Enamorado de una fans
by Rommy Cullen
Summary: En el lugar menos esperado te puedes encontrar con el amor de tú vida, pero ¿qué pasaría si fuera una famosa estrella de cine?. Cuando se cumple el sueño de cualquier Fans, que el objeto de su admiración se enamore de ti
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de mi completa imaginación**

Como ya lo había comentado en la nota (ilegal por cierto), la historia la comenzaré de nuevo. La trama será la misma, pero he de cambiar uno que otro detallito.

Gracias a Danika por betear este cap! eres un sol!

* * *

**Prologo**

"_Lo m__ás grande que te puede suceder, es amar y ser correspondido" _**(1)**

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Isabella Swan, más conocida como Bella por su familia, amigos y todo aquel que la conocía, mientras miraba como las gotas de lluvia caían por la ventana en el pequeño poblado de Forks en el frío estado de Washington.

Ella era una chica de 21 años. Estatura media, cabello marrón con tonalidades rojizas que se apreciaban si estaba en presencia del sol. Pero podríamos decir que en su pueblo nadie lo había notado ya que muy pocas veces salía el sol. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre, de un extraño color marrón semejante al chocolate según comentaba su madre cada vez que la veía.

La chica era sumamente hermosa, pero no era capaz de apreciarse tal cual era, sabía (o más bien creía) que jamás en su vida encontraría a aquella persona que le hiciera sentirse especial, amada por ser simplemente ella, con sus pequeños e incomodos defectos y sus muchas virtudes.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. Días como aquel, le hacían sentirse más sola que nunca sintiendo la tristeza y el vacío que sentía en su interior.

Cuando era más pequeña, ella y su padre salían a caminar bajo la lluvia, tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa eterna en sus labios, pensando que la vida no podía ser mejor de lo que ya era. Cualquier persona del pueblo que viese al respetable Jefe de policía Swan, aquel hombre duro y con sed de justicia, pasear tiernamente con su hija diría que era el mejor de los padres, y así lo fue, hasta que Bella cumplió trece años.

Era un día común y corriente en el pequeño poblado, donde llovía más intensamente de lo normal, pero Bella no le tomó importancia y continuó su día como cualquier otro. Pasaron las horas y Charlie no llegaba, lo que le parecía terriblemente extraño.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde Bella tuvo un mal presentimiento, una opresión en el pecho que le decía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, se lo comentó a su madre, esta simplemente la ignoró para no preocuparla más y que se olvidara lo antes posible del tema. Mientras esperaba como siempre a su padre para charlar después de su trabajo, una llamada logró que el mundo de Bella se cayera en mil pedazos.

Su padre, el hombre que más amaba en el mundo había tenido un accidente alrededor de las seis de la tarde mientras viajaba de vuelta a casa, debido a la intensa lluvia de aquel día, el auto resbalo por la calzada lo que hizo que Charlie perdiera el control y cayera en un barranco; los médicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero no lograron salvarle la vida.

En ese preciso momento se marcó un antes y un después en la pequeña familia Swan, el pilar de ambas mujeres ya no estaba y en el fondo de sus corazones sabían que las cosas jamás volverían a ser las mismas.

Desde aquel fatídico día Bella no volvió a ser la misma, no sonreía con naturalidad, no volvió a caminar bajo la lluvia como tanto le gustaba hacerlo, los domingos sagradamente iba al cementerio a ver a su padre y contarle como estuvo su semana. Dejo de lado a todos sus amigos pero solo para protegerse, no quería volver a querer a nadie más por el miedo a que la abandonaran tal como lo hizo Charlie.

Cuando Bella cumplió los dieciocho años, su madre conoció a un buen tipo, Phil. Quien, con el tiempo y con mucho cariño y dedicación logro que Renée volviera a sonreír y a ver la vida con un poquito más de color. En el fondo Bella sentía envidia porque todo el mundo a su alrededor amaba y era correspondido.

Era una mujer realmente soñadora, amaba sus libros de clásicas novelas románticas dónde si existía ese felices para siempre al lado de hombres realmente perfectos. Quienes hacían de todo por conseguir la felicidad de su amor. Soñaba que algún día su príncipe soñado llegara a rescatarla se la infelicidad que sentía, la llenara de amor y jamás la dejara; aunque a pesar de todo era una chica realista… los sueños jamás se cumplen.

-¡Bella cariño! – volvió de sus pensamientos mientras se secaba las lágrimas y escuchaba a su madre llamarla desde el primer piso.

-¿Qué pasa mami? – Trato de que su madre no viera la tristeza que sentía, pero sus ojos era muy transparentes, tal como un pequeño libro abierto y a una madre jamás se le puede mentir-

-¿Qué tienes corazón? – Renée la invitó a sentarse a su lado mientras se servia una taza de café.

-No es nada – Suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Lo extrañas cierto?

Renée sabía que vivir en Forks era muy difícil para su pequeña, cada lugar de la casa, del pueblo le hacían recordar a Charlie, y sabía que a su hija le hacia daño, aunque tratara de ocultarlo con esa sonrisa que nunca alcanzaba a sus ojos.

-Muchísimo mamá, pero que le vamos a hacer – suspiro mientras se apoyaba en su madre – tengo que superarlo algún día.

-Pero aquí no lo vas a conseguir – murmuró Renée

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la miro extrañada sospechando lo que su madre quería decir

-Isabella, ¿no has pensado irte un tiempo de aquí?, no lo sé… irte por fin a la universidad, pasar las vacaciones con Heather o simplemente irte a vivir lejos de aquí – Para aquella mujer le era muy difícil decirle esas palabras, pues su hija era lo único que tenía, el único recuerdo de Charlie… ese hombre que tanto amo. Tenía a Phil, y lo quería, pero nunca volvió a sentir esa pasión enloquecedora que sentía por el padre de su hija.

-¡Mamá! – Chilló Bella – No quiero irme de aquí, sería como abandonar a Charlie

-Lo sé, pero necesitas cambiar de aire

-NO!

-Solo piénsalo Bella – Suspiró desesperada Renée – Piénsalo, no digas si hoy o mañana, pero a Charlie no le hubiese gustado que malgastaras tu vida de esa forma.

Las palabras de su madre siguieron resonando todo el día en la cabeza de Bella, pues en cierta forma tenía razón, a su padre le hubiese gustado que ella fuera una gran profesional, que cumpliera sus metas y sus miles de sueños. No le hubiera gustado ver como se quedaba viendo como la vida pasaba a su lado como si nada, como si fuese agua que se le escapare entre los dedos.

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que ya era tiempo de buscar nuevos horizontes, comenzar de nuevo, redescubrir a la Bella antigua a la que ella misma había extinguido hace años, así que decidió entrar a la universidad.

Ya hacia un par de años había comenzado a trabajar para poder pagar parte de los cursos y tenía dinero suficiente para poder pagarse un hogar temporal mientras buscaba un nuevo empleo.

Con energías renovadas, comenzó a ver universidades sin que su madre sospechara, ya que quería comunicar la noticia cuando ya estuviera a días de partir a su nuevo destino.

Pasaron los meses y decidió que su destino sería Oregón, la universidad estatal de Oregón y allí estudiaría ciencias ambientales para que el día que volviera a Forks lo hiciera para aportar su granito de arena con el cuidado de los bosques y todo el entorno.

Los meses pasaron y con ello la fecha de su marcha se acercaba. En el hogar de Bella, su madre y su padrastro lograron ver un real cambio de ánimo en la chica. La verían entusiasmada y su sonrisa era casi natural lo cual tenía llena de dicha a la madre, le hacía pensar que después de todo, podría dejar su pequeña obsesión de lado…

Cuando Bella tenía apenas diecinueve años, conoció al que hasta el día de hoy proclama como "el amor de su vida", el súper popular y sexy actor de moda Edward Cullen. El enamoramiento surgió un día cuando Ángela, la única amiga de Bella, obligo a la chica a distraerse y para conseguirlo, la invitó al cine en Port Ángeles, donde estaban estrenando una comedia romántica con el nuevo Tom Cruise como lo había catalogado la prensa. Cuando comenzó la película, la chica castaña se sintió prácticamente en el cielo, frente a ella en una pantalla gigante estaba el ángel más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Su cabello rubio con una tonalidad cobriza, sus ojos verdes como las más hermosas esmeraldas, que si te miraban fijamente eran capaces de desnudarte el alma, su sonrisa torcida que provocaba que el más duro corazón se volviera esponjoso como el algodón. Y para que decir de su cuerpo, fuerte, en su justa medida. Simplemente era el hombre perfecto para ella, así que comenzó a buscar más de su vida, saber donde vive, quienes son sus padres, cuantas películas ha filmado, quería saber todo de él.

Su madre siempre preocupada por ella, pensaba que su hija tal vez por esa obsesión que sentía con el chico, no era capaz de conocer a alguien más alcanzable, alguien a quien de verdad lograra conocer y la respuesta de Bella era siempre la misma.

-Él jamás me hará daño, porque nunca sabrá que existo.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Bella seguía fielmente cada aparición publica de Edward a través de la televisión, lo que la llevó a aprender mucho sobre su comportamiento a través de sus gestos. Conoció a una persona de alma muy pura, sus ojos no mentían, pero que si se sentía cansado no sonreía con verdadera felicidad, así como ella. Jamás se le conoció una novia, pero siempre estaba vinculado con alguna hermosa actriz o con alguna despampanante modelo, su última nueva conquista había sido Tanya la _modelo Zorra_ que había estado con más de la mitad de los actores de Holywood. Eso en realidad la llenaba de celos, pero se decía a si misma que era estúpido sentirlos, él no era nada suyo y jamás lo sería.

La fecha más esperada por Bella había llegado y en unas pocas semanas más se marcharía a la universidad, la matricula ya estaba pagada y su nuevo departamento esperándola para comenzar nuevamente a vivir. Citó en su casa a su madre, su padrastro y su mejor amiga, para darles la noticia de que se iba de casa.

-Mamá, Phil, Angie, tengo algo importante que decirles, pero quiero que primero me escuchen sin interrumpir ¿de acuerdo? – Los tres asintieron – Hace algunos meses, mamá me comentó la idea de irme un tiempo fuera de la ciudad, para tomar aire y porque no decirlo, sanar un poco las heridas y volver a ser la Bella que era antes de que… Charlie se fuera – Esas palabras le estaban costando mucho trabajo y su amiga lo sintió, para darle su apoyo tomó su mano para que supiera que no estaba sola – Así que decidí que ya es tiempo de seguir con mi vida, darles espacio a ustedes – Refiriéndose a su madre y a Phil – Y dedicarme a cumplir parte de mis sueños. Por eso los cite a todos, para decirles que en una semana me voy a Oregón, con el dinero que tenía pague la matricula de la universidad. Ya encontré un departamento cerca de donde estudiare y tengo dinero suficiente para poder vivir mientras encuentro un nuevo trabajo. No quise decirles esto antes, porque necesitaba convencerme que esto es lo mejor para mi, y para ustedes.

-Esto es tan rápido – Murmuró su madre aun con el shock de la sorpresa.

-Lo sé – Secundo Phil.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto – Sollozo Ángela mientras abrazaba a su amiga de infancia.

-Hey! No estés triste, nosotras seguiremos en contacto – Dijo Bella tratando de sonar un poco feliz – No te libraras tan fácilmente de mí, además podrás viajar a verme algún día y tendré una excusa para salir allí

-Bella ¿Por qué te vas tan lejos? – Susurró una muy triste Renée, jamás pensó que su hija tomaría tan enserio su consejo.

-Porque necesito alejarme de los recuerdos mamá, además siempre quise conocer más allá de Seattle y la universidad de Oregón tiene el mejor plan de estudio en el área que más me interesa, además no es tan lejos, estoy al otro lado de la frontera y no es como si cruzara el país mamá – Rió aunque en el fondo estaba llena de miedos e inseguridades.

-Es necesario – Dijo Phil mientras abrazaba a su esposa – Bella sabe lo que es mejor para ella, y si alejarse un poco le ayuda, nosotros solo debemos apoyarla cariño.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, Renée tenía que reconocer que su marido tenía razón, pero no por ello, dolía despréndese de su pedacito de vida.

La última semana de Bella en Forks paso sin darse cuenta, comenzó a empacar sus cosas para enviarlas por encargo a su pequeño departamento, Ángela la invitó a su casa para tener su última sesión de películas –Todas de Edward Cullen - En quizás cuantos meses, conversó con su madre para que se quedara tranquila, ella estaría bien, sin importar lo que le sucediera. Y finalmente tenía que despedirse de una persona, la más especial en el mundo.

Aquel domingo por la mañana, extrañamente salio el sol mientras Bella caminaba tranquilamente entre las lapidas del cementerio hasta llegar a su destino. Su vuelo salía en unas cuantas horas, pero necesitaba despedirse primero de su padre, su compañero desde donde quiera que estuviera.

-Hola papá – dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto y dejaba un ramo de margaritas a su lado – Como ya debes saber, he venido a despedirme. Me voy un tiempo del pueblo, después de todo mamá tenía razón, necesito un cambio de aire, desprenderme de estas emociones que he cargado conmigo desde que te fuiste. Sabes que no te reprocho nada, seguramente tu tiempo en este mundo se acabo antes que el mío o el de mamá – Inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas – Se que tu hubieses querido esto para mi, pero tenía que esforzarme por lograrlo, juntar mi propio dinero, ya sabes como soy cuando me regalan algo – Rió sin ganas - En fin, Te quiero mucho papá – Susurró con la voz quebrada cuando la fría brisa acaricio su rostro – Solo cuida a mamá mientras no esté.

Y muy silenciosamente rehizo su camino hasta su camioneta.

Una vez en casa, encontró a gran parte de sus compañeros de trabajo quienes fueron a despedirse de ella, recordándole falsamente que debería volver ya que todos la iban a extrañar. _"Dios! Creen que soy idiota, ninguno de ellos me conoce"_ pensó mientras agradecía a cada uno de ellos esa visita.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, Bella, su madre y Phil, junto a Ángela y su novio Ben se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando junto a Bella la llamada a embarque.

Ángela quien estaba sentada junto a Bella, sentía que iba a perder en cierta forma a su mejor amiga, aunque en el fondo quería que ella fuera feliz nuevamente. Renée comenzaba a sentir un gran sentimiento de perdida, muy similar al que sintió cuando cuándo Charlie murió, pero sabía que esto era distinto, Bella volvería de vacaciones o podría visitarla cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo, no es que se fuera a vivir a un país lejano, o fuera de este planeta.

-Ben, por favor cuida a Ángela no dejes que se sienta sola – Susurró Bella una vez que llamaron a abordar su vuelo – Ya sabes lo sensible que es.

-Lo se Bells, tú también cuídate mucho y no olvides llamar.

-Angie, no llores amiga – Las amigas se abrazaron fuertemente mientras que los ojos de Bella se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Es que qué voy a extrañar tanto.

-Yo también, pero prométeme que estarás bien y que cuando puedas hablaremos aunque sea por e-mail.

-Lo prometo – Dijo Ángela antes de terminar el abrazo.

-Phil – Susurró Bella.

-Cuídate mucho pequeña, sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo y que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla.

-Está bien – Dijo abrazándolo – Cuida a mamá, se sentirá sola en casa, la conozco mejor que nadie. Y hazla muy feliz, no quiero oír quejas de su parte – Murmuro con una sonrisa.

-Palabra de hombre.

Y un poco más alejado del resto estaba Renée, viendo como su pequeña había crecido y ya estaba comenzando a buscar su camino, formando su propia vida.

-Mamá, no llores, no es que me valla al otro extremo del mundo, solo estaré a unas cuantas horas de aquí – Dijo abrazándola.

-Lo sé corazón, pero es que nunca hemos estado separadas ni por tanto tiempo.

-Es cierto, pero veras que el tiempo pasa muy rápido y ya me tendrás en casa para la navidad, lo prometo.

Se dieron un emotivo abrazo, en el cual Bella sintió que comenzaba a desprender parte de su vida, parte de su propia historia, dejando un nuevo sentimiento de libertad que no sentía hacia años.

Con esa nueva sensación en su interior comenzó este nuevo viaje en su vida, donde conocerá personas maravillosas que le harán sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

**(1) **Frase que sale al inicio de la película "Moulin Rouge" o por lo menos así sale cuando la vi xD

**

* * *

**

**Bueno mi gente linda... **

**Un nuevo para esta historia... mil gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo. Son unos soles!**

**Miles de besos**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de propiedad dela super genial Stephenie Meyer, el resto son de mi loca imaginación**

**Quiero dar las gracias a Danika20... Chica eres un sol, mil gracias por betear los capis**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 1_

_Un nuevo comienzo_

BPOV

Hacía poco más de un mes me había mudado a un pequeño, pero lujoso apartamento bastante cerca de la universidad, donde comenzaría a estudiar ciencias ambientales, una carrera que me gustaba pero que no me apasionaba.

Extrañaba mi casa, mis cosas… a mamá, a Phil, a Angie y Ben. Extrañaba sentir el frió viento rozando mis mejillas, que despeinaba mi cabello, el verde bosque sin fin que me cobijó durante tantos años. La playa de La Push, con se olor a mar mezclado con madera húmeda, extrañaba tanto mi hogar… pero fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar.

A pesar de estar tan poco tiempo es este lugar, sentía que la opresión en mi pecho por la perdida de mi papá se estaba sanando poco a poco. Una prueba de ello era que podía ver la lluvia sin llorar, al recordarlo ya no me dolía tanto el pecho. Tenía que decirlo, mi madre tenía razón.

En fin, me encontraba sola en mi departamento disfrutando mis últimos días de libertad antes de comenzar la loca y estresada vida de los estudiantes. Dos días atras fui al campus para conocer el lugar y no andar como loca buscando las clases en mi primer día. No quería tentar mi suerte y llegar tarde, no creo que ese fuera un buen comienzo para mi expediente.

Vivía en un edifico realmente acogedor y con arriendos muy baratos ya que la dueña, la Señora Green, era millonaria. Según me explicó un día, el dinero no le importaba demasiado por eso arrendaba los departamentos de su edificio a parejas jóvenes o en su defecto a estudiantes.

Mi departamento tenía una buena distribución, una sala con un sofá de cuero de color café, una mesa de centro, un televisor y una pequeña biblioteca. A mano derecha estaba la cocina decorada al estilo americano **(N/A: no se si sepan a lo que me refiero, pero es una cocina pero en ella hay una barra con taburetes, sin mesa para comer)**, por el lado izquierdo de la sala había un pasillo donde se encuentran tres puertas. La primera era mi habitación decorada con tonos verdosos, simulaba bastante bien el paisaje verdoso de Forks, tenía una cama matrimonial, un escritorio y un pequeño armario. La segunda puerta era la habitación de invitados, decorada con tonos calidos terrosos. Y la tercera puerta, frente a mi habitación, era el cuarto de baño decorado con un inmaculado color blanco.

A final de cuentas… AMABA MI DEPARTAMENTO!

Mis vecinos eran de lo mejor. Frente a mi departamento vivía la mismísima señora Green. Una mujer mayor muy dulce que se parecía más a mi abuelita que a mi casera. Todos los días llamaba a mi puerta para saber si necesitaba algo y si me encontraba bien. Las primeras veces me resulto realmente abrumador, pero después de un tiempo me acostumbré, fue un gran soporte en los momentos en que extrañaba a mi madre, con ella sentía confianza, en los momentos en que mi moral decaía, ella siempre estaba allí, me dejaba desahogarme y me apoyaba en todo momento.

Una vez le pregunté que porque se tomaba tantas molestias conmigo a lo que ella respondió dulcemente.

-_Bells, mi dulce niña. Eres como la nieta que jamás tuve, por eso me nace cuidar de ti. Como mi adorado John murió tan joven no tuvimos hijos, por eso también tengo este lugar – señalo el edificio – esto me hace sentir que hago algo que vale la pena y así no me siento tan sola._

Después de esa conversación cada tarde iba a tomar el té con ella, para así aplacar entre nosotras la soledad que había en nuestras vidas.

También a dos puertas se encontraba una pareja joven, quienes se habían convertido en los primeros amigos, que pude hacer por mi propia cuenta o más bien por el destino…

_**.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Mi vuelo desde Seattle había salido a principio de la tarde, por lo que mi avión aterrizó cuando se vislumbraban los primeros flashes del atardecer._

_Después __de pasar por el típico papeleo, más por formalidad que por comodidad, comencé a buscar un carrito para poder llevar mis maletas hasta la parada de taxi. Media hora mas tarde, luego de haber peleado con una zo… señorita, por quien había llegado por el carro primero ya estaba en la salida rogando a Dios que un taxi me parara, pero como soy ISABELLA SWAN, la chica sin suerte, no pude logarlo hasta después de una hora._

_Agotada como me encontraba me recosté en el asiento de atrás, mientras un señor no muy mayor me miraba divertido desde el espejo retrovisor._

_-__Disculpe señorita, pero por su cara de estrés podría adivinar que no es de aquí ¿no es cierto?_

_El tono amigable del señor no me dio mala espina, solo me sonó como sincera preocupación, así que no me moleste en contestar._

_-__La verdad es que no soy una chica de ciudad, es más vengo desde un pequeño pueblo en la península de Olimpic, cerca de la costa en Washington._

_-__Oh! Perdóneme que se lo diga, pero se nota que no esta acostumbrada. Pero no se preocupe – miro sonriente mi incrédula cara – es algo que con el tiempo se acostumbrara, porque asumo que viene a vivir por esta ciudad_

_-__Sí, me vengo a estudiar a la universidad. Soy un poco mayor para entrar en primer año pero… mas vale tarde que nunca_

_Y después de eso la conversación fluyó como agua. Su nombre es Joe y vive desde que nació en Oregón, estaba casado con Betsy y tenían dos hijos pequeños, Tom y Zac. En cambio le conté parte de mi vida en Forks, a quienes deje y en parte porque estoy aquí, sin nombrar jamás el nombre de mi papá._

_Los minutos pasaban y nos comenzamos a acercar a una zona llena de edificios, se podía ver por el estilo de la arquitectura que eran para gente de un alto nivel social__, con posibilidades de pagar un lugar como aquel. De pronto el auto se detuvo dejándonos frente a un pequeño edificio muy pintoresco. Era de color mostaza, con grandes balcones en cada una de las ventanas. Se notaba que era un edificio antiguo, pero que sabían conservarlo bien a pesar de los años._

_-__¿Joe? – llame un poco insegura._

_-__Dime pequeña._

_-__Estas seguro que esta es la dirección que te di – pregunté mientras notaba que la dirección estaba correcta._

_-__Sí._

_-__Oh!_

_Con una eficiencia digna de admirar Joe ya había sacado todas las maletas de el auto y las dejaba justo en la entrada de este._

_-__Fue un placer viajar contigo Bella – dijo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos_

_-__Para mi también lo fue – y por primera vez no me sentí tan mal de estar en un nuevo lugar – y aquí esta el pago por el viaje._

_-__Gracias – saco por fin lo que buscaba – toma – me entrego una tarjeta – aquí esta mi numero del móvil, llámame cuando necesites algo o cuando no tengas como moverte por la ciudad._

_-__Un millón de gracias – Sonreí, como hace años no lo hacía._

_Al instante que se había ido caí en cuenta de el GRAN error que había cometido ¿Por qué?_

_Pues verán, aquí estaba yo a las afueras de un edificio con cinco maletas. ¿Dije que dicho edificio no tenía ascensor y mi departamento estaba en el tercer piso?... Oh! Como diablos iba a subir con todo yo sola!_

Muy bien Bella!... es momento de pensar en tus opciones

a) Tomar todas las maletas con las dos manos y subir como puedas hasta el tercer piso

_Mala idea… lo intente, pero no logré dar dos pasos cuando todas ellas cayeron y mis manos quedaron adormecidas por la falta de circulación__._

b) Tomar dos maletas y subir corriendo hasta el tercer piso y después volver por las demás

_Si Bella, hazlo y quedaras con todo tu cuerpo fracturado y una ansiosa Renee que creerá que fuiste atacada por un sádico vampiro._

c) …

_Maldición! Me quede sin opciones…_

_Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche que alguien se acercaba por detrás hasta que sentí una mano que se posaba en mi hombro._

_Con la sorpresa llegue a saltar y pegar un pequeño y agudo grito que jamás había escuchado salir de mis labios. Iba a girarme hacia la persona que me asusto para decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre modales, pero no lo hice. _

_Al girarme, quedaron frente a mi un chico y una chica quienes iban tomados de la mano. A simple vista parecían polos opuestos. La chica era bajita, un poco mas baja que yo 1,60 m, delgada, de piel un poco cremosa, su cabello era color miel adornado con unos rizos que llegaban aparentemente a mitad de espalda, sus ojos eran de un intenso tono azulino, se vestía como una chica normal, jeans, una sencilla polera de tirantes lila y unas sandalias, aunque a simple vista se podía decir que era hermosa. El chico en cambio era todo lo opuesto a ella, era alto. Realmente alto, con un cuerpo fibroso sin exagerar, su piel era morena como si estuviera permanentemente bronceado, su cabello era negro y completamente liso, a pesar de estar corto, y estaba vestido casualmente, jeans y camiseta, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Quiénes son ellos?_

_-__Hey! – Saludo la chica – Veo que tienes problemas con las maletas._

_-__Sip. No sé como puedo subir con todas ellas hasta el tercer piso – Señale el edificio._

_-__Oh! No me digas que tu eres la chica nueva – Exclamó extrañamente eufórica – La chica que viene de Washington_

_-__Eso creo – Conteste dudosa._

_-__Martha no ha parado de hablar de ti en toda la semana – Dijo acercándose a mi _

_-__¿Quién?_

_-__Cariño creo que la estas asustando – Dijo serenamente el chico._

_-__Cierto – Exclamo – Por cierto, somos tus nuevos vecinos, también vivimos aquí… en el tercer piso_

_-__Te ayudo con eso – Dijo el chico mientras tomaba tres de mis maletas._

_-__Soy Susan – Dijo la chica mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y tomaba una de mis maletas – Pero puedes decirme Su o Sussy._

_-__Mucho gusto – Dije mientras salía de mi asombro – Soy Bella._

_-__Qué lindo nombre – Exclamo Susan – El que lleva tus maletas es mi marido, se llama Dustin._

_Realmente me extraño que estuvieran casados siendo tan jóvenes, no mostraban más años de los que yo tenía._

_Después de un__a agradable conversación mientras me ayudaban con mis cosas pude ver que eran personas realmente amables._

_**.**_

_**.Fin Flash Back**_

Con el paso de los días Su se ha hecho una gran compañera para mi, porque aún no le podía considerar mi amiga.

Susan y Dustin tenían 24 y 25 años, ambos venían de Texas. Se casarón a escondidas cuando ella recién había cumplido los 18 años y hace poco más de un año sus padres lo descubrieron, tuvieron que huir de su ciudad porque no sentían el apoyo de nadie en su relación. Ella estudiaba para ser estilista profesional, estaba en su último semestre, en su tiempo libre trabaja en un salón de estética integral donde ganaba un buen salario. Dustin estaba en el último año de publicidad y ya había trabajado en grandes campañas para reconocidas empresas. Realmente son fantásticos, y gracias a ellos no me he sentí tan sola como pensé.

Mi madre llamaba por lo menos una vez por semana, no hubieron grandes cambios en el pueblo, pero se oía un poco nostálgica, decía que me extraña, pero que estaba feliz de que hubiera personas que cuidaran un poco de su bebe. Phil probaba volver a las ligas de beisbol como entrenador juvenil. Cuando era más joven era la sensación del momento pero una lesión lo alejo definitivamente de su gran deporte, conoció a mi madre mientras ella iba a ver a la abuela Sarah en Florida y al parecer la atracción fue inmediata. Después de un año de relación a distancia decidieron vivir juntos en Forks. Desde ese día hasta ahora a sido un buen compañero para ella.

Así que ahí estaba yo, mirando por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a caer por el horizonte, dando a los árboles una tonalidad anaranjada, con el cielo lleno de bellos colores que anuncian la llegada del crepúsculo, la antesala de la noche estrellada, Al contrario que en Forks ahí, si se podía ver. Cualquier persona que me conociera, diría que debería ser escritora, pero ese era tan solo un sueño…

Estaba tan concentrada en mis recuerdos que no escuche el sonido del teléfono que provocó un chillido ya normal en mí. Corriendo, o lo que se supone que hago sin caerme, fui a contestar a la cocina.

-¿Diga? – Conteste riendo.

-Buenas tardes pequeña Bells – Contestó seriamente Sussy – Veo que estamos de un mejor animo el día de hoy

-No es cierto boba – Reí – No creo haber estado tan mal los otros días

-Claro – Dijo sarcástica – Como no te puedes ver la cara… bueno en fin no te llamaba para sacarte en cara tu mal genio, te llamaba para algo supermegahiper importante

Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Susan es su capacidad de mejorar el ánimo de una persona. Su personalidad era fuerte y muy alegre.

-Bueno y que esperas para decirme – Dije mientras alargaba el cable del teléfono al refrigerador

-Cierto – Rió – Como sabes hoy es viernes y como no te hemos dado la bienvenida como corresponde, con Dus hemos pensado que esta es la ocasión perfecta para…

-Hey chica, para tu tren un segundo – Dije un poco asustada – "Bienvenida como corresponde" Su sabes que odio ser el centro de atención, creo habetelo dicho antes – Dije mientras me servía jugo – Además no creo que sea apropiado que des una fiesta y…

-Hey chica de las maletas – Ese es mi apodo desde el día que llegue – Nadie dijo nada de fiestas privadas – Guarde silencio – Lo que te estaba tratando de decir es que como además el lunes comienzas la universidad es justo que disfrutes tus últimos días de libertad como corresponde.

-Y ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Esta noche nos vamos a un CLUB! – Grito tan fuerte que tuve que apartar el teléfono

-¡¿Qué?

-Eso Bells, está decidido y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Está bien.

-Muy bien, en diez minutos estoy en tu casa para que te veas hermosa. Te maquillaré, peinare y no dirás una sola palabra de lo que yo haga – Amenazó – Me he expresado claramente.

-Si mami Sussy.

Tal y como Susan había dicho, estuvo en mi puerta en menos de diez minutos llena de cajas y bolsas, además de su ropa. Estuvimos más de una hora probándome ropa.

Nunca fui una chica a la que le preocupara la moda ni verse bien, pero apenas llegue a Oregón, Susan me llevó de compras y renovó parte de mi guardarropa. Después de miles y miles de pruebas termino encontrando el vestuario adecuado.

Después de una refrescante ducha, dio comienzo el martirio. Primero cepillo mi cabello y lo moldeo con delicadas ondas desde la raíz hasta las puntas, dándome un look más rebelde. Luego me maquillo de forma sencilla solamente ocupó Rimel y Lipgloss transparente, obviamente mucho más de lo que yo usaba. Había escogido para mi unos jeans azules oscuros ajustados, una polera straples blanca, unas botas negras con tacón bajo y una chaqueta negra a juego. Una vez que me vi en el espejo no podía creer que era yo, sabía que no había mucho maquillaje pero con ropa linda y el pelo arreglado se pueden hacer maravillas.

Mi compañera se colocó un vestido verde limón a mitad de muslo, ajustado hasta la cadera y con una linda caída, llevaba tacones altos blancos y su pelo estaba completamente liso, su maquillaje era un poco más marcado que el mío.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Dustin nos recogió en mi casa, se veía muy guapo. Usaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa a juego con el vestido de Susan y una chaqueta negra, además de los zapatos formales.

-Wow Bells – Tomó mi mano y me giró en mi sitio – Te vez hermosa pequeña.

-No es cierto –Dije de broma.

-Claro que sí, nadie dudará de lo hermosa que eres esta noche, así que espero que ligues con alguien y quien sabe hasta te sale algo para más tarde – Dijo moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas.

-SUSAN! – Chillé – No es mi problema ser soltera, matrimonio feliz. Además no soy de las chicas que busca algo de una noche – Susurré.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo querida – Dijo abrazando a su esposo

-Muy bien chicas – Dijo ofreciéndome su brazo – Creo que es hora de que la fiesta comience.

Jamás me había ido de fiesta, pero… por una noche ¿qué podía pasar?

.

.

**Cariños mios!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por agregar a sus favoritos!**

**Me voy rapidamente porque me estan esperando para salir =D**

**beeesos **


	3. Noche de fiesta

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. El resto al igual que la historia son de mi imaginación**

**Quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón a Danika, quien es una espectacular Beta!**

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

_Noche de fiesta_

A eso de las once de la noche llegamos a nuestro tan esperado destino. Estaba bastante lejos de casa, ya que nos demoramos al menos una hora en llegar. Según lo que me comentaron los chicos estábamos al otro extremo de la ciudad, por lo que debía ubicarme bien para no perderme.

El lugar se llamaba Tabb's y por lo que vi a simple vista era un lugar bastante popular, ya que había una fila de gente muy larga esperando para poder entrar. Solo de imaginar cuantas horas estaríamos esperando allí para poder entrar, se me llegaba a poner la piel de gallina. Resignada por muestra suerte iba a caminar directamente hacia el final de la fila, cuando Susan tomo mi mano y me jaló hacía la entrada.

- ¿No vamos a entrar aquí? – Pregunté señalando la fila de gente y el lugar.

- Claro boba, solo que no nos demoraremos tanto – La mire incrédula – Tenemos algunos contactos allí – Explico señalando a los guardias que estaban en la entrada.

- ¿Contactos? – Pregunté en lugar de afirmar.

- Sí querida – Comentó mientras pasábamos la seguridad – Uno de los guardias de este lugar es el mejor amigo de mi Dus.

- Y cada vez que venimos a este lugar entramos rápido, sin pagar y con barra libre toda la noche – Completo Dus mientras levantaba su mano y me señalaba la pulsera fluorescente que nos habían dado en la entrada – Como eres nuestra amiga quisimos darte la mejor de las bienvenidas y para que nos divirtamos a lo grande.

En un principio pensé que no era del agrado de Dustin, porque siempre que estábamos cerca él no hablaba o simplemente no me miraba por más de unos segundos, pero con el pasar de los días y la convivencia que tuvimos gracias a su mujer, me demostró que era muy parecido a mí. Silencioso y tímido cuando no conoce a la persona, pero cuando toma un poco de confianza era la persona más dulce y atenta que puedas conocer.

Luego de unos minutos logré divisar un gran espacio abierto, según lo que me comentaban eran unas terrazas donde la gente podía llegar a comer algo con los amigos o simplemente a beber antes de que empezara la fiesta. Y así lo pude comprobar a que había bastantes grupos de jóvenes bebiendo y riendo de cualquier cosa. Los chicos me encaminaron hacia un edificio no muy grande que estaba a continuación de la terraza, tenía dos pisos, no llamaba la atención para nada pero una vez en su interior era todo menos común.

Decir que era amplio era decir poco, era un lugar gigantesco completamente iluminado, todas las paredes tenían diversas tonalidades pero dentro de la gama del azul. Como estaba completamente iluminado pude ver todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor. A la derecha habían mesas y sillones de tonalidades oscuras, estaban en posiciones estratégicas según la dirección en la que se encontraban. Frente a mí se encontraba lo que suponía que era el bar, era una barra muy larga con diez taburetes, detras de la barra había una especie de estantería con muchas botellas lo que supuse que era licor, también pude ver a dos chicas y un chico más o menos de mi edad limpiando vasos y la misma barra. También estaba el baño. Hacía mi izquierda estaba la pista de baile, o eso supuse, justo bajando tres escalones. Él suelo era de cerámica blanca, además estaba la salida de emergencia y finalmente justo a mi lado había una escalera que iba directo al sector V. I. P. según lo que me dijo Dus, estaba destinado únicamente para clientes importantes como gente famosa o influyente en la ciudad o el país.

Para ser honesta siempre pensé que los clubes eran completamente lo opuesto a lo que estaba viendo. Según lo que había visto en la televisión o en las películas eran lugares oscuros, llenos de gente y completamente incómodos con la música a un alto volumen. Mi cara debe de haber sido desconcertada, porque apenas llegamos a una mesa ellos comenzaron a reír.

- ¿De qué se ríen? – Puede que sea algo ingenua en este campo pero no les da derecho a reírse de mí en mi propia cara

- De tu cara – Dijo Su más tranquila – No te enojes Bells, estamos aquí para pasarlo increíblemente bien. Pero apuesto lo que quieras a que esto no es lo que imaginabas ¿cierto? – Señaló todo el lugar.

Negué, creo que mencione que jamás, JAMÁS, había estado en un club. Con suerte fui al baile obligada con Angie.

- Lo sabemos nena – Murmuró Dustin amorosamente – Pero esto tiene una muy buena explicación y con la que nos ganaremos el premio a los mejores amigos del mundo – Sonrió.

- Sabíamos que nunca habías ido a un club por lo que tú misma nos has contado, por lo que te trajimos antes para que pudieras reconocer "el terreno" – Izó las comillas en el aire – Así en un caso de emergencia ya sabes donde esta todo, también para que vieras con calma el camino hasta aquí y no te pierdas al volver a casa. – Termino de explicarme Su mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

- Toma – Dus me entrego un móvil pequeño, de color negro; ni muy moderno ni muy antiguo, justo con lo necesario para alguien que nunca ha tenido un móvil… alguien como yo.

- ¿Gracias? – Respondí desconcertada – Pero para que quiero yo un móvil, no s que me queje pero si vamos a estar juntos no veo la necesidad de que me den esto – Mostré el móvil que estaba en mi mano.

- ¡Claro que es necesario! – Declararon al mismo tiempo.

- Es una era precaución – comentó Dus

- Cariño uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Puede que nos separemos por – Pensó – No lo sé, puede que alguien te invite a bailar y puede que te vallas con él – Movió las cejas insinuando algo – Dejándote en casa antes de que nosotros nos marchemos. Entonces para que nosotros no nos preocupemos o tú no te preocupes cuando nosotros nos vallamos y tú quieras quedarte.

Era una buena idea, tenía que reconocérselo, aunque era bastante improbable que me quisiera ir después que ellos, en realidad ya quería irme a casa. No me gustaba la vida nocturna ni nada de esas cosas prefería quedarme en casa leyendo un libro o viendo una película acostadita en mi sillón, más cómodo. No quería arruinarles la noche a los chicos, estaban tan entusiasmados con mostrarme algo que desconocía que me prometí a mi misma poner mi mejor sonrisa y tratar de pasarlo bien y divertirme.

- Bien, ya todo claro creo que…

- Un momento – Interrumpí lo que sea que iba a decir Dustin – Les agradezco todas las preocupaciones que están teniendo conmigo, pero creo que se les ha olvidado un pequeñísimo pero importante detalle – Ambos me miraron con la interrogación en los ojos - ¿A que número debo llamar?

Ambos me miraron avergonzados mientras retenía una carcajada que estaba apunto de salir, aunque no pude retenerla más de unos segundos.

El móvil era de Su por lo que en la marcación rápida el numero de su maridito estaba en la posición 1 o podía buscar el número en la agenda. Después de la situación vergonzosa para ellos comenzaron a darme las mismas precauciones que me daba mi madre cada vez que hablábamos por teléfono:

a) No hablar con extraños que están ebrios – _Claro la idea de ellos era que conociera y me ligara a alguien_

b) No aceptar bebidas de extraños, sin que allá visto como las preparan primero

c) En caso de cualquier cosa llamar

d) bla bla bla

- Por el amor de Dios, solo tengo unos pocos años menos que ustedes. ¿Se dan cuenta que son pero que mi madre? – Pregunté exasperada viendo como ellos trataban de calmarme

- Bells cálmate, solo estábamos tratando de cuidarte, te queremos mucho pequeña y no queremos que te pase nada malo.

Sí, lo sé, soy una típica chica de pueblo que jamás a experimentado cosas típicas de alguien de ciudad, pero no por ello soy estúpida. Se como cuidarme y gracias a mi papito yo había tomado un curso de defensa personal a los once años, así que sabía como incrustarle la nariz a alguien si se quería pasar de listo conmigo.

A pesar de lo sulfurada que estaba no pude evitar que me llegara al corazón la preocupación sincera que mostraban mis amigos por mi seguridad, nadie, sin contar a mi familia y a mis amigos, se había preocupado por mi más allá de lo necesario y pensar que personas como la señora Green, Susan junto a Dustin quienes no me conocían más de unas cuantas semanas, hacía que me diera cuenta que realmente era importante para alguien en este mundo.

Después de eso, comenzamos a hablar de la universidad, y de lo que me esperaba. Dustin comenzó a darme consejos para no morir de estrés en los primeros meses ya que según él mis horas de sueño disminuirían considerablemente, mi nula visa social terminaría de extinguirse además que debía de hacerme un buen grupo de estudio para tener un buen apoyo cuando algunas materias me costaran. Todo eso lo sabía gracias a Angie, pero es mejor tener una segunda opinión para tomarle en paso realmente ese nuevo mundo al que me tendría que enfrentar el lunes.

Sin darme cuenta el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gente, las mesas estaban llenas y la pista a medio llenar, las luces se comenzaron a apagar y la música hizo que dejáramos la conversación. Se notaba la fiesta en el aire y era un cambio realmente agradable para mí.

- Chicas ¿Qué quieren para beber? – Preguntó Dustin viendo la barra.

- Yo quiero un margarita – Chilló Susan

- Yo – Pensé, jamás había bebido alcohol en mi vida - ¿Un jugo?

-No, no, no no no – Me dijo Su mientras movía su dedo en una clara señal de negación – No seas aburrida, si vas a estar de parranda tienes que por lo menos beberte una cerveza .

Dustin asintió, en realidad el siempre iba a aprobar lo que la loca de su mujer le dijera.

- Es que – Dude si decirles, pero Bah! Son mis amigos – Nunca he bebido alcohol

Ambos me miraron como si estuviese loca, pero lograron recomponer su imagen.

- Bueno, eso cambia las cosas – Murmuró Dustin – Entonces esta noche será algo experimental – Creo que lo mire completamente aterrada porque así me estaba sintiendo – No seas exagerada mujer, hoy solamente veremos que tragos te gustan ¿esta bien?

- Supongo que sí.

- Bien, entonces empezaremos con una cerveza y después veremos con que seguimos – Dije mientras se alejaba.

- Entonces pequeña Bells – Dijo Su acercándose a mi – Supongo que tampoco has tenido novio ¿no es así?

A decir verdad me sentía completamente orgullosa de tener 21 años y ser virgen, pero otra cosa distinta era sobre tener novio… Jamás había tenido uno y mucho menos había dado un beso. Era p a t e t i c a!

- La verdad – Creo que me sonroje – Nunca he tenido novio, sí hubieron muchos chicos que querían salir conmigo y salí con alguno de ellos, pero después solo los pude ver como conocidos.

Solo de recordar la última cita que tuve hace dos años se me revolvía el estomago. Fue con Eric Yorkie un chico amable y caballeroso. Compañero de instituto y de trabajo. Me llevó al cine y después a comer en un restaurante agradable… pero en la mitad de la cita llego una chica, Samantha quien estaba embarazada y me hizo un escándalo por querer quitarle a su chico. Desde ese día no volví a salir con nadie a menos que me gustara mucho.

- Y ¿has dado besos? – Preguntó mi amiga en pleno plan de cotilleo.

- La verdad – Suspiré – Nunca he dado un beso. Creo que no soy la chica que un hombre espera

- Bells no digas eso. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Cualquier hombre con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos y con un CI normal vería la maravillosa mujer que eres, puede que ese hombre aun no aparezca pero lo hará te lo aseguro y el sabrá hacerte muy feliz en todos los ámbitos – Suspiró con nostalgia – Eso lo se, porque tengo a mi Dussy.

- Susan por favor no sigas con eso – Dije burlonamente – No ves que vas a babear el piso si sigues pensando en Dussy-osito-Gummy.

Ambas comenzamos a reír como locas mientras comenzamos a ver a los chicos que estaban cerca de nosotras. Le pregunté a mi amiga si a su marido no le molestaba y me contesto que él no tenía porque saberlo; había chicos muy guapos a decir verdad pero la mayoría andaba con la novia o con el novio, no soy tan liberal para llegar a esos extremos.

Poco después llego Dustin con una cerveza amarga para mí, un margarita para Susan y un whisky seco para él. Animada por mis amigos me bebí toda la cerveza de un solo golpe, la verdad me agradó ese sabor amargo y con un toque ligero de alcohol, así que decidí que bebería eso toda la noche. Mis amigos me dieron a probar un poco de sus bebidas para comenzar a conocer un poco más de el alcohol.

A los pocos minutos comencé a sentir un ardor en la boca del estomago, no les dije nada a los chicos porque supuse que era normal que pasara eso cuando bebías, además me comencé a sentir mas alegre y con ganas de bailar, así que tomé la mano de mi amiga y me la llevé a la pista.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó, ella también se veía más animada después del tercer margarita.

- Sips – Me estaba costando un poco hablar y eso que bebí solo una cerveza – Solo me siento más animada y con ganas de bailar ¿eso es malo? – Respondí inocentemente.

- Bien – Dijo satisfecha – Pero espera un poco – Me detuvo antes de llegar a la pista – Un consejo si alguien quiere bailar con nosotras y tú no quieres niégate, si no puedes negarte y quieres deshacerte del tipo, pídeme que te acompañe al tocador ¿me has entendido?

- Si mami Su – Dije arrastrándola nuevamente – Ahora quiero bailar.

Si no me conociera como me conozco, podría asegurar que estaba apunto de estar ebria porque estaba muy mareada, pero recordé que Angie una vez me dijo que bailar era lo mejor para bajar la borrachera y si mi amiga lo dijo debe ser completamente cierto ¿no?

Estuvimos bailando como tres canciones entre nosotras cuando se nos acercaron unos chicos bastante guapos, uno moreno y el otro rubio, se veían completamente agradables así que accedimos a bailar con ellos un momento. El chico rubio comenzó a bailar conmigo y a entablar conversación.

Se llamaba James y estudiaba relaciones exteriores en no sé que universidad de New York, sus padres estaban de viaje en un crucero de lujo en algún océano del mundo. Me dio una buena primera impresión, pero después mientras me contaba cosas de su vida me logré dar cuenta que no era más que un niño mimado por sus padres quienes siempre le daban lo que querían. Supongo que eso fue lo que le impulso a tratar de besarme poco después, en verdad eso me dio un poco de miedo así que le pedí a Su que me acompañara al tocador para poder sacarme al tipo de encima.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó mientras volvíamos junto a su esposo.

- Estoy bien, solo un poco impactada.

Y era de esperarse eso de mí, quien jamás había dado un beso.

- Tranquila, estuvo bien que quisieras apartarte de ese tipo en cuanto viste lo que quería contigo – Murmuró – Su pongo que el quería llevarte a su cama porque se le notaba de lejos que no es de esos que solo besan y se conforman.

- Si sabías eso ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste y me dejaste bailar con él? – Le reclame mientras levantaba mis manos algo exageradamente.

- Porque quería que te dieras cuenta tu sola de lo que podría pasarte, no iba a dejar que el tipejo se pasara de listo contigo, solo quería ver si podías hacerte cargo de algo similar, si alguna vez estas tu sola – Paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros mientras se reía de mi expresión molesta – Ahora puedo estar tranquila de que sabrás que hacer en un caso similar.

En la mesa estaba Dustin con su amigo el guardia hablando animadamente, nosotras fuimos por unas bebidas a la barra que estaba un poco más desocupada. Pedí un jugo mientras Su pedía un Vodka naranja. Volvimos a la mesa y Dus ya estaba solo.

- Me concede esta pieza hermosa señorita – le pidió a Su.

- Claro que si señor – Se levantó – ¿No te molesta que te dejemos sola? – Preguntó mientras en sus ojos veía como moría por estar un rato con él.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

- No te preocupes pequeña, después vendrá tu turno – Dus me guiño un ojo mientras se iba con su esposa a bailar.

Por fin tenía unos momentos para mí. No habían pasado más de dos horas desde que habíamos llegado y yo lo había pasado increíble junto a los chicos, algo de lo que estaba gratamente sorprendida. Mi madre estará feliz de que por fin tenga la vida que corresponde a una chica de mi edad, siempre me reprochó que estaba malgastando mi juventud quedándome en casa y sin salir con amigos, pero esa era mi elección y nadie más que yo podía revocarla.

Estaba un poco distraída en mis propios recuerdos, por que no sentí cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado. Solo sentí que alguien agarraba de mi brazo logrando que jadeara por la violencia de esa acción.

- ¿Quién diablos te cre… - Las palabras se me quedaron en la boca cuando vi que aquel tipo, James, me miraba con ira y resentimiento.

- Mira niñita, nadie deja a James Martins así como así – Ejerció más fuerza en su agarre – Nadie me quita lo que quiero y nada me impide obtener lo que quiero, menos una chiquilla insignificante como tú.

- Claro y como tú ya le dijiste un par de burradas a la chica, ella tiene que caer rendidita a tus pies ¿no? – Respondí llena de sarcasmo – Pues fíjate que las cosas no resultan así idiota.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste estúpida?

- I D I O T A – Deletree mientras me zafada de su agarre – Mira niño bonito, tú no me das miedo así que levanta tú patético y plano trasero para que te vayas lejos de aquí. No te quiero cerca de mí.

El muy imbécil estaba un poco ofendido con mis palabras, pero lo que sorprendió es que aferró sus manos en mi cara y con la ira reluciente en sus ojos verdes tenía toda la intensión de besarme.

Sabía que debía hacer algo para detenerlo pero me encontraba en shock tratando de recordar lo que podía hacerle a un atacante con las manos. Estaba tan cerca de mis labios cuando reaccione soltándole un golpe seco en toda la nariz, podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que se la había roto.

- ¿Qué me hiciste estúpida? – Chilló como niña mientras se tomaba la nariz con una mano.

- Eso es solo una parte de lo que te espera si te sigues metiendo conmigo – Respondí arrogantemente – Si te vuelves a acercar a mi la próxima vez, esos ojos puede que no estén en su lugar – Me miró lleno de pánico

- Lo siento – Dijo una voz suave a mis espaldas - ¿El tipo la está molestando? – Pregunto caballerosamente

Curiosamente esa voz logró apaciguar un poco mi ira

- No – Fui seca al hablar – Él ya se iba

Y sin más tiempo que perder James huyó como la vil rata que era. Ahora estaba un poco más tranquila, por lo que pude asimilar todo lo que paso… él no quería solamente un beso, Quería propasarse por que simplemente herí su orgullo.

Con ese pensamiento me llene de pánico completamente. Ignorando olímpicamente al tipo que estaba a mis espaldas me senté, mientras los sollozos salían de mis labios precipitadamente gracias a la sensación de miedo que logré apaciguar mientras golpeaba al tipo.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó nuevamente la voz, supuse que estaba a mi lado porque lo escuchaba muy cerca.

Solamente pude asentir, porque si salía una sola palabra de mis labios rompería a llorar.

- Tranquila – Dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda – Ya esta bien, fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar a ese patán y darte a respetar – Admitió.

- Lo sé – Dije un poco más calmada – Es solo que seme fue la valentía dejando todo el miedo que no había tenido hace un momento – Tome el pañuelo que me ofrecía para limpiarme el maquillaje que debía estar corrido – Gracias – Se lo devolví.

- No hay de que – pensó un poco mientras yo lo veía mejor. Era un chico guapo, rubio alto, de ojos azules. Su rostro se veía suave con un toque de tranquilidad – Soy Jasper, ¿Y tú eres?

- Bella – Dije mientras le daba la mano.

- Mucho gusto Bella – Estrecho mi mano – Debo felicitarte por el derechazo que le diste al tipo, ¿alguna vez fuiste boxeadora?

Me reí.

- No, cuando niña mi padre me obligo a tomar clases de defensa personal. Llegue a ser cinturón negro pero hace años que no practico – Suspire nostálgica al recordar a mi papá.

- Oh! Es increíble como las apariencias engañan – Lo mire confundida – Eres pequeña y podría decirse que eres un peligro publico con las manos – rió.

Nos quedamos en un silencio bastante cómodo, ya que ambos teníamos nuestras miradas fijas en distintos puntos del recinto, él miraba hacía el segundo piso mientras yo buscaba a mis amigos para decirles que iba a volver a casa. No tenía ni la más minima intención de volver a toparme con aquel tipo y no estaba de ánimos para fiestas, solo quería llegar a mi casa y dormir hasta mañana, seguramente mañana e quedaría todo el día en la cama viendo películas y esas cosas…

- Bella – Me llamó divertido Jasper mientras sacudía un poco mi hombro - ¿Estas aquí o estas en la luna?

- Lo siento Jasper – Murmuré apenada, mientras sentía que el sonrojo se apoderaba de mi rostro - ¿Me decías algo?

- Sí, bueno veras. Estoy con unos amigos y mi novia pasando el rato. Me preguntaba si quisieras unirte a nosotros, estas sola y no me gustaría dejarte aquí mientras ese tipo pueda aparecer nuevamente con más gente y tratar de hacerte algo.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento – Dije un poco avergonzada – Verás estoy con una pareja de amigos y no quisiera preocuparlos – Estaba demás decir que no quería incomodar a sus amigos con una extraña y seguramente su novia me golpearía por estar cerca de su chico

- Solo será un momento mientras tus amigos vuelven aquí. Nosotros estamos cerca, así que podrás ver cuando ellos vuelvan ¿Qué te parece? – Me preguntó expectante.

No quería molestar a Jasper, pero tampoco quería quedarme sola a esperar que aquel tipo volviera. Además Su sería feliz si ve que conocí gente… además sería solamente un momento.

- Esta bien – Dije mientras me ponía de pie junto, Jasper hizo lo mismo mientras me guiaba.

Para mi gran sorpresa me llevó hasta las escaleras que estaban cerca de la entrada del edificio y si mal no recuerdo los chicos me dijeron que era el sector V. I. P. Estaba apunto de preguntarle de que iban las cosas cuando vi a un guardia al final de las escaleras, al ver a Jasper lo dejo pasar inmediatamente en mi compañía. _Wow_ _el chico es importante_.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros más cuando divise un pequeño grupo de tres personas. De espaldas a mi estaba una chica de cabello rubio con las puntas rizadas, se podía ver que era delgada pero con una lindo figura, a su lado estaba un tipo fornido realmente alto, a través de su camiseta se podía ver que era realmente musculoso. Frente a mi estaba una chica pequeña con aspecto de duende, su cabello era corto y desordenado en diversas direcciones. Se vestía realmente bien y de forma simple: una camiseta de tirantes delgada, una jeans oscuros y unas sandalias con tacón realmente alto. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención era que sonreía demasiado.

_Yo conozco a esta chica de algún lado_. Eso sería realmente extraño porque en esta ciudad yo no conozco a nadie._ Bueno has memoria_, me regaño mi conciencia.

Para mi gran sorpresa nuevamente nos acercábamos a esa mesa, la chica bajita corrió a los brazos de Jasper, por lo que supuse que era su novia.

- Jazzy, te extrañé mucho corazoncito – Gritó con una voz bastante aguda y bastante familiar para mí.

- Yo también cariño – Dijo mientras la veía con ojos de cordero a medio morir. Ellos destilaban amor.

- Awww, eres tan dulce – Respondió besándolo.

Bien, eso es un poco molesto, pero es más molesto cuando alguien interrumpe un momento así de romántico.

- ¡Váyanse a un cuarto! – Grito una voz bastante ronca pero con un toque de diversión, me giré y allí estaba el chico grande. También era guapo, su pelo era negro y sus ojos azules, de la misma intensidad que los de Jasper. Tenía rasgos duros, pero como estaba sonriendo se le formaron unos pequeños hoyuelos que lo hacían adorable. La chica rubia también se giró a mirar la escena y válgame Dios ¡ERA HERMOSA! Sus facciones eran dulces pero sensuales, estaba sonriendo haciéndola ver más bella, sus ojos eran castaños cercano al color miel. Este era un grupo de gente realmente hermosa y bastante elegante lo que hizo que mi poca autoestima bajara más de lo que ya estaba.

- Chicos – Los llamo Jasper mientras me guiaba a un sillón junto a la mesa – Les quiero presentar a Bella – Me señaló – Bella, te presento a Emmett y Rosalie – Señaló a la chica rubia y al grandote – Y a mi ángel de chocolate Alice – Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la ya nombrada.

- Hola – Musite tímidamente

- Hola Bells – dijo rápidamente Alice - ¿Por qué te puedo decir Bells? – Asentí – Bien. Seremos buenas amigas – Me abrazo efusivamente y yo quien no estoy acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto me sonroje.

Escuché una risa gutural de Emmett.

- ¿Dónde la encontraste hermano? – Se carcajeó – nunca había visto a alguien sonrojarse tanto en menos de tres minutos.

- Emmett no te burles – Lo regaño Rosalie – Hola – Me tendió la mano – Soy Rose y disculpa a mi osito, él es como un niño.

No me equivoque al decir que ella era realmente dulce.

- No la provoques Em – Sonrió Jasper – Porque abajo le rompió la nariz a un tipo por querer pasarse de listo.

Todos los presentes, menos Jazz me miraban asombrados.

- ¿Es cierto? – Preguntó Rose con cautela, asentí - ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

- Quiso besarme a la fuerza y supongo que no solo eso, por las cosas que me dijo antes – Apreté los puños de solo recordar su asquerosa voz.

Las chicas jadearon mientras se sentaban cada una a mi lado. Me preguntaron si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo, solo me limite a decir que estaba bien sorprendiéndome de tanta amabilidad para con alguien que no conocían.

De pronto vi el perfil de Alice y la reconocí, ya sabía donde la había visto.

- Alice – la llamé – Cortando lo que sea que estuviera diciendo - ¿Tú tienes un programa de modas en el canal 34?

Me sonrió con una sonrisa enormemente gigante, asintiendo frenéticamente.

- OH! – Chilló mientras aplaudía rápidamente – No me digas que ves mi programa, sabía que algo de mi tenía que tener ese atuendo, te ves fantástica además los contrastes entre los colores y tu piel se ven divinos…

- No Alice – La corregí – Mi madre siempre ve tu programa, por eso sabía que te había visto antes, además mi amiga su te idolatra, creo que en su casa tiene un altar con tú imagen – Reí solo de recordar como Su me arrastraba una vez por semana a ver el dichoso programa de Alice Brandon.

- Eso no importa – Le resto importancia – Ahora eres una de mis mejore amigas así que podré conocer a tu madre y alabar el buen gusto de su hija.

Para no matarle la ilusión solamente sonreí.

Al pasar de los minutos me fui relajando con los chicos; eran personas realmente divertidas y muy humildes. Se podría decir que la más habladora era Alice, Jasper lograba tranquilizarla solo un poco, Emmett era realmente gracioso y Rose era dulce y sencilla.

Los conocí un poco más Emmett y Jasper eran hermanos solamente por parte de madre, Emmett era representante de un famoso actor y Jasper era productor de un programa del mismo canal donde trabaja Alice, según lo que me contaron allí fue donde se conocieron hace un año y desde ese momento no se separan. Rose era periodista de espectáculo y cubriendo una rueda de prensa conoció a Emmett hace menos de seis meses y hace poco están saliendo.

Eran realmente agradables, pero ellos estaban en pareja y sentía que ya estaba sobrando, había estado más de una hora con ellos pero ya era hora de volver a casa y se los hice saber.

- No Tomatito-Bells – gimió Emm – Es temprano y la noche es joven.

- Si cariño, además recién nos estamos conociendo y no nos has contado nada sobre ti – Replico Rose.

- Chicos solo estoy haciendo mal tercio aquí – Aseguré mientras me ponía de pie – Seguramente quieren estar solos y yo aquí tocando el violín.

**- **¡Que no te vas! – Chilló Alice jalándome para quedar nuevamente sentada.

- No nos molestas – Continuó Jasper – Si ni te molesta ser mal tercio en un momento llegará un amigo que estaba trabajando y así seremos seis.

- Miren, allí viene – Dijo Emmett mirando hacía una puerta que no había visto con anterioridad

Volteé a ver al amigo de los chicos, Era alto y desgarbado, estaba vestido con una jeans sencillos un polerón azul con capucha y una chaqueta de cuero. No podía ver su rostro ya que estaba con la capucha puesta y mirando hacia el suelo, pero antes de llegar a la mesa levantó la mirada y yo casi me morí de la impresión.

Era… no podía ser… esos ojos YO los reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo en donde los viera, pero jamás estaría preparada para verlos en vivo.

Como si quisiera eliminar cualquier duda de mi alocada mente se quito la capucha y yo deje de respirar.

Allí estaba _él_, el objeto de mi amor y admiración, el dueño de mis suspiros, mis sueños y parte de mi cordura. Siempre imaginé el momento de conocerlo, pero nada podía ser mejor que esto.

Frente a mi estaba nada mas ni nada menos que mi amor platónico y el de un millón de chicas más _Edward Cullen._

Se veía completamente iluminado, aunque debe de ser por la luz que estaba a sus espaldas, en verdad era un sueño de hombre, su piel se veía más suave que en la televisión, su cabello tenía ese despeinado completamente sexy que me hacía delirar cada vez que lo veía y ese color tan poco común era mucho más bonito que en las fotografías, estaba sonriendo mientras saludaba a sus amigos con esa sonrisa de lado que me encantaba e imaginaba que podía dedicarme algún día a mi, pero lo que más me impacto fueron sus ojos, ese mar esmeralda que pasaba horas viendo en mi habitación en Forks, eran mas hermosos de lo que imaginaba, pero seguían teniendo ese toque de tristeza que seguramente trataba de ocultar del resto.

Estaba tan perdida en mi análisis que no me fije que Alice estaba a mi lado hablando hasta que me pellizcó el brazo.

- ¡Auch! – Me queje delante de la divertida mirada de todos – Alice ¿Qué te pasa?

- No me estabas escuchando por mirar a este – Señaló a Edward mientras yo moría de vergüenza.

- Bells, tienes un nuevo tipo de rojo en tú rostro – Se rió Emmett mientras Rose lo golpeaba – Amor ¿Por qué me agrede?

- Bien, después de la interrupción de Emmett – Lo fulminó con la mirada – Te queremos presentar al amigo que nos faltaba, pero por tu cara creo que ya lo conoces – Sonrió pícaro Jasper – Bella te presento a Edward.

_Él _se acerco tímidamente a mí mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba delicadamente.

- Es un gusto conocerte – Dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que me derretía.

- Igualmente – susurré.

Me dedico esa sonrisa, pero esta era distinta porque era más feliz que las que he visto en su hermoso rostro.

Nos sentamos de igual forma que antes que llegará Edward, pero él se sentó a mi lado. Esto era un SUEÑO! El mejor que le puede pasar a una Fans, conocer al objeto de tú amor en circunstancias que menos lo esperas.

Edward comenzó a contar como le estaba yendo en el rodaje de su nueva película que justamente se rodaba únicamente en Oregón. Se veía tan radiante hablando de lo que le apasionaba.

Me sentía extraña… como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida, estaba a menos de un metro de mi amor platónico, junto a sus amigos quienes me hacían sentir realmente parte del grupo. Era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida… me gustaba esta nueva sensación, pero debía ser realista yo no era parte del grupo, no era amiga de los chicos y jamás de los jamases sería amiga de Edward "encantador" Cullen.

Con el dolor de mi corazón, decidí que era hora de volver a mi realidad donde solo soy una chica de pueblo que tiene mucho suerte y por unos minutos cumplió su sueño. Tomé aire para embriagarme con el aroma de mi acompañarme y llevarme ese maravilloso recuerdo en mi mente.

- Bien chicos – Me dirigí a ellos un poco intimidada – Creo que ya es tiempo de volver a casa para mi – Me puse de pie.

- Pero Bella – Reclamó Emmett – No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar, de hecho desde que llego Eddie es la primera vez que abres la boca

- Es… es que yo… no quise interrumpirlo – Dije mientras sentía la mirada de ÉL fija en mi – Además mis amigos me deben estar buscando para que vuelva con ellos

Y como por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, comenzó a sonar mi móvil.

- Diga

- ¡Bella! – Chilló Su - ¿Dónde estas?, ¿estas bien? Contesta mujer.

- Su – reí – Estoy bien no te preocupes, ahora mismo iba a ir a nuestra mesa.

- OH! – Chilló – No me digas que estabas haciendo… cositas con un chico y te he interrumpido.

Reí con más ganas ante la atenta mirada de mis nuevos amigos.

- No boba, solo que conocí a algunos chicos, pero creo que ya he molestado demasiado – Los miré a todos hasta detenerme en unas hermosas esmeraldas que me miraban con atención – Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo Su mientras el ruido disminuía – Bells, estas conociendo amigos nuevos, así que aprovecha mujer, además con mi maridito nos… iremos a otro sitio – Soltó una risita picara

- OK! – Chile mientras cerraba los ojos - ¡No quiero saber! ¡No quiero saber!

Escuche las risas de mis amigos pero solo una se grabó en mi memoria, abrí los ojos y lo vi reír al igual que los demás, pero al verlo bien, algo en sus ojos había cambiado. No se veían tristes ni apagados, había un brillo distinto en ellos con un toque de ternura que hizo que yo misma sonriera

- Lo vez, tendrás que esperar que alguno de tus amigos te llevé a casa – Escuche como Dus preguntaba por mi y ella solo respondió que estaba bien - ¿Recuerdas como volver a casa?

- No es como si no supiera la dirección de mi casa Susan – Le reproche – Aparte todos los taxistas conocen la ciudad y…

De un momento a otro el móvil ya no estaba en mis manos y para mi terror estaba en las manos de Emmett quien me miraba con diversión.

- ¡Susan!... soy Emmett el nuevo amigo sexy de Bella – Guardo silencio – Oh! Sip, lo sé, nosotros no queremos que se valla a casa todavía – Cuando dijo eso solamente miro a Edward con una mueca burlona – Cree que esta sobrando aquí y ya le hemos dicho que no – Silencio – Además aún no nos ha hablado de ella, con suerte ha abierto la boca más de dos veces y las dos han sido para decir que se va – Rió por algo que ella dijo - ¡SI! Se nota que la conoces mucho. No esta bien, alguno de nosotros la ira a dejar a casa ya sabes para evitar que algo le pase – Sonó muy serio – Claro, para seguir viendo como se sonroja… sabes tengo que conocerte algún día. Bien, nos vemos Sussy-love. Sip yo le digo a Belly. Bye

Lo mire con la boca abierta. Tan fácil le es hacer amigo a este hombre, porque si es así debería salir con él muchas más veces.

- Su dice que no seas boba y que dejes de decir tonterías. También te manda besos y que mañana pasara el día contigo – Me devolvió mi móvil – Así que no tienes excusa para irte.

- Lo siento – Me susurró Edward – Siempre es así.

En todo el rato que habíamos estado juntos, Sentados obviamente, nunca se había dirigido directamente a mi y creo que hasta sentí que había un coro de ángeles mientras de sus labios salía mi nombre, se sintió como una caricia para mis débiles oídos.

- N-no te pre-preocupes – Tartamudeé – Creo que me puedo acostumbrar.

Me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene y yo deje de respirar momentáneamente para después sonrojarme como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

Después de ese bochornoso momento, los chicos decidieron ir por unos tragos. Las chicas pidieron un sex on the Beach y yo solo un vodka naranja. Había probado el de mi amiga y no me parecía un trago muy fuerte, además si iba a estar cerca de Edward por sabe Dios cuanto tiempo más necesitaba un poco de alcohol en mi organismo para poder soportarlo antes de que me abalanzara sobre él. Mientras ellos volvían las chicas me interrogaron un poco, nada muy importante, solo querían saber sobre mis gustos y creo que quedaron un poco decepcionadas cuando les comente sobre mi aversión a las compras que no sean de libros o música.

- Yo me encargaré de solucionar eso – Chilló horrorizada – Jamás en mi corta vida había conocido a alguien que aborreciera comprar ropa, Bella es el mejor tratamiento para el estrés y la depresión – Me movió por los hombros.

- Lo siento, pero odio con cada fibra de mi ser salir de compras, de hecho solo lo hago una vez al año porque es estrictamente necesario.

- Dios, esta mujer necesita de mi – Exclamó con las manos en el aire – Ahora ya se cual es mi misión en este mundo. Llevarte hacia el camino de la luz será el reto más grande que tenga en mi carrera.

- ¿Qué reto? – Preguntó Jasper seguido de los chicos, mientras que Edward me dio mi bebida.

- Gracias – susurré un poco apenada.

- No hay de que – Me guiñó el ojo. Con eso so quede completamente deslumbrada y mi concentración se me fue al traste.

Eran tales mis nervios que de un solo trago me bebí mas de la mitad de mi bebida ante la mirada atenta de Edward.

- ¿Estas bien? – se veía preocupado.

- Sip, solo tenía un poco de sed – sonreí un poco

- ¡BELLA! – Me gritó Alice al ver que no tenía mi atención – Dios, creo que no deberías juntarte con ese hombre de allí – señaló – él solo fomentara tu mal habito por los libros.

- ¿Libros? – Un curioso Edward me miro intensamente – ¿De verdad te gusta la lectura? – Pregunto atónito

- Si, en realidad según mi madre y mis amigas soy rara – Reí – No me gustan las compras, ni los típicos programas de cotilleo. Me gusta más pasar mí tiempo leyendo o escuchando un poco de música. Soy más bien una chica que prefiero quedarme en casa en vez de salir a clubes y bares – Suspiré – En realidad estoy empezando a pensar que soy rara.

- No eres rara – Respondió – Eres _especial_.

Reí, creo que el alcohol se me estaba comenzando a subir a la cabeza, porque estaba un poco más desinhibida

- Bien Bella, eres la única que no ha hablado, así que cuéntanos un poco de ti – Me pidió Rose.

- Me llamo Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 21 años y voy a comenzar a estudiar en la universidad estatal ciencias ambientales – Pensé en que más decir – Me encanta leer literatura clásica además de la música clásica, amo la comida china y mi color favorito es el verde. Sip, creo que eso es todo.

- ¿Cómo vas a comenzar a estudiar? – Pregunto Jasper.

- Mi madre quería pagarme la universidad apenas salí del instituto pero nunca me ha gustado que me regalen las cosas, me gusta conseguirlas con mi propio esfuerzo. Así que apenas termine la escuela comencé a trabajar para poder pagarme la universidad o parte de los primeros años. Por ahora estoy bien, pero debo buscar un trabajo para poder mantenerme ya que me independice de mi familia.

- Wow – Exclamó Em – Nunca pensé que tú podrías hacer eso.

- Para que veas lo poco que me conoces – Reí.

Y así siguieron las preguntas, pareciera que con cada cosa nueva que descubrían de mi más se fascinaban, pero quien más me impresiono fue Edward quien iba soltando una pregunta tras otra, apenas me dejaba respirar.

- … y ese fue el último accidente que tuve – Murmuré entre mis manos, después de contarles el vergonzoso episodio en el centro comercial con Su hace unos días.

- Hey, no es gracioso. Pudo haber sido grave – exclamó Edward en mi defensa, pero se veía un tanto preocupado.

- No te preocupes – Dije tomando una de sus manos y sintiendo sensaciones en mi piel que jamás había sentido – Estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

- Claro – Susurró un poco deslumbrado mirando nuestras manos unidas, seguramente le molesto, así que la solté en menos de un segundo y veía mi reloj para ver que marcaban las 4:45 de la mañana.

- Es tarde y ahora si que debo volver a mi casa – Dije mientras los chicos asentían.

- Tienes razón – Afirmo Rose mientras se levantaba – Vamos osito que quiero dormir.

- ¿Solo dormir? – Pregunto insinuativamente.

- Sip.

- ¿Cómo volverás a tú casa pequeña? – Pregunto Jazz mientras ayudaba a Alice con su abrigo.

- Supongo que conseguiré un taxi aquí afuera – Solo rogaba a Dios que no me pasara nada y me maldecía por no haber tomado la tarjeta de Joe.

- Claro que no – Negó – Amorcito ¿no te molesta que dejemos a Bells en su casa? – Preguntó a Alice.

- Claro que no precioso.

- Ejem – Edward carraspeo su garganta – Pues yo… podría, si Bella quisiese claro… ir a dejarla a casa – Dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable carmín.

Todos estaban expectantes a mi respuesta mientras lo miraba con mis ojos como plato sorprendida por su ofrecimiento.

- No quisiera moles…

- No sería ninguna molestia – Sonrió mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Sentí como si mi corazón estuviera en mi garganta y que todo el mundo podía oír sus latidos– Es más me quedaría más tranquilo si yo mismo viera que estas bien.

Eso me sorprendió muchísimo más. _Bella, Bella, Bella ¿Cuántas veces un actor famoso se va a ofrecer tan amablemente a dejarte a tú casa? No seas boba tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad._

Creo que el alcohol comenzó a tener más efecto en mí, porque en un acto que no reconocí como mío tome de su mano mientras le agradecía su gentileza.

Las chicas querían intercambiar números de móvil, pero les explique que no tenía uno y el de casa aun no me lo sabía, por lo que quede algo decepcionada por saber que perdería el contacto con estos chicos que son tan agradables.

- Gracias chicos por dejarme acompañarlos – Murmuré mientras me despedía de todos con un beso en la mejilla.

- No tienes que agradecer – Susurró Jasper mientras me abrazaba – Ha sido un gusto conocerte y no dejes que nadie se propase contigo ¿esta bien?

- No te preocupes – Dije pagada de mi misma – me se defender – le guiñé un ojo.

- Tenemos que vernos de nuevo – Chilló Emm mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y me giraba – Ha sido divertido estar contigo.

- Claro, sobretodo el reírte de mi – Me quede quieta unos segundos mientras dejaba de girar el mundo.

- Ya es hora de irnos – Me llamó Edward desde un volvo negro muy elegante.

Me volví a despedir de todos mientras caminaba con algo de dificultad, mis parpados pesaban y sentía que el mundo no paraba de girar.

Edward era un completo caballero. Abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y la sostuvo hasta que estaba completamente acomodada, luego corrió hasta su asiento. Con amabilidad me pidió la dirección de mi apartamento para digitarla en su GPS de última generación. Después de unos segundos en un silencio cómodo comenzó a preguntarme cosas y así se fue dando la conversación hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

Me sentí triste de solo pensar, que mis minutos con él habían llegado a su fin. Nunca más lo volvería a ver y debía sentirme feliz por lo afortunada que era de haber podido, al menos, intercambiar algunas palabras con él.

- Bien, aquí estamos – Dijo un poco apesadumbrado.

- Sip.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio por unos minutos, así que lo mire he hice algo que nunca pensé que llegaría hacer.

Rápida y torpemente rocé levemente sus labios con los míos y podría haber mentido pero no fui capaz… Sentí como que estuve en el cielo, en el mismísimo paraíso. A pesar que ese ligero movimiento fue rápido, sentí como si fueran horas las que estuve pegada a la suavidad y la calidez sus labios, fue un momento único y maravilloso.

Edward estaba en Shock con sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Aproveche ese momento para verlo por última vez y grabarlo como el más preciado de los tesoros.

- Gracias por traerme, buenas noches Edward – Me despedí con un suave beso en su mejilla antes de salir disparada de su auto.

No recuerdo como llegué a mi departamento corriendo y sin caerme en las escaleras, un gran logró para mi.

Entre despacio antes de encender todas las luces fui hacía la ventana para encontrarme, con que él, ya se había marchado.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta mientras mis ojos se comenzaban a aguar.

Había conocido al ser más maravilloso y fascinante del mundo, y había sido tan feliz por unas cuantas horas. Pero al ver que se había ido un dolorcito se coloco en mi pecho porque sentí que había perdido lo más importante en mi vida. Lo más importante que tendría nunca.

**.**

**.**

**Cariños mios!**

**Mil gracias por los Review's... son poquitos pero yo los valoro desde el fondo de mi corazón. Al igual que los favoritos de historia y de autor al igual que todas las alertas... son unos sooooooooles y yo las amo por eso.**

**A mis niñas que leen Aprendiendo a ser padre... Esperenme unos días, estoy en un "asunto del Corazón roto" y no tengo mucha imaginación romántica como para ponerme a escribir.**

**LAs Quieeeeeeeero!**

**Besos**


	4. Sorpresas

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, el resto es de mi Hermosa cabecita.**

**Perdón por la demora!**

* * *

_capitulo 3_

_sorpresas_

Enferma… así me siento en este miserable minuto.

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos ya me duele la cabeza como si un elefante hubiese bailado tap en mi pobre cráneo y todo gracias a los malditos rayos solares que se cuelan entre las cortinas de mi ventana, que olvide cerrar antes de dormir. Siento que me arde la boca del estomago y toda mi humanidad me pesa como si hubiese subido unos cincuenta kilos en una sola noche. Todo eso, sin mencionar que siento un horrible sabor muy amargo en la boca que no es nada agradable y tengo ganas de tomarme toda el agua de este mundo. En fin… siento que me voy a morir en cualquier segundo.

Bueno, puede que este exagerando tan solo un poco… en realidad estoy exagerando bastante ya que no moriré por lo menos en los próximos minutos a menos que se me ocurra saltar por la ventana, pero si me siento extremadamente mal y lo peor de todo este asunto es que la sensaciones no son del todo desconocidas para mi. La resaca ya me había atacado hace un buen tiempo ¿Cuando? Hace unos meses mi dulce amiga Angie estaba total y completamente devastada porque Ben – su novio de toda la vida – rompió con ella porque "necesitaba tiempo para él" entonces como apoyo moral de mejor amiga para "ayudarla a olvidar a aquel mal hombre" nos bebimos una botella y media de tequila en su casa mientras sus padres salieron de la ciudad con sus hermanos. Por suerte no había nadie en casa pues cuando despertamos no recordamos nada de lo que habíamos hecho además de encontrar la sala hecha un completo desastre y con una buena resaca del tamaño de un mamut. A fin de cuentas Ben volvió dos días después de aquel penoso incidente a pedirle perdón de rodillas y con una promesa de que jamás la haría pasar por lo mismo.

Con pereza me levanté cuidadosamente de la comodidad de mi cama para buscar un par de analgésicos que tenía en el botequín del baño, el camino jamás me había parecido tan largo pero puede que el dolor de mis piernas sea la explicación a esa sensación.

Juro por Dios que intente no mirarme en el espejo del baño, lo intente lo mejor que pude pero fallé estrepitosamente. La mujer que me miraba asombrada no era ni la sombra de la hermosa chica que salió del mismo departamento la noche anterior, sus ojos estaban negros por el maquillaje corrido, sus labios estaban secos y resquebrajados por la deshidratación y su cabello, se veía desastrosos. Los bellos rizos que adornaban su cabello ahora no eran nada más que algo muy parecido a un nido de pájaros, todo esto sin hablar del estado en que se encontraba la ropa después de haber dormido con ella.

Toda yo era un completo desastre.

Esta no podía ser yo, jamás de los jamases pensé que me podía ver tan miserable. Ni siquiera cuando Charlie se fue me vi tan… _mal._

Con cuidado trate de hacer algo con mi cabello, pero de tan solo tratar de peinarlo, me dolía la cabeza, así que tome una traba y me hice una cola, con tal de hacerlo desaparecer de mi vista momentáneamente. Con mi rostro había muy poco que hacer, pero eso lo veía después, ahora tenía unas ganas terribles de tomar agua hasta que la sed se fuera de mi cuerpo.

Iba de camino a la cocina cuando el maldito timbre comenzó a sonar.

Me quedé en el sitio donde estaba tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos, sentía que en cualquier segundo mi cabeza reventaría. ¡Maldito timbre!

Con algo de dificultad por el dolor fui a abrir la puerta solamente para ser aplacada por un abrazo apretado que ahora no me venía nada bien.

-¡BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – chilló Su demasiado fuerte en mi oído – tienes que contármelo todo, todito, todo sin omitir ni ocultar nada mujer.

Mientras me gritaba, estaba saltado y eso me sentó fatal. Mi estómago se revolvió y en menos de un parpadeo estaba en el baño vomitando lo que había comido por lo menos en las últimas semanas.

¡Juro por Dios que jamás volveré a beber algo en la vida!

Susan estaba gentilmente alejando el cabello de mi rostro y sobando mi espalda en círculos, tal como lo hacía mi madre cuando estaba enferma. Cuando me sentí un poco mejor me ayudó a levantarme del piso para lavarme los dientes y después me ayudó a llegar a mi cama. Me arropó y con cuidado se fue de mi habitación. Estaba un tanto confundida, creí que se quedaría conmigo molestándome para que le contara lo que había pasado anoche, nunca me esperé que me dejara sola…

Me sentí tan triste de ver que nuevamente alguien a quien quería me dejaba sola que las lágrimas silenciosas no se hicieron esperar. Nunca pensé que volvería a sentirme así de abandonada, pero tarde me di cuenta que estaba tan acostumbrada de tenerla a mi lado junto a Dustin, me dolía mucho sentirme así.

-¿Qué pasa Bellie? – susurró Susan acostándose a mi lado después de colocar una bandeja de comida en mi escritorio.

-Nada – susurré limpiando las lágrimas tontas que había derramado.

-Nunca uno llora por nada - dijo mi amiga mientras me abrazaba – pero si no quieres decírmelo, está bien, pero cuando quieras hablarlo sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti – dije dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Lo sé, gracias – dije un poco más repuesta

-Bien – dijo separándose de mi – no creas que he olvidado que me tienes mucho que contar – se levantó de un salto y fue por la bandeja al escritorio. Con cuidado me senté para recibir lo que mi amiga me trajo de comer – ten – me paso unas pasillas – son unos analgésicos, tómatelos con este jugo… vas a ver cómo te sentirás mejor.

En la bandeja había tostadas, un vaso enorme con jugo de naranja y una taza de té. Tomé con cuidado un poco de jugo, probando si me revolvía el estómago o no, por suerte nada pasó así que me tome los analgésicos junto con un gran sorbo de jugo que alivió solo un poco el malestar y la sed que sentía.

Su volvió a entrar en la habitación con una taza de humeante café ¿cuándo había salido?

-Ahora señorita, me podrías decir ¿por qué diablos estás así?

-¿Así como? – trate de salirme de la tangente mientras comía una de las apetecibles tostadas

-Así... – su mano subió y bajo señalando mi cuerpo – hecha un desastre Bella, además estas con una resaca impresionante, como si hubieses bebido más de la cuenta y es obvio que tu no bebiste nada anoche – desvié mi vista hasta la taza de café para que no viera la verguenza que sentía - ¿Por qué no bebiste nada más anoche, verdad? – dijo al ver como desviaba mi rostro.

-Bueno – dije alargando la 'e' mientras me acomodaba entre las cómodas almohadas – puede me haya tomado un vasito de vodka con jugo de naranja…

-¡¿Qué? – chilló levantándose violentamente

-Shhhhhhhh – le hice callar – un poco de respeto mujer, por el amor de Dios – dije tapando mis oídos.

-Lo siento pero como quieres que me ponga si me estás diciendo que bebiste vodka, siendo que jamás has bebido alcohol… eso fue completamente insensato e irresponsable de tu parte Isabella. No puedo creer que Em te haya dejado hacerlo, me dijo que te cuidaría

-¿Em? – pregunte incrédula por tanta confianza – sabes déjalo Su. Quise probarlo y me gusto. Además solamente un vaso y ya, otra cosa es que no me emborrache solo me maree un poco. He tenido peores resacas que esta.

-Perdón… ¿Peores que esta? – me miro incrédula – me podrías explicar eso

-UPS! – sentí mi rostro sonrojarse violentamente – puede que haya olvida contarles que una vez me emborrache con mi mejor amiga, esa vez tomamos tequila. Lo recordé esta mañana nada más despertar. Fue hace tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado – me excuse.

Susan me mira entre sorprendida y un poco enfadada, pero las ganas de reír fueron más grandes que yo y no pude evitarlo, claro que luego tuve que parar pues mi cabeza comenzó a taladrarme.

Después de una hora hablando de todo y nada a la vez acurrucadas en mi cama, me sentía mejor por lo que decidí que ya era hora de levantarme y comer algo más que jugo de naranja.

Me duche con dedicación, poniendo especial cuidado en retirar totalmente el residuo de maquillaje de mi rostro además de lavar completamente mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresa, una mala manía que tengo gracias a mi madre. Nunca en la vida podría usar un producto de otro aroma. Fue tan agradable volver a sentirme yo misma en vez de sentirme como un zombie.

Como iba a estar lo que quedaba de día en casa, decidí vestirme solamente con mi pijama más tibio, pues el día estaba frío augurando que el verano ya estaba terminando. Deje mi cabello secarse solo y fui en busca de mi amiga quien estaba en la cocina preparando algo para alimentarnos. Al parecer anoche estaba hablando enserio cuando dijo que pasaría el día conmigo.

Preparó algo de pasta con salsa Alfredo, un platillo que a ambas nos fascinaba, así que mientras ella seguía cocinando yo comencé a preparar una ensalada verde para acompañar la grandiosa comida. Coloque la mesa y nos dispusimos a comer tranquilamente.

Después de una agradable comida y una conversación amena, limpiamos todo y con unas tazas de café nos sentamos a conversar en la sala. Yo sabía que es lo que quería hablar, pero quería que ella tomara la iniciativa. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando sus ojos curiosos me observaron pidiéndome una explicación.

-Ahora si me contaras que paso anoche – quiso hacerlo sonar como pregunta, pero sonó más como exigencia.

-¿qué quieres que te cuenta? – me hice la desentendida

-TODO! – chilló emocionada – es que no me imagino como terminaste con un chico como Emmett

-¿A que te refieres a "como Emmett"? – pregunte haciendo las comillas en el aire

-Bueno, un chico tan alegre y extrovertido. Cuando hable con él me pareció totalmente opuesto al tipo de personas con las que tú, por voluntad, convivirías

-No sé si sentirme ofendida o alagada…

-No seas boba – rió – es solo que me sorprende – se encogió de hombros

-Está bien, saciare tú curiosidad – me acomodé mejor con mi café – recuerdas a James – le pregunté a lo que ella asintió – bueno, después de rechazarlo me busco en nuestra mesa una vez que ustedes se fueron a bailar – un escalofría recorrió mi espalda de solo imaginar lo que estuvo a punto de pasarme – quiso… quiso propasarse conmigo – solloce amargamente mientras mi amiga me cobijaba entre sus brazos – pero me supe defender, le quebré esa horrible nariz que tenia de un solo puñetazo – reí un poquito al recordar su cara – Allí llego Jasper, uno de los chicos que conocí – le aclaré – para ayudarme con el tipo, me consoló cuando comprendí el peso de lo que pudo haberme pasado si no hubiese golpeado a James. Me propuso acompañarlo a su mesa mientras estuviese sola, además no quería que James volviera con más personas y algo peor me hubiese pasado.

-Belly – Su me abrazo más fuerte – cariño, yo no…

-No digas nada – susurré – ya paso todo y ahora quiero olvidarlo

-Está bien pequeña – susurró

-Bueno – suspire – él estaba con sus amigo en el área VIP – me soltó para mirarme sorprendida – yo me quede igual cuando nos dejaron entrar. Jasper estaba con dos amigos más y su novia. Eran chicos realmente agradables. Emmett es tal cual como lo escuchaste, me hizo reír mucho con sus comentarios, también estaba con su novia Rosalie. Ella es bellísima Su, parece modelo pero es tan dulce y tierna, que aguanta todo lo que Emmett le dice. Y estaba la novia de Jasper – dude en contarle… ¿me creería?, ¿se quedaría callada y no comentaría nada?. Confiaba en mi amiga y tenía que contárselo.

-¿y? – me preguntó un tanto impaciente

Respiré profundo antes de hablar

-La novia de Jasper es Alice Brandon – dije bajito – la del programa que tanto te gusta

-¿A-Alice… la misma Alice Brandon que YO admiro? – dijo en shock – debe de ser una broma Bella

-Te juro por Dios que no es ninguna broma – murmuré

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – chilló saltando del sofá – oh. Por. Dios!... OH. POR. DIOS! … BELLA! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de contar? – chilló expectante frente a mi

-mmm ¿no? – dije con un poco de miedo

-Conociste a la fabulosa Alice Brando, dueña del mejor estilo en el estado de Oregón según la revista woman life por tres años seguidos y yo… YO no estaba allí para verla – chilló antes de sentarse nuevamente a mi lado - ¿cómo es ella? ¿Es como en televisión?

-Es una chica realmente agradable, muy dulce y simpática. Tiene mucho estilo y la lengua no le para a la hora de hablar.

-Oh – suspiro – es como siempre la había imaginado – dijo – dime por favor que vas a volver a verlos… me tienes que dejar conocerlos Bella! – chilló

Eso me bajo un poco el ánimo, yo sabía que mi mundo no era igual al de los chicos. No le dejé ninguna pista de donde encontrarme y así seguir viviendo un sueño de vida que no me pertenecía.

-Yo… lo siento – susurré – pero no les dije donde vivo o como ubicarme.

-¿Por qué? – murmuró

-Porque ellos provienen de un mundo donde yo no pertenezco Su. Sí, pase una increíble velada con ellos pero no podía permitirme soñar con ser su amiga, o tener un poco de su atención. Tengo que tener claro donde pertenezco.

-Pero Belly…

-No digas nada Su. La noche anterior fue una gran noche que nunca olvidaré, pero no fue nada más que eso.

Tenía claro desde un inicio que no los volvería a ver y lo pensaba mantener.

Susan dejo el tema por la paz, al parecer vio que me dolía un poco recordar que no podría tener amigo dentro del círculo famoso del estado. Así que comenzamos a hablar de otros temas como la universidad.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que es lo que me podía esperar de esta nueva etapa a la que me iba a enfrentar en unas pocas horas. Había escuchado tantos comentarios sobre la universidad que me daba algo de miedo y respeto. Pero pondría todo el corazón en sobrevivir por lo menos al primer semestre y después vería lo que pasara.

Susan se fue después de la cena, alegando que tenía a su esposo muy abandonado, así que me deseo un muy buen primer día en la universidad, acordando que debía cenar con ambos y la señora Green la noche siguiente para que les contara de mi día.

Para poder aplacar mis miedos, debía hablar con una de las personas más importante del mundo para mí.

-¿Diga? – hablo del otro lado

-Mami – dije con voz pequeñita

-¡OH! Bebe – chilló un poquito emocionada - ¿Qué tiene mi niña? – susurró descifrando que algo me sucedía por el tono de mi voz.

-Tengo miedo – dije mientras me acostaba – no sé qué será de mi

-¿Porque dices eso amor? – dijo más preocupada

-¿Y si no puedo? – mi voz se quebró - ¿y si no soy una buena estudiante y repruebo todo? ¿qué pasaría si me echan de la universidad mamá? Y si no puedo con la presión de los estudios y un trabajo… ¿y sí..

-Belly – suspiró – yo sé que lo harás bien hija. Eres una chica muy inteligente y esforzada, necesitas tener confianza en ti misma cariño.

-Pero en la escuela siempre fui una alumna mediocre. Nunca tuve buenas calificaciones.

-Cielo, sabes que en esos años no estabas bien mi amor. La ida de papá estaba muy reciente en tú corazón y lo veías todo negro. Pero ahora yo siento que estas mejor y tu cabecita esta 100% en tus estudios.

-Ma…

-Déjame terminar – murmuró – sabes que no tienes porqué trabajar, pero te lo permití porque sé que eres una chica fuerte y capaz de superar todo lo que quieras tú sola. Solo tienes que recordar el gran esfuerzo que hiciste para lograr entrar a cumplir uno de tus sueños, piensa en lo orgulloso que estaría tú padre de verte estudiar y en lo orgullosa que me siento de ver a mi niña convertirse en una mujer que está formando su futuro de una forma muy madura. Piensa en esas cosas cuando sientas que te falten las fuerzas necesarias para seguir hija.

Estaba muy emocionada por las sinceras palabras que me estaba diciendo mi madre. Pensaba en la sonrisa que debería tener mi papá si estuviera a mi lado en este momento y ya sentía que se me apretaba el corazón de tristeza.

-Lo extraño tanto – susurré mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas

-Lo se cariño, pero sabemos que siempre estará cuidándonos desde el cielo – su voz sonaba quebrada.

-Está bien… no más tristeza – trate de alegrarme un poco por ambas - ¿cómo está Phil?

Y así seguimos una conversación más animada hasta que ya era hora de dormir para mí.

Pase una noche sin sueño, sin pesadillas, con un descanso que hace meses no sentía.

Desperté con mucho animó y con una hora para poder arreglarme con tranquilidad. Después de tomar una deliciosa ducha caliente y vestirme con unos jeans y una camiseta lila muy simple, pude tomar con calma un desayuno liviano, pues mi estómago comenzó a cerrarse a medida que se acercaba la hora de irme a mi clase.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzara la primera clase y ya era hora de marchar, así que tome mi bolso que ya había arreglado la noche anterior y con un profundo suspiro salí.

Las dos cuadras que debía caminar se me pasaron en un parpadeo viendo como la ciudad comenzaba un nuevo día y el sol de a poco comenzaba a tomar una alta posición en el cielo que estaba de un hermoso tono azulado sin ningún rastro de nubes, pero el aire cada día se hacía más frío a medida que se acababa el verano. Vi a muchos jóvenes caminar en la misma dirección en que yo caminaba, algunos algo apresurados, otro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y muchos como yo con su rostro lleno de incertidumbre por la nueva etapa que estaba por comenzar, llenos de dudas, sin la certeza ni la seguridad que nos daba la escuela secundaria o un trabajo en mi caso. Las puertas del campus se encontraban abiertas de par en par y al dar el primer paso dentro mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma desbocada en mi garganta al ver este nuevo mundo que se extendía frente a mí. Los parques y los árboles que rodeaban los edificios daban la bienvenida a los estudiantes en todo su esplendor con un verde brillante y lleno de vida.

Buscando seguridad donde no la tenía camine entre los edificios hasta encontrar el edificio de ciencias forestales, una imponente estructura de fachada antigua de color terracota, con amplios ventanales y con muchas áreas verdes a su alrededor. Allí tendríamos la bienvenida los alumnos nuevos, así que me encamine hasta el auditorio 5 donde la mayoría de los jóvenes estaba ingresando. Me senté en la mitad del auditorio, junto a una chica pequeña, morena y de cabello negro muy lacio, me sonrió alegremente y antes de estar completamente acomodada ya me estaba hablando.

-Hola, soy Leah – dijo volviéndose hacía mi

-Bella – murmuré colocando mi bolso en mis piernas

-Lindo nombre… ¿de donde eres?

-Soy de… - pensé, si vamos a ser compañeras, ella si debía de saber de donde venía – Washington, al lado del estado – sonreí

-OH! Mi novio vive allí también! – chilló un poco emocionada, sorprendiéndome – lo siento – susurró – suelo emocionarme muy rápido – se sonrojo

-No te preocupes – sonreí – me gusta la gente alegre.

Iba a decirme algo más, pero un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el auditorio que a esas alturas estaba completo a rebosar. Tres hombres se encontraban al frente de todos con un aura de respeto que desbordaba por ellos. Uno de ellos era pequeño y se veía mayor, a su costado derecho estaba un hombre joven alto y de cabello castaño. Al otro costado del hombre bajito estaba un hombre mayor, un poco regordete y con una pequeña sonrisa observaba a todos los ocupantes del lugar.

-Buenos días señores – dijo el más pequeño – soy el Doctor Misael Corella, coordinador del área de química de esta facultad y quiero darles la bienvenida a todos los alumnos que ingresan a las carreras de agronomía y ciencias ambientales. Es un gusto para nosotros ver a tantos jóvenes ingresar este año a ambas áreas, demostrando así su compromiso con el medio ambiente y con su propio planeta. Antes de comenzar a realizar una pequeña introducción, quiero presentarles al doctor Alexander Dennett coordinador del área de ciencias ambientales – señalando al hombre más joven quien saludo con una mano a la audiencia – y al doctor Lewis Tenor, coordinador del área de agronomía. El doctor Thomas Miller, coordinador del área de biología no se encuentra con nosotros debido a que se encuentra en un seminario en Alemania.

Está gente debía ser muy importante en su área, pues se veía que eran personas importantes. Todos veíamos a estar personas con algo de temor y a decir verdad esperaba no tener ningún problema con ellos.

-Buenos días chicos – dijo el hombre más joven – Como ya me presento el Doctor Corella, soy el doctor Alexander Dennett, encargado del área de ciencias ambientales. Quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año académico dándoles algunas indicaciones para que no existan dudas más adelante. Las ciencias ambientales se dividen en dos áreas, la Biología ambiental y la química ambiental. Ustedes cuando se encuentran en su segundo año deben elegir una de estas dos carreras. Este año se verán asignaturas básicas para ambas carreras, así podrán tener el tiempo suficiente para poder escoger el camino más adecuado. Así que espero a todos verlos en mi clase – sonrió.

Luego de que el Doctor Dennett termino su exposición desconecte un poco mi cerebro, pues el otro maestro no tenía nada que ver con lo que yo estudiaría.

La introducción duró una hora con la correspondiente bienvenida del decano de la facultad quien se veía encantado viendo a tanta juventud interesada en aquellas carreras que eran tan nuevas en este país.

Después de aquello todos teníamos un break hasta la próxima clase, yo tenía calculo y tenía que encaminarme al segundo piso del edificio, pero mi nueva amiga interrumpió mis planes.

-¿Qué carreras estudias? – dijo caminando a mi lado a algún lugar

-Ciencias ambientales ¿y tú?

-¡También! – dijo más que feliz – es bueno conocer a alguien el primer día – dijo con una enorme sonrisa - ¿vamos por un café mientras esperamos nuestra siguiente clase?

-Me parece bien – sonreí sinceramente pensando en lo cierto de sus palabras.

Cerca del edificio había una pequeña cafetería donde estaban la mayoría de los chicos que vi en el auditorio unos minutos antes. Leah amablemente me invito un café mientras yo pagaba los pastelillos, pasamos un momento agradable conociéndonos mejor. Era una chica muy amable y alegre, además de habladora y muy extrovertida, se parecía un poco a la primera impresión que tuve de Alice apenas la conocí.

Leah vivía hace años en Oregón pero había nacido en San Antonio, sus padres tuvieron que cambiarse de estado cuando a su padre le hicieron una buena oferta de trabajo que le daría un futuro mejor a su familia. Tenía 20 años y al igual que yo no sabía qué hacer con su vida cuando salió del instituto, por ello no había entrado a estudiar antes. Tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Seth quien estaba en la marina desde hace dos años, además de un novio desde hace un año que estudiaba en esta misma facultad. En menos de media hora ya conocía su vida entera, pues le encantaba hablar y muy poco le había dicho sobre mí.

Nuestra primera clase paso y sentí que me comenzaba a agobiar, los números nunca en la vida fueron lo mío y cada problema que analizaba el profesor era mucho peor que el anterior, Leah debió haber visto algún indicio de mi angustia en mi rostro ya que nada más salir de aquel cuarto de tortura me abordo dándome una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-No te angusties mujer – dijo tomando mi brazo – Jake es excelente tutor de cálculo, me aseguraré de que nos eche una mano con esto.

-Mil gracias Leah, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti en estos momentos – suspire exageradamente

-No me agradezcas, cuando necesite tu ayuda espero que no tenga que pedírtela – sonrió alegremente mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra nueva clase.

Así paso el día entre Química y un poco de Biología, conociendo a algunos de mis compañeros con los cuales compartía muchas clases. Éramos muy pocas chicas además de nosotras y los chicos, eran muy simpáticos, como August quién era un pequeño un dulce, lo conocimos a la hora del almuerzo pues estaba sentado solo en la cafetería y lo invitamos a comer con nosotras. Tenía 18 años recién cumplidos y la timidez le brotaba por los poros, físicamente era muy atractivo, pero su rostro aún aniñado le delataba en su edad.

Luego de eso, los tres juntos nos comenzamos a movilizar a nuestras siguientes clases haciéndonos compañía y conociéndonos mucho mejor. Se notaba que eran chicos muy inteligentes y se veía que no eran de esos chicos de les gustaba las fiestas y perder el tiempo en banalidades. Me gustaba la gente así, más parecida a mí y tenía toda la esperanza de que nos lleváramos bien.

El día paso como un rayo, y mis preocupaciones se disiparon nada más conocer a Leah, tanto así que al final del día iba muy feliz y con muchas cosas que contar a mis casados amigos, pero a quien primero debía de contarle todo era a mi madre.

-¡Mamá! – le grite cuando contestó después del tercer timbrazo

-¿Bella?... ¿cómo estas cariño?

-Feliiiiiiiiiz – canturrie – muy feliz mamá. No imaginas lo entusiasmada que estoy

-Me alegro mucho cariño – estaba feliz, lo sabía por el timbre de su voz

-Tenías razón anoche mamí – comenté melosa – siento que esto es distinto y conocí a unos chicos increíbles, y son tan amables y…

-¡Hey! – chilló - ¿chicos? Uhy que rápido vas cariño

-¡Mamá! No es lo que piensas, Leah es una chica increíble, muy distinta a mí y August en un niño pequeño para mi mamá…. Es como un hermano pequeño que siempre quise tener.

-Lo siento – rió – es que sonabas tan entusiasmada que pensé que…

-No mami, no he conocido a nadie de esa forma – dije convencida – pero cuando lo haga serás la primera en saber ¿está bien?

-Me parece señorita – rió – me tengo que ir amor, saldré a comer con Phil. Te manda muchos besos

-Dile que lo quiero y que te cuide mucho. Adios mami

-Adios corazón.

Después de arreglar un poco mi departamento, puntualmente llegue a cenar con mi pareja favorita y la señora Green, quienes me bombardearon a preguntas nada más poner un pie en el departamento de mis amigos. Se veían realmente interesados en lo que tan emocionadamente les estaba contando, así que no medí mi tiempo mientras les explicaba detalladamente todo lo que había visto y cada emoción que habito en mi cuerpo durante el transcurso de todo el día, además de contarles de mis nuevos amigos que había conocido durante el día.

-¡Me siento celosa! – dijo Su habiendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Por qué mi amor? – preguntó amorosamente Dustin

-Porque ella ya no será mi única amiga, tendré que compartirla con unos niños que me la robaran todos los días – dijo con ojitos de pena.

_¡Dios! Me está dando tanta penita verla así_

-Pero tu eres mi mejor amiga Su – dije muy convencida – y eso nadie lo cambiara mujer

-¿de verdad? – preguntó con voz chiquita mientras me sentaba a su lado mientras tomábamos café.

-De verdad tonta – dije abrazándola – además los fin de semanas seguirán siendo nuestros y quien sabe, podrías hacerte amiga de Leah y así me ahorro un poco de tiempo – sonreí

La señora Green había hablado muy poco, pero sus ojos decían que estaba escondiendo algo de alguien, así que cuando comentó que se iría a dormir me ofrecí a acompañarla pues al día siguiente debía madrugar. Nos despedimos de los chicos, deseándonos una buena semana, pues no sabíamos si tendríamos algo de tiempo para vernos hasta el fin de semana. Después de unos cuanto pasos, mi casera me paró y me miró con sus ancianos ojos llenos de ternura.

-Me siento tan orgullosa de ti Bella – dijo acariciando mejilla – se que no fue nada fácil tomar la decisión de irte de tu casa, pero al verte tan entusiasmada siento que fue la decisión correcta.

-Gracias Se…

-No, no, no – movió su dedo negando delante de mi rostro – dime Martha o abuela, como quieras decirme corazón

Estaba tan emocionada. Jamás había tenido una abuela, mi abuela Marie había muerto dando a luz a mi padre y mi abuela Rebecca murió cuando era muy pequeña y no podía recordar su rostro. Así que en verdad quería tener una abuela a mi lado.

-¿Puedo decirle nana? – susurré quedito

-¡OH! Claro que sí corazón – dijo aprisionándome entre sus brazos – puedes decirme como gustes Bella, yo te quiero como si fueras mi nieta, siempre lo has sabido.

-Yo también la… te quiero nana – dije mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos de la felicidad que sentía.

-Muy bien señorita – se alejó secándose sus lágrimas con sus arrugadas manos – es hora de dormir, así que dame un abrazo y toma una leche calentita antes de dormir.

Reí ante la dulzura de su preocupación

-Está bien – dije abrazándola de nuevo – buenas noches nana, que duermas bien

-Tú también pequeña – dijo antes de besar suavemente mi frente.

Esa noche dormí mejor que las otras noches y a la mañana siguiente desperté con una sonrisa feliz que hace meses no tenía en mis labios.

La semana paso rápidamente, los días se hacían demasiado cortos junto a Leah y August, eran realmente divertidos. Leah desde un inicio fue así, pero August una vez que tomo confianza era un chico alegre y muy vivaz, capaz de sorprender a cualquier chica. Las clases eran intensas y requerían mucha concentración para poder seguirle el ritmo de enseñanza a los maestros, pues todo estaba relacionado con todo, afortunadamente los chicos eran aplicados, como predije el primer día que los conocí así que entre los tres comenzamos a ser un buen grupo de estudio.

Ya era viernes y tenía un montón de trabajos y fechas de exámenes por lo menos para un mes, debía aplicarme como nunca para tener buenas calificaciones y no tener que preocuparme a final de semestre. Así que debía aprovechar mi tiempo al máximo, pero no debía sobre exigirme a mi misma y obsesionarme con el estudio, así que decidí que los días de semana y algún que otro sábado lo dedicaría a estudiar y el resto del tiempo me dedicaría a descansar.

Después de una agotadora primera semana como universitaria lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa, y dormir hasta el sábado sin ninguna interrupción. Los pies me pesaban y el cuerpo me dolía, seguramente me estaba dando gripe por salir un poco desabrigada a las frías mañanas de Oregón donde el verano estaba pasando al olvido más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Cansada y con hambre llegue a mi departamento a devorar lo primero que encontrará en mi camino, gracias a Dios encontré un paquete de galletas de chocolate que mitigo a mi hambriento estomago mientras cocinaba un arroz y preparaba una rica ensalada de lechuga con mucho limón. Mientras esperaba que mi comida estuviera lista me cambie a mi cómoda pijama con un poleron enorme que era de Phil y me encantaba para dormir en estas noches que estaban un poco frías. Me hice una coleta despreocupada y me fui nuevamente a la cocina, pero mi camino se vio frustrado cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, así que completamente resignada y un poco malhumorada camine hasta la puerta y la abrí de forma violenta y vi feo a un repartidor que tenía un enorme y hermoso arreglo de azucenas, rosas y tulipanes de distintos colores conformando una armonía que hacía que las flores se vieran hermosas.

El hombre frente a mí me saco de la hermosa ensoñación en la que estaba por ver las flores.

-La señorita Bella… - me observo pidiendo una confirmación

-Bella Swan – dije agregando mi apellido

-Esto es para usted – me entrego el arreglo floral – debe firmar esto – señalo unos papeles

-Oh… espere un momento – viendo las flores, las deje en la mesita de café que estaba en la sala.

Volví mis pasos y firmé donde el hombre me pedía. Estaba un poco abrumada y confundida ¿quién me enviaría tan hermoso detalle?

Su y Dustin…. No lo creo, los vi la noche anterior solo unos segundos.

Mi madre… hable con ella anoche y me repitió lo feliz que estaba con oir el entusiasmo que sentía. Además sabe que no me gusta que gaste en mi, cosas innecesarias.

En realidad todo aquel que me conocía bien, sabía que conmigo no iban los detalles así, pero este arreglo me hacía pensar lo contrario. Me encantaba.

Pero la curiosidad me seguía carcomiendo, así que antes de que se quemara mi comida fui a apagar la olla, cerciorándome de que estaba completamente listo.

Corrí con cuidado de no caerme hasta mi hermoso arreglo y frenéticamente busque alguna tarjeta o algo que indicara quien me había enviado este hermoso detalle, no tarde mucho en encontrar un pequeño sobre muy elegante de un color marfil, el cual saque ansiosa para saber su contenido. Con las manos temblando, saque la nota y pude ver una hermosa y estilizada caligrafía que no reconocía de ningún lugar.

"_Espero que hallas tenido un_

_Buen inicio de clases."_

_Sinceramente _

_E. C._

-¿E. C.? – dije en voz alta ignorando quién diablos llamarse así hasta que una imagen borrosa lleno mis recuerdos.

…_Rápida y torpemente rocé levemente sus labios con los míos y podría haber mentido pero no fui capaz… Sentí como que estuve en el cielo, en el mismísimo paraíso. A pesar que ese ligero movimiento fue rápido, sentí como si fueran horas las que estuve pegada a la suavidad y la calidez sus labios, fue un momento único y maravilloso…_

_- Gracias por traerme, buenas noches Edward – Me despedí con un suave beso en su mejilla antes de salir disparada de su auto…_

OH. POR. DIOS!

No, no, no!

Yo no pude haber hecho semejante cosa… Es imposible que yo hubiese besado a Edward Cullen. Ni siquiera es posible que lo hubiese conocido, seguramente fue algo inventado por mi borracha mente. Sí eso mismo debía de ser, porque jamás de los jamases hubiese olvidado que conocí a mi amor platónico una noche cualquiera.

Esto debía de ser una broma… una muy macabra broma.

Nerviosa como estaba, salte de susto cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre y para tratar de dejar de recordar lo que mi mente se empeñaba en reproducir, abrí la puerta y me llevé semejante sorpresa al ver quien estaba parado allí.

-Buenas noches Bella – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro…

* * *

**¿Quién será?**

**Hola mi gente hermosa!**

**Siento haberme demorado excesivamente mucho, pero he tenido mil cosas que hacer. Espero de corazón no demorarme tanto la próxima vez!**

**Besotes =)**


	5. Insegura

**Los personajes que reconozca son de propiedad de Sephenie Meyer... El Resto es mio**

* * *

_Capitulo 4_

_Inseguridad_

…_Nerviosa como estaba, salte de susto cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre y para tratar de dejar de recordar lo que mi mente se empeñaba en reproducir, abrí la puerta y me llevé semejante sorpresa al ver quien estaba parado allí._

_-Buenas noches Bella – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

Allí estaba él, con una sonrisa amable a pesar de la diversión que se podía ver en el fondo de sus ojos gracias al asombro y la sorpresa de que se veía en mí rostro. Había olvidado lo atractivo que era, pero con las pocas luces de aquel club no pude apreciar realmente las masculinas facciones de su rostro tal como lo hacía en este momento.

No podía salir del shock por la impresión. Es que simplemente no podía creer que lo volvería a ver, después de haber sido tan cuidadosa en no revelar en ningún momento la forma de encontrarme.

-¿Bella? – me llamó nuevamente – ¿estás bien? – pregunto observándome atentamente.

-¡BELLIE! – una voz en extremo chillona me ayudó a salir del estupor en el que me encontraba

-¿Jasper? ¿Alice? – les pregunté tontamente sabiendo que ellos estaban frente a mi

-Y Rosalie – dijo ella misma mostrándose a un costado de Jasper

-¿No nos dejas pasar? – Alice amablemente pidió detrás de Jasper

-¡Oh! Lo siento chicos. Pero pasen – me quite de la puerta para dejar pasar a mis tres sorpresivos visitantes.

Rápidamente los tres me dieron un breve abrazo antes de pasar y acomodarse en la sala.

Alice se sentó junto a su novio en el sofá más grande, mientras Rose se acomodó en uno de los pequeños sillones que se encontraba a los costados. Los tres me observaban atentamente desde su posición mientras que yo, un poco nerviosa, comencé a respirar profundamente un poco alejada de ellos para poder recuperar el tranquilo ritmo de mi desbocado y alterado corazón.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó nuevamente Jasper, un tanto preocupado - ¿o hemos venido en un mal momento?

-¡No! – habían mal interpretado mi silencio – solo estoy un poco sorprendida por su visita – dije mientras me acomodaba en el sillón restante - ¿cómo saben que vivo aquí?

-Bueno, es una larga historia – comenzó a explicar Rose – pero, qué tal si comemos algo, dejamos que se pase un poco la impresión y luego te contamos como logramos encontrarte.

-Está bien – dije distraídamente mientras me levantaba – llegue hace poco de clases y antes de que llegaran, estaba preparando algo para comer. Creo que es poco – sonreí un poco avergonzada mientras pensaba algún platillo rápido y fácil de hacer – pero si me dan tiempo puedo…

-¡Hey! – Jasper me tomó suavemente por los hombros – cálmate y respira profundo.

Hice lo que Jasper me indicó, me ayudó a aclarar mi mente y darme cuenta que estaba actuando tontamente con los chicos.

-Lo siento – susurré mientras mi rostro adquiría ese tono rojizo que tanto me molestaba – seguramente pensarán que estoy loca – sonreí

-No te preocupes – Rose se acercó a mi y me abrazó dulcemente – sabemos que estas cansada y seguramente nuestra visita te tomo por sorpresa. Si quieres podemos volver en otro momento.

-No – dije más segura – de verdad siento haberme puesto así – suspiré mientras me separaba de Rose – Así que ¿Qué quieren que cocine?

-Nada de eso señorita – me regaño Alice mientras venía hacia nosotras con tres bolsas en sus manos – ante tu "crisis verbal" – hizo las comillas como pudo – no alcanzamos a decirte que, como buenos invitados no hemos venido a aprovecharnos de ti. Además como supusimos que estarías cansada por un largo día en la universidad, te hemos traído algo de cenar. Espero que te gusten las hamburguesas y las alitas de pollo.

¡Alitas de pollo! Eso se oía tan delicioso con el hambre que tenía.

-Mmmhmmm – medió gemí, medio suspiré ante las risa de mis acompañantes – no sabes lo delicioso que se oye eso.

Las chicas comenzaron a acomodar la mesa para nuestra improvisada cena mientras que junto a Jasper estábamos colocando la comida en los platos. En ese momento volví a sentir la tranquilidad que sentí aquella noche junto a él, además de la comodidad. No necesitábamos hablar para llenar el cómodo silencio entre nosotros y en ese momento lo agradecía enormemente pues me permitía pensar tranquilamente en la situación en la que me encontraba.

-¿Bella? – escuchaba la voz de Jasper a lo lejos – Bella, ¡Bella! – me llamó mientras sacudía gentilmente mi hombro - ¿me estas escuchando?

-Lo siento – sonreí, hoy estaba muy distraída – estaba en la luna por un segundo

-De eso me di cuenta – tomó dos platos y esperó hasta que tomara los restantes para poder encaminarnos a el improvisado comedor – te hable por lo menos unas cinco veces y no me estabas prestando atención.

Las chicas ya estaban acomodadas en sus asientos. Jasper se sentó a un lado de Alice y frente a ella me senté junto a Rose.

La comida pasó de forma amena mientras escuchaba lo que los chicos habían hecho en su semana, además de contar ciertas anécdotas de los muchos años que se conocían. Por mi parte, yo no hable nada, pues estaba con toda mi concentración puesta en alimentarme y en escuchar atentamente a los chicos, pero no todo podría ser tan perfecto ya que a pregunta más escuchada por mí durante esta semana llego.

-y ¿cómo te fue esta semana Bellie? – dijo Alice mientras terminaba de comer su hamburguesa

-Bien – trague soda sonoramente – ha sido completamente increíble esta semana – me comencé a explicar – había olvidado lo que era ir a la escuela, pero según lo que me han contado mis compañeros, esto es muy distinto a todo.

-¿pero te ha gustado? – preguntó Rose mientras se acomodaba en su lugar

-¡Claro! – murmuré completamente entusiasmada – es todo tan increíble, y las clases son muy intensas, pero no me arrepiento de comenzar a estudiar ahora

-Me alegro por ti Bells – sonrío Jasper apoyado por su novia – mientras tengas ese entusiasmo, las cosas se te van a hacer muy fáciles.

-No lo creas – murmuré mientras comenzaba a retirar los platos ya desocupados – por haber perdido la práctica, se me ha hecho complicado seguir algunas clases. Sobretodo Calculo, pero mis compañeros me han prometido ayudarme cuando lo necesite.

-¿Compañeros? – preguntó Alice sumamente interesada.

-Eso no le va a gustar nada a cierto amigo nuestro – susurró pícaramente Rosalie, pero decidí ignorar su comentario.

-Sí, compañeros – dije un tanto divertida viendo las caras que hacía la pequeña Alice – el primer día de clases conocí a Leah, es una chica muy divertida y adorable – sonreí al recordar a mi nueva amiga – ella me prometió que su novio nos ayudaría cuando la necesitáramos. También conocí a August…

-¡OH! – chilló Alice asustándome - ¿Cómo es?, ¿Es lindo?, ¿cómo te trata?, ¿cuántos años tiene?, ¿nos lo vas a presentar? Si es así, E…

-Alice – murmuré interrumpiéndola antes de que dijera el nombre de la persona en quien pensaba antes de su llegada. No quería confirmar lo que las imágenes de mi mente me decían – no es lo que piensas.

-¿No? – preguntó inclinando su carita de hada mientras negaba suavemente – menos mal, no me gustaría ver enojado a Eddie.

Nuevamente ignoré descaradamente su comentario.

-August es prácticamente un niño, podría ser el hermano pequeño que siempre quise tener. Es tímido y completamente dulce, además es muy listo y aplicado.

Los chicos escuchaban atentamente mi relato, pero veía que la duda comenzaba a notarse en la expresión del rostro de Alice.

-¿Tienes hermanos? – dijo de la nada dejándome con el comentario en la boca.

-Ehm… no, soy hija única – suspiré - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque la noche en que nos conocimos hablaste muy poco de ti misma o de tu familia – contesto de vuelta

-Alie, tu hubieses hablado de tu familia en plena fiesta y cuando recién estas conociendo a un grupo de personas – preguntó Rose, pero todos sabíamos la respuesta de antemano – Ok preguntarte a ti no ha sido el mejor ejemplo – cavilo para si misma – pero las personas normales no empiezan a contar toda su vida en la primera ocasión.

-Pero…

-Rose tiene razón cariño – comentó Jasper – pero en cierta forma tú también la tienes. Bells no nos contó casi nada sobre ella.

-Yo – comencé mientras veía los rostros expectantes de is nuevos amigos – no pensé que les interesaría saber cosas sobre una chica como yo.

Los tres me observaron con el ceño fruncido mientras observaban incómodamente como retiraba los platos que habíamos utilizado.

-¿a qué te refieres? – murmuró Jazz mientras me ayudaba con el resto de las cosas

-¿A qué me refiero de qué? – me hice la desentendida. No quería explicarles lo insignificante que me sentía a su lado.

-¿"una chica como yo"? – Rose me imitó ácidamente – que quieres decir con eso

-Es claro – los invite con la mano para que se acomodaran en el salón – una chica como yo, es… como decirlo… común y corriente, no tengo nada de especial. No soy alta, ni soy hermosa sin una gota de maquillaje, además soy flacucha y pálida a morir. Y no solo me refiero a lo físico – seguí antes de que me interrumpieran – soy horriblemente aburrida, no me gusta salir, odio la moda y andar de club en club. No soy una chica de ciudad ni pretendo serlo, así que me pregunto ¿qué es lo que ustedes ven de interesante en mi? – susurré siendo más consiente que nunca de que jamás pertenecería a un mundo como el de los chicos.

La sala estaba completamente en silencio, estaba con la mirada clavada en mi regazo completamente avergonzada de que ellos se dieran por fin cuenta de que perdían su tiempo conmigo. Las traicioneras lágrimas estaban comenzando a hacer mi vista más borrosa mientras esperaba que ello salieran de mi casa para no verlos jamás, pero me equivoque, en vez de eso sentí una cálida mano tomar la mía dándole un suave y dulce apretón, levanté la mirada y Rosalie me regalo una sincera sonrisa, mientras Alice se sentaba a mi otro costado y Jasper se colocaba en cuclillas frente a mí.

-Cariño – susurró Rose – no tienes porqué sentirte así. Eres una chica increíble y muy dulce, como crees que no nos gustaría tener una amiga así.

-Además – siguió Jasper – sabemos que no estas interesada en la fama. Lo digo porque no le contaste a ningún medio que nos conociste ni nada por el estilo, cualquier otra chica en tu lugar hubiese ido con cualquier periodista y hubiese contado todo lo que sabía.

-Para nosotros es muy difícil conocer personas nuevas, por el trabajo que tenemos. Supongo que intimida conocer a un actor o una animadora de un programa muy conocido, pero después de todo seguimos siendo personas, somos jóvenes comunes y corrientes que tenemos derecho a divertirnos. Por eso nos gustó mucho conocerte – Dijo Alice mientras hacía que me volviera hacia ella – se nota que eres una gran chica, y muy confiable, y eso para nosotros en fundamental.

-Pero…

-No digas de nuevo nada malo sobre ti misma. Supongo que algo muy importante debe de haber pasado en tu vida para que te cueste confiar tanto en la gente, pero si nos das la oportunidad de demostrarte lo geniales que somos, se que con el tiempo llegaremos a ser grande amigos – concluyó Jasper.

¿Podría darles la oportunidad? O mejor dicho, ¿podría darme la oportunidad de soñar una vida con ellos en ella? Sabía que era demasiado inverosímil soñar con una posibilidad como esta, pero debía de admitir que me hacía mucha ilusión tener muchos más amigos de los que un día pude soñar.

-Chicos – susurré mientras buscaba la determinación que tanto me faltaba – ustedes no tienen que pedirme absolutamente nada – sonreí para tranquilizarlos – yo soy la que debe de demostrase a si misma que soy capaz de tener amigos tan buenos como ustedes. Me cuesta confiar en la gente, más si son extraños, pero sé que ustedes no me arán daño.

Sé que sonará exagerado y hasta un poco dramático, pero la inseguridad era parte cotidiana de mi vida desde la muerte de mi padre.

-Y ¿cómo dieron conmigo? – pregunté para retomar una plática menos triste

-¿No puedes hacerte ni una sola idea? – preguntó Jaspe levantando una ceja

-Ni una sola – respondí sinceramente

-Emmett me comentó que esa noche Edward encontró un móvil en el automóvil, después de que te dejo en casa…

Estaba confundida ¿un móvil?, yo no tengo móvil y el único móvil que tenía era el de… el de Susan.

Confundida y asustada por haber perdido algo que no era mío, esperé que alguno de ellos me dijera "Ten Bella, aquí está el móvil para que no te preocupes", pero nada de eso pasó ellos solamente esperaban algún tipo de reacción de mi, indicándoles que podían seguir o que recordara algo.

-¿recuerdas ahora? – preguntó Alice

-No recuerdo haberlo perdido – eso era verdad – pero sigo sin entender como dieron conmigo

-Bueno – prosiguió Jasper – Nuestro dramático amigo, se preocupó mucho por que habías perdido algo así que llamó a algún número que pudiese darle algún indicio de cómo ubicarte. Así que hablo con el dueño del móvil y este le dio la dirección exacta de en dónde encontrarte.

-Y aquí estamos – finalizó Rose

Era increíble que Ed… que la persona que me trajo a casa se preocupara de encontrarme de esa forma.

-¿Me han traído el móvil? – pregunté un poco dudosa, pues sabía la respuesta

-No – respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Porque Edward quiere venir personalmente a entregártelo – respondió simplemente Rose

Personalmente… Edward quiere venir a mi casa… Edward Cullen, mi amor platónico.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? – pregunté cómo retrasada

-Si, ese mismo – murmuró divertidamente Alice

-¿Edward Cullen, el actor? – tenía que confirmarlo.

Si me contestaba afirmativamente, eso quería decir que las flores y el recuerdo que tenía de aquella noche eran completamente cierto y ambos eran completamente increíbles. No podía ser que él, un actor famoso, guapo, exitoso y codiciado por más de la mitad de mundo tuviese tantas consideraciones con una chiquilla tan insignificante y corriente como yo.

-Ese mismo Edward Cullen – murmuró Jasper con el ceño fruncido - ¿no recuerdas nada de esa noche?

-Claro que recuerdo – respondí ofendida – no estaba borracha. Es solo que encuentro completamente… increíble que conocí a mi amor platónico de los últimos tres años en un club, una noche cualquiera.

-¿amor platónico? – Rose soltó una carcajada realmente fuerte – eso le va a gustar mucho a nuestro pequeño amigo.

Con ese comentario caí en cuenta que hable más de lo que debía. Ahora sus amigos sabían de mi mal sano amor por Edward.

-No te avergüences – sonrió comprensivamente Alice – es normal que te guste un chico tan guapo y dulce como él. Ya quisieran muchas, haber tenido las atenciones que él está teniendo contigo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté mientras las palabras de la pequeña duende había dicho

-¿Por qué, que? – repitió

-Porque "tantas atenciones" con una chica que jamás había visto

-Eso es porque nos agradaste a todos, y alguien como Edward agradece mucho que se conserve y se respete su vida privada – sonrió malvadamente – pero además de eso, hay otro motivo, que solo él te tiene que decir.

-Per…

-No nos preguntes nada más que no diremos absolutamente nada – siguió su novio

Dejaría pasar aquella última respuesta, pues no quería hacerme ilusiones con algo que quizás jamás pasará.

Seguimos hablando de muchas cosas, además de contarles algo más sobre mí sin revelar del todo cosas personales mías. Me contaron que Emmett se encontraba junto a Edward en Los Ángeles en el estreno de la película de una de sus amigas actrices y que volvían en una semana. Eso me preocupo muchísimo, pues eso quería decir que no podría recuperar su móvil pronto. Tenía que hablar con ella para pedirle una disculpa por ser tan distraída.

La noche fue pasado y antes de lo que esperaba los chicos se marcharon con la excusa de dejare descansar además de la promesa de una pronta visita.

* * *

**Se que es muy cortito... Pero es con todo mi amor (L)**

**Las quiero!**

**Romita**


	6. Noche en el cine

**Los personajes de la saga Twilight son de propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, el resto que no reconozcan son solo invento de mi curiosa imaginación!**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

_ Capitulo 5_

_Noche de cine_

-Bells – me llamó corriendo detrás de mí

-No

-Pero…

-Te he dicho que no – bufé cabreada – porque no le dices a Leah

-Ya se lo he preguntado – me detuvo por el brazo a mitad del pasillo de la facultad de ciencias – y me mando a la mierda. Por favor Bells, eres mi única esperanza.

Sus ojos azules me suplicaban que lo ayudara y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerme de hacerlo.

-Dios porque me haces esto – susurré mirando hacia arriba – está bien August, lo haré

Sus ojos chispearon de alivio, me dio un gran abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Eres la mejor

-Sí, sí soy la mejor y todo eso, pero tengo mis condiciones – me observó atento a mis palabras – nada de acercamientos cariñosos, ni se te ocurra dejarme un momento sola y deberás hacer mis deberes de cálculo una semana.

-Lo que sea Bellita, y claro que no haré nada amoroso contigo, eres mi amiga – lo último lo dijo como si lo hubiese ofendido – pasaré por ti a las ocho y después nos iremos al cine con los chicos.

-Está bien – saque una libreta y apunté la dirección de mi departamento – ojala terminemos esto temprano.

-Gracias de nuevo Bells – volvió a abrazarme – te ganarás el cielo con esto – murmuró antes de echarse a correr en la dirección opuesta en la que habíamos estado caminando.

Ya había pasado un mes y algunas cuantas semanas desde aquel primer día de clases y las cosas no podían estar mejor. Las clases habían sido de mi completo gusto y descubrí que después de todo mi madre tenía razón, pues en los primeros exámenes salí con muy buenas calificaciones en casi todas las asignaturas, calculo seguía siendo mi gran cruz.

Los chicos eran realmente dulces y me encantaba pasar mis días en su compañía, Leah siempre me decía que debíamos quedar un fin de semana para salir a beber algo junto a su novio y los amigos de este, pero a decir verdad me había estado negando completamente, no quería ser mal tercio de ninguna pareja y mucho menos quería que mi nueva amiga se las diera de celestina. August era otro cantar, el muchacho era un gran amigo y compañero, además de ser muy maduro en el amplio sentido de la expresión. Como Leah comía algunas veces con su novio, generalmente quedábamos solo nosotros lo que nos dio la gran oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Pero ahora dicho chico me había metido en un gran problema.

Un mes antes de comenzar el año universitario mi pequeño amigo se mudó a los dormitorios de la facultad desde Dakota del Sur, allí conoció a una linda chica – según sus palabras – llamada Samantha, una chica proveniente de Dallas, Texas. Era una estudiante de Administración empresarial que vivía justamente frente a la puerta de August y como ambos eran chicos solos en una nueva ciudad, comenzaron a conocerse hasta volverse muy amigos, pero todo cambio en el momento en que las clases comenzaron pues ella comenzó a pasar más tiempo con sus nuevos compañeros, en especial con un chico llamado Christofer con el cual al parecer estaba comenzando a salir.

August se sintió completamente afectado, pues según él "Samy era la chica más hermosa y buena del mundo" y no podía creer que así de rápido se hubiese ido su amistad. Ella comenzó a ignorarlo y eso le dolió pues estaba seguro que la atracción que sentía por ella era recíproca, por eso cuando ella le preguntó si quería acompañarlos al cine inmediatamente dijo que iría… con una amiga.

Y es en este punto donde entró, pues Leah no quiso ayudarlo ya que saldría de viaje con su novio de fin de semana romántico.

Me negaba a la idea de que pasaría mi viernes en la noche en una cita falsa para ayudar a mi amigo… a sacare celos a otra chica. A decir verdad era completamente inmaduro de su parte hacerlo, pero estaba realmente desesperado por llamar su atención, así que si podía ayudarlo y de paso ahorrarme mi tarea de cálculo una semana, bien valdría la pena el sacrificio.

Como cada viernes terminé mis clases antes de la hora de almuerzo, por lo que sería una gran idea ir a comer con nana ya que no la veía desde hace una semana.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando llegue a casa, nana comía a esa hora todos los días, así que deje mis cosas tiradas en mi habitación, fui felizmente a la puerta de enfrente donde fui recibida cálidamente por los brazos de la que ya consideraba mi abuela.

-Cariño – me abrazo más fuerte – pasa, pasa, que ya casi sirvo la comida, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿tu nana? – pregunté siguiéndola hasta la cocina para ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

El aroma a comida cacera en el aire era realmente delicioso tanto así que se me abrió ferozmente el apetito. Respiré profundamente tratando de adivinar que delicias tendría preparadas para nosotras.

-Muy bien cariño, estoy feliz de verte – me sonrió dulcemente antes de entregarme los servicios y dos platos para nosotras - ¿cómo ha ido la semana? Hace varios días que no vienes a verme – sus palabras no tenían ni un solo rastro de reproche, solamente curiosidad por el saber el motivo de mi lejanía.

Mientras comíamos una deliciosa carne asada con puré de patatas le conté como había estado la semana para mí comentándole sobre los exámenes y mis nuevos amigos y después mientras tomábamos un café en la sala con una tarta de fresas ella me comentó sobre una salida con sus amigas al centro de la ciudad, para comprar un par de regalos para sus nietos.

-Me esperas un segundo Bella – dijo mientras se levantaba ágilmente para sus casi setenta años – tengo algo para ti.

-Nana no…

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca, pues me ignoró al salir caminando a su habitación.

A los pocos minutos volvió con una caja grande, envuelta en papel blanco y con una cinta azul. Sonrientemente la dejó en mi regazo cuando se sentó a mi lado en la sala.

-Es para ti – susurró animadamente

-Nana, no era necesario – replique intentando devolvérselo – es muy lindo de tú parte que quieras regalarme algo, pero no puedo aceptarlo

-Bells – murmuró – eres mi nieta, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a regalarte cosas, para eso estamos las abuelas, para malcriar y regalar cosas a nuestros nietos. Pero este regalito – sonrió infantilmente – es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Cierto pajarito rubio me contó que antes de mudarte con nosotros habías estado de cumpleaños, así que este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

-Pero… mi cumpleaños fue hace más de un mes, y ya casi estamos terminando octubre

-No me importa – tomo mis manos y las dejó sobre el regalo – lo abrirás y listo.

Ante la amenaza de su voz y porque de verdad estaba muy agradecida por tener una abuela así a mi lado, un poco nerviosa rompí el lindo papel que envolvía la casa, con cuidado saque la tapa y encontré una hermosa chaqueta de cuero negro, de corte militar. A decir verdad me encantaba.

-¿y? ¿te gusta? – susurró impaciente

-Me encanta – murmuré – esta hermosa nana

-Que estas esperando – sonrió al verme tan hipnotizada por la prenda – pruébatela, para saber si debo cambiarla

Tome la prenda y rápidamente me despoje de mi poleron que aquel día me cubría del frio. La chaqueta me quedaba como si hubiesen tomado las medidas de mi cuerpo para hacerla, además era tan cómoda que podría quedarme puesta todo el día.

-Cariño, te vez muy bien – sonrío observándome desde todos los ángulos posibles

-Gracias – sonreí tímida, antes de atrapar a la buena mujer entre mis brazos – muchas gracias nana por mi regalo – las palabras salían sinceramente desde el fondo de mi corazón – y gracias por todo el cariño que me das aunque no sea tu nieta de verdad.

-No me agradezcas nada pequeña – su voz sonaba quebrada y emocionada – en verdad te quiero Bella, y me ayudas a olvidar la soledad que muchas veces siento.

A decir verdad la comprendía completamente, yo también me sentía muy sola desde que Charlie se fue. Mamá tenía a Phil quien la ha ayudado a olvidar de a poco la tristeza de la repentina muerte de papá, Ángela tenía a Ben a su lado y yo no podía pedir más tiempo de mi dulce amiga. Lo mismo sentía con Dustin y Su, al igual que Alice junto a Jasper y a Rose hasta Leah, quienes tienen sus parejas para romper esa sensación de soledad. Sé que todos ellos me quieren o me aprecian en cierta medida, pero su cariño no podía llenar el vacío que sentía mi corazón.

-Lo sé – conteste simplemente.

Pocos minutos después de aquel emotivo momento me despedí de ella, excusándome al contarle los planes que mi amigo tenía para mí. En un momento pensó que era una cita pero le aclaré todo inmediatamente, ella solo sonrió condescendientemente ante el fastidio que se notaba en mi voz ante la idea de salir y hacer semejante estupidez.

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde y tenía que comenzar a prepararme, tomé una ducha mentalizándome que todo esto era por mi pequeño amigo, y nada más que por su felicidad. Trate de buscarle el lado bueno a este plan tan inmaduro de August, y este era que iría al cine a ver alguna buena película.

Salí de la refrescante ducha y seque mi cuerpo cuidadosamente al igual que mi cabello, el cual envolví en una toalla para que absorbiera el agua. Fui a mi guardarropa y me quede observándolo detenidamente pensando que me podía poner esa noche, observé por la ventana y corría un poco de viento, seguramente más tarde comenzaría a hacer bastante frío.

Consciente de que estaba cometiendo un error, le marque a la única persona que me podría ayudar, puesto que mi vecina favorita estaba de viaje junto a su maridito a una segunda luna de miel.

-La maravillosa Alice al habla – sonreí ante su saludo

-Hola Alice, habla Bella – murmuré

-¡Bellie! – chilló alegremente - ¿cómo estás? Estaba pensando en llamarte para ir a cenar con los chicos

-Estoy bien Alice- suspiré pesadamente.

En este último mes me había hecho muy amiga de Alice y Rose, había salido de compras un par de veces con ellas y eran chicas realmente increíbles y divertidas. Además de que Jasper era un gran chico que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en mi mejor amigo. A Emmett aún no lo había visto pues según lo que me contó Rose y lo que había visto en las noticias es que estaba en una gira promocional con cierto actor que con la sola mención de su nombre hacía que me temblaran las manos y las estúpidas mariposas volaran alegremente en mi estómago.

Ante la mención del plan de Alice, se me antojo estar con ellos más que con mi amigo. Pero no lo iba dejar solo si es que esta noche resultaba mal. Éramos amigos y los amigos se apoyan en todo, aunque sean cosas realmente estúpidas.

-Uhm… lo siento Alice, esta noche no podré salir con ustedes – suspiré profundamente antes de comentarle el real motivo de mi llamada – te llamaba porque necesito tu ayuda

-Está bien, otro día saldremos _todos_ a cenar – ignoré completamente el énfasis al decir "Todos" - ¿para que necesitas la ayuda de tu buena amiga Alice?

-Esta noche saldré al cine – me mordí el labio nerviosamente – con un amigo y….

-¿QUE? – grito asustándome un poco - ¿Cómo QUE VAS AL CINE CON UN AMIGO? ¿es una cita? ¿desde cuando salen? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Le deje hablar pacientemente hasta que se calmó un poco

-Alice, no te alteres, eso solo una salida con un amigo de la universidad, no es una cita, no estamos saliendo y no te conté nada pues me lo pidió esta tarde, además saldremos en grupo – hable rápidamente antes de que ella me interrumpiera.

Camine a mi cuarto con el teléfono inalámbrico y se me estaba haciendo tarde.

-Pero…

-Lo siento, pero de verdad necesito que me ayudes, mi amigo pasará por mí en menos de una hora y no sé qué ponerme – le rogué,

-Te ayudaré – suspire aliviada – pero antes tienes que contestarme una pregunta

-Dime

-¿Te gusta él?

-NO – hice cara de asco – él es como mi hermanito pequeño, eso sería casi incestuoso

Del otro lado escuche la melodiosa risa de duende de mi amiga y supe que mi respuesta le había agradado.

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra.

Media hora después estaba casi lista. Me había colocado unos jeans azul oscuro muy ajustados con una blusa a cuadros de diversos colores, y debajo de esta una camiseta blanca. Me coloque mis converse negras pues era una salida informal. Mi cabello lo deje acomodado en mis naturales ondas tal como Su me había enseñado para que se viera ordenado y poco esponjosos, además de maquillarme naturalmente, solamente con polvos compactos, mascara de pestañas y un brillo labial natural. Visualice mi imagen en el espejo y me veía bastante bien para haberme arreglado prácticamente sola.

Iba a comenzar a ordenar mi cuarto cuando el insistente teléfono comenzó a sonar desde la sala donde lo había dejado luego de colgarle a Alice.

-Diga – me senté cómodamente en el sofá

-Buenas noches – saludo cortésmente - ¿se encuentra la señorita Isabella?

-Con ella – respondí dudosamente, aunque la voz se me hacía muy conocida - ¿con quién hablo?

-Bueno, me extraña que me desconozcas preciosa – su voz sonaba falsamente ofendida – después de haber compartido una noche

-Lo siento pero no sé con quién hablo – dije pensando quien podría ser – y de verdad no tengo tiempo para estar adivinando

La persona con la que estaba hablando comenzó a reír estruendosamente y mi mente rápidamente asocio ese sonido a una persona

-¿Emmett? – dije dudosa y entusiasmada

-Me reconociste Bellie Bells – dijo más animado - ¿cómo lo hiciste? Fue mi voz sexy y varonil

Sonreí, al parecer no había cambiado nada

-No, fue tú risa – sonreí - ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya volviste de tú viaje?

Esa última pregunta salió sola de mi boca, pues si había vuelto, quería decir que _él_ también lo había hecho.

-Estoy bastante agotado. No paramos de trabajar en todo el mes y medio que estuvimos viajando, pero créeme este trabajo no lo cambiaría por nada. Y en cuanto a lo otro hemos vuelto esta tarde ya pronto comienzo la grabación de una nueva película, pero descansaremos unos días antes…

-Qué bueno Em – sonreí feliz.

Emmett me agradó mucho cuando lo conocí, no me sentía tímida ni intimidada a su lado, por eso hablaba con tanta naturalidad ante él.

-¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?

-Bueno – dijo nervioso – es que me he enterado por mi osita que habían pasado algunas noches contigo y que eran una chica realmente genial. Me dio un poco de envidia no haber estado con ustedes, así que te llamaba para invitarte a cenar con nosotros ahora

-¿nosotros? – no quería pensar siquiera quienes eran nosotros, pues se me ponía la carne de gallina.

-Sí, nosotros – dijo como si fuera obvio – yo y Ed…

Antes de que dijera aquel nombre por el que tanto suspiraba las últimas semanas, sobre todo desde que descubrí que aquel beso no lo había soñado, sonó el timbre de casa. Rápidamente fui a abrir la puerta y estaba August un tanto nervioso esperándome, le hice una seña para que entrara y me esperara un poco.

-Lo siento Em – suspiré aliviada ante la interrupción de mi amigo – pero esta noche no podrá ser

-¿por qué? Ya pediste algo para comer – trato de adivinar – si quieres nos esperas y te vamos a acompañar

-¡NO!... No es que saldré al cine con un amigo – murmuré

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un tenso silencio interrumpido solamente por la risa del grandulón.

-Así que la pequeña Bellie Bells tiene una cita – se burló

-No es una cita, solo iré al cine con un amigo de la universidad – miré a August quien rodaba los ojos ante mi cara exasperada – lo siento Emm, pero mi amigo me está esperando

-Esté bien, pero me debes una cena

-Me parece – sonreí – ya sabes mi número, así que solo tienes que avisarme cuando será

-Te cobraré la palabra – rió nuevamente – Adios Bellie

-Adios Em – colgué – Ahora sí, Hola Auguie

-Uhy, Bells sabes que odio que me llames así – se quejó antes de darme un pequeño abrazo -¿estás lista?

-Espera un momento, voy por mi chaqueta, algo dinero y podemos salir

Me coloqué la hermosa chaqueta que me regalo nana esta tarde y tomé parte del poco dinero que me quedaba de mis ahorros, me urgía encontrar pronto un trabajo.

-Estás muy guapa – dijo mi amigo cuando salíamos del edificio

-Tú no estás mal – sonreí, no estaba acostumbrada a que me dijeran que me veía bien

August iba con unos jeans negros, una camiseta verde y chaqueta negra, además de unas convers negras al igual que las mías.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo Swan? – sonrió mientras caminábamos hacía el campus tomados del brazo

-Para nada pequeño Auguie – sonreí ante el desagrado de su rostro al escuchar aquel infantil apodo.

El cine donde habíamos quedado con "Samy" estaba a unas pocas calles de la facultad por lo que nos demoramos bastante poco en llegar al lugar. En la entrada nos esperaban dos chicos, una pareja al parecer, ella era bajita y de cabello oscuro mientras que él era mucho más alto y su cabello al parecer era castaño claro, pero por la distancia a la que estábamos de ellos no pude apreciarlo mejor.

-Son _ellos_ – murmuró mientras los fulminaba con la mirada

Nos pare a unos metros de ellos, para ver en qué condiciones estaba mi amigo. En sus ojos podía ver que le dolía ver a esa chica con aquel tipo. Respiro profundo y trato de relajarse pero su postura seguía siendo tensa, tome sus manos mostrándole así mi apoyo.

-Hey, no quiero que estés triste – susurré lo suficientemente alto para que solo él me escuchara – esta noche vamos a pasarla bien. Olvida por un momento que están ellos, imagina que solo somos nosotros viendo una película como los buenos amigos que somos.

-Pero Bells, no voy a poder olvidarlo – murmuró – no si ellos se empeñan en restregarme en la cara lo felices que son.

_Dios… no sé porque diré esto_

-Entonces… nosotros nos veremos más felices que ellos – sonreí un poquito ante la sorpresa en su rostro

-Bells…

-Escucha, no es como si no nos fuéramos a divertir ni nada de eso, somos amigos y no me digas que no fue con esa intención que le dijiste que vendrías con una amiga, así que solo nos comportaremos más cariñosos que de costumbre.

-Pero, tú dijiste

-Se lo que dije – replique – pero que me abraces no es un gesto de excesivo cariño

-Gracias – me abrazo – te prometo que si esta noche veo que todo está perdido con ella, no volveré a hacer algo como esto.

Le sonreí comprensivamente antes de escuchar un tenso carraspeó a nuestras espaldas. Mi amigo paso un brazo por mis hombros y yo un brazo por su cintura, en esta misma posición encaramos a la chica que había visto cuando llegamos, ahora que estábamos frente a frente podía decir que mi amigo tenía razón, era preciosa. Era un poco rellenita con curvas en los lugares correctos, era un poco más alta que yo y sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde muy similar a los de cierto actor, solo que estos brillaban de un modo que pude identificar como celos. El chico era bastante alto, al menos le sacaba unas dos cabezas a la chica, era delgado y muy guapo… no tanto como Ed…

¡UHY! Debo de dejar de pensar en él.

Los celos que vi en los ojos de Samantha me daban una idea de lo que sería esta noche.

-Hola - saludo August – chicos les presento a Bella, una compañera. Bells ellos son Samantha y Christofer.

-Hola Bella – saludo él – es un gusto conocerte, además estas muy guapa, definitivamente esa blusa te queda de maravilla – sonrió felizmente y yo quede un tanto en shock… ¿era gay?

-El gusto es mío también y gracias – sonreí tímida antes de girarme para saludar a Samantha – Hola Samantha

-Hola – murmuró fría y muy antipática - ¿Qué veremos?

Decidí pasar por alto que solo allá mirado a August y que nos allá ignorado a Christofer y a mí.

Decidimos entre todos que veríamos "Transformers" que comenzaría en media hora más, para matar el rato fuimos a comprar algunos dulces y bebidas para la función y luego entramos a la sala en la que ya estaban unas cuantas personas. Los chicos se comenzaron a acomodar en una fila donde había asientos para los cuatro, pero preferí ver que tan celosa se ponía Samantha y arrastre a mi amigo para sentarnos en la fila superior a la que ellos estaba. Nos sentamos justo detrás de ellos lo que significó que ella nos diera una mirada completamente fulminante.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – murmuró August

-Porque… tengo una sospecha y necesito comprobar algo.

-Pero no vez que los hemos dejado solos – en verdad este chico no se había dado cuenta de que Christofer era gay

-Estamos justo a sus espaldas si es que te preocupa que hagan algo a oscuras – sonreí pícaramente para picarle un poco.

A los pocos minutos la película comenzó y a decir verdad era realmente buena, los efectos especiales impresionantes, aunque no era una fanática de la acción me mantuvo realmente entretenida. Pero lo que realmente me tenía intrigada era las constantes miradas cargadas de reproches y celos que nos lanzaba Samantha desde su asiento, ahora estaba más que segura de que a ella le gustaba mí amigo y debía comentárselo… o quizás dejar que lo descubra solo.

Pasadas las once de la noche salimos del cine y mi amigo muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarme a casa, aunque no era necesario pues era viernes por la noche y había aún mucha gente rondando por las calles, a pesar de eso acepte encantada para darle un poquito más de celos a la niña esa así sentía un poquito de todo lo que había sufrido mi pequeño amigo.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y observé que Samantha le susurraba algo al oído a August mientras se despedían. El brillo en los ojos de mi amigo me indicó que algo había salido bien de todo este circo y obviamente esperaba que me lo contara.

-Samy quiere que salgamos a comer mañana – me dijo mientras caminábamos despacio a mi casa – solos

-¿De verdad? – susurré

-Sí – sonrió alegremente – lo estuve pensando, y creo que le diré lo que siento. No puedo vivir toda la vida ocultando las cosas y pues si no soy correspondido al menos diré que lo intente – se encogió de hombros

-Me alegra que pienses eso August y te diré una cosa – me detuve en el umbral de mi edificio – creo que ella te corresponde

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Estoy casi segura – acaricié tiernamente su brazo – confía en mi

-Gracias Bells – me abrazó efusivamente – gracias por estar conmigo esta noche. No hubiese soportado estar a solas con ellos, eres una gran amiga.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme – le devolví el abrazo acariciando suavemente su espalda – solo prométeme que nunca más me harás pasar por eso – bromeé un poco con él

-Lo prometo – beso suavemente mi mejilla antes de ver su reloj – ya es tarde y como te he dejado sana y salva en casa puedo irme tranquilo.

-Gracias por acompañarme – sonreí mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo – déjame saber si paso algo interesante con ustedes en su cita de mañana

Rió quedadamente mientras se alejaba hacía su hogar.

Estaba un poco cansada, así que lentamente subí hasta mi piso. Con extrema lentitud camine hasta mi puerta, la abrí pero estaba tan aletargada que en un descuido dejé caer las llaves sobre un blanco papel que no estaba en el piso antes de salir. Tomé las llaves y el papel antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro, y me encaminé a la cocina para comer algo antes de dormir.

El papel se veía que era de una simple y sencilla libreta, pero la letra que adornaba aquel papel me dejo fría en mi lugar. Era _su_ letra, la podía reconocer de la nota que me escribió cuando envió aquellas hermosas flores.

**_A pesar de lo que me dijo Emmett tenía la esperanza de encontrarte en casa._**

**_Espero tener suerte la próxima vez._**

**_E.C._**

Oh. Por. Dios…. ¡OH POR DIOS!

Edward Cullen, mi amor platónico había estado en mi casa para visitarme.

Era una situación muy bizarra ¿Cuándo aquella persona realmente inalcanzable para ti aparece por tú casa y tiene detalles tan lindos contigo? En verdad debía de estar soñando o en algún estado de coma porque estas cosas solo pasan en películas o libros pero no en la vida real, no a personas reales, comunes y corrientes como yo.

¿Qué querrá de mí? ¿Por qué hace todo esto? Solamente lo había visto una vez y no estaba en las mejores condiciones ni en mis cinco sentidos.

Todo era tan confuso, pero no quería pensarlo ahora ni nunca. Solo esperaba que él se olvidara de mí para volver a mi vida normal donde no había hecho el ridículo con una súper estrella.

* * *

**Mi querida gente!... primero que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por haber desaparecido por aquí por más de un mes, de verdad considero que fue un falta de respeto para ustedes y de nuevo mil disculpas.**

**¿Qué les pareció? De a poco Edward va apareciendo en la vida de Bells y pretendo que este sea un Fic largo, con más de treinta capitulos así que sean un poquito paciente.**

**¿Quieren un Edward POV? si la mayoría de ustedes lo quiere así pronto tendremos un Edward POv xD**

**Ahora responderé los Review's de las chicas que no tienen perfil =D**

**danika20: Cariño! al parecer no hemos compaginado con el tiempo xD el próximo (que espero que este listo el domingo) te lo mandaré y hay veremos como nos arreglamos con los tiempos libres. Un beso enorme linda!**

**katz: Que bueno que te gustó la historia =D espero que este capi te alla gustado. Mil besos**

**Espero que nos leamos prooonto! y como forma de disculparme con ustedes trataré de publicar la próxima semana!**

**Mil besos y nuevamente disclupas**

**Rommita**


	7. No quiero sentir

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de de propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es solo de mi cabeza**

**Gracias a Camy por betear el capitulo... lo hiciste increíble!**

**Nos leemos abajo ;D**

* * *

_Capitulo 6_

_No quiero sentir_

-¿Qué aptitudes tiene para el puesto?

Lo pensé por un segundo, debía dar una buena respuesta.

-Trabaje por dos años en una tienda deportiva, allí desempeñé diversas actividades desde cajera hasta vendedora activa. Aunque siendo sincera se me da mucho mejor estar en la caja, me gusta ser muy meticulosa y cuidadosa a la hora de dar los cambios para no tener déficit de dinero al finalizar la jornada.

Se sentía tan extraño estar hablando de forma tan formal, solo para conseguir un trabajo en una cafetería.

-Su experiencia laboral me genera grandes expectativas señorita Swan – dijo la mujer, quien al parecer era la dueña del negocio – además de que su imagen me genera la confianza que necesito para poder dejar en buenas manos mi negocio.

-No se preocupe señora McDonald, si usted me da el trabajo le aseguro que quedará en buenas manos - La mujer de mediana edad, me observaba detrás de unos pequeños lentes. Se notaba que era una mujer de esfuerzo y que le había costado años tener todo lo que había construido.

-Muy bien Isabella, el puesto es tuyo.

-Muchísimas gracias señora McDonald, le prometo que no la defraudaré – sonreí mientras me levantaba para darnos las manos, sellando nuestro nuevo acuerdo.

-No me llames señora, me siento muy vieja y no lo estoy tanto – rió y su rostro inmediatamente rejuveneció – llámame Maggie.

-Está bien Maggie, pero llámeme Bella.

-Muy bien Bella, vamos a conocer al resto de nuestro equipo.

Era sábado muy temprano por la mañana, y en la pequeña pero muy acogedora cafetería había muy poca gente. El frío del exterior no lograba entrar por lo que la temperatura del interior te invitaba a quedarte sentado con una taza de café durante todo el día. Mientras caminábamos a la barra donde dos chicos estaban amenamente conversando, me dedique a observan con suma atención mi nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Había unas pocas mesas similares a las que había en las cafeterías de los años sesenta, tratando de regresar un pedacito de esa gran época a la modernidad actual. Las paredes estaban completamente recubiertas con paneles de madera en color caoba, adornadas con cuadros e imágenes que generaban la verdadera sensación de estar en una pequeña cabaña alejada del bullicio de la ciudad.

-Chicos – llamó Maggie a los chicos que anteriormente estaban conversando apoyados en la barra y a una chica pequeña que estaba en la caja

– Les presento a Bella – los salude tímidamente con la mano – ella será la cajera del turno de la tarde de los días viernes, sábados y domingo – Sonreí con mucha más ganas, me acomodaban mucho esos turnos – Bella, ellos son Mike, Tom y la pequeña Bree – señalo a la chica quien se veía contenta – Bree es quien ha llevado la caja desde hace un año, así que entre ustedes se entienden chicas para que se acomoden.

-Muchas gracias Maggie, te prometo que no te defraudaré – sonreí mientras un tipo ya mayor le entregaba los platos a los chicos y estos volvían a su trabajo.

-Henry, te presentó a Bella, nuestra nueva cajera – sonrió al señor – Bells, él es Henry, mi hermano.

-Buenos días – dije sonriéndole

-Hey chica, bienvenida al barco. Siento no quedarme más pero tengo que seguir en lo mío- sonrió a su hermana antes de irse.

-Muy bien Bella, empiezas desde mañana en el turno de la una de la tarde hasta las ocho, que es hasta la hora de cierre –murmuró tomando su bolso y buscado a alguien con la mirada – bueno chicas las dejo para que hablen y se conozcan. Nos vemos

Salió del local rápidamente hablando por su celular.

-y… bueno Bella – dijo Bree acomodándose en su silla frente a la máquina registradora - ¿qué te trae por aquí? – sonrió amistosamente

-Necesitaba un trabajo para pagar la renta de mi departamento – me encogí de hombros – no es mucho dinero.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – me miró de forma extraña –lo digo porque te vez pequeña para vivir sola

Me reí, ya muchas personas me habían dicho lo mismo y lejos de sentirme ofendida, me sentía muy alagada.

-Tengo 21 – sonreí – y vivo sola porque no soy de aquí. Vine a la ciudad para estudiar en la universidad

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto con genuina curiosidad – vaya – suspiró – yo también quiero irme a estudiar a otra ciudad, a California. Ya me tiene harta tanto frío – rió – me alegro que alguien como tú llegue a trabajar aquí.

-Gracias Bree – sonreí sinceramente. Me veía reflejada en Bree, recordaba la misma ilusión con la que trabajaba para algún día poder salir del pueblo donde vivía y estudiar una carrera.

Hablamos solamente unos cuantos minutos más, pues la cafetería comenzó a llenarse y necesitaba toda su concentración para no equivocarse con los cambios. Mi nuevo lugar de trabajo quedaba solamente a unos quince minutos caminando desde casa, así que en el trayecto de vuelta pase al supermercado a hacer la compra para la semana, además de comprar algunos lápices que necesitaba para poder estudiar.

Demoré poco en hacer todo lo que debía, y cerca de las diez de la mañana ya estaba en casa acomodando todos los alimentos que había comprado en la alacena antes de comenzar la limpieza típica de los sábados, pues en la semana con tanto que estudiar no tenía el tiempo suficiente de hacerlo como a mí me gustaba. Me coloque unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta holgada antes de comenzar por la cocina, siguiendo por la sala, luego el baño y posteriormente el desastre que había en mi habitación. Donde la ropa estaba tirada por todos lados y los papeles con mis apuntes desparramados por la mitad de la habitación. Suspiré cansadamente antes de comenzar a ordenar. Después de una hora la habitación estaba completamente ordenada y sin un rastro de suciedad adornando el suelo.

Ya pasaba del medio día, así que antes de comenzar a preparar un pequeño almuerzo fui a la ducha para quitarme parte del polvo que había en la casa y que quedo en mis manos y en mi cabello. El agua cálida caía por mi espalada quitando un poco el frío que se colaba por las ventanas del departamento, el aroma de mi shampoo siempre me ayudaba a relajar mi cuerpo y mi mente, pero en estos instantes era algo que no quería ni necesitaba, había estado temiendo el momento donde ya no estuviera más ocupada pues sin querer mi mente comenzó a recordar nuevamente aquella pequeña nota que no me había dejado dormir, y que cuando por fin alcanzaba la paz en mi subconsciente escuchaba la imitación de _su_ voz susurrándome al oído aquellas mismas palabras con su voz dulce y aterciopelada.

_¡Demonios!_

Después de leer la nota, la tiré a la basura lo más pronto que pude, no podía estar haciéndome ilusiones de algo que nunca podría ser… ¿ser amiga de Edward Cullen? Ja! No me hagan reír, esas cosas no pasan, seguramente estaba buscando una asistente y quizás le parecí lo suficientemente confiable o tal vez quería hacer su buena obra del año al conocer a una de sus millones fans alrededor del mundo, pero nada más allá de eso.

Suspiré un poco derrotada, no quería pensar más en eso, necesitaba ocupar mi mente en cosas importantes y que requerían mucha más atención de mi parte que un simple papel sin ningún sentido.

Salí del cálido baño, secándome el cabello con una toalla, vestida con un poleron calentito de pijama, y unos pantalones a juego, regalo de Angie antes de viajar a la universidad. Eso me dio una idea, hace semanas que no hablaba con mi mejor amiga, así que hice una nota mental de llamarla después de la comida.

Preparé un consomé de verduras para apalear un poco el frió que estaba azotando la ciudad, pues debido al cambio climático los días estaban cada vez más extraños, un día podía estar brillando el sol con una agradable temperatura y al día siguiente el frío calaba hasta los huesos, tal como hoy. Me senté en la sala y encendí la televisión buscando alguna película o serie en la que pudiera distraerme antes de llamar a mi amiga, después de muchos minutos encontré _"Guerra de novias"_ no la había visto así que la dejé allí.

Más pronto de lo que imaginaba la película terminó, así que sin esperar más tiempo levante el teléfono inalámbrico dispuesta a llamar a Ángela. El tono sonó tres veces antes de que del otro lado de la línea descolgaran.

-¿Diga?

-Hola amiga – dije alegremente

-Oh por Dios – chilló exageradamente – pero si es mi mejor amiga, la que está en otro estado y no me ha llamado en un mes – dijo falsamente sorprendida – ya comenzaba a olvidar como se escuchaba tú voz – se quejo

-No seas exagerada – rodé internamente los ojos – no he podido llamarte antes, pero ahora que tengo un tiempito lo hago

-Sí, si… como sea ¿cómo estás? – sonreí, Angie no era una persona rencorosa y no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con sus amigos

-Muy bien ¿y tú?, ¿cómo están tus padres y Ben?

Amenamente seguimos la llamada por al menos una hora, eran demasiadas las cosas que teníamos que contarnos. A decir verdad muchos días extrañaba mucho a mi amiga, a mi madre, a Phil y a mi padre, se me hacía completamente extraño no visitarlo desde hace tanto tiempo en cierta forma me sentía culpable, pues yo era lo único que tenía. Mamá muy pocas veces lo iba a visitar, sabía que aún le dolía muchísimo su ausencia por lo cual evitaba de cualquier forma visitar su tumba y Phil era su salvavidas, el puerto seguro que siempre ha necesitado.

Se me hacía un poco injusto, él amaba a mi madre más que a su propia vida y ella en cierta forma lo utilizaba para mitigar un poco su propio dolor, no digo que no lo quiera, pero creo que lo veía más como un compañero para apaciguar la soledad que a alguien a quien entregar amor, esperaba de todo corazón que mi madre pudiera volver a amar algún día.

Ya no tenía mucho que hacer, ni a nadie más a quien llamar así que después de limpiar nuevamente la cocina, tomé uno de mis libros preferidos _"Orgullo y prejuicio" _y me recosté cómodamente en el mullido sillón de la sala a leerlo. Me perdí instantáneamente en los hermosos y románticos paisajes, cuando los hombres aún eran nobles caballeros que trataban con todo el respeto a una mujer.

En algún momento de la tarde me dormí profundamente olvidando completamenteque debía estudiar para mis próximos exámenes, solamente el sonido estridente del golpeteo de la puerta me despertó de mi profundo letargo. Me desperecé y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta até mi desordenado cabello en una coleta alta para parecer un poco más despierta, pero mis parpados se cerraban solos mientras caminaba lentamente. Choque con la mesita de café, luego con la esquina de una de las paredes y finalmente me pegue en el dedo pequeño del pie con la mesita donde dejo las llaves de casa, todo antes de llegar a la puerta.

Del otro lado la persona debía de estar realmente impaciente, porque a medida que avanzaba los golpes fueron aumentando en su intensidad.

-Bella, sé que estas allí – su voz chillona

Suspiré… solo ella podría hacer algo así

-Hola Alice – bostecé mientras le dejaba entrar

-Buenas noche pequeña Bells – chilló antes de darme un abrazo apretado – vengo a buscarte

Gemí, no tenía ganas de salir

-Estoy cansada Alice – volví al sillón para volver a acostarme cómodamente – porque mejor no vas tú y me dejas dormir

-Nop – tomó mis manos y me levantó – saldremos a cenar y después iremos a bailar – pego saltitos aún con mis manos en las suyas – ¡Vamos, vamos! Estamos muy atrasadas – me llevó arrastras al baño, aún estaba muy dormida – toma una ducha rápida mientras escojo que te pondrás – me empujo al baño y cerró la puerta - ¡Tienes diez minutos Bella y cuida de no peinar demasiado tú cabello! – chilló antes de comenzar a escuchar demasiado ruido en mi recién ordenada habitación.

Estaba un poco sorprendida, aún no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero si sabía lo que me convenía era mejor que tomara ese baño y me diera prisa. No sabía cómo era cuando estaba enojada y de verdad no quiero saberlo.

Como ya había lavado mi cabello en la mañana, solamente dejé que el agua quitara la pereza de mi cuerpo, me dejará completamente relajada y con energías para hacer lo que Alice quisiera que hiciera.

En diez minutos estaba lista y dispuesta sentada en mi cama para que mi pequeña amiga peinara mi cabello.

-Mmmmm – observo detenidamente mi cabello mientras buscaba algo en su bolso – creo que esta noche alisaré tú cabello

-Pero Allie – me quejé – se esponjará y pareceré un león

-Aún no sabes que la gran Alice puede solucionar tú problema – dejo tomos sus implementos cerca – tú solo relájate, que te dejaré divina

Y me dejé hacer en sus manos.

Mientras escuchaba como se paseaba por el lugar y aplicaba cosas a mi cabello y en mi rostro comencé a pensar que es lo que me depararía esta noche. Seguramente iríamos a comer a algún lugar privado ya que Alice me había contado muchas veces lo incomodo que era para ella que las personas la observaran si fuera algo raro.

Le gustaba la fama y ser conocida, pero en el fondo era una chica normal que muchas veces quería un momento de privacidad con sus amigos o con su familia.

Seguramente seriamos Jasper, Alice, Rose y yo, por lo que no le encontraba sentido arreglarme tanto… a menos que… No, no, no, no!

-A-alice – le llamé - ¿Quiénes irán?

-¿A dónde? – pregunto mientras me aplicaba un poco de brillo en los labios

-A cenar – susurré – además de nosotras…¿quiénes más estarán?

-Todos – dijo simplemente

-¿To-todos? – de pronto mis manos comenzaron a sudar frió y a templar… si Alice decía todos… también debía estar _él_.

-Claro tontita – dijo cariñosamente terminando de arreglar mi cabello – como ayer no pudiste salir a cenar con nosotros, decidimos que lo haríamos hoy para estar todos juntos, ¿no te parece genial? – dijo levantándose de un salto

_No, ¡Claro que no!_ Quise gritarle antes de salir corriendo de allí

-Si – susurré – seguro – gemí para mis adentros sin que me escuchará, estaba segura que mis pobres nervios no soportarían esta noche.

Alice escogió una camiseta blanca para usarla debajo de un lindo sweeter en distintos tonos verdes junto a unos Jeans demasiados ajustados para mi gusto y unas muy cómodas convers, las mismas que había usado la noche anterior en la "cita con August".

¿Cómo le habrá ido en su cita con Samantha?, cuando vuelva a casa me aseguraré de llamarle para saber de qué iba la cosa. Si August me había involucrado en eso, no le quedaría otra que contarme como le había ido en su cita.

-Estás muy distraída – me comentó Alice pasando su mano frente a mis ojos - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí – conteste distraída mientras me levantaba para ir al baño – ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

-Solo recogemos la habitación y nos podemos ir – murmuró mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

Mi habitación estaba nuevamente hecha un caos, había ropa desparramada hasta en el piso, el maquillaje que trajo mi amiga estaba sobre la cama que estaba nuevamente deshecha. Parecía que todo el trabajo hecho esta mañana había sido desperdiciado. Gemí despacito, no quería hacer sentir mal a Alice, se había esforzado un montón para dejarme medianamente decente.

En menos de quince minutos dejamos la habitación un poco más ordenada y esta vez tuve cuidado de dejar la ventanas y cortinas cerradas, si íbamos a comer y después a algún lugar a bailar, esperaba poder dormir hasta muy tarde el domingo.

Tomé uno de los abrigos que mamá me regaló antes de mudarme, en realidad era una gabardina azul junto con un bolso negro un tanto pequeño donde solo caían pequeñas cosas.

Bajamos y estacionado a unos pocos metros estaba un _mini cooper_ gris, supe que era de Alice después de que desactivo la alarma a unos cuantos pasos de llegar.

-Wow – exclame – lindo auto

-Gracias – dijo mientras quitaba los seguros y entrabamos al auto

-Aunque no me lo esperaba

-¿por qué lo dices?

-No sé, me esperaba un automóvil más… ostentoso. Como eres muy famosa y conocida…

Rió suavemente antes deponernos en marcha hasta el restaurant

-Digamos que tengo un auto para salidas especiales y un auto para el público

-¿y este es…

-Este es el auto para salidas especiales – sonrió – me gusta que la gente me reconozca con cariño, y ser admirada, pero como sabes también me gusta mi privacidad. Este auto es más común, llama menos la atención y no despierta la curiosidad de los paparazzi

Lo sopese por un momento y tenía toda lógica. Siempre me imaginé que la gente famosa era siempre igual a lo que mostraba en las revistas o en la televisión, pero conocer a Alice me ha dado una nueva perspectiva de las cosas, enseñándome que no hay que dejarse llevar por lo que diga una revista.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras veía pasar las calles en la fría noche de Oregón a toda velocidad. Sabía que se acercaba el momento de verlo, aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo, también me moría de vergüenza solo pensar de mirarlo a la cara después de ese pequeño desliz mientras estaba borracha.

Y tengo que admitirlo, el solamente ha tenido detalles muy caballerosos desde aquel incidente pero eso no quería decir que estaba enamorado de mí, ni que le gustaba siquiera un poquito. A decir verdad a mí tampoco me gustaba, porque simplemente no lo conocía en realidad. Yo tenía un enamoramiento por Edward Cullen "el actor", pero a Edward Cullen como persona no lo conocía. No podía esperar nada más, no podía enamorarme de una famosa estrella de cine porque simplemente solo soy una pueblerina y él debe de estar acostumbrado a estar rodeado de chicas hermosas y con mucho mundo, al lado de ellas soy simplemente nadie.

Con esta nueva certeza en mí, me propuse no estropearlo esta noche, solamente sería yo tal cual soy.

Antes de lo que me esperaba nos encontrábamos fuera de un lujoso restaurante llamado _Sharis. _Por unos instantes me sentí realmente importante, jamás alguien me había abierto la puerta del auto aunque sabía que era su trabajo hacerlo. Alice amablemente le pasó las llaves al chico del valet, quien al parecer la conocía desde hace bastante tiempo, eso lo supuse por la familiaridad con la que Alice le hablaba al muchacho. Pacientemente la esperé cerca de lo que supuse era la entrada, pero antes de siquiera entrar me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia la parte trasera del restaurante.

-¿Qué demonios Alice? – pregunté un poquito asustada

-Esta es la entrada que siempre usamos, para que las miradas indiscretas no llamen a los paparazzi. No lo hago por mí, lo hago por Edward.

Solamente la mención de su nombre provocó que se me apretara el estómago y que mis manos comenzarán a temblar. Llegamos a una nueva entrada, donde un señor nos esperaba.

-Buenas noches señorita Alice – le saludo amablemente

-Buenas noches señor Morrison – devolvió el saludo alegremente – le presento a mi amiga Bella, Bells él es el señor Morrison el gerente del restaurante, y alguien de nuestra plena confianza.

Al parecer este era un punto realmente importante en esta cordial acción.

-Está en lo cierto señorita Alice. Sus amigos ya las esperan en el privado, que me encargue de preparar personalmente. Espero que tengan una agradable velada.

-Muchas gracias – respondí en un susurró

Entramos y me quede gratamente sorprendida al ver la decoración del interior. Distaba mucho de lo que se podía apreciar en el exterior, pues la decoración minimalista con pequeños detalles le daba ese toque elegante y distendido, perfecto como para una reunión entre amigos.

-Por aquí Bells – estábamos frente a una puerta francesa, donde podía ver a los chicos reír alegremente.

Rose y Emmett estaban sentados cómodamente en unos sillones frente a la mesa, él tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras ella se veía alegremente acurrucada a su lado. Jasper estaba sentado frente a ellos riendo de los gestos que estaba haciendo Emmett y de espalda a nosotras esta él, con su cabello desordenado y sus hombros se movían como si estuviera riendo.

Momentáneamente quede paralizada, pero un suave empujoncito de Alice me saco de mi estupor.

-Será mejor que entremos, parece que se están divirtiendo sin nosotras – murmuró guiñándome un ojo antes de entrar elegantemente a la estancia.

Respiré profundo para tranquilizarme. Había llegado el momento de volver a ver a Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Niñas, no me maten! recuerden que si me matan no sabrán que pasará :D**

**¿Cómo están? espero que todas estén muy bien C: siento haberme demorado en actualizar, pero como muchas sabrán en Chile hay un movimiento por la educación y en mi universidad se volvio a clases, por lo que he estado a full estudio, pero trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas!**

**Bueno! ahora para las niñas que no tienen perfil!**

**Sophie: Cariño.. muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y creo que tienes muchísima razón en lo que me escribiste, por eso ahora trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas, para que no se aburran esperando por más :D Mil besos desde Chile!**

**javy: Hola!... este fic será largo, así que la relación de ellos será lenta... considerando la inseguridad que muestra esta Bella te aseguro que a Edward le costará lo suyo :D Mil besos y espero leerte pronto!**

**Ahora... ¿les gustaría que actualizara un día de la semana en especifico?, espero sus opiniones porque es muy importante para mi**

**Mil besos y espero sus Review's!**

**Rommita!**


	8. Volverte a ver

**Los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo vilmente xD el resto son solamente sacados de mi loca imaginación al igualq ue la trama**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga que esta de cumpleaños! Te adoro gordiiiita!**

**Nos leemos al final :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 8_

_Volverte a ver_

_Respiré __profundo __para __tranquilizarme. __Había __llegado __el __momento __de __volver __a __ver __a __Edward __Cullen_.

Inspire profundamente una vez más antes de entrar a aquella sala, de alguna forma debia encontrar el valor para enfrentarlos de la forma mas normal posible, porque por desgracia todo el valor que me habia infundado a mi misma en casa se había esfumado por arte de magia.

Antes de pensar siquiera dar un paso dentro la estancia, estaba envuelta en un par de brazos bastante fuertes que me elevaron a unos cuantos pies del suelo.

-Bellie Bells! - grito demasiado verca de mi oido, mientras me apretaba mas entre sus brazos

-Emmett - escuche a varias personas gritar su nombre - osito sueltala, la estas asfixiando - comento Rosalie un tanto preocupada

-Lo siento, lo siento - murmuraba rápidamente, mientras que me dejaba suavemente sobre mis pies - es que no te veia hace mucho tiempo... creo que me emocione solo un poco

Sonrei, al parecer su actitud de niño lo volvia inmune al enfado de los demas

-aun no logro entender como somo hermanos - gimio Jasper antes de envolverme en sus brazos de forma cálida y delicada - ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-Bien Jazz - le devolví el abrazo - un poco ocupada por la universidad, lo normal - le reste importancia encogiéndome de hombros – pero esta semana ha sido un poco más pesada de lo normal – recordé mientras me volvía a Emmett – También me agrada verte grandote – le sonreí un tanto tímida, se me hacía muy raro sentir tanta confianza con alguien a quien apenas conozco - solo que para la próxima vez que dejes de verme por algún tiempo, trata de no aplastar mis pobres costillas – me queje pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

-Lo siento Bellie Bells – lo vi un poco avergonzado – pero es que note veía hace mucho tiempo y déjame decirte que estar hermosa chica – ahora fue mi turno de avergonzarme

-Gracias – susurré – pero todo fue obra de Alice

-Bells, tú eres hermosa, yo solamente resalto esa belleza – me sonrío mientras abrazaba a Jasper quien asentía enérgicamente diciéndome que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su novia y su hermano.

-Es verdad, estas bellísima Bella – elogio Rose aumentando mi vergüenza – pero eso no es trascendental ahora – sonrió diabólicamente y a mi me dio un poco de miedo – lo que es importante es que ayer, esta señorita – paso un brazo por mis hombros y de inmediatamente supe lo que vendría – tuvo una cita y quiero que me cuentes todo, absolutamente todo en este instante

-Rose… no es

-Si _es_ necesario pequeña Isabella – me guio hasta la mesa indicando donde sentarme

Antes de siquiera oponerme estaban todos sentados nuevamente en sus lugares, dejándome para mi desgracia sentada frente a unos bellísimos ojos verdes que me observaban con curiosidad, sonriéndome tímidamente antes de bajar mi mirada avergonzada ante la oleada de recuerdos que no me habían dejado en paz este mes y medio en el cual no supe nada de él.

-Hola Bella – su dulce y suave voz llego a mis oídos como una caricia. Mis recuerdos de aquella noche no tenían nada similar a escucharlo en ese momento - ¿cómo has estado?

-Hola – le sonreí tímidamente ajena a la mirada insistente de alguno de los chicos – muy bien, gracias… y tú ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien también – sonrió abiertamente observándome – un poco cansado con todo lo de la gira promocional – se encogió de hombros – pero ahora es tiempo para descansar

-Me imagino – aparte mi vista solo para encontrar a Jasper observándome insistentemente

-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté inocentemente, después de todo ¿había hecho algo mal?

-No, nada – sonrió discretamente, como si él supiese algo que nadie más sabía – pero ahora que estamos todos, podríamos comenzar a pedir algo para comer. Muero de hambre – se quejó cómicamente.

Antes de siquiera pensar, un mesero estaba tomando la orden. Pedimos unas sodas y después de mucha discusión ellos decidieron pedir sushi, ya que según Emmett_ "Te estás perdiendo el mejor manjar de los dioses"_ aunque para mí eso no significaba nada ya que esa comida era demasiado sofisticada para lo que acostumbraba a comer a diario.

Pasamos un momento agradable mientras esperábamos nuestra cena, Emmett nos contaba las ciudades a las que habían tenido que viajar junto a Edward en la gira promocional de su nueva película. Según lo que nos contaba había sido netamente por toda Europa y parte de Asia, por lo que sentí una pequeña punzada de envidia, yo quería conocer Europa de cabo a rabo antes de casarme algún día.

Por su parte Edward se encontraba avergonzado por todas las anécdotas que nos contaba Emm de aquellos eventos, donde las fans hacían cualquier cosa con tal de sacarse una foto con él o por obtener solamente una mirada.

-Recuerdo que estábamos en Paris, antes de entrar a una cadena de televisión…

-Emm – gimió – no es necesario que cuentes eso

-¡Claro que si Eddie!

-No me llames Eddie – le miró un tanto furioso mientras apretaba la mandíbula

-Sí, como sea – se acomodó para seguir su relato – en fin, estábamos entrando por una de las puertas de los costados para que las chicas no molestarán a Edward, pero no sé como dos de ellas lograron engañar a los guardias antes de alcanzarnos. El punto es que estaban un poco histéricas y rogando por una fotografía que Ed amablemente les dio. Ellas quedaron tan agradecidas que le regalaron sus… sus… sus sujetadores – dijo riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

Todos estábamos riéndonos, excepto Edward, quien estaba casi tan ruborizado como yo en mi peor día con la mirada gacha observando los servicios. Me dio un poco de pena verlo así de vulnerable, así que trate de controlarme sabiendo lo horrible que es que todos se rían de ti y de tú momento vergonzoso. Los demás viendo lo mismo que había visto yo dejaron de reírse paulatinamente hasta que ya todos nos habíamos recuperado.

-Lo siento Ed – murmuró Alice golpeando suavemente su brazo - pero no puedes negar que es algo graciosos.

-A decir verdad, ahora que han pasado unas semanas de eso puedo verle lo gracioso, pero en ese momento fue lo más… terrible que me pudo pasar – gimió

-¿Y qué hiciste con la ropa interior de esas chicas? – preguntó Jasper

-Pues no la recibí – respondió Edward como su fuese lo más obvio – que sea conocido no quiere decir que me aprovechare de mis fans.

Ese comentario fue muy dulce de su parte, pues para nosotras las fans es duro cuando descubrimos que nuestro objeto de amor y admiración no es lo que nosotras imaginamos. Y debo de admitirlo, me encantaba que Edward fuese así.

-Creo que fue muy dulce lo que hiciste – Edward me observo curioso por el comentario que salió sin pensar salió de mis labios.

-¿En verdad lo crees? – me estaba prestando toda su atención y eso me puso un tanto nerviosa. Respiré profundamente antes de recordarme que me había prometido ser solamente yo.

-Claro que sí – le sonreí – para una fans es realmente decepcionante darse cuenta que la persona que tanto admira sea alguien grosero y se aproveche de las situaciones de forma… pervertida

-¿Hablas por experiencia? – pregunto Rose – lo digo porque tienes que admirar a alguien para hablar de esa forma.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, no quería admitir frente a ellos – y mucho menos frente a Edward – que admiraba al chico que estaba sentado frente a mi, esperando mi respuesta de forma curiosa y un tanto ansiosa.

-Bueno… puede… puede que sea fans de alguien – admití tímidamente, observado de reojo a Edward

-¿y de quien es fans señorita? – murmuró Emmett simulando falsamente la postura de un lord inglés.

Negué enérgicamente, una cosa es haber besado a Edward Cullen estando borracha una noche cualquiera y otra cosa es admitir que era una de sus fans. Seguramente pensaría que era una fans sicópata que aparento estar borracha solo para lograr un beso suyo.

-Vamos Bells, dinos – insistió Jasper – quien sabe si ponemos ayudarte para conocerlo

¡Por Dios, qué vergüenza! Al parecer no iban a dejarlo pasar

-OH! – chilló Alice, saltando enérgicamente en su asiento – lo sé, lo sé

-¿Qué sabes cariño? - preguntó Jasper

-Yo seeeeeee, de quien es Faaaaans – dijo canturreando la frase

-Alice – gemí

Me observo intensamente antes de desviar su vista a Edward y sonreírme. Todo esto paso muy rápido por lo que el resto no se logró dar cuenta.

-A Belli le gusta un actor – chilló – que esta aquiiiiiiiiiii – termino chillando

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos ante la vergüenza que sentía, no podría creer que Alice me hubiese hecho esto, ahora si que no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos jamás de los jamases.

-¿Eso… eso es cierto? – murmuró Edward después de un largo silencio, un silencio realmente incómodo para mí.

Aun con el rostro entre mis manos asentí imperceptiblemente.

Tenía que salir de allí, jamás pensé sentiré tan apenada como me sentía ahora. Aún estaba a tiempo de salir de la vida de todos ellos y olvidar que los había conocido.

Todo pensamiento pesimista se vio interrumpido cuando un par de manos muy suaves intentó quitar las manos de mi rostro. El suave aroma me advirtió quien era por lo que puse más presión para no permitirle sacar mis manos y que logrará ver mi rostro. Pero mi penoso intento no le impidió lograr su cometido, pues al parecer él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo.

Con cuidado tomó mis manos obligándome a mirarlo, estaba sentado a mi lado observándome intensamente, mientras una preciosa sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en esos labios con los que tantas veces había soñado despierta luego de ver sus fotografías.

-¡Hey! – susurró – no te avergüences

-No sé cómo no hacerlo – gemí nuevamente

-No creo que sea tan terrible ser una de mis fans – sonrió torcidamente. En ese momento perdí toda la capacidad cognitiva que poseía.

Sus ojos se veían tan brillantes y hermosos cuando sonreía de esa forma.

-Es más, creo que es un honor que a una chica como tú le gusten mis películas – rió despreocupado – muchas gracias Bella

-¿ah? – dije volviendo de mi leve aturdimiento - ¿gracias, por qué?

-Gracias por guardar el secreto – murmuró – es un poco difícil poder vivir tranquilo muchas veces con tanta gente que quiere saber cada instante de tú vida. Por personas como tú es que puedo disfrutar ser una persona común y corriente en algunas ocasiones.

-Oh! No tienes nada que agradecerme – sonreí antes de liberar disimuladamente mis manos de las suyas – no soy quien para andar ventilando la vida de ustedes chicos.

Hable en plural mientras veía a los chicos en un intento desesperado por dejar de ver aquel rostro por el que cualquiera vendería su alma al diablo con tal de verlo solo un segundo más.

-Está bien – Emmett con su característica sonrisa rompió aquel… raro momento que acababa de vivir al lado de Edward – basta de conversaciones tan sensibles, es hora de comer – sonrió como un niño pequeño.

No me había percatado que durante el tiempo que duró nuestra pequeña plática ya había sido servida la cena. Eran pequeños rollos de arroz, envueltos con palta o una cosa negra y dentro de ellos había pescado, palta o crema de alguna cosa. A decir verdad no se veía nada apetitoso y mucho menos después de decirme que se comían con unos palillos que nunca en la vida había visto.

En estos momento se notaba que era una chica de pueblo, en Forks nunca había escuchado hablar de sushi. Estaba completamente segura que esta noche sería una noche llena de vergüenzas de mi parte.

Amablemente Edward se ofreció a enseñarme cómo usar los palillos, lo que obviamente fue una muy mala idea pues en repetidas ocasiones sus manos rozaron las mías en un intento de señalarme como se tomaban los dichosos palitos del demonio. Después de muchos intentos y unas cuantas miradas cómplices entre nosotros desistí de aprender a usar esas cosas.

-¡Me rindo! – chillé lanzando los palos a la mesa – es tan difícil – gemí. Iba a morir de hambre

-Pequeña – murmuró Jasper antes de tragar completamente lo que estaba en su boca – todo es cosa de práctica

-Pero moriré de hambre – murmuré como niña. Y ahora que lo mencionaba tenía mucha hambre

-¿Por qué no pides unos "palillos con ayuda"? – comentó Rose mientras hundía uno de los rollitos en salsa de soya

-¿"Palillos con ayuda"? – pregunté un poco sorprendida - ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? – chillé un poco más alto de lo que pretendía

-Lo siento Bells – dijo Alice riendo – pero pensé que Edward sería un buen maestro

-Pero al parecer soy un asco – respondió el aludido sonriendo nerviosamente

-No te preocupes, nunca he sido una buena alumna – respondí riendo, apoyando mi mano en su brazo de forma inconsciente - ¿pero que están esperando para pedir esos palitos para mi?

Amablemente Emmett le pidió a nuestro mesero particular uno de esos famosos palitos, en verdad me estaban empezando a exasperar ver lo inútil que podía ser con las cosas manuales.

-Bella – escuche un susurró cerca de mi

Edward tenía entre sus dedos los dichosos palillos y entre ellos un rollito de arroz, al parecer mi lo estaba ofreciendo pues esperaba que me acercara para tomarlo entre mis labios para probarlo. Con un poco de aprensión me acerque para comerlo y a decir verdad estaba delicioso. Si no me equivocaba dentro del rollito de arroz había salmón, palta y queso crema.

Vergonzosamente gemí ante la risa sueva y aterciopelada de mi acompañante.

-Está delicioso – murmuré despacio solo para que él me escuchara

-Lo sé – rió – era para que no te murieras de hambre – comentó burlonamente

El chico que había tomado el pedido de la cena le entregó a Emmett unos palillos con un elástico en la punta, con los cuales logré comer tranquilamente, descubriendo que en realidad me gustaba la comida. Pasamos un momento realmente agradable hablando de las cosas más superficiales de la vida, nunca imaginé que podía estar así, con un grupo de amigos. La única amiga que siempre tuve fue a Ángela en Forks, pero ahora tengo a Susan, a Dustin, Leah y August al igual que a los chicos, quienes a pesar de no conocerlos mucho me sentía muy cómoda a su lado.

Estábamos tomando un delicioso café cortesía del gerente cuando Rose soltó la pregunta que evadí inicialmente.

-y bueno Bells ¿con contarás como estuvo tú cita?

-No fue una cita – respondí entre dientes – Se lo dije a Alice y a Emmett

-¿A Emmett? – observó a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados – y no me dijiste nada, solo cuando te conviene me cuentas todo – murmuro un tanto enojada

-Lo siento Osita – gimió con ojitos de cordero degollado y con un triste puchero – pero estabas un poquito ocupada – Hizo un gesto con la mano demostrando que tan ocupada estaba.

-Si, como sea – le restó importancia – quiero detalles Isabella – gruñí… odiaba mi nombre completo

Todos me observaban expectantes, pero se llevarían una gran decepción sobre todo las chicas.

-Anoche fui con unos amigos de la universidad al cine, bueno con los amigos de uno de mis amigos de la universidad…

-¿Cómo se llama? – indagó Alice

-Lo sabes Alice, anoche te lo dije con quién iba – me quejé

-No, me dijiste que ibas al cine con un amigo de la universidad. Jamás me dijiste su nombre – se cruzó de brazos ante su irrefutable lógica

-August, mi amigo se llama August – murmuré de mala gana – en fin, me invitó al cine porque iría con sus amigos del edificio donde vive y no quería ir solo así que me invito. Solamente fue eso

No pensaba contarles realmente a ellos el real trasfondo de esa salida, eran cosas de August, y aunque jamás se enteraría si se lo contaba a alguien, no podía defraudar su confianza depositada en mi. Rose parecía algo decepcionada por lo simple de esa salida, pero lo que les contaba era solamente la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-Pero ¿no te gusta? – interrogó nuevamente Rosalie

-No

-Ni un poquito – afirmó

-Nada de nada – sonreí, como buena periodista buscaba sonsacar la verdad a como dé lugar – es más, August es como mi hermano.

-¿Es el chico que fue a dejarte a tú edificio anoche?

Hasta ese momento había olvidado la presencia de los chicos.

Giré mi cabeza tan rápido para ver a Edward que por un momento pensé que me daría una torticolis. Estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir… ¿estuvo anoche fuera de mi casa cuando August me acompañó?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – susurré con la intención de que solo nosotros escucháramos, pero después de su pregunta todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Po… Por… porque… porque yo… yo – se quedó completamente tartamudo, rojo como un tomate y pasándose repetidas veces la mano por su cabello. Se veía tan nervioso y vulnerable.

Pero he de admitir que se veía tan tierno así. Era increíble como de a poco la fachada que yo misma me había creado de él se comenzaba a caer de a poco. Siempre pensé que era un chico serio y muy confiado de sí mismo tal como se veía en las revistas y en las entrevistas que había visto un millón de veces en la televisión, pero en la dos ocasiones en que lo he visto se mostró como un chico muy alegre y un poco tímido, sin contar los caballerosos gestos que ha tenido conmigo.

-OH! – chilló Alice antes de obtener una respuesta clara de Edward en vez de su balbuceo – es muy tarde – gritó antes de llamar nuevamente al mesero para pedir la cuenta – hay que darse prisa chicos, la noche es joven y nos faltarán horas para divertirnos. – terminó saltando en su propia silla para diversión de su novio.

-Cariño, relájate, estamos cerca del club que escogiste – la abrazo por la cintura para calmarla un poco – si sigues así estarás cansada para cuando lleguemos

-Como si eso fuera posible Jazz – murmuró Emmett tratando de que Alice no lo escuchara, pero el pedazo de pan que ella le lanzo dejo claro que no lo dijo tan despacio como creía.

Yo estaba ajena a todo, aún impresionada por las palabras dichas por Edward. Me costaba creer que me estaba… espiando o quizás… solo quizás allá estado fuera de casa después de dejarme aquella nota…

-¡BELLA! – escuche que alguien me gritó en demasiado cerca de mi oído

-¿Ah?

-Te estoy llamando desde hace muchísimo rato – Alice estaba de pie a mi lado con sus manos en sus caderas y golpeando el suelo con su tacón de diseñador - ¿Dónde estaba tú cabeza?

-Lo siento – me levanté rápidamente buscando mis cosas, que amablemente Edward tenía en sus manos – gracias – susurré cuando me las entregó

-No hay de que – me sonrió precavidamente, seguramente pensaba que estaba molesta por aquella indiscreción que al parecer salió de sus labios sin querer.

-Vamos – Rose me tomó de la mano, pero me detuve al no saber donde

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – resopló un poco cansada por mi falta de atención

-Lo siento, pero alguien me podría decir la hora – pedí amablemente mientras todos nos dirigíamos a la salida.

-Son cerca de la una de la madrugada Bells, aún es muy temprano – dijo alegremente Emmett ante de pasar un brazo por mis hombros - ¿o es que acaso ya tienes sueño?

Valla, era mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba.

-Lo siento chicos – murmuré, pero antes de seguir hablando Jasper me interrumpió

-Estas disculpándote mucho Bells – me aparto del lado de Emmett quien me tenía un poco aprisionada bajo su enorme brazo. Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Lo sé, pero lo que quería decirles es que no podré acompañarlos esta noche a bailar – me mordí al labio bajando mi mirada

-¿QUE? – gritaron las chicas – ¿porque no puedes? – me dio un poco de lastima la carita de pena que puso Alice

-Es que… mañana tengo que trabajar, así que no puedo trasnochar

-Pero…

-Lo siento Alice, chicos, pero mañana es mi primer día de trabajo y no me puedo dar el lujo de llegar cansada.

-Lo entendemos – dijo Jasper en tono conciliador ante las feas miradas que me mandaban Alice y Rosalie - ¿no es así chicos?

Todos respondieron un si en general, pero de mala gana. Así que comencé a despedirme de todos tratando de no enfadarme con las chicas que aún me veían muy molestas, estaba comenzando a pensar que así sería cada vez que no hiciera lo que se les antojaba. Emmett nuevamente me dio un abrazo demoledor levantándome a unos cuantos pies del suelo, pero esta vez tuvo el cuidado de no poner tanta fuerza en sus brazos, luego Jasper me dio un suave beso en la frente antes de abrazarme…

-Tenemos que hablar – susurró antes de separarnos y guiñarme un ojo

¿De que debíamos hablar?

Luego, un tanto confundida, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de las chicas diciéndoles que otro día compensaba esta fallida salida, ante lo cual volvieron a sonreír como antes lo habían hecho.

Manipuladoras.

Finalmente me giré para despedirme de_ él_ pero no lo vi en ninguna parte.

-¿Donde esta Edward? – murmuré

-Fue a buscar su coche – respondí Emmett quien estaba muy entretenido besando el cuello de Rose

-Oh, esta bien – dije un poquito decepcionada por no poder despedirme de él – me despiden de él – sonreí antes de encaminarme a la salida real del restaurant para pedir un taxi y volver a casa, seguramente me saldría un dineral, pero no estaba dispuesta a pedirle a uno de los chicos que me llevara y así hacerle perder tiempo.

-¡Bella! – Edward me llamó desde la ventanilla de su automóvil, que andaba lentamente a mi costado – sube, te llevaré a casa

-No es necesario Ed… - me acerque a la ventanilla, no quería que supieran que Edward Cullen estaba allí y menos por mi indiscreción – No es necesario Edward, tomaré un taxi – le sonreí cálidamente

-No es problema Bella - sonrió antes de abrir la puerta – además, no me apetece mucho salir de fiesta con los chicos – se encogió de hombros

-¿Estás seguro? – le pregunté un poco dudosa. Nos es que no quisiera que me llevará a casa, pero recordando la única vez que lo hizo me daba un poco de vergüenza

-Sube Bella – dijo muy seguro

Lo observé atentamente antes de suspirar resignada y subirme a su lado.

Su automóvil tenía los vidrios polarizados lo cual me permitía estar relajada en pensando si nos podían ver juntos.

No preguntó hacia donde debía ir, pues sabía perfectamente la dirección de mi casa. El viaje lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio, interrumpido solamente por la suave melodía clásica que salía de las bocinas junto a la radio. En poco menos de media hora estábamos fuera de mi edificio.

-Muchas gracias Edward – dije mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

-No hice nada muy especial como para que me agradezcas – le quito importancia

Lo observe unos segundos, no quería dejarlo ir tan pronto, así que de la nada tomé un poco de valor y susurré tímidamente.

-¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar un café conmigo?

Me miró un tanto sorprendido y luego miró la solitaria calle en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Eso… eso me gustaría – sonrió tímidamente antes de bajar para ayudarme a salir del auto – pero ¿mañana no tienes que trabajar? – murmuró después de cerrar la puerta

Rodé los ojos, a parecer se tomaba un poco las cosas a pecho

-Edward, no es lo mismo subir y tomar un café charlando un poco, que estar en un club hasta la madrugada – suspiré – pero si no quieres pasar yo…

-¡Claro que quiero! – dijo un poco más alto – lo siento

Me reí, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a reaccionar tan espontáneamente

-Está bien, subamos – me encamine a la entrada sintiendo sus pasos a mi espalda

No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero esta noche trataría de conocer más sobre Edward.

* * *

**Corazones de mi vida!**

**¿Cómo están? espero que todas estén muy pero muy bien!... primero que todo quiero agradecerles los review's y los favoritos para esta historia... Son las mejores y de a poco somos más :D**

**Como ven actualicé pasaditas las dos semanas, y espero mantener el ritmo hasta el final. Les tengo una pregunta... ¿va muy lento? si creen que es así haganmelo saber sin problemas, toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida :D**

**Ahora! respondiendo Review´s de las niñas que no tienen perfil**

**Sophie: Linda! mil gracias por tus palabras... creo que tienes razón en algo... siempre me doy bien pagada con el apoyo y el cariño que ustedes me brindan en cada Review, por eso siempre trato de actualizar cuando puedo... ahora estoy con más tiempo y espero actualizar más seguido. Mil besos desde Chile!**

**javy: Gracias linda por la comprensión... con todo lo que pasa con el conflicto estudiantil ya ni sé cuando terminaré la universidad ¬¬ en fin, que bueno que te guste esta historia y seguiré escribiendo hasta, no sé hasta cuando, pero no planeo dejar de hacerlo pronto :D Mil besos para ti **

**Recuerden...no deben mandar a asesinar a la autora por dejar el capitulo hasta acá :D**

**Mil besos y espero que todas tengan una bella semana!**

**Rommy**


	9. Y así comienza toda historia de amor

**Los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, el resto al igual que la trama pertenecen a mi completa imaginación.**

**Mil Gracias a mi queridisima DaniiEverdeen por betear el capi!... representante eres la mejor :D**

**Nos leemos al final chicas y si es que hay algún chico**

* * *

_Capitulo 9_

_Y así comienzan todas las historias de amor_

Siempre pensé que los sueños o las fantasías se podrían cumplir en algún momento de la vida de las personas comunes y corrientes, pero de ahí a tener a Edward esperando por mí en la sala de mi departamento era demasiado pedir.

En cuanto entramos a mi pequeño y humilde hogar, me di cuenta del terrible error que había cometido en querer pasar un momento a solas con él. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a sitios amplios, muy iluminados y exquisitamente decorados, todo lo que mi hogar no era.

Lo invité tímidamente a acomodarse donde quisiera mientras escapaba a toda velocidad a la cocina con la pobre excusa de preparar café y buscar algunas galletas para matar el rato. Cuidadosamente preparé la cafetera con la cantidad de café que estaba acostumbrada a tomar cada día por las mañanas y esperé apoyada en la encimera con gesto ausente pensando como fui capaz de pedirle a Edward que entrara a casa.

-Bella - escuche la voz de Edward a mis espaldas - ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Oh! - me sorprendí por la amabilidad con la que me trataba, a pesar de que ha sido siempre muy amable conmigo - ehm... no te preocupes. El café está casi listo, pero si pudieras llevar esa bandeja a la sala te lo agradecería enormemente - le sonreí tímidamente.

-Claro - con suma eficacia tomó la bandeja que le señalé y antes de siquiera ponerse a caminar, gimió bajito pero lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo. Lo miré un tanto asustada ¿había algo que no podía comer? - Oreos – volvió a gemir y disimuladamente cogió una y retomó su camino a la sala mientras comía la galleta.

A decir verdad quedé un tanto impresionada, pero me reprendí a mí misma pues él también era un chico normal. No por ser famoso iba a tener reacciones distintas al resto cuando ve alguna golosina que le guste.

El sonido de la cafetera lista me devolvió a la realidad. Preparé una bandeja con todo lo que consideré que podría gustarle con su café y con un poco de dificultad lo llevé a la sala, donde me encontré a Edward completamente entretenido viendo algunas fotografías de mi familia y Angie que tenía colgadas en las paredes. Al parecer estaba sumamente concentrado porque no estuvo consciente de mi presencia hasta que dejé la bandeja con un poco más de fuerza de la que pretendía en la mesita de la sala.

-Lo siento – me disculpé mientras me disponía a atenderle - ¿con qué quieres tú café? – pregunté tímidamente.

-No te preocupes, ya bastante has hecho con prepararlo, yo lo hago – sonrió acercándose.

-No tengo problemas en hacerlo.

-Y yo te lo agradezco – murmuró muy cerca de mí, rozando sus dedos con los míos mientras quitaba la taza de mis manos – pero puedo hacerlo solo, no soy tan inútil – susurró sonriente.

-No pienso que seas inútil – murmuré un poco perdida por la sensación que recorrió mi piel al sentir el calor de la suya.

-Entonces déjame un espacio – se irguió a mi lado mientras me movía para permitirle hacer lo que quisiera.

Aún me sentía un poco entumecida, estar tan cerca de él, percibiendo el aroma tan delicioso que había en el aire a su alrededor y esas estúpidas mariposas que se negaban a abandonar mi estómago desde que lo vi más temprano esa misma noche no me dejaban actuar con normalidad. No me gustaba sentirme así a su alrededor, cada vez que está cerca de mí era como si mi cuerpo reaccionara solo a su cercanía y eso no debía ser.

Con mucho esfuerzo volví a concentrarme, centrándome exclusivamente en la mundana acción de preparar un simple café repitiéndome una y otra vez que no podía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero… ¿Y que estaba sintiendo? _Esa _era una muy buena pregunta. No había sentimientos de por medio, de eso estaba segura. Pero al verlo tal cual era, con esos pequeños detalles que lo bajaban desde el nivel de perfección en que yo lo tenía idealizado, me hacían ver que era muy fácil llegar a enamorarse perdidamente de él al ser tan cálido, caballeroso, tímido y con un gran sentido del humor. Yo no me quería enamorar y mucho menos de él, quien seguramente ya tenía una vida muy lejana a lo que yo esperaba para mí.

Una mano agitándose sobre mis ojos me despertó nuevamente de mis cavilaciones. Edward me observaba divertidamente como volvía nuevamente en mí, antes de acomodarme en el sofá seguida de él.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó un tanto burlón.

-Sí, estoy bien – murmuré mientras subía mis pies al sofá para acomodarme – solo estaba pensando.

-Y si no es mucho preguntar – dijo antes de imitar mi acción y acomodarse mejor - ¿qué estabas pensando?

Me atraganté un poco con mi bebida, pero logré reponerme rápido. No pensaba decirle realmente que es lo que estaba pensado sobre él y todas las cosas que me hacía sentir… Eso estaba fuera de discusión, pero sus ojos me observaban curiosamente, ansiosos por saber que era lo que me mantenía tan distraída, por lo que rápidamente le dije una de las cosas que había pensado con anterioridad.

-Solo me preguntaba cómo es que tienes tiempo de salir con los chicos o estar aquí mismo ahora – murmuré mientras comía una galleta.

-¡Oh! – Suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello – Bella, el que sea una estrella famosa no quiere decir que me la paso todo el tiempo encerrado o trabajando. Siempre que puedo me hago el tiempo de salir con amigo o pasar tiempo con mi familia…

-Lo siento – murmuré un tanto avergonzada – no quise decir eso. Me queda muy claro que eres una persona normal, pero sentía curiosidad - sonreí tímidamente – Siempre imaginé que los actores nunca tienen tiempo para nada y si lo tienen solo salen con sus amigos famosos de Hollywood, supongo que eso es lo que algunos hacen.

-Y tienes razón – sonrió acercándose imperceptiblemente a mí – algunos actores no tienen tiempo para nada, al ser muy buenos y muy cotizados para películas, series o programas de TV, pero en cambio otros, como yo por ejemplo, que nos tomamos un poco las cosas con calma. Siempre he pensado que si uno no mantiene una vida completamente equilibrada no rinde bien en lo que uno hace, por eso siempre entre un contrato y otro tengo un pequeño tiempo de descanso para estar con los chicos o con mi familia en Chicago.

-¿Chicago? – murmuré esperando que no me escuchara. Según lo que sabía de todas las revistas y páginas web que había en su honor su familia vivía en una hermosa mansión en Miami.

-Sí, Chicago – Al parecer me escuchó – seguramente habrás leído que mis padres viven en Miami – me guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice – pero eso no es del todo cierto. No todo lo que se dice sobre mi es verdad, pero no me molesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso ayuda a proteger la privacidad de mi familia – eso me sorprendió.

En muchos sitios se rumoraba la mala relación que tenía Edward con sus padres al no seguir la carrera de banquero como su padre por dedicarse a la actuación. Estaba comenzando a pensar que todo lo que conocía de Edward era una completa mentira.

-¿Y no te molesta que tus fans no sepan la verdad? – pregunté un poco curiosa, pero era la verdad.

-Adoro a mis Fans, siento que sin ellas no sería nada en este momento. Pero prefiero que crean es ese Edward que ellas mismas han creado, así el verdadero Yo será para las personas importantes de mi vida – eso me lo dijo un poco apesadumbrado – pero no me molestaría que tú conocieras a mi verdadero yo – me sonrió torcidamente antes de dejarme sin respiración.

La última declaración me tomó completamente por sorpresa y de pronto volvió a mi cabeza aquella antigua pregunta que anduvo rondando tantos días por mi cabeza… ¿por qué ponía tanto esfuerzo en mí, en ser caballeroso y amable conmigo?

-¿Por qué? – susurré volviéndome hacia él

-¿Qué? – respondió un poco distraído

-¿Por qué quieres que te conozca? ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo sin siquiera conocerme en realidad?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – se puso un poco a la defensiva

-Es que es extraño para mi que alguien sea tan caballeroso y amable conmigo sin siquiera conocerme. Además has tenido muchos detalles conmigo y solo nos habíamos visto una sola vez antes – murmuré completamente nerviosa mirando mi regazo

-¿Te ha molestado? – preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-No, no… de hecho ni siquiera te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho – sonreí un poco – pero aún no me lo explico.

Suspiró un poco incómodo mientras un suave rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas, al parecer le avergonzaba un poco el tener que contestarme.

-La verdad – asentí suavemente – toda mi vida, desde muy pequeño he tenido muchos amigos. Siempre fui un chico popular en la escuela y en la universidad. Pero desde que me volví más "Famoso" – hizo las comillas en el aire – esos mismos que se decían llamar mis amigos se comenzaron a alejar de mi por qué todo el tiempo me seguían los paparazzi y las cámaras, otros se acercaron a mi por esa misma creciente fama y todo lo que ello podría darles.

Suspiró un poco melancólico ante lo malo que fueron sus supuestos amigos con él.

-Aunque no todo ha sido tan malo – sonrió un poco más alegré – los chicos son los únicos amigos reales que he tenido en mucho tiempo y espero que no me malentiendas, pero siempre he querido un amigo que no sea del medio, con el que pueda ser solo Edward. Donde veamos películas y hagamos cosas tontas, que no esté hablando del trabajo ni de lo agobiante que es la vida. Necesito sentir que parte de mi vida no ha cambiado, que puedo ser un hombre normal aunque sea solo por un momento y por desgracia con los chicos no lo puedo hacer, no logro sentirlo – apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

Estaba contándome aquello con tanta pasión y con un nivel de angustia que seguía creciendo a cada palabra. Al parecer la fama es algo que lo agobiaba.

-Edward – susurré antes de acercarme cuidadosamente a él y acariciar suavemente su espalda en forma de círculos – lamento de verdad que te sientas así, no puedo decir "Se cómo te sientes" porque en verdad jamás me he sentido así, pero si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte con gusto lo haré.

Alzó su rostro para observarme atentamente mientras seguía consolándolo de alguna forma, sus ojos estaban un poco brillantes y la angustia que hace algunos momentos asomaba en esos hermosos ojos verdes había sido reemplazada con una nueva emoción que no sabía explicar. Enderezó su cuerpo y con cuidado tomo mis manos en la suyas, eran tan suaves y cálidas.

-Gracias – sonrió antes de apretar mis manos – puede que suene patético y hasta un poco desesperado pero esto te lo diré desde el fondo de mi corazón – sonrió un tanto avergonzado - ¿Quisieras ser mi amiga?

Me tomo completamente desprevenida su pregunta, a tal punto de llegar a pensar que estaba en una dimensión completamente desconocida en donde alguien como él me pedía ser su amiga, con sus ojos llenos de anhelo y expectativas.

-¿Qué? – le pregunté un tanto sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

Sonrió un poco divertido por el aturdimiento de mi rostro.

-Déjame explicarte – tomó un poco de aire, respirando profundamente – cuando te conocí, a pesar de todo el bullicio del lugar me transmitiste un sentimiento de paz y de tranquilidad. Al verte tan incómoda con un ambiente llenó de gente, intuí que no te gustaba estar allí. Perdón si soy un poco desconfiado, pero muchas chicas se han acercado a mis amigos como un medio para llegar a mi – se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

-Pero yo no me acerque a ellos, Jasper me ayudó cuando…

-Lo sé – me miró apenado – Los chicos me lo contaron días después, pero mucho antes de que eso pasara me agradaste, sentí que eras una chica confiable y después de comprobar que no le comentaste a la prensa nada de lo que compartimos esa noche supe que eras de esas personas que valen la penar tener como amigos.

Era un tanto chocante escuchar todo lo que me había analizado en una sola noche, sabía que todo venía de su desconfianza por las malas experiencias que había tenido en el pasado con las personas, el problema ahora es que no sabía si podía ser amiga de alguien que desconfiara de mí.

Al parecer algo de mi debate interno se vio reflejado en mi rostro, pues el entusiasmo de su rostro se vio reemplazado por la desilusión. Con cuidado soltó mis manos y puso un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

-Lo siento – suspiró – no quise hacerte sentir mal. Mira olvidemos todo lo que dije y no lo sé, nos veremos cuando salgamos con los chicos – habló tan rápido que no logré entender completamente lo que dijo – creo que es hora de marcharme – su voz tan triste logró sacarme del shock momentáneo que me produjo su anterior pregunta.

-Espera – susurré antes de se levantará del sofá –lo siento – solté una risita nerviosa- creo que nos hemos disculpado mucho esta noche – sonreí ante su confusión por mi divagación – Es solo que… no sé qué decir – gemí

-No tienes que decirme nada – sonrió apesadumbrado – yo entiendo Bella.

-No, no entiendes – me comencé a desesperar – es que… es extraño que alguien como tú, quiera como amiga a una chica como yo.

-No es algo extraño – se sentó a mi lado y me observó dulcemente – aunque no te conozco realmente, se ve que eres una gran chica, una gran amiga para mis amigos y de verdad me gustaría conocerte.

Lo miré y trate de observar atentamente sus ojos, ellos se veían serios y muy convencidos en su intención de conocerme, de igual forma algo en mi quería conocerlo.

-Si te hace sentir mejor – suspiró un tanto resignado – desde que vine a dejarte a casa aquella noche – me ruborice recordando aquel pequeño beso – había decidido buscar la forma de acercarme a ti con pequeños detalles amistosos, como las flores y el tratar de devolverte el celular – sonrió un poco avergonzado.

-Por cierto, gracias por las flores, estaban muy lindas.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme – sonrió, pero sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes.

-Edward, siento lo de hace un momento – tímidamente acerca una de mis manos a las suyas, arriesgándome a tocar su piel – pero no me malinterpretes, me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga y conocerte de verdad, más allá del actor que siempre he admirado – me sonrojé furiosamente al delatarme nuevamente.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó tomando mi mano sorpresivamente.

Su sonrisa era tan hermosa, que logró iluminar toda la sala o quizás era mi imaginación, pero lo que era verdad es que se veía la felicidad de sus ojos a muchos metros de distancia.

-Claro que si – me reí de su actitud – pero te pediré una sola cosa – esperó atentamente mi petición – esto es difícil porque me cuenta confiar en las personas, pero lo intentaré y espero de verdad que tú también lo hagas. Toda relación humana requiere eso y si queremos ser amigos tenemos que ganarnos la confianza del otro.

-Me parece justo – sonrió antes de ver la hora en su reloj que no había notado que traía - ¡Demonios! Son las tres de la madrugada y tú mañana debes trabajar – se quejó un poco antes de levantarse y tomar su chaqueta – Me lo pasé muy bien contigo.

-Yo también – me levante para acompañarlo a la salida.

-¿Qué días trabajas? – murmuró cuando estaba por salir.

-Viernes, sábados y domingos desde la una de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche… ¿por qué?

Se quedó meditando unos minutos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Hagamos algo, ya que trataremos de ser amigos y trabajaremos en la confianza mutua… que te parece si todas las semanas nos juntamos aunque sea una hora para conversar… ya sabes conocernos y esas cosas – le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No tendrás problemas por tú trabajo?

-No lo creo… solo es cosa que nos pongamos de acuerdo para poder decirle al director o a uno de los productores que ese será mi día libre – lo miré asombrada

-Está bien – susurré un poco aturdida ¿realmente podía hacer eso?

-Entonces – murmuró avergonzado – creo que deberías darme el número de tu casa para poder llamar… para ¿ponernos de acuerdo?

Tuve que reír, sentía como si tuviera quince años de nuevo y el chico guapo de la secundaría me pedía mi número de teléfono.

-Espera un momento – rápidamente tomé un papel y anoté el número que estaba escrito a un costado del teléfono, han pasado cerca de dos meses y aún no puedo aprenderme el maldito número.

-Aquí tienes – murmuré mientras él tomaba algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Ten – me entregó al móvil de mi amiga que ya había olvidado.

-Oh! Gracias – sonreí, ya tenía una buena excusa para ver a Su.

Nos quedamos viendo unos momentos antes de que se acercara torpemente para darme un beso en la mejilla. Y mi cuerpo no reaccionó de la misma forma, no señores, mis brazos decidieron codearlo por la cintura para darle un abrazo que el amablemente correspondió.

-Espero verte pronto – murmuró mientras dejaba un tierno beso en mi frente – y mucha suerte mañana.

-Gracias – me separé a regañadientes de su cálido cuerpo – nos vemos.

Sin más se alejó rápidamente por las escaleras mientras me quedaba como idiota apoyada en el resquicio de mi puerta, suspirando y pensado en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Sería amiga de Edward… de Edward Cullen

Lo conocería, pasaría mucho tiempo con él

En definitiva… estaría cumpliendo el sueño más grande de una Fans.

* * *

**Ustedes se preguntarán... esta mujer esta loca... se demoró más de dos semanas en actualizar y nos dejó un capitulo tan corto!**

**Pero no mis pequeños soles!... Como una forma de agradecimiento por la paciencia y los 114 Review's que ustedes me han regalado... Tenemoooooos (Redoble de tambores!)**

**Charáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

EPOV

Me sentía un poco eufórico, feliz y dichoso, sentimientos que me hacían olvidar un poco lo patético y desesperado que había sido hace unos momentos.

Bella era una chica realmente increíble, aunque eso lo había descubierto la noche en que la conocí con sus ojos brillantes y su cabello rizado de forma salvaje, pero más allá de eso, la forma en que se comportaba o las cosas que contaba me hacían pensar a cada minuto que ella era… una gran persona.

A decir verdad no conocía nada de ella, solamente cosas superfluas que había notado por mí mismo o lo que los chicos me habían contado, pero desde que la vi quise conocerla más profundamente y como a ella misma se lo dije esta noche siempre ansiaba la compañía de alguien ajeno a todo está a vorágine llamada mundo del espectáculo. Sabía que esto sería difícil para ambos pues como ella misma me lo confesó y lo que pude ver en sus ojos cuando hablamos, ella no confiaba rápidamente en las personas al igual que yo pero con un poco de esfuerzo todo se podía.

En la soledad de la noche me dirigí al lujoso departamento que la producción de la nueva película que arriendo para Emmett y para mí al otro lado de la ciudad, bastante cerca del lugar de filmación. Como supuse mi amigo aún no había llegado o simplemente esta noche la pasaría en casa de Rose, pero al poner un pie allí extrañé la calidez que transmitía el hogar de Bella, ese pequeño departamento transmitía una sensación de hogar y familiaridad que mucha falta me hacía ya que pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo viajando lejos de mi familia.

Al no tener nada que hacer, decidí tomar una ducha y después acostarme a leer nuevamente el guión para poder comenzar las grabaciones la próxima semana. Se trataba de una trama bastante intensa donde la chica está a punto de morir por leucemia pero el hombre al cual dejó por ser completamente pobre le dona la medula que ella necesita de forma anónima. Desde allí la chica comienza un viaje espiritual hasta encontrar a la persona que le salvó la vida de forma completamente desinteresada. Esperaba que la cinta lograra una gran aceptación, no porque yo actué, si no por el hermoso mensaje que puede llegar a transmitir.

Sin siquiera proponérmelo, caí en un sueño profundo y reparador sin sueños ni pesadillas.

Los días siguientes pasaron como un borrón entre las visitas al set y con el vestuarista de la producción para la prueba de los trajes. Emmett había traído a casa un par de contratos para algunas campañas publicitarias y para presentaciones en algunos programas bastante reconocidos, lo cual según él aumentaría considerablemente mis bonos como estrella. Eso me molestaba, sabía que era atractivo, las personas no paraban de repetírmelo pero yo quería ser conocido por mi trabajo, no por ser el novio de una chica hermosa o por salir tantas veces en la televisión.

Las llamadas diarias a mi familia siempre me ayudaban a poner todo en una perspectiva distinta, ellos se sentían muy orgullosos de mí y siempre apoyaron cada una de mis decisiones sin importar si eran erróneas o acertadas. Las llamadas a mi prima también comenzaron a abundar nuevamente y eso solo significaba que quería algo de mí que seguramente no estaba dispuesto a darle, por lo menos no de buena gana.

A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo libre, mis pensamientos no se alejaban mucho de Bella y las pequeñas cosas que descubrí estando en su casa.

Mientras me dejó solo en la sala, aproveché de ver unas fotografías que estaban en las paredes, en la mayoría de ellas salía Bella con varias personas. Pero me llamó la atención dos fotografías en concreto. En una de ellas salía una niña pequeña, de no más de diez años sentada en las piernas de un hombre no tan mayor, con bigotes y con la adoración en sus ojos al ver a la niña, supuse que sería Bella y su padre. En la siguiente fotografía salía Bella entre dos personas, un tipo mucho más alto que ella y una mujer rubia y con las facciones similares a Bella, supuse que era su madre pero el hombre que estaba con ellas no era el señor de bigotes. Seguramente sus padres eran separados, pero eso no me sorprendió, lo que sí lo hizo fue ver el brillo de los ojos de Bella. Con su padre brillaban como dos luceros en medio de la oscura noche de invierno y en la siguiente fotografía sus ojos lucían apagados tal como lo estaban ahora, como si escondieran un dolor sumamente profundo. Un dolor trataría de descubrir para ayudarla y que esos bellísimos ojos volvieras a brillar como antes.

* * *

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA mis pequeños soles (Ya encontré una forma de decirles)!**

**¿Cómo han estado? espero que muy, pero muy bien! siento de verdad haberme demorado en esta actualización pero esta semana he vuelto a clases y ha sido un tanto caótico todo esto de volver a la universidad después de mil meses sin clases... pero en fin!**

**¿Vieron Amanecer? (Rommy respira antes ponerme a hiperventilar) OMG! Es tan bueeeeena y maravillosa... es la mejor película de toda la saga por Dios! fui a verla en el pre-estreno que hubo en Chile, en el cine Hoyts de la Reina a las 00:01 del jueves y es tan maravillosa que planeo ir a verla de nuevo el fin de semana y no diré nada más en favor de las niñas que no la han visto.**

**Ahora para calmarme un poquito responderé los Review's de las niñas sin perfiiiil**

**Sophie: Corazón... muchísimas gracias por tús palabras y buenos deseos. Ahora que he vuelto a clases y he conseguido otro trabajo trataré con todas las ganas de cumplir mi promesa de actualizar cada dos semanas. En cuanto a tú comentario sobre el ritmos de esta historia opino lo mismo que tú... quiero que esto refleje las relaciones reales entre las personas aunque sean personajes de una saga tan maravillosa como lo es Twilight. Mil besos desde Chile corazón.**

**Javy: Me alegro un montón que te allá gustado el capi y de la forma en la que esta avanzando esta historia. Valoro mucho sus comentarios y sus opiniones. Mil besos!**

**¿Les gustó mi pequeño regalo? Háganme sabes si les gusto!**

**Mil y un besos para todos ustedes y nos estamos leyendo gente!**

**Rommy**


	10. Soy una cobarde, lo sé

**Los personajes son de exclusiva propiedad de S. M. solamente los utilizo para las cosas de mi imaginación :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 10_

_Soy una cobarde, lo sé_

* * *

BPOV

Habian pasado varias semanas desde aquella noche en la que Edward me propuso ser amigos y siendo completamente honesta, todo había sido demasiado irreal para ser verdad.

Edward se habia portado muy bien conmigo, me llamaba casi todas las noches para hablar como habia estado mi dia y el suyo, y sin importar cuan cansada me encontraba, me gustaba hablar con el pues se había convertido en un gran apoyo para mi cuando todo me comenzaba a sobrepasar con la universidad y el trabajo. Muchas veces le pregunte si no le molestaba llamarme a diario, a lo que él me respondia con un bufido ignorando mi comentario.

A pesar de no haber tenido la ocacion de conocernos mas a fondo, pues ambos teniamos muchas cosas que hacer durante las últimas semanas, él había comenzado a rodar su película y yo estaba en plenos exámenes antes de las vacaciones de diciembre, con nuestras pequeñas conversacines a diario logré descubir a una persona muy alegre y divertida, no como Emmett claramente, pero si muy dulce y atento conmigo, lo cual ponía en serio peligro lo que me prometi a mi misma unas cuantas semanas atras.

No podia enamorarme de el y justamente eso es lo que empezaba a sentir. No lo amaba pero si me gustaba mucho, mas de lo que a mi me gustaria. Desde un principio sabia que nada de lo que sentía podia ser, él era alguien sumamente famoso que podia tener a sus pies a cualquier mujer hermosa, talentosa, sofisticada y con personalidad que quisiera... ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera dudo que tenga una novia que lo este esperando en su mansion de 500 metros cuadrados en Los Angeles.

Debia hacerme a la idea de una buena vez por todas de que Edward solo queria mi amistad y nada mas. Además, existía la real posibilidad de que estuviera encantada, deslumbrada con conocer a mi estrella favorita. Eso que comenzaba a sentir no podía ser un sentimiento real, o eso es lo que estaba empecinada en creer.

Estaba en la cocina tomando un té mientras esperaba el repartidor de pizza cuando el insistemte sonido del telefono me sobresalto un poco.

-¡Bellaaa! - el alegre interlocutor no me dejo siquiera hablar

-Hola Su - me alegraba escuchar a mi amiga, hace muchas semanas que no hablabamos - ¿Como estas?

-Muy bien ¿y tu?

-Agotada - suspire - pero feliz de haber terminado los examenes

-Eso es ¡fantastico! - su felicidad me dio mala espina - porque tengo un plan para esta noche

Gemi sonoramente. No me apetecia para nada salir

-Su, estoy agotada y la verdad es que no me apetece salir para nada este fin de semana - me disculpe

-Vamos Bells, hace semanas que no te vemos un solo cabello de tu castaña cabeza. Me tienes sumamente abandonada ahora que tienes nuevos amigos y cada vez que llamo o no estas o el teléfono suena ocupado.

Me sonroje pues en mi cabeza tenia mas que claro que, o mejor dicho con quien, pasaba horas ocupada en el teléfono.

-Supongo, por tu silencio que hay algun chico detras de todo esto ¡y tienes que contarmelo todo!

De nada valia negarselo a ella, una de las muchas cosas que he aprendido de Su es su nivel de obstinacion cuando hay algo que le interesa.

Medite mucho lo que le iba a decir, no podia decirle nada que comprometiera a Edward.

-Puede ser - por un momento la linea quedo en silencio y luego los chillidos y risas alegres de mi amiga resonaron en mi oido - Su calmate un...

-Ok, dame cinco minutos y estoy allá

-Espera - chille antes de cortara la comunicacion

-Espero que no me digas que tienes algo que mejor que hacer como dormir Bella.

-No es eso tonta - me rei un poco - solo te iba, o mejor dicho, los iba a invitar a comer conmigo, hace dias que no nos hemos visto y los extraño.

-Awww, me parece una gran idea Bells. Entonces llamaré a Dus para que pase por unas sodas y una Pizza. Como en diez minutos estaré allí

-Hecho, entences te veo luego.

Me despedi de ella justo cuando el chico de la Pizza llego. No quise decirle a mi amiga que ya habia comprando una porque tenia tanta hambre que seria capaz de comerme una Pizza sola.

Le estaba pagando al repartidor cuando nuevamente sono el telefono.

-¿Olvidaste decirme algo o ya no vienes? - le pregunte burlonamente a Su

-Lo siento cariño, pero aun no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a verte

Era _él _y su perfecta voz. Me quede un tanto sorprendida hasta que me llamó del otro lado de la linea

-Hola, lo siento, pense que eras mi amiga

-Lo supuse, no te preocupes ¿como estas? ¿como te fue en tu examen?

-No lo se - suspire ya resignada - no estaba tan dificil como el anterior, pero es muy probable que lo repruebe

Era verdad, hoy habia sido mi exámen de algebra y tenia muy pocas probabilidades de salir bien. Si reprobaba otra vez deberia considerar el buscarme un buen tutor.

-No te adelantes a los hechos Bella, seguramente te fue bien y te estas preocupando por nada.

Sonada tan despreocupado y confiado que desee que me fuera bien en el dichoso examen para no defraudarlo.

-Como sea - le reste importancia - pero dime ¿como estas? ¿te fue bien en las escenas que grabaste hoy?

-Ehmmm... ¿si?

Edward era uno de esos chicos que siempre se mostraba tremendamente seguro a la hora de hablarme de su trabajo, se notaba que amaba lo que hacia y el que escuchara la duda cuando le pregunte me indico que algo no andaba del todo bien.

-¿Que paso Edward? - le pregunte un tanto preocupada - ¿estas bien?

-Bueno, puede que... me tocara una escena en donde corria y me tropece, pero no me paso nada malo, no quiero que te preocupes. Solo fue una torcedura en la muñeca derecha, nada mas, un accidente tonto.

-¿estas seguro? ¿ya te vio un médico? - lo se, estaba exagerando un poco, pero sabia de primera mano lo qe era un dolor como ese.

-Estoy bien preciosa - cada vez que me llamaba asi, mi corazon comenzaba a latir a toda marcha - y el paramedico del set me dio algunos antiinflamatorios y algo para el dolor. Ademas de tres dias de descanzo - estaba segura que debia tener una preciosa sonrisa en los labios

-Eso es excelente Edward. Podras aprovechar estos dias para ir a visitar a tu familia

Una de las muchas cosas que habia aprendido de Edward es que amaba a su familia por sobre todas las cosas. Adoraba su trabajo y era su vida, pero lamentaba no poder pasar con ellos más tiempo por sus múltiples compromisos. En eso podía decir que nos parecíamos un poco, ambos vivíamos lejos de nuestras familias, pero yo tenía la ventaja de estar solo a unas pocas horas de distancia, no como él que debía recorrer medio país para llegar a ellos.

-Ehm... esto... veras - susurro nervioso - estaba pensando, solo si tu quieres, que tal vez quizas yo... _Dios esto es tan difiicil - _crei haberle escuchado decir

-Vamos Eddie - le anime - solo sueltalo

- Podriamosvernosmañana - murmuro tan rápido que no logre entender completamente lo que había dicho

-Lo siento, creo que no entendí lo que dijiste, podrías decirlo un poco más lento.

-Bella - gimio un poco desesperado - creo que seria una buena idea vernos mañana, no se, para ver una película o conversar un rato. Tu terminaste tus examenes y yo tengo unos días libres. Entonces ¿que dices?

Me quede muda... realmente intidada.

Jamas, en mis veintiun años de vida ningun chico quizo hacer planes conmigo, ya que despues de la repentina muerte de mi papá me encerre en mi propio mundo tratando de alejar el dolor, lo que me ayudo a ganarme la fama de chica rara o la que más me gustaba "la loca del pueblo". Ademas Eward era tan dulce y atento que me daba miedo pensar siquiera que llegara a conocer esa faceta de mi.

-Bells ¿estas ahi? - me llamo un tanto precupado

En ese momento, al escuchar su preocupación por mi y ver lo que eso provocaba, decidí que esto no podia llegar mas allá. No podia permitirle llegar tan dentro de mi, de mi corazón, porque el dia en que él se fuera de mi vida sufriría mucho. Era una decisión cobarde, lo sé, pero no quiero nuevamente perder a alguien que significa mucho para mí y Edward poco a poco estaba importándome más de lo que debería.

Mi decisión ya estaba tomada, pero eso no quería decir que desaprovecharía aunque sea unas horas con él, solo debía aprender a no entregar mi corazón, levantando una dura coraza para resguardarlo de cualquier daño.

-Lo siento – suspiré – no esperaba eso - rei nerviosamente, mientras sonaba insistentemente el timbre - me esperas un segundo

-Si, claro

Su voz ya no sonaba tan animada como hace algunos segundos. Mi silencio le sento mal y a mi me... no se, se me apreto el estomago de solo pensa que estaba triste por mi culpa.

El timbre seguia sonando, mientras que un alegre golpeteo en la puerta se unía al sonido del irritable timbre. Su realmente me torturaría esta tarde contal de saber lo que estaba pasando.

-¡BELLA! - una Su llena de energia me saludo apenas puso un pie en el departamento - te ex... ups! Lo siento - susurro al ver que tenia el telefono en la mano

-No te preocupes - le reste importancia - vuelvo pronto - fui a terminar la charla a la cocina para tener más privacidad, no seria comodo hablar con Edward delante de mi amiga - lo siento, Su es un poco efusiva.

-lo he notado - rio un poco mas alegre - sera mejor que te llame otro día. No es de buena educacion no atender a tus invitados y dejarlos solos.

La decepción me golpeo fuertemente apenas dijo esas palabras, no queria dejar de hablar con el. _Por el amor de Dios Isabella! ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Sabes que te gusta Edward y seria mas fácil para todos si lo asumieras de una buena vez por todas. _No, el no me gustaba, no me tenia que gustar.

- ¿Porque? Acaso ya no quieres que nos veamos mañana? - las palabras salieron solas de mis labios, sin siquiera pensarlo

-Por supuesto que me gustaria verte - sin verlo pude intuir que en sus labios se expandia una gloriosa sonrisa - ¿a que hora termina tu turno mañana?

-A las 8, pero estare en casa como a las 9 - tenia que ir a la tienda si iba a tener visitas - tengo que ordenar antes de que llegues.

-No es necesario

-Claro que si - objete - ¿y que haremos?, no se, ver una película, comer algo o quizás salir a algún lugar.

La última idea me aterró, no quería salir en las revistas de farándula y cotilleo por ser la nueva conquista de alguien y menos de Edward.

-Salir esta completamente descartado – murmuró él para mi tranquilidad – se ha dicho bastante sobre mi pequeño accidente, todo el mundo estará detrás de mí y de verdad no quiero que te agobien. Además me gustaría que tengamos un momento tranquilo.

Sonreí, era tan considerado.

-Está bien – susurré

-Tengo una idea – esperé en silenció para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir – que te parece si cenamos y vemos una película. Yo llevo mi película favorita, además de snack y tú cocinas tú plato favorito. Así la próxima vez que nos veamos lo hacemos a la inversa. Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor.

Un segundo… ¿quería que hubiese una _próxima vez_?

-Me parece bien – sonreí, antes de que una duda apareciera en mi cabeza - ¿cómo le harás para llegar a mi departamento sin que los periodistas se enteren?

-No te preocupes – dijo en tono misterioso – eso lo tengo completamente solucionado – rio alegremente y sentí que me estaba perdiendo de algo – ahora si espero no molestarte más. Supongo que tú amiga debe de estar desesperada por hablar contigo

En ese momento recordé a mi amiga, así que salí de la cocina solo para encontrármela pegada a la puerta, tratando de escuchar lo que hablaba con Edward. Sorprendida y algo preocupada por lo que pudiese haber escuchado.

-Si, esta muy desesperada – respondí sarcásticamente fulminándola con la mirada – tengo que dejarte

-Está bien preciosa, nos vemos mañana

-Nos vemos

Terminé la llamada y me senté cerca de Su, quien me observaba un tanto sorprendida y apenada por haberla encontrado espiando mi llamada.

-Lo siento – susurró – pero es que supuse que estabas hablando con el chico con el que estas saliendo y quise saber…

-No importa Su – le reste importancia – solo debías preguntarme, sabes que no te mentiría

-Perdón Bellie – gimoteo graciosamente – vamos, no te enojes

No me quedó más remedio que reír ante su voz y la expresión de su rostro.

-Está bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer – sonreí normalmente, ya que solo esa sonrisa eufórica la provocaba Edward.

-Ahora que estoy perdonada y que mi esposito no aparecerá unos – observó su reloj – diez minutos, es tiempo para tener una charla exprés de chicas. Así que no preguntaré nada y tú cantarás como canario todo lo que tenga que saber.

Así, traté de resumir todas las cosas que me habían pasado durante el último tiempo. Le hable de aquella salida en la que él me pidió ser amigos y de las llamadas que esperaba con ansias todas las noches. No dije nombres, no necesitaba que alguien más supiera que me estaba viendo con Edward Cullen, pero la percepción de mujer le dijo que algo le estaba ocultando.

-Awww, mi pequeña se esta enamorando – sus ojitos soñadores me miraban dulcemente mientras se separaba de un repentino abrazo - ¿cómo se llama?

-¿quién? – me hice la tonta

-Ese maravilloso muchacho que esta siendo un dulce caballero contigo.

Pensé diversos nombres, pero todos ellos eran personajes de Edward en sus películas. Esto era realmente horrible, ¿dónde diablos había quedado mi imaginación?

-Erick, se llama Erick – susurré pensando en la imagen de aquel chico del club de ajedrez del instituto en alguna película.

-Lindo nombre – murmuró – espera un segundo ¿es el chico que llamó a Dus para decir que tenía tú teléfono y que quería tú dirección?

Un segundo… ¿Edward llamó a Dustin? ¿cuándo? Tendría que preguntárselo a él cuando lo viera mañana, porque es una historia interesante que debería de saber.

-Sí, supongo que sí

-Wow, debe de estar realmente interesado en ti para ser tan insistente por saber de ti

-No lo creo, solo somos amigos – respondí resignada. Solo debía aspirar a ser su amiga.

-Be…

_Riiiiing - Riiiiing_

Salvada por el timbre.

Antes de seguir con el tema, corrí a abrir la puerta.

Dustin estaba detrás de la puerta con una caja de pizza en la mano y en la otra una bolsa con lo que supuse serian sodas y cervezas.

-Chica, déjame pasar para poder darte un abrazo - rio a carcajadas mientas lo dejaba pasar

Antes de siquiera llegar a la sala me vi atrapada entre los brazos amorosos de mi amigo, dándome uno de esos abrazos que te hacen saber lo mucho que una persona te ha extrañado.

-¿como estas pequeña desaparecida? Hace semanas que no sabemos nada de ti y si no fuera por la Señora Green ya hubiésemos pensado que los libros te comieron - se rio a carcajadas junto a Su por su pequeña broma.

Eso era un poco la verdad, las ultimas semanas habia vivido rodeada de libros, apuntes y copias de textos, tomandome solo el tiempo necesario para ir al baño, comer con nana, ir a trabajar los fines de semana y para hablar con Edward, pero a ellos o al resto de los chicos no los habia visto para nada. A lo mucho habia recibido una llamada de Leah para preguntarme sobre los examenes.

-No sean exagerados - resople un poco enfadada - tú me viste la semana pasada - le dije a Dustin

-Lo hice, pero entrarte corriendo al edificio

-¡iba atrasada a cenar con nana! Ustedes sben lo que le gusta la puntualudad

-Excusas, pequeña, solo excusas - reclamo Su - pero lo importante es que ya tengo a mi amiga de regreso

Y con ese comentario senti una pequeña emocion en mi pecho que se expandio lentamente por mi pecho. Por primera vez en mi vidame sentia realmente querida y acepatada por alguien que no formara parte de mi familia y Ángela junto a Ben, bueno aunque ellos eran mis unicos amigos siempre los senti como mis hermanos. Ahora tenia a Su, a Dustin, a nana, Leah, August y a los chixos con los que me sentia que habia encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

-Si, he vuelto desde las tinieblas de la universidad - bromee

Pasamos un rato muy agradable poniendonos al dia sobre nuestras vidas en las ultimas semanas. Les conte sobre mi trabajo y los chicos de la universidad, no hable nada sobre Edward y los chicos y agradeci a los cielos el que Su alla dejado el tema por esa noche, no queria mentirles a ellos pero primero debia preguntarle a Ed si estaba bien si lo hacia.

Su estaba radiante mientras me contaba que una de sus hermanas se había comunicado con ella para saber si estaba bien. Ellos muchas veces me habían contado lo duro que era sentirse rechazados de esa manera solo por amarse como lo hacen, por eso me alegraba que al menos ella se sintiera asi de feliz. Dustin estaba facinado al ver a su esposa sonreir de esa forma, eso si era amor, tambien estaban felices porque a lo ascendieron en su trabajo, otorgandole beneficios que le ayudarian para comprarse una pequeña casa en los suburvios de la ciudad.

Veia un futuro muy prometedor para mis amigos, ellos realmente se lo merecen después de todo lo que habian tenido que pasar para ser muy felices hoy en dia.

Los chicos se fueron bastante temprano, entendiendo que estaba agotada cuando mis parpados se cerraban involuntariamente mientras hablabamos de algo que ya no recuerdo. Hice todo el proceso de lavarme los dientes metódicamente, para luego colocarme la pijama calentita, que me regalo mi mamá, antes de meterme rápidamente a la casa con el grueso edredon por el frio que empezaba a azotar la ciudad a principios de diciembre. Me movi en la cama buscando la posicion más comoda para dormir, una vez que la alle caí en un profundo sueño reparador de mas de 10 horas.

Tranquilamente hice la misma rutina que hacia todos los sábados: desayuno, aseo, ducha, almuerzo con nana y despues a trabajar a la cafeteria. Podria haber sido un dia sumamente normal para mi, pero me sentia ansiosa por la "cita" que tenia esta noche en casa, no podia evitarlo.

La tarde en la cafeteria fue relativamente tranquila. Unas cuantas comidas y pocos cafés para apalear el frio otoñal que calaba hasta los huesos, gracias a Dios el lugar estaba temperado por lo que al salir ya a las ocho de la noche senti que literalmente me congele hasta los dedos de los pies.

Trate de caminar lo mas rapido posible hasta la tienda, donde compre unas sodas ademas de los ingredientes que me faltaban para poder preparar uno de mis platillos favoritos y que era de rapida preparacion, ensalada cesar.

Me tomo mas tiempo del que esperaba llegar a casa, pero en cuanto puse un pie en ella revise que todo estuviera ordenado antes de correr al baño para darme una rápida para volver a entrar en calor y calmar un poco las ansias que tenia de verlo. Cogi una comoda sudadera y un pantalon de chandal para andar comodamente en casa y crei que era lo mas apropiado, era una reunion de amigos, no una cita.

Despues de secar mi cabello y cogerlo en una descuidada coleta, comencé con la preparación de la cena. Gracias al cielo era un plato sencillo y muy fácil de preparar, por lo que en menos de quince minutos tenia la cena lista.

Eran las 9:17, estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando el suave golpeteo de la puerta indico que mi invitado habia llegado.

Mi corazon y las estupidas mariposas de mi estomago comenzaron una competencia por quien se movía con mayor fuerza y vigor, mis manos temblaban de una forma casi ridícula y el suave rubor comenzaba a inundar mis mejillas.

Estaba nervosa, rallando un poco en la histeria, pero él no me podía ver, así que tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, como me había enseñado Leah para apalear mi pánico escénico y emprendí el camino hasta la puerta.

Nunca me había parecido tan largo.

Durante el lento trayecto desde la cocina a la puerta, los golpes de la puerta aumentaron en su intensidad, podía decir que estaba un poco impaciente y eso me hizo sonreír solo un poco. Una respiración profunda más y abrí la puerta.

No podía creer que estuviera _el_ aquí.

* * *

**Mis pequeños soles!**

**Primero que todo quiero pedirles una profunda disculpa por la demora que en esta ocasión fue groseramente excesiva. No daré mis excusas porque no vienen al caso. Pero de verdad lo compensaré ya que en dos semanas por fin termino la universidad y tendré mis merecidas vacaciones :D**

**¿Cómo están? ¿cómo pasaro****n las fiestas? espero que todas estén muy bien.**

**Vamos al capitulo... esta Bella es una terca de lo peor, pero por lo menos ya se sabe porque tiene esa actitud tan a la defensiva con la vida. Solo habrá que ver como Edward le hace para hacerla cambiar de opinión.**

**Recuerden no matar a la autora!**

**En está ocasión, por falta de tiempo no pude responder los Review's, pero quiero agradecerles a: **_Tata XOXO, EdwardKaname, Angie Masen, 4nt0niettA, claulrp, Sophie, CaroBereCullen, Yeya Cullen, javy, Deathxrevenge (Aún tengo pendiente la formación de tú TEAM xD), carmenlr, MajOCullenRivas, JosWeasleyC, Leila Cullen, Masen, KendraXiomyLizMasenCullen, mariana, Mimabells, AnneBennett , Fucking Perfect , andy231 , janalez._

**Nos leemos pronto mis soles!**

**Rommy**


	11. Sin recuerdos y sin dolor

**Los personajes son de mi siempre amada Stephenie Meyer, las historia y los personajes que no reconozcan son de mi retorcida imaginación**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

****_Capitulo 11_

_Sin recuerdos y sin dolor_

* * *

_Durante el lento trayecto desde la cocina a la puerta, los golpes de la puerta aumentaron en su intensidad, podía decir que estaba un poco impaciente y eso me hizo sonreír solo un poco. Una respiración profunda más y abrí la puerta._

_No podía creer que estuviera él aquí._

Para mi sorpresa y decepción, frente a mi estaba un chico alto y desgarbado de cabello negro y bastante largo, por lo que dejaba ver su gorra y en su rostro se podía ver a simple vista una barba de apenas dos días. Sus ojos eran de un extraño tono azul, demasiado falsos según mi opinión y lo que podía ver por el reflejo de las luces fluorescentes del pasillo. El chico se veía muy descuidado en cuanto a su aspecto, aunque claro, ante mis ojos cualquiera hubiese parecido descuidado mientras esperaba a Edward, uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en mi vida.

Simplemente, no era lo que esperaba.

-¿La señorita… Bella? - el chico tenia una voz rasposa y muy perezosa mientras leía la planilla que tenía en la mano

-Soy yo - respondí un tanto recelosa

-Tenga - me paso una bolsa bruscamente y recién en ese instante me percate de que el chico llevaba un uniforme de una reconocida cadena de tiendas de video.

Abrí la bolsa y dentro de ella había dos películas, _Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos y Búsqueda implacable_, un clásico del cine moderno y una buena película de acción y misterio. Lo justo para una agradable noche de películas, no me podía esperara menos de él, un chico que conoce la industria desde muy cerca.

Un incomodo y muy mal educado carraspeo me recordó que el muchacho estaba aun frente a mi puerta, seguramente esperando la propina o que se acabará mi momento de lentitud mental.

-¿Quien envió esto? – estaba muy segura sobre quien lo había hecho, pero no extrañaba mucho que no me hubiese llamado para avisarme que llegaría más tarde o que simplemente no podría venir. De todas formas no perdía nada con preguntarle.

-No lo se señorita, solo me dijeron que lo entregara a la señorita Bella que obviamente es usted

Su tono soso y aburrido me indico que estaba bastante harto de estar acá esperando que se pasara mi curiosidad, así que me compadecí un poco de él y sin decir palabra alguna me apresure a buscar mi bolsa para poder darle una propina decente por haber esperado tanto, aunque pensándolo bien, fue un poco grosero, así que no le daría mucho dinero tampoco. Tome cinco dólares y corrí, literalmente, al recibidor para que el pobre chico se pudiera marchar.

-Ten - le entregue los dólares, pero amablemente negó, lo que me sorprendió después de la grosera forma en la que me trató desde un principio.

-No se preocupe, quien hizo el pedido ya pago la propina por usted.

Eso fue extraño, ¿quien en estos días rechaza una propina?

-Oh, esta bien - guarde el dinero - muchas gracias y que tengas una buena noche.

-Gracias - dio la media vuelta y se fue por las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta y me recargue un momento en ella

_¿Que rayos fue eso? _

Decidí no pararme a pensar en ello por mucho tiempo y dejarlo pasar. Tomé la bolsa que había dejado en la mesita lateral de mi sala para poder ver si había algún indicio de Edward, algo que me dijera si vendría pronto o en un rato mas o simplemente ya no vendría. Gracias al cielo dentro, entre los DVD había una nota pequeña con su perfecta pero masculina caligrafía.

_Abre la puerta_

Extrañada por la corta y desconcertante frase, volví a leer la nota tratando de entender que rayos quería decir con esas tres simples palabras, encogiéndome de hombros, me devolví los pocos pasos que me separaban de la puerta he hice lo que él me pidió.

Para mio propia sorpresa y completamente desconcertada vi que del otro lado solamente estaba el mismo repartidor.

Esto me estaba pareciendo extraño, incomodo y para nada divertido. Alguien aquí se estaba burlando de mi y eso no lo pensaba permitir. ¡No señor!

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí? - le reclame muy enojada - ¿quien es usted y porque se esta burlando de mi? - estaba en verdad furiosa

-Mis disculpas bella señorita - su voz radicalmente cambio a una voz sedosa y muy suave, esa misma voz que adoraba y me había acostumbrado a escuchar cada noche desde hace al menos un mes - ¿me permite entrar a su hogar para poder responder a sus preguntas? No creo que sea adecuado que sus vecinos escuchen nuestra plática.

Su sonrisa irresistible apareció en ese mismo instante y todo mi enojo se disipo, estaba tan asombrada que sentí como mis ojos se abrieron como los de una ardilla apunto de ser atropellada en plena carretera y mi boca se abrió un poco formando una "o". Al verme así, sus ojos se suavizaron y una chispa de diversión brilló en ellos. Me sentía completamente desconcertada y de forma mecánica abrí más la puerta para dejarlo entrar, cerrando la puerta casi al instante antes de que alguna de mis chismosas vecinas o mi amiga – a la cual no le conté nada sobre la cita de hoy – viniera a preguntar que es lo que pasaba.

Lo seguí hasta la sala donde estaba todo preparado para nuestra noche de películas, con cómodos cojines que saque de mi cama y dos colchas para protegernos del frio que ya comenzaba a caer en las noches de Oregón. Había pensado en poner cosas para comer y las sodas, pero pensándolo mejor primero teníamos que cenar.

-¿Edward? - se giro para verme y todo rastro de duda se esfumo al ver su sonrisa mas característica, esa que me volvió loca nada mas verla en la pantalla grande tanto tiempo atrás.

Sin decir una sola palabra se quito la chaqueta de repartidor quedando solo en una camiseta gris manga larga, que por cierto le quedaba muy bien marcando los músculos de sus brazos, esos que tantas veces había visto en las miles de imágenes que se podían encontrar en internet. Luego se quito el gorro y con el se llevo aquel cabello largo dejando solamente su cabello cobrizo corto , más corto de como lo había visto la ultima vez. Sus ojos no tenían ninguna barrera que los ocultara, solo dejando ese mar de color jade que brillaban tanto como las estrellas.

-¿Sorprendida? - dijo un poco burlón al verme tan quieta y con los ojos tan abiertos - es algo que tengo que hacer cada vez que quiero salir, ya sabes para pasar desapercibido – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Pe... ¿Cómo? - tenia que admitirlo, seguía sumamente sorprendida

-Es algo difícil de explicar, pero creo que tenemos toda la noche para hacerlo.

Lo miraba aún como si en cualquier segundo fuese a salirle una segunda cabeza o quizás un tercer ojo… ¡que se yo!

-Veo que estas un poco sorprendida aún – rio encantadoramente – que te parece si vamos a cenar antes de explicarte las cosas – como tonto asentí aun observándolo atentamente – pero antes de cualquier cosa debo saludarte como se debe - antes de darme cuenta me encontraba envuelta en la comodidad de sus brazos, sintiendo el masculino aroma que desprendía su pecho y un pequeño beso que dejó en mi sien - Hola Bella - suspiro mientras dejaba nuevamente un pequeño beso en mi coronilla, me obligue a levantar mis brazos que estaban estancados a los costados de mi cuerpo y devolverle aquel cálido abrazo - estas preciosa y cómodamente adorable - se separo de mi y recordé como estaba vestida.

_¡Já! Ahora si que te hubiese puesto aquel vestido que compraste con Su el otro día._

-Gracias - mis mejillas estaban horriblemente sonrojadas por la vergüenza de haber sido llamada preciosa y adorable estando como estaba

-Que tal si cenamos, de verdad estoy muriendo de hambre y presiento que lo que has preparado debe de estar riquísimo.

-La verdad no es mucho – tomé su mano casi por inercia

-No me importa – se encogió de hombros – mientras lo hallas hecho tú, da lo mismo. Además podemos hablar y aclarar todas las dudas que tengas.

Uff, eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo, había tantas cosas que quería saber de él.

Antes de siquiera caminar al comedor, sentí que le dio un pequeño apretón a nuestras manos, logrando que una deliciosa corriente eléctrica se deslizara desde nuestras manos unidas hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies y un calorcito que hace mucho tiempo no sentía se comenzaba a instalar en mi corazón.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, por esta noche decidí ignorarlo, disfrutar de este sueño que estaba viviendo y que quizás en poco tiempo se iba a acabar cuando cada uno volviera a la vida que tenía antes de conocer al otro. Él en su casa de California con todas esas estrellas y chicas hermosas a su alrededor, mientras que yo volvía a mis estudios y a mi soledad.

Sacudí mi cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, entrelacé nuestros dedos y me propuse disfrutar esta velada.

Lo dejé el comedor mientras iba directamente a la cocina a buscar nuestra cena y unas sodas para acompañar. Pasamos un rato realmente agradable hablando de todo y nada a la vez, se mostro su muñeca lastimada, estaba envuelta en una firme venda para evitar que por un mal movimiento se volviera a lesionar.

-En verdad Bells, esta ensalada esta deliciosa – repitió por tercera vez mientras volvía a llenar su plato.

-Eres un mentiroso – le empujé por el hombro – no tienes que mentirme, ya te estoy alimentando

-Lo digo en serio – me miró ofendido – y debes de sentirte alagada, porque esta es la mejor ensalada Cesar que he probado, incluso está muchísimo mejor que la que prepara mi madre y eso ya es decir mucho.

Me reí completamente divertida mientras el me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa con la que se le formaba un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

-Entonces – me senté nuevamente en mi puesto frente a él – como es que de la nada te conviertes en un repartidor. ¿Acaso como actor ya no te estaba funcionando bien?

-Bueno – suspiró falsamente derrotado – esto de la fama, las luces, ese exceso de maquillaje y las lesiones que te puede producir este trabajo ya no me gustan. Así que decidí que dividiré mi tiempo entre ser un repartidor y actor de medio tiempo.

-Debe ser duro – me reí acompañada por el un momento – pero bueno, ahora quiero saber como es que se te ocurrió disfrazarte para poder llegar a mi casa.

-Veras – se puso serio – creo que te he dicho demasiadas veces que me gustaría volver a ser un chico normal pero por cosas de la vida no lo soy, siempre he buscado vivir lo mas normal que he podido, pero salir a la calle simplemente a caminar para tomar aire o comprar el periódico es algo imposible. En fin – suspiro - creo que eso lo sabes - me guiño un ojo y mis mejillas enrojecieron - Emmett me dio la gran idea de disfrazarme para poder salir a la calle, al principio me pareció una completa locura pero después de pensarlo un poco y quitarle todas las cosas estúpidas que quería hacer Emm, vi que era una gran idea. Hay algunas características mías que no son fáciles de ocultar como mi cabello o mis ojos, así que pesando se nos ocurrió acudir a un maquillista encargado en caracterización y efectos especiales. Buscamos por cada rincón de California, Nueva York y Los Ángeles a alguna persona que quisiera ayudarnos y obviamente con la confidencialidad necesaria que requieren estas cosas, creo que después de dos meses, mientras filmaba una película en Dallas encontré a la persona indicada.

-Sasha - susurre bajito, casi para mi para que no me escuchara, pero claramente si lo hizo

-Exacto – sonrió - había olvidado que estaba frente a una de mis fans – sonrió burlonamente antes de mirarme dulcemente - mucha gente me llamo excéntrico por pedir a un maquillador especial solo para mi, pero no me importa, nada se compara con tener unos pocos minutos como un chico normal, un poco de paz para poder poner los pies en la tierra cada vez que lo necesite.

Lo poco que conocía de el me podía decir que en el fondo era un chico tímido, odiaba la atención publica y buscaba la forma de tener su propio espacio. No podía siquiera imaginar como era la vida para Edward, sin privacidad, donde si o si estas expuesto al juicio publico. Debe ser una vida muy compleja y dura.

-Hey ¿estas bien? - su mano se agitaba frente a mis ojos

-¿Eh? Me decías… - volví a la realidad muerta de vergüenza por haberlo ignorado.

-Nada, solo decía que seguramente conoces muchas cosas de mi, ya sabes las revistas, las entrevistas

Owwww, sabía que jamás debí haber dicho que era una de sus más fervientes admiradoras. Estúpida Alice y estúpida yo.

Me sonrojé como jamás me había sonrojado, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado para darme un pequeño abrazo, supongo que para consolarme.

-No te avergüences Bells, ya que lo dije aquella noche, es agradable que una chica tan linda e inteligente como tú me admire por el trabajo que hago – me sonrió y guiñó un ojo coquetamente – está bien, vamos a ver esas películas antes de que el cansancio te gané y te duermas.

Me ayudó a levantar todas las cosas de la mesa y a limpiar la cocina, formamos un pequeño desastre con una guerra de agua que no provocó grandes daños. Preparé unos cuantos cuencos con patatas fritas, dulces y unas cuantas oreos que eran las galletas preferidas de ambos. Llevamos unas latas de soda y después de una ronda de pros y contras decidimos comentar con _Búsqueda implacable_.

Por algún extraño motivo me encantaban las películas de acción y misterio como esa, aunque en el fondo de mi cabeza una pequeñísima parte de mi cerebro me gritaba que ese hombre, el protagonista que busca desesperadamente a su hija se parecía muchísimo a Charlie, en la pasión y la ferocidad al cuidar y proteger a quienes amaba.

Siempre me ponía muy triste pensar en mi padre, lo extrañaba muchísimo sobretodo cuando se aproximaba la navidad, era su época favorita del año porque amaba la nieve y el frío que reinaba en el pequeño Forks. Realmente ahora, permitiéndome pensar simplemente en él me daba cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto extrañaba su calor y ese amor incondicional que destilaba por cada poro de su piel cuando nos veía a mamá y a mi.

De pronto la pantalla se comenzó a volver borrosa y la humedad comenzó a caer por mis lágrimas, trate de limpiarlas antes de que Edward se diera cuenta. Discretamente mientras me volteaba a buscar una de las mantas, seque mis mejillas con la manga de la sudadera y cubrí las piernas de ambos, Edward me miró tiernamente y pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura para permitirme recostarme sobre su cómodo pecho. Suspiré tranquilamente y me perdí en el acompasado sonido de su respiración.

Siendo muy honesta, me perdí la mitad de la película por estar con mis cinco sentidos puestos en el chico que estaba abrazándome tan tranquilamente. Solo volví mi atención a la película los últimos quince minutos, justo cuando el protagonista estaba luchando por salvar a su hija, a decir verdad esa es una gran escena.

Cuando terminó, nos levantamos un momento a dejar los platos vacíos en la cocina y preparar un poco de café por el frío que ya estábamos comenzando a sentir. Le propuse terminar la velada ahora, pero se opuso y me dijo que no le molestaba estar conmigo aunque se estuviera congelando.

No insistí, por lo que volvimos a la sala y al sentarnos volvimos a la misma posición cómoda en la que estábamos hace algunos instantes.

Esta vez me propuse el prestar atención únicamente a la película, ya que era una de mis películas favoritas también. Siempre me ha parecido algo fascinante ese mundo del subconsciente que muestra esta película y la cobardía que pueden tener las personas con tal de olvidar un mal episodio de su vida en vez de superarlo.

-¿En que piensas? – susurró Edward mientras apretaba un poco más su brazo sobre mi cintura, acercándome un poco más a él

-Pienso en cosas – susurré de vuelta mientras veía como Joel estaba en aquella casa de la playa donde conoció a Clementine y todos sus recuerdos se estaban finalmente borrando.

-¿Qué cosas? – insistió

-Shhhhhh ya esta terminando – le regañé dejando un pequeño golpe en su plano abdomen.

Gracias a Dios no insistió más en el asunto mientras terminábamos de ver la película.

Después de un par de lágrimas derramadas y unos cuantos mimos en mi brazo por parte de Edward, la habitación se quedó en penumbras, solo iluminada por el tenue resplandor azul que iluminaba la propia televisión. Seguimos abrazados así, en esa posición tan cómoda e intima que si alguien nos viera, diría fácilmente que éramos novios y eso no estaba bien, así que con el dolor de mi corazón y un poquito de pesar me levante de mi cómodo lugar y me estire casualmente para que pasara desapercibido que necesitaba alejarme de él aunque sea un segundo.

Edward prendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba a un costado del sofá en donde estábamos acomodados, tuve que cerrar los ojos ante la iluminación tan fuerte.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que estabas pensando? – su pregunta me desconcertó un poco.

Él estaba acomodado en el sofá, con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, observándome atentamente mientras imitaba su posición. Nuestros rostros estaban separados por unos cuantos y considerables centímetros, pero aun así podía sentir vagamente la calidez de su respiración.

-Estaba pensando en muchas cosas – suspiré miré mis manos que estaba acomodadas en mi regazo – y mientras veíamos la película me imaginaba como sería vivir así

-¿Así… como? – tomó una de mis manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos, lo que me arranco una pequeña sonrisa

-Así, sabiendo que al irte a dormir, cuando despiertes todos los recuerdos dolorosos de tú vida se hallan ido. Que dormir sea parte de la solución para evitar el dolor muchas veces. Sabes, siempre he pensado que la mejor forma de olvidar o evadir algo que duela es dormir, porque tú inconsciente te lleva a un mundo donde no hay dolor, te hace vivir situaciones felices o quizás pesadillas, pero que al despertar sabes que no son reales.

-Pero al despertar, también sabes que te espera la realidad – levantó mi rostro con su mano libre. Su mirada era seria y muy profunda.

-Lo sé, por eso siempre es mejor dormir antes que vivir en la realidad – admití

Su mirada se quedó en mi varios minutos y sus verdes ojos tenían atrapados los míos, inevitablemente sentí que, aunque sea por algunos escasos minutos él fue capaz de ver mi alma y un poco de mi destrozado corazón, que de a poco estaba volviendo a juntar sus piezas.

-Prométeme… prométeme que jamás harás algo contra ti misma – tomó mi rostro entre sus y pude ver que sus ojos eran fieros a la hora de pedirme esa promesa

-Ed, yo jamás pensaría hacer algo así – no tenía que decir que en un pasado no tan lejano, esa idea era muy tentadora ante el dolor que sentía.

-No Isabella, quiero que lo prometas

-Edw…

-Bells – me advirtió – siento… siento que tú corazón es tan frágil, que si alguien o algo te lastima lo suficiente podrías hacer cualquier estupidez. Espera – iba a interrumpirlo – se que eres una chica fuerte, no cualquier persona se muda lejos de sus padres y sale adelante sin su ayuda, pero en el fondo siento que si algo te llegara a doler demasiado, buscarías la salida fácil…

Se lo que estaba tratando de decir y a decir verdad no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, pero esa idea había pasado en un momento de mi vida donde me sentía sola, no ahora que tengo a Su y Dustin y a Nana. No ahora que se lo que es que alguien se preocupe por ti como Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emm, Leah y Austin. No ahora que él estaba en mi vida.

-Solo prométeme que si algo llegara a pasar me lo vas a decir, que pasaremos juntos por lo que sea necesario. Ante todo eres mi amiga y quiero lo menor para ti…

En el fondo sus palabras me hicieron pensar que de verdad podía sentir algo más por mi, pero ese _eres mi amiga_ derrumbo toda ilusión que pudiese tener.

-Lo prometo – susurré un tanto triste y decepcionada.

-Esa es mi chica – dijo un poco más animado antes de darme un fuerte abrazo – creo que ya es hora de irme y dejarte descansar.

Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada y a decir verdad él tiempo junto a él se pasaba muy rápido. Pero debía dormirme ya, o mañana sería una completa sonámbula en el trabajo.

Muy amablemente me ayudó a acomodar la sala y dejar las mantas en el cuarto de invitados. Quise invitarlo a quedarse, pero sentí que era algo muy avanzado para nuestra reciente amistad.

-Muchas gracias hermosa, fue una gran noche – sonrió tiernamente mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

-No tienes nada que agradecer – sonreí – me la pase muy bien contigo – admití roja de vergüenza

-Yo también – se detuvo en el marco de la puerta - ¿qué te parece si el próximo sábado tenemos otra noche de películas, pero esta vez en mi casa?

A este hombre le encanta dejarme sorprendida y en estado de shock.

-¿Estas hablando enserio? – pregunte lentamente

-Estoy hablando enserio

-¿No es una broma?

-Claro que no boba, estoy hablando muy enserio

Lo pensé un segundo, y solo consideré lo que mi corazón gritaba.

-Me encantaría ir

Sonrió de una bellísima forma antes de abrazarme y dejar un suave beso en mi mejilla, cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

-Buenas noches hermosa, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que ya llegue el sábado

-Buenas noches Ed, que llegues bien a casa y maneja con cuidado.

-Siempre – me guiño un ojo mientras se acomodaba el uniforme de repartidor.

Esperé a que desapareciera por las escaleras y cuando desapareció, corrí a la ventana para verlo partir en su volvo de vidrios polarizados.

Esto se estaba volviendo una locura, me estaba enamorando como tonta y no estaba haciendo nada por impedirlo. Sabía que él solo me veía como una amiga más, pero a mi corazón eso no le importaba nada.

Mejor me marcharía a dormir, haber si en alguno de los tantos momentos en los que en la inconciencia podía escapar de la realidad, Edward Cullen me amaba como yo estaba empezando a amar a él.

* * *

**Hola mis pequeñas!**

**¿cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien y que no me estén odiando desde su corazón.**

**Han pasado millones de cosas en mi vida en los últimos meses, solo para hacer un resumen: tuve un trabajo durante el verano, que pensaba conservar para el resto del año pero me despidieron :/, recién hace dos semanas - las niñas de Chile me entenderán - terminé mis cursos del año pasado y comencé los correspondientes a este año, además de problemas varios mios.**

**Se que la nota que dejé anteriormente les molesto a muchas, pero creo que a veces lo mínimo que una lectora se merece (también soy lectora) es que su autora de señales de vida. Si les molesto, de verdad lo siento.**

**Pero como dije anteriormente, soy una mujer cesante y con más tiempo libre, que aprovecharé escribiendo más :D no prometo tiempos ni fechas pero publicaré más seguido :D**

**Mil gracias por los review's, los leí todos, pero no pude responderlos ahorita.. acá ya es tarde y tengo que madrugar...**

**Miles de besos! y espero que el capitulo les allá gustado**

**Rommy**


	12. ¿Y donde quedó la confianza?

**Los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, el resto al igual que la trama pertenecen a mi completa imaginación.**

**Nos leemos al final chicas y si es que hay algún chico**

* * *

_Capitulo 12_

_¿Y donde quedó la confianza?_

* * *

BPOV

Después de aquel sábado en la noche, los días comenzaron a pasar más rápido de lo normal, o por lo menos así comencé a sentirlos.

El domingo lo pase completamente en otro planeta, metida en mi cabeza con pensamientos dispersos, analizando todo, cada palabra y cada detalle de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Recordaba una y otra vez sus sonrisas, sus caricias y su preocupación, lo que provoco que no estuviera atenta a mi trabajo, errando en varias ocasiones y llevándome muchos regaños por parte de mis compañeros y mi jefa.

La semana comenzó de la peor manera posible para mis distraídos pensamientos. El seño Scott nos puso un examen sorpresa de calculo, mientras que en química nos pusieron un trabajo de investigación para esa misma semana, sobre los posibles efectos negativos de los metales pesados en el ecosistema de los bosques de Oregón, era un tema realmente difícil y muy complejo desde el punto de vista ambiental, pero tenía que hacerme a la idea, pues recién estábamos comenzando nuestra carrera. Trate de enfocarme solamente en la universidad y en las múltiples cosas de que debía de hacer, pero cada vez que veía mis apuntes me daba mucha pereza y comenzaba a hacer otras cosas de menor importancia.

Entre los trabajos y todo lo que debía estudiar, la semana paso en un suspiro y ya estábamos a jueves. Después de varios días sin descansar y dormir, solamente por no hacer las cosas con el debido tiempo, había terminado con éxito aquel malvado trabajo. Leah y August, al igual que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros se veían completamente agotados y agradecidos de haber entregado el trabajo a tiempo.

-Gracias al cielo ese hombre tiene algo de bondad en su corazón - gimió mi amiga mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo graciosamente - creo que después de semejante esfuerzo nos lo merecemos.

Hace pocos minutos había terminado el bloque de química, y estábamos caminando por los pasillos del edificio para poder dirigirnos a la biblioteca. Como siempre y a pesar del frío que hacía afuera, el pasillo se sentía sofocante por el calor y lleno de estudiantes corriendo a la cafetería, la fotocopiadora o saliendo felices de la facultad después de una larga mañana en el campus.

-Vamos Leah, debes estar bromeando - se quejo August antes de llegar a la biblioteca para devolver los muchos libros que tuvimos que utilizar - cuando tengas un trabajo a nadie le va a importar cuan cansada estés, tendrás que seguir trabajando.

-Como sea - le resto importancia - ahora soy una simple estudiante, y como tal tengo todo el derecho de ser perezosa y agradecer cuando un maestro cancela sus clases.

Porque si, al ver lo agotados que estábamos y aprovechando de que él debía viajar a una convención a Iowa, el señor Corella cancelo su clase del viernes y al ser la única clase que teníamos ese día, nuestro fin de semana comenzaba un día antes, para alegría de todos los estudiantes… bueno, casi todos.

-Gracias – le dije a la mujer de la biblioteca, antes de volverme a ver a mis amigos que seguían en esta absurda discusión - haber chicos - me pare en medio de ellos para detener esta absurda pelea - Leah, él tiene razón, cuando tengamos un trabajo jamás nos pasara algo así, es más, creo que nuestro futuro jefe nos pedirá informes más largos de un día para otro - la sonrisa de August era claramente una burla para Leah, quien se notaba molesta por no darle la razón en este momento - y por eso hay que aprovechar cuando se presente la ocasión de no tener clases.

A medida que decía las ultimas palabras la sonrisa burlona de mi amigo comenzó a decaer, mientras que la de Leah se volvía mas grande.

-Y dejen de discutir como niños de cinco años y vamos a clases para poder volver pronto a casa por Dios.

La discusión siguió mientras seguíamos nuestro camino al edificio M, donde teníamos, para mi desgracia, calculo. Los exámenes de enero ya estaban prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina y mis notas iban de mal en peor en esa asignatura, no era que no estudiara, de hecho era la materia a la que más tiempo de dedicaba, y así y todo no podía seguirle el ritmo. Leah, Augusto y hasta Samantha, la nueva novia de mi pequeño amigo, después de aclarar el pequeño roce entre nosotras después de aquella "cita" doble en el cine, comenzó a ayudarme a estudiar para poder pasar con una nota decente, pero al parecer nada estaba resultando conmigo.

La clase pasó sin pena ni gloria para mí, como no comprendía nada de lo que hablaba aquel hombre, era como sentarme y escuchar a alguien hablar un idioma extraño.

Ya estaba terminando la clase y con ello el largo día que había tenido, comenzaba a guardar entusiastamente mis cosas ya que al ser la última clase, quedaba libre de la facultad hasta el lunes, cuando el maestro volvió a hablar entre el bullicio de los alumnos entusiasmados por el fin del día.

-Recuerden que de vuelta de las vacaciones de navidad tendremos nuestro segundo examen, y durante la siguiente semana ya tendrán las calificaciones del control(**1) **de la semana pasada, que tengan un buen fin de semana - tome mis cosas, lista para marcharme - señorita Swan – me llamó cuando estaba pasando frente a su escritorio - ¿podría quedarse un momento? Necesito comentar un tema con usted

Leah se miró preocupada, pero le reste importancia con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

-Te esperamos afuera – susurró August antes de empujar un poco a Leah quien, al parecer, quería quedarse a escuchar lo que el señor Scott tenía que decir.

Mis compañeros salieron del salón y mientras esperaba de pie, incómodamente, que él terminara de ordenar sus papeles, pensé en las miles de cosas que me podría decir…

_Señorita Swan, he de decirle que va muy mal en mi asignatura y por tal motivo será expulsada de la universidad_

No puede ser eso, jamás había escuchado de un caso de expulsión por llevar mal una materia

_Señorita, veo que sus notas van muy mal, así que le ofrezco una alternativa placentera de remediar su situación._

¡Ewwww!... no creo que el señor Scott sea de esos maestros que piden favores sexuales para poder subir una nota, y si lo hiciera obviamente me negaría y hablaría con las personas pertinentes para denunciarlo por acoso sexual.

_Se…_

-Isabella – me llamó interrumpiendo las miles de cosas que me estaba imaginando – he estado viendo tus notas y tengo que decirte que es una situación preocupante – se sentó en la mesa y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas – se ve que eres una chica aplicada y que estudias, además me consta por todas las veces que te has dirigido a mi oficina para que te explique algo que no comprendes, así que no puedo comprender que es lo que pasa contigo.

Era verdad, la mitad del tiempo que pasaba en la facultad, estaba en la oficina del señor Scott tratando de entender los ejercicios que él daba para estudiar.

-La verdad señor – suspiré apesadumbrada – no lo sé. Salí hace unos años del instituto y el cálculo jamás fue mi fuerte. He tratado de estudiar de todas las formas posibles y he pedido ayuda a mis compañeros pero no veo como mejorar.

-¿No has pensado en conseguirte un tutor o un profesor particular? – preguntó interesado, verdaderamente interesado.

Lo pensé, claro que lo había pensado, pero para tener un profesor particular o un tutor necesitaba dinero extra y siendo completamente honestos a estas alturas del día, el dinero no era algo que en este momento me sobrara. Estaba segura que mi madre y Phil estarían más que felices de poder correr con todos mis gastos de mi estadía aquí y justamente eso era lo que no quería por nada del mundo.

-Mi amiga, Leah Clearwater tiene un novio y ella me dijo que podría ayudarme – eso era verdad. Muchas veces ella me había dicho que su novio estaría dispuesto a ayudarme sin ningún costo y yo más de una vez me había negado, pero viendo como estaba las cosas, al parecer era la única alterativa que me quedaba.

-Si, conozco al novio de la señorita Clearwater, creo que la he visto esperarlo al final de alguna de mis clases. Él es un buen estudiante y uno de los más brillantes en su generación, tomé su ayuda señorita Swan y espero no tener que verla repetir este curso el próximo año.

-Eso se lo garantizo señor Scott – sonreí ante el disimulado fin de la conversación.

Me despedí de mi amable maestro y afuera solamente me estaba esperando Leah.

-¿Porqué te demoraste tanto? ¿El maestro te hizo algo? ¿te acoso? Háblame – me tomó por los hombros y me zarandeó un poco

-Leah cálmate – me aparte bruscamente de ella – vamos – la tomé del brazo para que comenzáramos a caminar

-Pero…

-Cállate – murmuré mientras rodaba los ojos – te contaré todo pero vamos, que estoy cansada y quiero llegar pronto a casa.

Caminamos un poco, hasta que salimos al pequeño parque que estaba a las afueras del edificio y comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia la salida. Sentía la desesperación de mi amiga por que le contara lo que estaba pasando.

-El maestro quería hablar conmigo por mis notas – suspiré lentamente mientras veía como mi amiga respiraba más tranquila – me preguntó porque estaban tan mal y me dio una sugerencia para tratar de salvar la asignatura – me encogí de hombros – eso fue todo

-Me asustaste tonta – soltó una risita nerviosa mientras acomodaba su bolso en su hombro derecho – pensé que él te había hecho alguna propuesta sexual o no sé

Me reí por lo tonto que sonaba eso. Si, fue una de las cosas que pensé en un principio que me diría, pero ahora que paso todo lo veía muy gracioso.

-En fin – murmuré ya cerca de la salida – estaba pensando ¿tú novio aún puede ayudarme? Como hace un tiempo me dijiste que si y yo…

-¡Claro que si! – salto contenta – tengo muchas ganas de que Jake conozca a mi mejor amiga, le he hablado muchísimo de ti y de verdad estará encantado de ayudarte… Es más – se paró mirándome, como si se le ocurriera una gran idea - ¡podemos hacer grupos de estudio! Y estudiar todos y, y…

-Cálmate mujer – me reí – me encantará conocer a tú novio, pero eso será después de las vacaciones de navidad. Ahora creo que deberías decirle o preguntarle cuando tiene un tiempo para nosotras

-Obviamente – puso sus manos en su pecho indignada – le diré a Jake que volva….

-¡Bella!

Una suave pero muy masculina voz interrumpió lo que Leah me iba a decir.

Parado en el estacionamiento, frente a un automóvil negro, precioso, estaba mi rubio amigo Jasper, con una sonrisa sincera y saludándome a lo lejos con su mano.

-¿Quié.Él? – susurra Leah levemente intimidada y sorprendida – es guapísimo Bells, un bombón – luego me mira y sonríe pícaramente – No me digas que estás saliendo con él y no me lo habías contado – su codo golpea uno de mis costados mientras nos acercamos a Jasper – Que escondido te lo tenías amiga.

-No seas así Leah – me reí y murmuré un poco más bajo, ya que estábamos bastante cerca de él – además lo conocí en un club y fue muy amable conmigo. Tiene novia y se aman muchísimo

-Eso no me lo habías contado – susurró – lo dejaremos para después, señorita Swan.

Con una sonrisa amable y sus brazos abiertos de par en par, estaba mi amigo y no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y darle un cálido abrazo que fue correspondido de buena gana, esta uno de esos abrazos que sin una sola palabra de por medio, te podía decir cuanto te habían extrañado.

-Pequeña – sonreí – te había extrañado estos días – lo abracé un poquito más fuerte, yo también lo había extrañado.

Me separé un poco de él, para poder presentárselo a mi amiga, quien nos miraba un poco sorprendida, pues yo jamás me había mostrado tan demostrativa o afectuosa con ella o August.

-Yo también – le sonreí separándome completamente de él – mira, te presento a Leah, una de mis mejores amigas – mi amigo le ofreció amablemente su mano para poder estrecharla, lo que ella hizo con rapidez – Amiga, este es Jasper, mi mejor amigo casi hermano – le guiñé un ojo al aludido.

-Es un placer conocerte Leah – su voz galante y adorablemente sureña logró que mi amiga babeara en el sentido literal. Si no supiese a amaba a su Jake, diría que tenía frente a mi un caso de amor a primera vista.

-Lo… lo mismo di-digo – susurró antes de agitar su cabeza sacándose algunos pensamientos de su cabeza – lo siento, estaba un poco impresionada, no conocía a ningún amigo de Bells.

-Podría decir lo mismo – sonrió para luego mirarme detenidamente – venía a invitarte a comer y pasar un rato juntos antes de volver a trabajar, pero estas con Leah y seguramente…

-No, no te molestes – le interrumpió Leah – ya habíamos salido de clases y yo debo esperar a mi novio para comer - sonrió muy encantada – y allí viene – se despidió de un beso en mi mejilla y repitió la acción con Jasper, dejándolo sorprendido – nos vemos el lunes Bells, descansa y fue un gusto haberte conocido Jasper, espero que no sea la última vez que te vea

Todo eso lo dijo en menos de un minuto y después desapareció dejándonos a ambos sorprendidos.

-Ok – murmuró Jasper a mi lado – ella es un poquito…

-¿Efusiva? – solté una risita – ella siempre es así, una chica alegre, habladora y sin medir lo que dice. Me extraña que no te halla dicho en la cara lo guapo que eres – me sonroje por lo último que dije

Rio divertidamente de mi vergüenza

-Muy bien pequeña – paso un brazo por mis hombros – vamos a comer, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

De forma muy amable y caballerosa, me abrió la puerta de su automóvil y me dejó entrar, cerro la puerta y lentamente se encaminó al asiento del conductor.

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos por las calles del frio Oregón, hablando de nada y de todo a la vez, mientras las suaves y melancólicas melodías de Jazz inundaban los pocos silencios que habían entre nosotros. Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos antes de que mi amigo se estacionara en un pequeño y poco concurrido restaurant, donde reinaba un ambiente tranquilo y muy familiar. Nos ubicamos en un rincón bastante íntimo y a la vista de todo el mundo, cerca de un enorme ventanal que tenía vista el hermoso bosque colindante. Supuse que estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, sin el caos y el ruido de los automóviles a toda velocidad y la gente corriendo y viviendo el día a día de forma acelerada.

Ambos éramos así, tranquilos y silenciosos, disfrutando de la calma y las cosas sencillas de la vida.

Debe ser por eso que me siento más conectada con él que con el resto de los chicos, exceptuando a Edward, él me escucha y me entiende, sabe lo que es la timidez y el terror que siento de ser el centro de atención. Por eso aún no me explico como es que está con Alice, quien siempre esta en el ojo público.

_Eso debe ser amor de verdad, relegarte a un segundo lugar solo por la persona que amas._

Pedí una hamburguesa con queso y papás a la francesa, además de una soda, y él una ensalada de pollo y solo agua. Mientras esperábamos nuestro pedido hablamos de muchas cosas, como su trabajo y mis estudios, de la vida que ambos llevábamos.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Alice? – pregunté casualmente mientras terminaba de comer mis papas. De sus labios salió un suspiro melancólico, lo que traslado toda mi atención a él - ¿qué va mal? ¿Alice esta enferma?

Se veía apesadumbrado mientras su vista se trasladaba al inmenso y verde bosque que estaba a nuestro costado. Su mirada triste y pensativa me dejó ver que no todo iba tan bien como suponía.

-No lo sé – susurró, mientras se pasaba las manos nerviosa y ansiosamente entre sus rubios cabellos – tú sabes que la amo, eso jamás lo he puesto en duda, pero a veces pienso que ese amor que siento no es suficiente…

Su rostro se veía atormentado, se notaba que esta confusión que sentía le estaba haciendo daño. Con cariño tomé una de sus manos que estaba encima de la mesa para infundirles ánimos y para que supiera que podía contar conmigo para lo que necesitara.

-¿porqué dice eso? – le cuestione curiosa – bueno, si es que quieres contármelo

-Tú sabes como es Allie, una chica alegre, explosiva y glamorosa, esas pequeñas y grandes cosas que me enamoraron poco a poco de ella – rio tristemente – ama ser el centro de atención, que los fotógrafos la persigan y que se hable de ella en la prensa, por eso encaja tan bien en este mundo de las cámaras y la televisión. En cambio yo, soy un chico normal Bells – suspiró – me encanta estar en casa escuchando música o solamente disfrutar del silencio, salir a caminar por un parque disfrutando del atardecer sentado en una banca, o salir a cenar o al teatro. Pero…

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos pude ver el alma atormentada, el alma de un hombre que se sentía confundido y apunto de tomar la decisión equivocada.

-Pero… - le inste a continuar, quizás contándome lo que le atormentaba le podía ayudar, tal como él lo hizo la primera vez por mi.

-Pero, estar con Alice, vivir constantemente en su mundo me ahoga – gimió adolorido, pero esa un dolor distinto al físico, si no que era un dolor del alma – me asfixia. Me desespera vivir al ritmo que ella lo hace, no podemos salir a comer sin que los fotógrafos estén detrás de una foto nuestra, no podemos salir como una pareja normal porque, si no nos siguen los fotógrafos, es la gente que esta interrumpiéndonos a cada segundo por una foto o un autógrafo suyo.

-Jasper – susurré - tú la conociste así, con su carrera y con toda la fama que tiene ya en su vida…

-Lo sé – murmuró pasando sus manos por su cara – pero, pensé que podría soportarlo, sobrellevar todo lo que es Alice Brandon en Oregón, la prensa, las luces y la atención publica, pero ya no puedo Bells, no puedo.

Se veía completamente derrotado y desesperado, apunto de bajar los brazos y dejar de luchar por lo que realmente ama. Por un momento, uno muy pequeño, me puse en su lugar y sentí la desesperación de dejar de lado la vida tranquila y sin agobios que amaba vivir, me imaginé perseguida por paparazzis irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de mi intimidad, apareciendo en las paginas web y en las revistas de prensa rosa. Me imagine a mi novio, que sospechosamente se parecía a Edward, tratando de tranquilizarme y decirme que todo estaba bien, que nada me pasaría, pero eso no logró disminuir la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

¿Que me pasaba? No podía ni siquiera imaginarme en esa situación, era algo sumamente irónico el pensar siquiera en tener una relación con ese increíble chico, que ni en mis más locas fantasías de fans me imaginé conocer.

-Necesito de vuelta un poco de mi vida, de mi vida antes de Alice – susurró completamente derrumbado – y las cosas que necesito pueden volver, solo si me alejo de ella, aunque me duela, creo que debo de hacerlo.

-Jasper – murmuré completamente sombrada de la determinación de sus palabras – no pensé que ustedes estaban tan mal como pareja, la última vez que hable con ella se notaba tan bien y cuando hablaba de ti, podía intuir una brillante sonrisa en ella.

Rio un poco, más animado ante la mención de su chica.

-Esa es mi Alice – suspiró – pero he tratado de que las cosas sean normales entre nosotros. He pasado mucho tiempo pensando en que hacer sin lastimarla, porque en verdad la amo más de lo que muchos creen, pero siento que no le estoy dando lo que ella necesita y de paso me estoy perdiendo en ella, en lo que ella ama y yo detesto.

-Deberías hablar con ella – murmuré pensando en lo que me estaba hablando – contarle lo que te esta pasando, lo que estas sintiendo. Se supone que ustedes son una pareja y están para apoyarse, no es justo que solo uno de ustedes este transando todos los sentidos de su vida, mientras que el otro piensa que todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

-Pero eso le hará daño, la hará hacer cosas que no le gustan

-Pero tiene el derecho de saber como te sientes - dije firme – una relación es de dos, y entre ambos tienen que aprender a solucionar sus problemas. Déjame decirte Jas, que si dejas esta relación, a esa mujer que amas, sería el acto más estúpido y cobarde que podrías cometer en tu vida.

Él solamente me observo, como su midiera y analizara la veracidad y la razón de mis palabras, y al parecer algo hizo click en él, porque sus ojos volvieron a brillar un poco más alegres.

-Tienes razón – sonrió un poquito – he estado protegiendo mucho a Alice, y en mis antiguas relaciones cuando comenzaba a sentir que me ahogaba, me iba sin decir nada, sin luchar.

-Eso es de cobardes Jas – me reí

-Lo sé – rio conmigo – pero Alice vale todo el mundo para mi, merece algo mejor que un hombre cobarde y sin agallas para pelear contra todo lo que se me oponga.

-Me alegro en que pueda ayudarte – tomé su mano, que no recuerdo cuando solté y le di un pequeño apretón

-Gracias pequeñita, no podía hablar con nadie más de esto. Mi hermano es muy inmaduro y no sabe guardar un secreto, lo que terminaría en los oídos de mi dulce ángel y desataría la tercera guerra mundial, Rose es muy amiga de Alice y supongo que entre ellas hay algún tipo de código de lealtad o algo, y Ed esta muy ocupado con sus películas además que su tiempo libre lo pasa con cierta castaña que conozco – sonrió pícaramente – así que eres la única con la que puedo hablar con plena libertad, así que gracias.

-No tienes porqué agradecer – sonreí tensamente olvidando el último comentario que hizo mi amigo – para eso están los amigos

- Y hablando de amigos… ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Edward?

Me dejo paralizada su pregunta tan directa y repentina, no sabía que responderle porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Éramos amigos y nada más o por lo menos eso es lo que yo quería creer.

-Somos amigos – respondí de forma automáticas

-Si, claro – me sonrió y supe que estaba perdida – vamos Bells, a mi no me engañas. Sé que se han visto y siempre están hablando por teléfono. No digas que eso es de amigos, porque nosotros hablamos una vez a la semana.

A decir verdad, este hombre era demasiado intuitivo. Sabía que había algo más detrás de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Además, desde la última vez que nos vimos todos, vi algo en ti, algo que me dijo que detrás de todo lo que tú quieras decir, había algo más que un enamoramiento de fans – cerré los ojos y pedí al cielo no haber sido tan evidente - ¿te gusta?

Después de todo, él lo sabía.

-No lo sé Jas – respire profundo y por primera vez me permití hablar de esto que estaba sintiendo de a poco y que me negaba a dejar crecer – él es tan distinto a mi, en todo.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta

Lo pensé por un momento. La honestidad es lo que menos me debía.

-Si, me gusta, me gusta mucho – murmuré igual que una adolescente hablando de su primer amor – pero todo lo que siento es casi imposible Jasper. Él es una estrella de cine, un chico increíble tanto en su físico como en su personalidad, puede tener a la mujer que él quiera.

-¿No comprendo? Tú eres una chica, linda dulce y muy inteligente ¿porqué Edward no se podría fijar en ti?

-Porque los actores como él, están con actrices o modelos o mujeres mucho más hermosas y con más personalidad que yo – gemí de frustración

-Cariño – se sentó a mi lado para pasar uno de sus brazos por mis hombros - no estés triste – me consoló – si él no sabe ver lo increíble y genial que eres, es porque no te merece.

Sonreí, pero salió algo más parecido a una fea mueca de resignación. Necesitaba dejar de hablar de esto antes de que mi corazón que quebrara un poquito más de lo que ya se estaba quebrando día a día, matando cada posible razón por la que Edward podría sentirse atraído a mi.

-Creo que ya es tarde – murmuró viendo al hora – y necesito pasar por el mercado para comprar unas cosas que me pidió Alice – sonreí – vamos a casa

Nuevamente pasamos un momento agradable en el auto mientras mi amigo me iba a dejar a casa. Sin darnos cuenta se nos había pasado la mitad de la tarde hablando de nuestras cosas, nuestros problemas. Fue una tarde diferente y un tanto más refrescante.

-Gracias Jas, por el almuerzo y la conversación - le agradecí mientras me acompañaba al portal de mi edificio

-No me agradezcas pequeña, si no fuera por ti, estaría huyendo otra vez – suspiró – hablaré con Allie esta noche y trataré de abrirme.

-Eso es lo único que pido – le guiñé un ojo cómplice – llámame para saber como les fue – le di un abrazo cálido

- y tú piensa en lo que hablamos, él es un gran chico que necesita a su lado a alguien tan dulce como tú – me abrazo más fuerte y dejó un beso en mi cien – estamos hablando pequeña.

Lo vi subir a su automóvil para después desaparecer entre el tráfico de media tarde.

Con calma y sin algún apuro, subí hasta mi departamento y comencé a hacer un poco de limpieza, debido a todo lo que tuve que hacer para la universidad mi pequeño hogar estaba hecho un desastre. Suspiré un poco antes de comenzar a poner un poco de orden.

Pasaron dos largas horas antes de que mi departamento se volviera a ver como un lugar digno de habitar. Como pasaban de las ocho de la noche, mi estomago ya pedía algo de comida, así que comencé a prepararme algo liviano, un sándwich de pollo y un café para el frío. Estaba a punto de sentarme en el sofá para poder ver un poco de televisión, cuando el teléfono comenzó z sonar y una sonrisa tonta comenzó a nacer de a poco en mis labios. Sabía quien era.

-¿Hola? – murmuré alegre y tranquila

-Isabella – su voz fría y desagradable se coló por mis oídos dejándome completamente paralizada

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté asustada, nunca me había hablado así

-No lo sé, dímelo tú – el sarcasmo brotaba en casa palabra dicha de forma dura y sin emoción

-No entiendo… ¿me podrías decir que pasa? – susurré, ¿Quién era este hombre y que hizo con _mi_ Edward?

-Jamás pensé que eras así Isabella, creí que eras distinta, pero tu cara de niña buena que no rompe un plato logró convencerme de que no eras como las demás

-Edw…

-¡Callate! – su voz fue dura y muy brusca – no quieras explicarme nada, no necesito tus palabras de niña linda diciéndome que no es lo que estoy pensando

Este Edward era un hombre hiriente y sin una pisca de ternura de la que me había acostumbrado en los meses anteriores. Las lágrimas estaban comenzando a agolparse en mis ojos y lo peor de todo es que no entendía porque me estaba diciendo todo esto.

-Me siento tan decepcionado – gimió como si le doliera – casi dejo que entres por completo en mi vida y en mi intimidad, seguramente serás como una de esas mujeres que hace cualquier cosa por una exclusiva con los medios y tener tú minuto de fama – se rio secamente – pero tú mina de oro se acabó.

-No… no se de que mierda estas hablando Edward… ¿Por qué me tratas así? – ya no podía controlar el llanto, casa palabra suya era como un pinchazo que me daba de lleno al corazón.

-Y tienes todo el cinismo del mundo para preguntármelo – gruño - ¿Por qué no le vas a preguntar a Jasper? Los vieron muy abrazados en un restaurant hoy.

Y como si con eso explicara todo, comprendí que es lo que estaba pasando.

-No es lo que…

-_No es lo que estas pensando Edward_ – hizo una mala imitación de mi voz – no digas nada más Isabella, aún no puedo creer que le hicieras eso a alguien, a Alice que es tú amiga. Ahora me doy cuenta de que se me da mal juzgar a la gente – la decepción de su voz me dolían más que sus gritos o sus gruñidos

-Ed… - suplique

-¡No! – gritó – esta demás decirte que no te quiero cerca de mi, ni de mis amigos, mucho menos de Alice, le has hecho muchísimo daño. Y si me entero de que has hablado con algún medio de comunicación sobre las cosas que hemos hablado, no dudare en demandarte y acusarte por acoso.

Y cortó.

Estaba paralizada, con el frio corriendo lentamente por mis venas de forma dolorosa e implacable, sentí como si miles de dagas comenzaran a atravesar cada parte de mi cuerpo sin contemplación.

* * *

**(1) Examen pequeño entre clase y clase, para medir los conocimientos aprendidos.**

* * *

**QUERIDOS SOOOOOLES!**

**¿cómo están? yo estoy feliiiiiz y contenta :D nacio mi pequeño sobrino, bueno hace como dos semanas, y es un pequeño adorable! *-***

**Primero que todo, quiero desearles un muy feliz dia de la madre un poco atrasado a todas aquellas mamas y futuras mamas**

**Siento la demora, pero acá esta el capitulo, y las cosas ya están tomando forma entre estos dos... ¿porque Edward reacciono así? ¿será simplemente por la lealtad a Alice por la supuesta traición de Jasper o por otro castaño motivo? ¿Cómo supo de la comida de Bella y Jasper? Las cosas se están poniendo un poco turbias señoritas, justo cuando Bells se esta entregando a sus sentimientos u.u **

**Les tengo un regalo!... pero eso lo subiré cuando afine algunos detalles, pero por mientras les dejo este capitulo con un final inesperado.**

**Mil besos y nos leemos!**


	13. Outtake 1: Que fue lo que nos paso

**Los personajes que reconoscan son de exclusiva propiedad de S. M... El resto que no reconozcan y la trama es solo mia y de mi cabecita loca xD**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

****_Outtake 1_

_Que fue lo que nos paso..._

* * *

Una muy furiosa y decepcionada Alice caminaba de un lado para otro por la sala del costoso departamento ubicado en la mejor zona de la ciudad, esperando que aquel traidor que supuestamente la amaba llegará de su cita con aquella mujer que traiciono su amistad y su confianza.

Su mundo feliz y lleno de amor a sus amigos y a su Jasper, se derrumbo aquella tarde de la peor forma posible.

Aquella misma tarde mientras salía de una de las grabaciones de su programa, ya que la semana siguiente se iría de vacaciones con su novio y necesitaba dejar todo el material posible listo para no perder audiencia, recibió una llamada de uno de los muchos periodistas amigos suyos, bueno a decir verdad ninguno de ellos era su amigo solamente eran meros conocidos, porque con los años aprendió que cuando estas en un medio donde los escándalos periodístico abundan y pueden destruir tu carrera en menos de un segundo, es mejor tener al enemigo de tu lado que en tu contra.

_-Alice querida, habla Terry - con desagrado escucho la desagradable voz de aquella mujer del otro lado del teléfono. Ella era una de las típicas periodistas plásticas, que siempre soñó con tener su propio programa y que solo buscaba escándalos mediáticos antes que dar a conocer la verdad._

_-Hola querida - oculto muy bien la repugnancia que le daba de solo escuchar su voz - ¿que necesitas?_

_-Oh, en realidad no te llamaba por nada relacionado con la revista, es para contarte algo que vi sobre ese novio tuyo._

_Algo en su interior le grito que algo no andaba bien, pero trato de sacarlo de inmediato de su mente. Sabía que nada de lo que tenía que decir esa mujer era cierto, los años trabajando en este medio le demostraron que nada es lo que parece y que una persona podía tergiversar los hechos con tal de hacer daño._

_-¿Jasper? ¿Qué pasa con él? - al escuchar que esa arpía tenia algo que contarle sobre su Jaspy, presintió que algo iba muy mal... jodidamente mal, mandando al carajo todo lo que había interiorizado anteriormente._

_-Sabes, no quisiera ser yo quien deba decirte esto, como amigas siento que debía ser yo quien te diera la noticia primero – un silencio se formo entre ambas mujeres, de esos silencios que te producen escalofríos en la espalda como en una mala película de terror - pero hoy por la tarde un fotógrafo muy amigo mio, me hizo llega a mis manos algunas fotos de tu novio muy cariñoso con una chica._

_El pequeño rostro de Alice estaba blanco dé la impresión, si cualquier persona le hubiese visto en ese momento, pensaría que había visto a un fantasma._

_¡NO!_

_Eso no podía ser_

_Jasper_

_Su Jasper… ¡No!_

_Su Jasper no podía hacerle algo tan bajo y retorcido como engañarla, y para colmo en una ciudad donde sabía que lo reconocerían, pues los habían sido vistos públicamente en muchas oportunidades a lo largo del tiempo que estaban habían estado juntos._

_Pero por un segundo, una pequeña luz de esperanza, algo de cordura volvió a ella y se dijo a si misma que aquella alimaña ponzoñosa solo estaba diciendo eso para descontrolarla, no era la primera vez que Terry había inventado infidelidades entre parejas conocidas, para generar escándalos sabrosos para el publico y así tener su exclusiva de la semana. Alice era más inteligente que aquella mujer y no caería en su juego._

_-¿Y tienes las fotos Terry? - hablo con la voz mas neutral posible para no demostrarle a esa mujer el huracán de emociones que había en su interior, por mucho que la chica tuviese claro que todo lo que le decía la periodista podía ser mentira. Un miedo atroz le hacía pensar que, después de todo, lo que decía esa mujer podía ser cierto. _

_Desde hace algunos días, su novio estaba muy extraño, pensativo y distante con ella. Asumía que era por el trabajo, pues para poder irse de vacaciones a Punta Cana, debía dejar mucho trabajo adelantado. Pero ahora que Terry le planteaba la posibilidad de que existiese otra mujer en la vida de Jasper, muchas cosas cazaban en su cabeza._

_-Claro que si, querida - se podía imaginar la sonrisa enorme que tenia aquella víbora en ese momento - te las enviare inmediatamente linda, no es justo que tu novio te esté engañando y tu no lo supieras. Si te hace sentir un poco mejor, esta mujerzuela es prácticamente una niña y no tienes nada que envidiarle._

_-Claro que no - murmuro la chica _

_De a poco las palabras de la periodista estaban sembrando más interiormente la duda en Alice, y ya quería sacarle los ojos a cualquier zorra que quisiera robarse a su Jasper._

_-Listo, acabo de mandar algunas a tu correo, son las más suaves, así que ya podrás imaginar el resto cuando las veas. Siento mucho lo que pasarás Alice. _

_-Muchas gracias Terry - la pequeña Alice estaba apunto de llorar por las palabras de aquella mujer, que quien tras el teléfono se festinaba por el sufrimiento de la conductora del programa que debío ser suyo._

_-No me lo agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer _

_Después de unas cuantas palabras de despedida, la pequeña Alice tomo su automóvil para correr a casa para ver aquellas fotografías, mientras que la rubia y plástica periodista se frotaba las manos imaginando el escandalo mediático del que ella tendría la exclusiva. Con esta noticia, por fin tendría el lugar que ella se merecía dentro de la palestra publica de Oregón por su trabajo y no por acostarse con editores y directores de televisión._

Después de aquella terrible llamada, Alice llego en tiempo record al departamento que compartía con su novio. Busco la computadora y mas pronto de lo que ella misma esperaba se encontró abriendo el mail que Terry le envió hace algunos minutos. Allí había solamente 3 fotografías y en las tres podía ver a Jasper en una actitud demasiado cariñosa con una mujer a la que ella conocía muy bien y a la que le había tomado cariño en tan poco tiempo de conocerla...

Isabella

Solo de verlos juntos gruño de frustración.

En la primera fotografía, ellos se abrazaban muy amorosamente. Ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él, entras que el chico la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura. La imagen se desarrollaba en un estacionamiento. Al parecer había una chica más con ellos pero estaban tan metidos en su mundo, que ninguno la estaba considerando.

_Así que tiene cómplices… esta niña no sabe con quien se ha metido_

La segunda imagen de ellos en un restaurant, sentados frente a frente, hablando de forma intima, con sus rostros muy juntos y la mano de ella tomaba cariñosamente la mano de él. Se les veía cómodos, sin nada que los interrumpiera.

_Jamás ha estado así de cariñoso conmigo en público_

Y finalmente, la tercera imagen era de ellos nuevamente en el mismo restaurant, pero esta vez se estaban uno al lado del otro, mientras que Jasper pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica. A ella se le veía triste, y él le daba un poco d apoyo.

Se podía apreciar a simple vista que se trataba simplemente de dos amigos, pero para una mente y un corazón envenenados como los de Alice cada gesto y cada pequeña caricia sin ninguna doble intención, se transformaban en la razón de que de a poco se quebrara su corazón.

-¡Maldita zorra! - grito mientras lanzaba el pequeño aparato hasta romperlo en pedazos en el suelo - yo haciéndome tu amiga y me traicionaste. TE ODIO ISABELLA Y HARE DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO - volvió a gritar en el vacío de aquel lugar, viendo las miles de fotografías que habían en aquel lugar que era de ambos desde algún tiempo. Momentos preciosos que jamás volverían por un simple revolcón con una mujerzuela cualquiera.

De a poco, la fuerza que tenia debido a la adrenalina y la furia del momento, que ebullia a fuego lento en su interior se fue apagando, logrando que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo ahogándose en los dolorosos sollozos que solo podían provenir de un corazón hecho añicos. Los minutos interminables e imparables pasaban en un suspiro, las luces del día iban agotándose para dar paso a la oscuridad, solitaria y feroz, en algún punto de ese doloroso trayecto, los sollozo pararon, solo dejando a alguien quien parecía muerto en vida, pálido y con un vacío doloroso en el corazón. En ese momento necesitaba un hombro sobre el cua llorar o al menos a una persona que la escuchara y solo un nombre se le vino a la cabeza...

_Edward_

Con un poco de esfuerzo logro llegar a la sala y en pocos segundos ya estaba esperando que del otro lado le contestara su amigo, el único que en ese momento la podía comprender, porque es el único que realmente sabe lo que es no sentirte amado por ser lo que eres en el medio de las luces y los reflectores.

-¡Hey Alice! - contesto muy animado el joven actor

-Hola Edward - susurro la chica con voz pequeñita

-¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto el chico realmente preocupado - ¿pasa algo? ¿Esta bien Jasper? - ante la mención del chico traidor, Alice rompió nuevamente en llanto

Con mayor preocupación, Edward pidió a la producción unos minutos mas de descanso, argumentado una llamada de índole familiar, aunque eso no era del todo verdad, el consideraba a sus amigos mas cercanos parte de su familia y por lo que podía escuchar uno de ellos estaba sufriendo.

Espero unos momentos para que Alice se tranquilizara y así poder preguntar porque se encontraba en ese estado.

-¿Que va mal Allie? - la llamo por ese apodo cariñoso que todos tenían para ella

-Es... Jasper - gimió de dolor después de pronunciar su nombre - me... me esta enga-engañando - y una nueva ronde de llanto incesante comenzó

Del otro lado de la línea, Edward se encontraba seriamente consternado. ¡Es imposible! Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. El los había visto y se notaba a leguas que el amor que existía entre sus amigos era amor del bueno, de ese amor que todo lo da, sin miedos y sin trabas. Ese amor, que en el fondo de su corazón soñaba compartir con la pequeña castaña que de a poco y lentamente estaba comenzando a robar cada pedazo y cada rincón de su corazón.

-Eso no puede ser - susurro para si mismo mientras se encaminaba rápidamente a su camarín - ¿Estas segura Alice?

-Claro que estoy segura - grito - una periodista me llamo esta mañana mientras salía de grabar mi programa y me dijo que habían visto a Jasper con una chica - comenzó a narrar - pero como es una arpía no le creí, hasta que me dijo que tenia pruebas. Me envió unas fotografías, que son las mas suaves, con Jasper y la zorra de su amante - solo de recordar a Jasper y todas esas actitudes cariñosas con Isabella le hacían hervir su sangre.

Ahora Edward estaba contagiado con la ira hacia Jasper y la supuesta amante. Como podia ser tan poco hombre como para engañar a una chica increíble como su amiga, además de no tener el tino de ser discreto, pues al ser el novio reconocido de alguien como Alice, es perseguido constantemente por los paparazzi.

-¿Quien es? - su voz dura y fría le hicieron suponer a Alice que este estaba de su parte

Con un suspiro entrecortado y aun mas dolida por la traición de su novio y su amiga, sabia que en cierto modo la noticia le rompería el corazón a su amigo, pues lo conocía y sabia que tenia algún tipo de sentimientos por la chica.

-Es... - suspiro - es Isabella

La línea quedo en silencio

A Edward se le quedó el aire en la garganta, y la angustia junto con la desilusión se instaló en su pecho. No podía ser, su Bella, aquella pequeña castaña que le estaba demostrando día a día que no era como las demás chicas, no podía haber hecho eso.

La desilusión caló hondo en el corazón del muchacho, pues el de verdad pensaba que si ponía un poquito de esfuerzo de su parte y comenzaba a enamorar a Bella, podían estar juntos. Pero al parecer la chica tenía sus ojos puestos en alguien más y aunque no lo quisiera, eso le enfurecía.

De a poco los celos se mezclaron con la rabia y la desilusión que sentía contra ambas personas que le habían hecho daño a su amiga, y por qué no decirlo, el dolor propio no le hacía pensar con propiedad y en su cabeza ya tenía un pequeño discurso para Isabella.

Aun sin quererlo, ambos estaban completamente equivocados.

Sufriendo por una mentira

De un lado de la línea un corazón destrozado pensaba la forma de seguir...

Del otro lado, un corazón se fracturaba dolorosamente ante la impactante revelación.

Dos corazones que estaban completamente equivocados y que en cierta forma iban a cometer errores que les iban ser muy difíciles de perdonar.

Ella, desconfiar del ser amado y creer lo que dice un tercero...

El, por no saber que muchas veces las palabras hacen más daño que los golpes.

* * *

**Mis pequeños y dulces soooles!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que todas hallan tenido una buena semana... **

**SORPRESA! **

**Esto es un poquito de la historia para que la entiendan y sepan que fue lo que paso...**

**y ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que pasará? Recuerden que bajo ninguna circunstancia pueden mandar a matar a la autora :P**

**Antes de irme, quisiera agradecer a todos los review's que recibí por el capitulo anterior... nunca había recibido tantos para un capitulo de este fic :) así que ahora paso a responder algunos que no tienen perfil **

**_Isa:_**Corazón, espero que este capitulo chiquito te quite la angustia ._. veremos que es lo que pasa con las parejitas que están involucradas en este lio :D Mil besos y gracias por pasarte!**  
**

**Isaag29****:** Tooodita la razón con todo lo que dices, Edward no tiene ningún derecho a hablarle de esa forma . Pero veamos que pasa con estos chicos cuando sepan que es lo que de verdad paso... Mil besos!

_**Ale:**_ Oww! que fuerte lo que dices de Alice, espero que este pequeño capitulo te ayude a limpiar su imagen y Edward, de verdad es el que peor saldrá de esto... pero eso lo veremos más adelante :) Gracias por pasarte

**Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura y espero poder actualizar pronto :)**

**Las quiero!**

**Rommy**


	14. Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencia

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso, aunque ya quisiera que Edward fuese solo mio :B Los personajes que no reconoscan son solo mios!**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**__**_Capitulo 13_

_Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias_

* * *

JPOV

El silencio, la paz y serenidad es todo lo que he buscado en mi vida desde muy pequeño y desde ese entonces me ha sido muy difícil de conseguir.

Desde mi niñez la tranquilidad me fue muy esquiva teniendo a Emmett como mi hermano. En la adolescencia, a pesar de no ser un chico problemas, viví y disfrute de todo lo que esa etapa tenia para ofrecerme sin importar la tranquilidad, la paz o el silencio. En mi época universitaria el silencio me era arrebatado año tras año por los chicos de primer año y sus interminables fiestas. Y hasta el día de hoy me esquiva, pues teniendo una novia como mi Alice, esos conceptos son completamente desconocidos.

Pero estando aquí, en el mirador mas alto de la ciudad, observado como el sol desaparece completamente por el oeste rodeado de soledad, silencio y tranquilidad, me doy cuenta de que este es mi estado natural, el estado al que pertenezco.

Después de dejar a Bella en su casa, decidí que necesitaba un momento para mi, para pensar que era lo que de verdad quería y necesitaba en mi vida. Los consejos que me dio mi pequeña amiga llegaron justo en el momento en que lo necesitaba, era muy seguro que si no hubiésemos hablado de lo que me estaba pasando, a estas horas ya hubiese terminado con Alice y mi vida seria un desastre sin mi pequeño ángel.

Pase casi una hora en aquel hermoso mirador sentado en el capo de mi auto, me di cuenta de que ya era hora de volver a casa y hablar con mi chica, después de todo, se merecía una explicación de mi extraño comportamiento de las semanas anteriores.

De camino a casa pase al mercado por unas cosas que me había encargado esta mañana y después a la florería a comprar un precioso ramo de tulipanes de todos los colores, sabía perfectamente que ella los amaba.

Con toda la emoción de ver a mi Alice emprendí camino a nuestro departamento, necesitaba verla y poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Seguramente, con lo dramática que es, ya se ha hecho una idea de lo que pasaba y pensaba que la iba a dejar, lo cual era cierto hasta esta tarde.

Al ser una ciudad tan tranquila no había mucho trafico en la tardes, no demoré más de media hora desde el mercado hasta casa. Tomé las flores desde el asiento trasero y la bolsa con las compras y me dispuse a subir al departamento, estaba un poco nervioso a decir verdad, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía preocuparme porque todo estaría bien. Alice es una mujer madura y me conoce, no creo que piense cosas que no son. Con ese pensamiento en concreto llegue hasta nuestro piso, listo para lo que fuera.

A penas abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que algo estaba jodidamente mal.

La sala estaba hecha un caos, los cuadros estaban en el suelo y varios marcos con nuestras fotos estaban rotos en el suelo. La mesita de café estaba completamente destrozada y mis libros estaban hechos pedazos en la alfombra. Parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por la sala.

-¿Alice? – la llamé mientras comenzaba a caminar entre el desastre que había

Dejé las flores y las bolsas en el sofá y fui en búsqueda de mi ángel.

La cocina estaba completamente vacía, al igual que el baño y la sala de entretenimiento. Al menos esas estancias del amplio departamento estaban tal cual las había dejado esta mañana y no como la sala. Al entrar a nuestra habitación una nueva ola de sorpresa y preocupación llenó mi pecho.

Toda la ropa del armario estaba desparramada por la habitación, la cama estaba completamente desecha y las sábanas hechas girones, las plumas de las almohadas se encontraban aun flotando en el aire por lo que pudo asumir que este desastre fue hecho hace muy poco tiempo. Habían más fotografías de ambos destrozadas por toda la habitación, al igual que todos los perfumes y objetos de vidrio que habían en el tocado de Alice.

¿Qué mierda había pasado acá?

Un sollozo llamó mi atención y por la profundidad del sonido supe de inmediato que provenía desde el interior del inmenso armario. Rápidamente y sorteando todos los obstáculos que se presentaban en su camino, por fin encontré a mi pequeño ángel, que sollozante y encogida en una bolita se encontraba recostada en medio del espacioso lugar. Se veía tan frágil e indefensa, todo lo contrario a lo que ella es, así que me asuste por encontrarla en tal estado.

-¡Alice! – la llamé mientras me arrodillaba a su lado y me aprontaba a revisarla y si era necesario llevarla a urgencias - ¿estás bien cariño?

Sus ojos ausentes de la realidad se posaron fijamente en mi, y un destello de dolor brillo en ellos antes de volverse fríos y duros como el hielo

-Aléjate de mi – susurró amenazante, mientras retrocedía unos centímetros de mi

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te apartas? – intenté acercarmenuevamente a ella, pero el dolor que veía en sus ojos aumento, logrando que se llenaran de lágrimas - ¿Qué va mal amor? ¿Por qué lloras?

Después de escuchar las ultimas preguntas que hice, nuevamente el llanto apareció inundando sus pequeñas mejiilas que ya estaban rojas por un llanto anterior, supuse.

-No, no me… me llames así – chilló levantándose y saliendo del armario

-Alice – la llamé saliendo detrás de ella y encontrándola sentada sobre el colchón de nuestra cama, con sus manos cubriendo su preciosa carita - ¿qué ha pasado acá? ¿Quién provoco esto? – murmuré mirando mi camisa favorita hecha pedazos sobre el colchón

-¿Acaso no sabes que es lo que pasa? – murmuró secando bruscamente las lagrimas de su cara, tenía toda la intención de sentarme a su lado – no te acerques a mi Jasper – al decir mi nombre lo hizo sonar con toda la rabia que había en ese momento en ella

¿Qué diablos había hecho? Me pregunte en mi cabeza mientras pensaba desesperadamente que es lo que pude hacer que tenía a mi Alice de esa forma.

-Esta bien, no me acercaré- murmuré alejándome unos pasos de ella – pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa Alice? No entiendo porque estas así – le señalé – y porque nuestro dormitorio esta así, al igual que la sala – me estaba comenzando a desesperar y se notaba claramente en el tono de mi voz.

-Acaso no sabes – se rió irónicamente – o la zorra de tu amante no te deja ver lo poco hombre que has sido conmigo – a medida que iba hablando iba aumentando el sonido de su voz, hasta llegar a los gritos.

-¿De que mierda estás hablando? – estaba impresionado, ella realmente pensaba que tenía a otra mujer a mi lado.

-No puedo creer que seas tan poco hombre como para seguir negando que tienes a otra Jasper - murmuró para si misma mientras tomaba una de las pocas almohadas que quedo intacta y comenzaba a golpearla – siempre pensé que serías un caballero y que cuando se nos acabara el amor tú serias el más honesto y no me lastimarías de esta forma – río mientras sus lagrimas caían a montones de sus ojos – eres el peor de los hombres con los que me he topado en la vida y de verdad no quisiera verte jamás, pero trabajamos en el mismo canal, así que tendré que ver tu cara más tiempo de lo que debería .

A este punto mi corazón estaba completamente pequeño y lleno de dolor por todo lo que mi Alice me estaba diciendo. No podía creer la poca confianza que tenía en mi y en nuestra relación, creo que desde que comenzamos le he demostrado de todas las formas posibles que la amo y que ella es lo más importante que hay en mi mundo. Tenia que explicarme y preguntarle como demonios llego a esa estúpida conclusión.

-… pero ni creas que volverás conmigo, dios – suspiró y se sentó nuevamente – te amo tanto que me duele demasiado el corazón con lo que me hiciste – sus ojos se llenaron de furia nuevamente y sus pequeños puños golpearon el colchón – y pensar que esa zorra fue mi amiga, no pude haber sido más ingenua, ni siquiera sé que le ves a esa chiquilla insignificante, ni siquiera es tan bonita la muy zorra

-Alice – susurré tratando de acercarme a ella – de qué demonios me estas hablando, no tengo ninguna amante corazón, tú sabes que te amo a ti y solo a ti amor mio – susurré lo más dulce posible para que no se alterara más

-¡MIENTES! – gritó golpeándome con una cachetada bastante fuerte – eres un mentiroso de lo peor Jasper Withlock, yo te vi, te vi con ella y lo cariñoso que estabas con ella en publico, no como cuando estas conmigo que con suerte me das la mano cuando nadie nos está viendo.

-Eso no

-Si es cierto – chilló – después de que te vi con esa entendí muchas cosas – murmuró mirando a la nada – por eso estabas tan raro y distante estos días, pensé que era por el trabajo y esa manía que tienes de dejar todo listo con tiempo para poder perdernos en nuestras vacaciones románticas – hizo las comillas con sus dedos de forma irónica – y la verdad era que me estabas engañando porque ya no me querías y no encontrabas la forma de decírmelo – y nuevamente comenzó a llorar – y ella, ella era mi amiga y de verdad estaba contenta por conocer a alguien nuevo, pero jamás pensé que ella me quitara al hombre que más he amado en mi vida.

-¿De quien hablas Allie? – intente nuevamente conseguir que me dijera algo, cualquier cosa para poder arreglar este desastre

-De Isabella – chilló caminando furiosamente a la sala – esa pequeña zorra roba novios – murmuró mientras tomaba uno de los floreros de cristal que estaba intacto y arrojándolo a la pared para que se rompiera en pedazos

-¿Bells? – me causo gracia que pensará que la engañaba con mi pequeña amiga, más si consideramos lo que me confeso hace unas horas – amor, ella no es mi amante

-¿No? – preguntó llena de ironía – bueno, eso no es lo que estas fotos dicen

-¿Qué fotos? – pregunté ahora lleno de curiosidad por ver las dichosas fotos

De un momento a otro mi novia desapareció y volvió con su iphone ya que el ordenador portátil estaba hecho pedazos en la sala. Con desesperación y rabia comenzó a buscar algo en él y en el momento que lo encontró me entrego su teléfono para que viera lo que ella deseaba que conociera.

Allí había un set de fotografías mías y de Bella mientras la iba a buscar a la universidad y luego nos íbamos a almorzar, de hecho hasta Leah salía en las fotografías.

-Esas fotografías me las envió Terry, mientras salía de grabar, mientras me contaba que me estabas engañando. En un inicio le dije que eso no podía ser, que tú ,e amabas lo suficiente como para no hacerme eso jamás, pero después de ver las fotos y escuchar que eras las más suaves comencé a atar cabos de tu conducta las ultimas semanas y todo lo que ella me decía tenía sentido – murmuró tranquilamente en el sofá, como si estuviera resignada - lo que no entiendo es porque hiciste eso Jasper, yo te amo y creo que me merecía una explicación antes de que te descubrieran – me dijo completamente triste.

Algo dentro de mi se encendió mientras escuchaba como fue que ella llego a la ridícula conclusión de que la estaba engañando y a decir verdad la furia y la decepción estaban colmando lentamente mi corazón. Le creyó a otra persona antes de hablarlo conmigo, le creyó a esa mujer que la odia por robarle su lugar en la pantalla y ser el rostro que esa periodista siempre quiso ser.

-Si hubieses hablado antes conmigo, antes de armar todo este desastre, sabrías que todo lo que dijo esa mujer es completamente falso

-Pero, eso es estúpido. Las fotos con ella y tu actitud lo confirman – chilló llevándose sus manos a sus caderas

Me levante lentamente y comencé a caminar cerca de ella.

-Si, esta tarde fui a buscar a Bella y la invité a comer. Necesitaba distraerme y habla con alguien de los problemas que tengo…

-¿De que hablar? – la furia seguía en cada poro de su cuerpo, pero su voz reflejaba que le estaba ganando la curiosidad.

-No podía hablar con nadie. Tú tienes tu trabajo y cuando quería hablar contigo estabas muy ocupada viendo tu programa y las pautas. Mi hermano y Rose no son completamente confiables para guardarme el secreto y Edward estaba muy ocupado últimamente así que recurrí a la única persona que tenía cerca y esa es Bella. Quien ha sido la mejor amiga que un tipo podría pedir

-No entiendo…

-Si te callaras y solo escucharas lo comprenderías todo – le dije algo brusco, pero a medida que iba hablando más enojado me sentía – así que siéntate y escucha porque puede ser la única vez que escuches esta explicación.

En silencio y completamente asombrada obedeció la orden y se cruzo de brazos esperando que hablara lo que tenía que decir.

-Desde hace días he estado lejano y ausente de nuestra relación y eso es que desde hace un tiempo me he sentido inseguro de nuestra relación, no sé si esto sea lo correcto o lo que necesito, así que pensé en dejarte – susurré mientras veía como Alice se impactaba ante la revelación – así que pensé que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y decidí que Bells sería ese alguien. Estuvimos hablando de todo y me dijo que si te amaba que no tenía que ser cobarde, que las cosas que cuestan son las mejores y que debía enfrentarme a lo que fuera por estar contigo.

Alice se veía completamente asombrada y en sus ojos comenzaba a ver la culpabilidad por la acusación tan vil que nos lanzo a Bella y a mi, pero ya era tarde… muy tarde.

-Así que decidí darme una nueva oportunidad de mejorar nuestra relación, hablar contigo de lo que me pasaba y tratar de superar lo que sea que me estaba pasando, pero al parecer me equivoque – me lamenté

-Jazz – se levantó y rato de acercarse a mi, pero en esta ocasión fui yo el que me aleje

-De que sirve una relación sin al confianza, si una persona que te odia es capaz de romper tu fe en mi en mi amor y en nuestra relación – suspiré mientras tomaba las llaves que deje en el recibidor al llegar – honestamente, no creo que esto hubiese llegado muy lejos

-Jasper, yo lo siento – susurró mientras se acercaba a mi

-Creo que es mejor que terminemos – murmuré – yo te amo, de verdad lo hago, pero ahora me siento tan decepcionado de tú falta de confianza, que no creo que pueda disculparlo tan pronto.

-¿Dónde vas? – susurró en pánico cuando notó mis intenciones

-No lo sé – respondí mientras veía el que había sido mi hogar hasta hoy – mandaré a Rose y mi hermano por mis cosas – suspiré y vi por ultima vez a mi chica, con sus ojos rojos y tristes por el llanto – Adiós Alice

Con cuidado salí del departamento y con el dolor de mi corazón decidí que era mejor pasar la noche en un hotel.

Tenía que comenzar otra vez y no sabía como hacerlo.

BPOV

Estaba en shock

Aun podía escuchar las filosas y duras palabras que Edward me dijo hace minutos, pero que sentía como horas ya que el dolor que llenaba mi corazón lograba que no pudiera moverme desde el sofá donde aún tenía el teléfono en la mano.

No lograba entender como es que Edward llego a la estúpida conclusión de que era amante de Jasper. Todos sabían que éramos solo amigos y nada más, que él amaba a Alice y que yo, de cierto modo me estaba empezando a enamorar de él. Pero al parecer ese amor que estaba naciendo en mi solo era por mi parte, porque para Edward no era absolutamente nada mi nadie.

Me sentía triste y muy decepcionada por la persona que literalmente me conocía más en toda esta ciudad, pero como él dijo, al parecer soy mala juzgando a las personas y me equivoque en pensar que él era diferente a las demás estrellas del mundo del espectáculo.

Las lágrimas desde hace mucho tiempo estaban en mis mejillas y quemaban como ácido en mi piel. Me dolía el alma y el cuerpo, pero eso no me podía detener. Ya había pasado por un dolor mucho más grande que el de un amor frustrado, así que debía seguir con mi vida y como él lo dijo lejos de sus amigos.

Con esfuerzo dejé el teléfono donde debía de estar y me levante para dejar mi cena, casi intacta, en el refrigerador y me encamine a mi cama para poder dormir, como alguna vez le dije a él que era la mejor forma de alejar el dolor.

Pase una muy mala noche, con pesadillas de todo tipo. Principalmente una que no había tenido desde que dejé Forks, soñaba con mi padre y le gritaba que no me dejara, corría detrás de él pero su imagen cada vez era más lejana y difusa, hasta que simplemente me encontraba sola en un lugar desconocido y lleno de oscuridad. Esta vez, en vez de estar solo mi padre, también estaba Edward y cada vez que me acercaba un poco a él me gritaba nuevamente todas esas cosas horribles de las que no quiero recordar nada.

Debía seguir con mi vida tal como la tenía antes de conocerlo y no debía hundirme tanto por una persona que estaba comenzando a significar algo para mí.

Me levanté pasadas las diez y por fortuna recordé que este viernes no tenía clases, así que me quede en mi cómoda pijama para poder hacer el aseo de mi pequeño hogar. Al no desordenar tanto requirió poco tiempo tener todo nuevamente limpio, así que decidí comer algo pues moría de hambre.

Comí la cena que no había podido probarla noche anterior y un poco de helado que quedaba de una de las visitas de mi quería amiga Su. Pensándolo bien, me sentía algo sola y recordé que ella estaba en casa esta semana por una infección estomacal que le había estado molestando desde hace varios días. Como supuse no se molestó en nada y como ya se encontraba mejor, al oír mi voz dijo que llegaría en media hora, que necesitaba bajar a comprar dulces y películas para nuestra tarde de chicas.

Es estos momentos me hacía mucha falta Angie y sus consejos para poder alivianar un poquito mi pena, pero Su haría un gran trabajo con su carácter alegre y explosivo.

Veinte minutos después, Su estaba entrando a casa con una llave que yo misma le había dado después de mi periodo de trabajos en la universidad. Venia con muchas bolsas donde pude divisar un par de películas de chicas y un bote de helado de chocolate con almendras, justo lo que necesitaba.

-Cariño – me abrazó después de haber dejado todas las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina - ¿Qué pasa?

Aguante las ganas de ponerme a llorar lo que mejor pude, pero una vez que comenzó a acariciarme suavemente la espalda, solo pude explotar en llanto como lo necesitaba.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos Bells – me guio hasta le sofá y no me dejo moverme de allí hasta que me hubiese calmado - ¿estas mejor? – asentí mientras que con la manga de mi pijama me secaba las lágrimas – ¿que pasa amiga?

Y a granes rasgos le conté lo que paso la noche anterior y todas las cosas que Edward me dijo, claro, sin mencionar jamás su nombre. Me mantuve fuerte durante todo el relato, pero eso no significo que unas cuantas lágrimas no se me escaparán de repente.

-Bellita – susurró mi amiga tomando mis manos – todo estará bien, ya se dará cuenta de lo estúpido que fue al decirte esas cosas tan feas. Ni creas que porque él venga a pedirte perdón después tienes que dárselo, por muy enamorada que estés de él, tú te mereces que él venga de rodillas a pedirte una nueva oportunidad.

-¿Enamorada? Yo no estoy enamorada de él Su, solo me dolió porque es mi amigo y estábamos tan bien así.

-Isabella, si quieres engañarte hazlo, pero a mi no me engañas. Estás enamorada de ese chico, si no fuese así ¿Por qué te duele tanto lo que dijo? Porque estoy segura que ese dolor que sientes viene de aquí – puso una mano sobre mi corazón – y ese dolor es difícil de borrar cariño.

-Yo… - suspiré y lo pensé. No estaba enamorada aún, pero estaba a medio camino – no estoy enamorada y punto.

-Si tú lo dices – levantó sus manos como quitándose importancia de lo que estaba diciendo – pero no peleemos más. Que tal si vemos unas películas y comemos chocolates y comemos dulces hasta decir basta.

-Me agrada esa idea

Pasamos la tarde viendo películas para chicas, comedias románticas para hacerme reír y olvidar un poquito lo mal que me sentía. Cada una nos comimos un bote de helado de chocolate, con trocitos de chocolate y salsa de chocolate. Quedaría diabética de tantas cosas dulces pero estaba contenta de estar con mi amiga.

A eso de las diez de la noche, con una pizza y algunas cervezas, dimos por terminada la noche ya que su marido la vino a buscar para invitarla a ver una película y un paseo por la ciudad.

Ordené mi casa ya que mañana debía volver a trabajar. Mientras lavaba los trastos sucios comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Diga? – dije mientras levantaba las cajas de chocolates y de pizza.

-Bells – murmuró una voz que conocía bien

-Jasper – dije a modo de saludo - ¿Cómo estás? – murmuré un tanto insegura por las cosas que pasaron la noche anterior

-No lo sé – suspiró – dejé a Alice – fue directo al grano

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – conteste dejando todo a un lado para poner atención a nuestra conversación.

-Ayer, después de dejarte en casa, me fui a un mirador a pensar en todo lo que hablamos y luego me fui a casa. El departamento estaba todo desastroso y muy desordenado, le pregunte a Alice que pasaba y me comenzó a acusar de serle infiel contigo, que una periodista que la odia le dijo que nos había visto y le envió fotografías de nosotros comiendo e imaginó cosas, le creyó más a esa mujer, así que discutimos, le conté lo que hablamos y la dejé – lo escuché suspirar mientras se levantaba de lo que supuse era una cama – no puedo estar con alguien que desconfía así de mi Bells, la amo, pero también tengo amor propio.

Así que eso fe lo que realmente sucedió por eso Edward me llamó tan alterado. Pero ahora me encontraba más dolida que antes, Edward al ser mi amigo tampoco confió en mi y me ofendió de muchas formas, sin siquiera darme derecho a defenderme.

-Te entiendo Jazz, no tienes nada que decirme – suspiré, debatiéndome sobre si contarle lo que paso o no – es más, creo que eso me ayuda a entender la actitud de Edward.

-¿Edward? – estaba sorprendido – ¿que tiene que ver él con esto?

-Anoche me llamó para decirme cosas muy feas Jazz, y me dijo que no creía como podía ser así, robarle el novio a una amiga y que no me quería cerca de Alice, de lo chicos o de él.

-No puedo creer que ese idiota te dijera eso pequeña – murmuró – las cosas ya se solucionarán cariño.

-No Jazz, es mejor así. Ya lo hablamos ese día, yo no puedo estar con un chico tan famoso como él, y lo que paso demuestra que tengo mucha razón.

-Bellie

-No, estoy bien así – mentí descaradamente – ya me iré a mi casa a pasar las fiestas y cuando vuelva seguramente será un tema olvidado para todos.

-Si crees que es así, estás en todo tu derecho – terminó – por cierto estoy en un hotel por ahora, si necesitas hablar con alguien llámame a mi móvil mientras busco un lugar donde vivir

-Esta bien amigo – murmuré mientras escuchaba como sonaba el timbre – me están llamando, te llamó otro día

-Esta bien pequeña, cuídate mucho y recuerda lo que hablamos

-Tú también, cuídate

-Tú igual

Fui a ver quien era y me sorprendió no ver a nadie, así que abrí por completo la puerta y encontré un precioso arreglo de tulipanes con rosas de diversos colores. Era realmente hermoso, así que no debía ser mio, mire para ambos costados de mi puerta, pero no vi a nadie, así que entre con él y vi que había una pequeña tarjeta…

_**Te ruego, te suplico que me perdones por todas las cosas horribles que dije anoche**_

_**Jamás fue mi intención hacerlo para hacerte daño, peor perdí los estribos de solo pensar que no eras lo que creía y me equivoque de la peor forma por no confiar en ti y no dejar que me explicaras.**_

_**Se que unas simples flores no harán que me gane tú perdón, pero tengo que intentarlo**_

_**De verdad lo siento**_

_**E.C.**_

Mi corazón se detuvo al leer lo que él me escribió y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las flores eran hermosas pero no lo suficiente para remediar todo lo que había sentido. Con el dolor de mi corazón tomé el arreglo precioso y lo deje nuevamente fuera de mi puerta.

Si conocía como creía conocer a Edward, sabía que aun estaba cerca, esperando que con ese gesto de dejar nuevamente las flores afuera, supiera que con unas simples flores no podía remediar el daño que había hecho.

* * *

**Mis pequeños y lindos soles**

**¿Cómo están? como ven su autora no se demoró taaanto en actualizar C: **

**¿que les parece el capitulo? ¿Como se solucionarán las cosas de ahora en adelante?**

**Mil besos a todas**

**Rommy**


	15. Te extraño, no sabes cuanto

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso, aunque ya quisiera que Edward fuese solo mio :B Los personajes que no reconoscan son solo mios!**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

_Capitulo 13_

_Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias_

* * *

_BPOV_

El fin de semana pasó como un borrón de tiempo.

Solo recuerdo ciertos momentos en el trabajo y otros cuantos en casa con nana o con los chicos, pero lo que aun podía recordar era perfecta y claramente, en cualquier momento del día, fueron las duras palabras de Edward aquel jueves por la tarde. Se repiten a cada momento en mi cabeza y me atormentaban hasta en mis sueños, en el único lugar al que puedo escapar de la triste realidad.

Pero a pesar de todo no me he sentido tan sola, Jasper a pesar de su propio dolor por el fin de su relación con Alice se ha portado muy bien conmigo, como un verdadero amigo, me llama todas las noches y aunque le aseguro que estoy bien, sé que presiente que por dentro me consume de a poco el dolor por estos sentimientos que no pudieron ver la luz del día y crecer a plenitud.

Y tengo que admitir que he sido muy egoísta con toda esta situación, él al igual que yo estaba pasando por un terrible desengaño. Pero la diferencia entre nosotros es que él amaba realmente a Alice, y yo aún no era capaz de ponerle nombre a lo que sea que estaba comenzando a sentir por Edward y su dolor era muy diferente del mio, pero las veces que he tratado de hacerlo hablar conmigo solo dice: _Estoy bien pequeña, es mejor ver como realmente era Alice antes de que nuestra relación hubiese llegado más lejos._

La vida sigue y debíamos seguir con ella. Nunca nadie ha muerto de amor y no seremos la excepción.

-¡Esta bien! - un fuerte golpe en la mesa de la cafetería donde nos encontrábamos me sobresalto - ¿Que te pasa? Y no quiero excusas

-Nada - suspire tratando de mejorar mi animo - estoy bien

-Bien mis calzones - replico furiosa - o me dices ahora porque le esta así, o te juro que te golpeare y torturare hasta que me lo digas Bella y sabes que no miento.

-Leah - gemí con un poquito de miedo, no estaba tan deprimida como para pensar en morir a manos de una amiga violenta - estoy bien realmente ¿que te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Hace días que estas triste y distraída, no sonríes como siempre y con mucha suerte comes - me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Samantha ¿cuando había llegado?

-Eso no...

-Es verdad Bells - ahora fue el turno de August - eres nuestra amiga y estamos preocupados por ti - su voz llena de ternura y cariño hizo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

No estaba realmente acostumbrada a tener amigos y que estos se preocupen por mí, además de Angie. Y me sentí mal, yo aquí pensando que podía pasar sola por la pena que tenia, mientras estaba rodeada de amigo que me querían ver bien.

Estábamos en una nueva cafetería del campus, bastante alejada de nuestra facultad, celebrando de alguna forma que por fin habían llegado las vacaciones de diciembre y no volveríamos a la universidad hasta el día 4 de enero, podríamos estar con nuestras familias y descansar un poco del ajetreo de la facultad. En el ambiente se respiraba la alegría y tranquilidad de haber terminado ya la primera mitad el año académico, pero a pesar de esa alegría que todos transmitan, yo era incapaz de sonreír de verdad.

Al parecer toda esa mierda que he estado diciéndome durante una semana no había servido de nada.

Dolía. Dolía demasiado haber perdido a Edward sin siquiera haberlo tenido realmente, perder a una amiga como Alice por una simple palabrería barata de una persona mal intencionada y también dolía verme alejada de buenos amigos como Rose y Emmett.

Siempre supe que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado bueno para haberme pasado a mí.

Volví mi vista a mis amigos y supe que debía ser honesta con ellos, total no nos veríamos por tres semanas, cada uno volvería a casa dentro de pocos días, y esperaba que con la llegada de un nuevo año, toda la tristeza que sentía se fuera diluyendo de a poco.

-Estoy… - murmure mientras sentía que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba mi mano - he estado un poco triste porque discutí con alguien muy importante para mi.

-¿Cuando? - murmuro August, quien estaba sentado a mi lado, dándome ánimos

-El jueves de la semana pasada – decidí en ese momento que era mejor que les contara todo a grandes rasgos, no quería preguntas - después de comer con un amigo que Leah conoce, llegado a casa recibí la llamada de alguien importante para mi...

-¿el chico con el que estabas saliendo? - pregunto Leah

Solamente asentí

-¿Como se llama? - eran imaginaciones mías o… ¿August estaba enojado?

-Eso ya da igual - le reste importancia - ya no nos veremos ni volveremos a hablar - me encogí de hombros

-¡claro que importa! - gruño mi amigo - para sabe como se llama el futuro cadáver

-Amor - murmuro suavemente Sam - no digas tan alto tu futuro homicidio, no quiero ir a verte la cárcel

-Es que nadie le hace daño a mi mejor amiga y vive para contarlo.

Sus palabras y sus ganas de defenderme me llenaron de emoción a pesar de la furia que poda ver en sus ojos.

-August - le di un gran abrazo que fue correspondido - no te preocupes, estaré bien, no tienes que matar a nadie, a mi tampoco me gustaría ir a verte a la cárcel

-Pero es que no se puede quedar esto así - reclamo mientras se separaba de mi - por lo menos déjame quebrarle las piernas o romperle los huevos para que jamás olvide que con mi amiga nadie se mete.

Me reí, de forma sincera y libre como hace días no lo hacia

-No es necesario defender mi honor – sonreí - solo quiero dejar esto atrás y seguir, en poco tiempo

Ninguno de los tres me miro convencidos pero lo dejaron pasar.

Después de un rato hablando de la universidad y contándonos a grandes rasgos como pasaríamos nuestras fiestas, llego la hora de despedirnos, pues Sam tenia su vuelo a ultima hora de la tarde y yo debía ir a hacer las compras de navidad junto a Su, ya que mañana durante la mañana volvía a casa y no había comprado los regalos para nadie. Muchos abrazos y despedidas después cada uno se fue por su camino de regreso a casa.

Caminando por las calles, bajo un silencio abrazador, me detuve un momento a pensar todas las cosas que habían pasado de la forma mas objetiva posible. No podía seguir así, como una persona semiconsciente, como si realmente él hubiese destrozado por completo mi corazón. Muy en el fondo de mí siempre supe que nuestra amistad seria algo fugaz, que después, cuando él volviera a Los Ángeles, me olvidaría y solo quedaría como un mero recuerdo de un grato momento en la memoria de ambos.

No debía estar así, si hubiese estado realmente enamorada tal vez tendría una excusa para estar en este deplorable estado. En vez de eso debía darle gracias a la vida por haberme dado la oportunidad por la que mucha gente mataría, conocer a la persona que admiras y descubrir facetas maravillosas y desconocidas de ellos, era algo mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

Con esta nueva forma de ver el problema, pude liberar un poco la opresión que me acompañaba en mi pecho desde... aquel día.

-¡Bells! - escuche un grito desde el otro lado de la calle

Me gire para ver de quien se trataba, pero solo alcance a registrar una larga cabellera rubia antes de que un cuerpo más grande que el mio se estrellara con el mio.

-Rose - susurré devolviéndole el abrazo completamente, desde antes de lo que paso no había hablado con ella, pues estaba en Sudamérica cubriendo la boda de alguna estrella de Hollywood.

-¿Como estas cariño? - se separo de mi pero tomo mis manos para poder tener completamente mi atención - Ya supe todo lo que paso, y déjame decirte que ese niño me tiene muy decepcionada

Suspire profundamente, ella era mi amiga y no podía mentirle

-Estoy mejor - suspire mientras miraba mis pies y me encogía de hombros - créeme Rose no fue nada importante, solo el ya no quiere mi amistad y punto. No es la gran cosa

-Bellie - murmuro con un dejo de lastima en su voz y realmente odie eso.

-No te preocupes, es la verdad, pero puedo vivir con eso – _Tengo que vivir con eso_ pensé para mis adentros

-¿Porque no vamos a dentro y hablamos mas tranquilas? - me tomo del brazo y me guio hacia mi departamento - he venido a pasar toda la tarde contigo y espero que no tengas problemas con eso

Sonreí realmente, desde como hace muchos días no lo hacia. Hasta que recordé un pequeño detalle.

-Lo siento Rose - murmure casi llegando a mi puerta - he quedado con mi amiga Su en ir de compras esta tarde.

-¿Y eso que? - ya estábamos frente a mi puerta cuando vi que nuevamente había un hermoso arreglo floral en la puerta de mi departamento - yo voy donde... ¿Que demonios es eso? - susurro

Y la verdad no era de extrañarse, por lo menos a mí ya no me extrañaba.

Después de ese precioso arreglo floral que deje fuera de mi puerta, cada día al llegar de la universidad había uno mas hermoso que el anterior y como no podía faltar una nota pidiéndome una oportunidad para hablar.

Sabia que Rose me estaba diciendo algo, pero realmente no estaba escuchando.

Con rapidez me dispuse a buscar la nota que siempre había en las flores y no demore en encontrarla.

_**Bella**_

_**Por favor déjame hablar contigo, necesito explicarte las cosas, pedirte disculpas a la cara por mi actuar tan irracional**_

_**No soporto más la indiferencia y la distancia que hay entre nosotros**_

_**Te extraño, no sabes cuanto…**_

_**Edward**_

Sus palabras siempre me dejaban con un nudo en la garganta, sobretodo cuando decía que me extrañaba. A decir verdad y olvidando los sentimientos que tenia, también lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a ese amigo que siempre estaba para mi cuando lo necesitaba, que siempre tenia la palabra que necesitaba para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿De quien son? - había olvidado completamente la presencia de Rose a mi espalda, así que recompuse mi rostro y la enfrente

-Son de Edward - conteste guardando la tarjeta y dejando las flores donde estaban

-Son hermosas - estaba agachada contemplándolas de cerca - ¿no vas a tomarlas?

-No

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y espere a que Rose me siguiera. Deje mis cosas en mi habitación mientras mi amiga se acomodaba en la sala, le ofrecí un refresco mientras preparaba algo para comer. Mantuvimos una charla trivial, me conto de su viaje y los pormenores de cosas que no me podía imaginar siquiera.

Fue un momento refrescante, como una bocanada de aire fresco dentro del caos en lo que se había convertido mi vida, pero ese momento no duró mucho, ya que inevitablemente caímos en el tema.

-Sé que este no es el mejor momento y no quiero que pienses que esto es un complot en tú contra, pero creo que deberías hablar con Edward – murmuró mientras me ayudaba a limpiar la mesa

-Rose – susurré cansada del tema – no quiero…

-Lo sé cariño – quitó el plato que estaba guardando de mis manos y me llevó de vuelta a la sala – pero creo que es justo para ti saber el otro lado de la historia.

-El dejo muy claro su punto – recordé

_-Jamás pensé que eras así Isabella, creí que eras distinta, pero tu cara de niña buena que no rompe un plato logró convencerme de que no eras como las demás _

-De verdad esta arrepentido sobre lo que dijo y esta desesperado por remediarlo

_-¡Cállate! – su voz fue dura y muy brusca – no quieras explicarme nada, no necesito tus palabras de niña linda diciéndome que no es lo que estoy pensando_

-No lo creo Rose – una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla mientras en mi mente podía escuchar su voz – en el fondo él pensaba todo lo que dijo y no dudo ni un solo segundo en decirlo.

-No creas que estoy de su parte – mencionó – pero él esta igual de triste que tú – iba a interrumpirla, no quería escuchar más – espera, escucha lo que tengo que decir y después decide lo que quieras

No sabía que hacer o que pensar, no quería saber nada más de Edward ni involucrarme en su vida, como él mismo me había pedido, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

-No sé como era la relación que había entre ustedes, pero me impresiona lo mal que lo han tomado. Es como si fueran una pareja de novios de muchos años que ha terminado. Él esta muy triste, no come mucho y vive pendiente del teléfono esperando a que lo llames y así poder explicarte lo que realmente pasó. Solo sale del departamento a dos cosas realmente puntuales: ir a filmar y venir cada día a dejarte un ramo de flores, esta consciente de que con unas simples flores no ganará tú perdón, pero es lo único que puede hacer para remediar un poco su fallo. Cuando está en casa lo único que hace es mirar a la nada mientras se repite una y otra vez lo tonto que fue por no hablar contigo ese día. Está deplorable y no…

-No sigas

A pesar de todo, yo quería a Edward y no deseaba para nada que estuviera así como ella lo estaba describiendo, pero esto no se trataba de orgullo, se trataba de que mi corazón esta tan roto que no es capaz aún de verlo o escucharlo sin que duela, sin que comience a faltarme el aire.

-Bella, esto no lo digo para que vallas y lo perdones, porque ni siquiera yo perdonaría algo como lo que él te hizo, pero creo que si le dejas hablar y explicarse, esto – puso la palma de su mando sobre mi corazón – puede que deje de doler tanto, porque aunque no me lo hallas dicho puedo ver que en verdad quieres a Edward y no solo como amiga.

Con mis emociones a flor de piel solo pude colocar mi cabeza en su regazo y de una vez por todas llorar por lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, sin esconderme en la excusa que de mi dolor y mi pena eran por la perdida de mi amigo.

A media tarde, mientras tomabamos un cafe con crema que Rose habia ido a comprar a un Starbucks después de haber estado llorando por más de una hora en silencio, unos golpes en la puerta me alertaron que mi amiga y vecina ya estaba lista y dispuesta a nuestra tarde de compras.

-¡Isabella! - dijo molesta antes de darme un abrazo - ¿estas mejor amiga?

-Mucho mejor - sonrei suavemente antes de que viera las flores que aun estaban en el pasillo - una amiga mía nos acompañara…

-No creas que no medi cuenta de que el hijo de perra te mando flores - dijo mientras dejaba su abrigo en la entrada - si no fuera por Dustin que me detuvo, te juro que hubiese mandado al repartidor muy lejos de aquí y no de una forma muy amable.

-Su, ya deja el tema - le rogué.

-¿Como quieres que lo deje cuando te veo tan triste?

-Mira, mañana me ire a casa. Seguro un tiempo con mi mamá me ayudara, pero te pido que no hablemos mas de eso y enfoquémonos en nuestra salida de compras ¿por favor?

Me miro por un segundo y asintió con un suspiro.

-Gracias - le di un abrazo pequeño que acepto gustosa - ahora ven, te quiero presentar a alguien

En la sala estaba rose de espalda a nosotras mirando por la ventana mientras hablaba por su movil con alguien y se veia muy enojada.

-Mira... no, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer pero tienes que solucionar esto y... cállate inútil, he escuchado todo y lo que he visto, así que no me digas mi que no puedo entenderlo - al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Y hazlo pronto, porque te juro que si no haces algo digno de ella me encargare personalmente de que no te le puedas acercar... ¿no me crees capaz? Pues ponme a prueba - se giro a su rostro palideció al vernos escuchando su conversación – tengo que irme, Bella esta aquí y le prometí una salida al centro comercial... si yo se lo digo... yo también - corto el móvil y sonrió al ve a mi amiga - Em dice que te extraña y que ponto vendré a verte

-¿Rosalie? - mi amiga sonrió alegremente antes de darse un caluroso abrazo con la rubia

_¿Que diablos estaba pasando? _

-Su, es un gusto poder conocerte

-¿Que esta pasando? ¿Cómo se conocen?

Ambas se rieron y me hicieron sentarme entre ellas para contarme la historia.

Al parece Emmett encontró el móvil de Su aquella vez cuando nos conocimos y lo perdí en el auto de Edward, y al no saber de quien era llamo a la primera marcación rápida el cual obviamente era el número de Dustin. Desde ese día ambas parejas se han estado comunicando y han hecho buenas amistades, aunque aún no se pueden reunir por problemas de tiempo.

Era increíble como la vida de todas las personas que conocía se mezclaban entre si, sin importar si se conocen de antes o no.

Pasamos una agradable tarde mientras me ayudaban a comprar los regalos adecuados para todos. A mamá le compré un bolso bastante amplio para las muchas cosas que lleva al salir, a Phil un disco de vinilo de Frank Sinatra que sabía que no podía encontrar, a Angie un par de aretes, a Ben un libro sobre la historia de los comics y a nana una linda blusa. Además mientras mis amigas estaban distraídas, compre regalos para los chicos, a Su le compre un perfume, a Dus una gorra de beisbol, a Rose unos brazaletes que comentó que le gustaron mientras veíamos el regalo de Angie, a Emmett una corbata y a Jasper un libro ilustrado sobre la guerra civil.

Gracias a mis ahorros y el trabajo que tenía pude darme el gusto de gastar un poco más de lo presupuestado en los regalos de las personas que más quería.

Y a pesar de que sabía que era una pésima idea, compre un regalo para Edward.

Un día, mientras hablábamos de las cosas que nos gustaban de niños, me contó una historia sobre un muñeco de acción que él amaba y que había sido destrozado mientras sus padres rediseñaban su casa. Después de esa conversación pase varios días buscando ese muñeco y lo encontré en una tienda de colecciones en el mismo centro comercial en donde estábamos, así que en una pequeña distracción de las chicas fui y lo compre para él. Esperaba que Rose pudiese entregárselo como una especie de agradecimiento por todo lo que me había dado y todo el tiempo que habíamos compartido.

-¿Tenemos todo? – preguntó Su después de ver sus propias compras mientras nos sentábamos en un restaurant de comida tailandesa del centro.

-Si, tengo todo… ¿Tú Rose? – Pregunté a mi amiga quien estaba bastante ocupada viendo su móvil – Rose – le sacudí el hombro cuando veía que no me estaba prestando atención.

-¿Eh?

-¿Tienes todo? – pregunté extrañado por su desconcentración

-Si, tengo todo lo que necesito – sonrió mientras el sonido de su móvil le alertaba la llegada de un mensaje – Tengo que irme, Em me necesita, si quieres puedo dejarlas en casa ahora mismo.

-Oh! No te preocupes Rose – intervino Su – Dustin vendrá a recogerme y después vamos a cenar, así que lo espero aquí mismo.

-Está bien – sonrió - ¿Vamos Bells?

Nos despedimos de Su y Rose me llevo a casa para poder armar mi maleta. Viajamos en un silencio cómodo la mayor parte del tiempo, solamente fue interrumpido cuando me consulto sobre la hora de mi vuelo.

Con cuidado metimos las bolsas de mis compras en la sala y me di cuenta de que mi tiempo con ella había llegado a su fin.

-Estoy muy contenta de haber pasado la tarde contigo Bells - dijo mientras salía del departamento - espérame un poco, tengo algo para ti - y sin decir mas desapareció.

Esperaba que no estuviera planeando nada extraño, pero mientras ella no estaba fui a la habitación a buscar los regalos para los chicos. Un insistente golpeteo en la puerta me alerto que estaba de vuelta y al abrir la puerta casi me voy de espaldas, pues traía varios paquetes envueltos elegantemente.

-Rose - le reproche mientras le ayudaba y entrabamos - no era necesario

-Lo se - sonrió mientras veía que también tenia unos paquetes para ella - pero no todos son de mi parte, Emmett y Jasper también quisieron darte un regalo.

-Muchísimas gracias - le di un gran abrazo - también tengo unos regalos para ustedes, no son muchos pero es con todo mi cariño.

-Eso es lo que importa

-Esto - titubeé un poco, pero tenia que decírselo - también hay un regalo para Edward - susurre.

-Oh! - se sorprendió - esta bien, se lo daré personalmente - sonrió antes de ver la hora - creo que ya es hora de irme

Se levanto grácilmente y tomo los regalos, la acompañe hasta su automóvil y nos despedimos nuevamente entre abrazos y deseos de prosperidad para el año que vendría.

-Descansa mucho Bella y piensa en lo que hablamos

-Lo intentare - era lo máximo que podría ofrecerle mientras veía como se marchaba en la oscura noche

La noche era fría, sin una estrella que iluminara el firmamento, ni siquiera la luna se podía ver a través de las espesas nubes y me recordó mi hogar, por primera vez en los casi cuatro meses que llevaba aquí sentí nostalgia por mi familia, mi ciudad y todo lo que dejé atrás.

Al ser pocos los días que estaría en casa, no llevaba mucha ropa ya que aún me quedaban un par de conjuntos en casa, pero la mayor parte de mi maleta estaba llena de los regalos que llevaba. Decidí que los regalos que los chicos me habían enviado los dejaría aquí y los abriría a mi regreso.

Claro, eso era lo que había pensado antes de verlos tan lindos en la sala y no pude resistirme a abrirlos.

Eran ocho paquetes no muy grandes, por lo que pude tomarlos todos y llevarlos a mi habitación en un solo viaje, dejé los paquetes en la cama mientras mi maleta la dejaba a un costado del recibidor. Así no perdía tanto tiempo llevándola en la mañana.

Sentada en la cama muy alegremente me tome el tiempo de desenvolver delicadamente cada uno de los paquetes. Según lo que decía cada tarjeta que estaba en el regalo, Rose me regaló un lindo bolso de cuero negro, muy moderno y al parecer bastante caro, además de unos brazaletes que habíamos visto en el centro comercial; Emmett me regaló una colección de libros de Jane Austen y una linda bufanda – seguramente escogida por Rose – Jasper me envió un Ipod de ultima generación y una pulsera muy sencilla. Este último regalo traía una nota.

**Bella**

**Sé que estas al borde del colapso nervioso por los regalos que te hemos enviado, pero créeme, todo es con mucho cariño por lo increíble que has sido con nosotros. **

**Por favor acepta estos regalos sin reclamos.**

**Te queremos**

**Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper**

Al parecer, los tres me conocían bastante bien como para saber como iba a reaccionar.

Estaba asombrada y quizás un poco abrumada por todo lo que había recibido, pero estaba agradecida por todo. Cuando los viera los invitaría a cenar para agradecérselos de algún modo u otro.

Aún quedaban dos paquetes más. Una pequeña bolsa y una caja de tamaño mediano, tomé la bolsa y de su interior saque una linda jirafa de peluche con una hermosa rosa entre sus patitas. Era el regalo más adorable que alguien me pudiera hacer, busque la nota para saber de quien era pero no había nada. Tenía serias sospechas sobre quien me había hecho ese regalo, pues solo una persona sabía la pequeña fascinación que me producía este animal. Dejé al animalito de peluche a un lado y tomé la caja, con cuidado la desenvolví y me sorprendí terriblemente cuando vi que entre mis manos tenía un móvil nuevo, para ser más exacta, un Iphone de última generación. Pero no veía solo, venía con un sobre a mi nombre, con una letra que conocí a la perfección.

Edward

Dejé la caja del móvil y saque del sobre un papel lleno de escritura.

_Querida Bella_

_Primero que todo, espero de todo corazón que pases una feliz navidad y que tengas un prospero año nuevo. Que todas las cosas que desee tu corazón se cumpla porque eres una persona maravillosa._

_Espero que no te allá molestado el que me atreviera a enviarte un regalo, pero a pesar de todo, de lo imbécil que fui, no podía dejar pasar esta fecha sin darte nada. Aunque no quieras saber absolutamente nada de mi y no es un reproche, es solo que fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para alejarte de mi._

_Quisiera pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice con mis palabras y con la actitud tan injusta que tuve contigo aquel día, no tenía, ni tengo, ningún derecho a hablarte como lo dice, ni denigrarte con las horribles cosas que dije, pero fue algo que me supero completamente. Me sentí tan decepcionado con lo que supuestamente hiciste, que te juzgue tal como lo había hecho con las personas que me habían decepcionado a lo largo de mi vida. No te di el derecho a hablarme, ni siquiera a decirme que lo que estaba diciendo no era verdad… Me comporte como un monstruo con la única persona con la que podía ser yo, sin miedo a ser juzgado._

_Siento que de alguna forma, te perdí y no sabes como duele eso, porque en ti encontré lo que mucho tiempo estuve buscando._

_Te extraño, extraño escuchar tu voz a diario animándome y diciéndome que lo haría bien, extraño tu risa mientras me cuentas como estuvo tu día o esos gruñidos adorables que sueltas cuando estas muy molesta. Extraño esa sensación de ser escuchado y comprendido por alguien que no sea de mi familia._

_Simplemente te extraño, realmente lo hago._

_Sé que no estas lista para perdonarme, o siquiera escucharme. Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no me cansare de pedirte disculpas a diario a través de flores y pequeñas notas que te hagan ver lo importante que eres para mí._

_Como pudiste ver, te he enviado dos regalos: La jirafa es una rama de olivo y el Iphone es para cuando te sientas lista para hablar conmigo, me llames. Tiene mi móvil guardado en la memoria._

_Esperare esta que quieras hablar conmigo._

_Felices fiestas_

_Edward._

* * *

**Hola mis pequeñas!**_  
_

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Este Edward esta buscando ser escuchado como sea, un poco impaciente el muchacho xD Ahora nos tocará esperar que es lo que hace Bella con todo lo que Edward dijo.**

**Mil gracias por los Review's, los iré contestando uno por uno dentro de estos días**

**Mil besos!**

**Rommy**


	16. El precio de los errores

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, en su mayoría. El resto son solo miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiios!**

**Gracias a mi super beta y amiga DaniiEverdeen! eres la más mejor! Te quierii!**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

* * *

_Capitulo 15_

_El precio de los errores_

* * *

EPOV

Decir que era un imbécil es decir poco, pero no encontraba una palabra lo suficientemente acertada para definir lo que realmente era.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde el incidente, como había decidido nombrar lo que paso aquel fatídico jueves, y estaba comenzando a desesperarme porque Bella no quería hablar conmigo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Siendo completamente honesto, no la culpo, si estuviera en su lugar jamás podría perdonar a alguien que me hubiese maltratado como yo lo hice con ella, diciendo todo tipo de cosas desde la furia y el enojo del momento. Soy completamente consiente de que estropee del todo la amistad que teníamos, esa amistad que habíamos logrado construir a base de honestidad y confianza por parte de ambos, y realmente estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que ella solamente me escuchara un segundo, porque después de muchas horas pensando en lo que paso y en mi abrupta reacción, me di cuenta de algo…

Me estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella. De su voz, de su sonrisa y su forma de ser.

Y había tenido que perderla por mi estupidez para darme cuenta de eso, de cuanto la quería y lo mucho que me dolía separarme de su lado.

Soy un jodido idiota, pero haría lo que fuera por volver a tenerla cerca, para que por lo menos sea mi amiga, de a poco volver a ganarme su confianza y llegar a ganarme ese corazón tan hermoso.

-Edward - llamó el productor mientras caminaba a retocar el maquillaje – volvemos a filmar en 10 minutos - asentí mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia el remolque que la producción había puesto a mi disposición.

Estábamos en plenas filmaciones de la película que aún no tenía nombre y debía de poner el doble de esfuerzo en ello, porque me estaba costando mucho lograr conectarme con el personaje. No podía concentrarme y continuamente olvidaba mis líneas, lo que a mi coprotagonista no le gustaba demasiado. El director me había regañado en varias ocasiones por mis repetidos fallos, pero no podía evitar que todos mis pensamientos estuvieran en Bella y en buscar desesperadamente la forma de que me perdonara.

-Edward, por favor, quita esa cara - Emmett golpeo amistosamente mi espalda antes de sentarme para que Sasha retocara el maquillaje que se había corrido por la fina llovizna que caía ese día.

-¿Qué cara? – mi voz sonaba fría y desanimada. Estaba cansado por las grabaciones y porque, nuevamente anoche me desvele pensando en ella. Llámenme exagerado, pero después de lo que pasó, había tenido muchas cosas en las que pensar en los últimos días.

-Esa que tienes desde la semana pasada - rió mi maquillista - parece que alguien hubiese matado a tu cachorro o no sé, no eres el mismo que había visto desde hace algunas semanas Edward.

-Además, le hable a Bella hace un rato pero no me contesta - murmuro Em mientras comía una de las manzana que siempre habían en el remolque.

-¿Estas seguro que marcaste bien? - me pareció extraño y no pude evitar preocuparme, ella siempre salía temprano de sus clases el viernes y a esta hora estaba en casa.

-Claro que si, la he llamado desde hace semanas Edward, es obvio que conozco bien su número - Em rodó los ojos algo enfadado - por favor Edward, muestra un poco de dignidad y ve a enfrentarla como un hombre ¿No crees que es un poco mediocre tu intento de disculpa?

Lo sabía, estaba actuando como un cobarde, arrastrándome para conseguir que ella me perdonara con unos simples ramos de flores que ni siquiera era capaz de entregarle en sus propias manos y dejaba en su puerta para después esconderme como un vil acosador esperanzado en que por lo menos los aceptara... Pero no sabia que más podía hacer, pues si no me dejaba hablar con ella, debía de conformarme con recordarle cada día que estaba allí, esperando pacientemente que quisiera hablar conmigo y me diera una segunda oportunidad.

-Lo se Emmett - suspiré al tiempo que Sasha terminaba el maquillaje - ¿pero qué puedo hacer? ¡No quiere verme!

-Enfrentarla hombre - se levantó del sofá que estaba a un costado - en vez de dejarle flores y notas, preséntate ante ella y hazte escuchar.

-No puedo - susurre - no puedo ir y esperar horas fuera de su casa sin que alguien diga en donde estoy y llegue una horda de paparazzi y todo se arruine aún más con ella.

-Ed - Sasha me iba a interrumpir.

-No soy un chico normal, no puedo ir y ponerme de rodillas para pedirle perdón a Bella sin que alguien lo publique en Twitter o Facebook – no es que me molestara pedirle perdón de esa forma, pero una vez más, la fama que tenía impedía ser alguien normal - Mi vida es un caos mediático y no quiero arrastrar a Bella, no quiero que la molesten y que inventen mil cosas sobre ella, yo puedo soportarlo pero no ella, o por lo menos no aún - nuevamente mi ánimo había decaído más de lo que ya estaba.

-Hermano - no me había dado cuenta cuando me había levantado y comenzado a caminar hasta llegar a mi lado - no se lo que es ser tú, pero tienes que buscar la forma de ser un hombre y pedirle perdón como se debe a una mujer, a la cual lastimaste sin siquiera saber el por que lo hacías. Porque va a llegar un día, en que un hombre mas valiente que tú, tratará de conquistarla y en ese momento si la perderás y no podrás hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Era verdad, todo era verdad, y me desesperaba la idea de que Bella pudiera tener a alguien más en su vida.

Estaba actuando como un maldito dramático, peor que un adolescente con su primera novia o con el primer rechazo que sufría. Si, lo sé… Patético

-¿Y si te caracterizamos? - comentó Sasha - no me digas que es una mala idea, porque lo hemos hecho antes y ha funcionado de maravilla.

-No quiero forzarla a verme - admití con un suspiro – ya no quiero equivocarme más con ella.

-Haber Edward - mi amigo se veía alterado, se notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia conmigo y mi actitud - basta de ser un jodido niño miedoso y llorón - me reprendió - si la quieres, has lo que tengas que hacer por tenerla tu lado, pero no empieces con esa mierda de "no puedo dejar de pensar en ella" y andar por la vida lamentándote de las cosas que has hecho.

-Pero…

-¡Joder Edward! - gritó - contigo todos son peros de mierda... haber, dime una cosa, ¿La quieres?

-Si - no tenía ninguna duda sobre eso, la quería. Quizás aún no la amaba, pero si ella me daba la oportunidad que necesitaba, no tardaría mucho en llegar a ese momento.

-Entonces ve por ella, juega todas las cartas que tengas y si no resulta no será porque no lo intentaras.

¡Maldita sea! Em tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-¿Estoy actuando como una nena, no es así? - pregunte dándome cuenta de como me había comportado estos días.

-Peor que una adolescente despechada – su risa gutural, casi infantil me dejó ver que no estaba enfadado conmigo.

-Gracias Em - de verdad estaba agradecido.

-Ni lo digas - abrió la puerta del remolque - ve a grabar esas escenas, tenemos que ir por Rose a la editorial, quiere hablar contigo cuando termines.

Rose… iba a matarme después de hablar conmigo seriamente, tal como lo dijo mientras me gritaba del otro lado del teléfono hace unos días.

Con un mejor ánimo y una nueva disposición para todo, terminamos las escenas programadas para esa semana, y dejábamos las grabaciones por dos semanas hasta después de año nuevo, para que todo el elenco y la producción pasara las fiestas con su familia, ya que muchos debían atravesar todo el país para poder reunirse con ellos. Como todos los años, pasaría estas fechas con mi familia en Chicago, no en mi inexistente casa en LA de la cual mucho se ha especulado.

No demoré mucho en cambiar mi vestuario, despedirme de la producción y quitar del todo el maquillaje con el que había trabajado ese día, quería demorarme para no enfrentar la furia de mi amiga pero sabía que ella se enteraría y sería mucho peor para mi.

Aún era bastante temprano, así que caminé con calma hasta donde Emmett me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, se veía algo desesperado, pero antes de siquiera comenzar a apresurarme, comenzó a sonar mi móvil con un número desconocido.

Solo esperaba que no fuera una fans psicópata que hubiese dado con mi número.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hola Edward! – una alegre risa llenó mis oídos y supe inmediatamente de quien se trataba

-Ey Allie ¿cómo estás? – murmuré suavemente anticipando su respuesta.

-Mmm – suspiró – he tenido épocas mejores – a lo lejos podía ver a Emmett, le hice una seña avisándole que demoraría unos cuántos minutos en mi llamada.

-Lo supuse ¿dónde estás? – después del desastre que ambos dejamos, Alice se tomó unas vacaciones.

En su momento lo encontré sumamente cobarde, después de todo fue culpa de ambos y ella decidió escapar como una vil ladrona dejándome solo en el ojo del huracán. Después de unos días, y pensando mejor en todo, llegué a la conclusión de que era mucho mejor de su parte mantener distancia con Jasper, porque sabía que ella era una mujer sumamente insistente y él necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo lo que había pasado.

-Cambié mi vuelo y estoy en Gales – murmuró mientras escuchaba el sonido del viento a sus espaldas – necesitaba algo de tranquilidad y espacio para pensar en que es lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante… ¿Has visto a Bella o… o a Jasper?

-No – susurré – A Jasper no he podido hablarle, pero sé que esta bien. Y Bella… ella no quiere verme, pero no la culpo.

-¿La cagamos hasta el fondo verdad?

-Temo que sí Alice, si queremos que nos perdonen vamos a tener que hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo.

Hablamos unos segundos más sobre muchas cosas, hasta que Emmett desde lejos me hizo una seña indicándome que era hora de ir por Rose. Nos despedimos y quedamos de acuerdo en que cuando volviera iríamos a tomarnos unas copas.

Apenas 20 minutos después, estábamos esperando a Rose en el volvo con vidrios tintados fuera de la editorial. Por suerte, ninguno de los fotógrafos que estaba a las afueras del set no siguió, así que teníamos algo de tiempo antes de que se percataran de mi ausencia.

Estábamos hablando sobre las fiestas con Emmett cuando de golpe la puerta de atrás del auto se abrió y por ella entró el demonio rubio que era mi amiga, ni siquiera saludó a su novio antes de darme un golpe realmente fuerte en el hombro con una gran carpeta que llevaba en las manos y después le dio un pequeño beso a mi amigo.

-Comienza a manejar osito – murmuró dulcemente mientras Emmett le obedecía – y tú – volvió a golpearme donde mismo lo había hecho anteriormente – quiero que comiences a hablar y me digas todo lo que hiciste, con lujo de detalle y no estoy bromeando Edward.

Y así le conté todo lo que había pasado, desde la llamada de Alice hasta ayer cuando fui a dejarle un nuevo ramo de flores y la escuche sollozar mientras escuchaba el zumbido de la televisión.

-No sé si eres idiota de nacimiento o Esme te dejó caer cuando eras pequeño – me volvió a golpear, pero con mayor fuerza en el mismo hombro – nunca pensé que fueras tan idiota como para hacer lo que hiciste y tan patético con esa excusa de disculpas Edward. Siempre pensé que eras más inteligente.-

-Rosie, amor…

-No te metas Emmett – le miró desafiante – esto es entre la estrella de Hollywood y yo.

-Rose. Sé que lo estropee todo – murmuré mientras notaba que nos deteníamos – pero de verdad no sé que más hacer, he estado pensando en muchas formas de acercarme a ella y decirle todo y sí, he actuado cobardemente, pero estoy intentán…

-¿Esa no es Bella? – nos interrumpió Emmett y mi corazón dejo de latir un segundo antes de comenzar a latir rápidamente en mi pecho. Miré en la misma dirección en que miraba mi amigo y allí estaba ella, igual de hermosa como la recordaba, pero más delgada y se veía completamente cansada. Venía llegando de la universidad, por su mochila y una carpeta que traía entre sus manos.

De un momento a otro detuvo su caminar a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente. Estaba perdido en el movimiento de su cabello por el viento y ese repentino rubor que lleno sus mejillas por el frío que había en las calles, de pronto una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios y supe que jamás en la vida conocería a una mujer tan hermosa como ella, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-Iré a ver a Bella y pasaré la tarde con ella – anunció Rosalie mientras dejaba sus cosas dentro del auto – veré que tan mal esta y te juro por Dios Edward, que si no piensas en algo rápido para pedirle disculpas, te las verás conmigo – y cerró el automóvil con más fuerza de la que debería.

Desde nuestra posición pude ver el efusivo saludo entre las chicas y la felicidad que había en Bella por tener a su amiga cerca. A los pocos minutos desaparecieron por el umbral del edificio y esa fue nuestra señal para volver a casa.

Comimos algo de lo que quedo de la cena de la noche anterior y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Comencé a hacer la maleta para ir a pasar unos días con mis padres, mientras pensaba en el regalo que le compré a Bella para esta navidad, no sabía si sería una buena idea dárselo, pero quería que lo tuviera. Ella amaba a las jirafas desde pequeña y quería que supiera que cada una de nuestras conversaciones había sido importante para mí.

El sonido del móvil sonó y sonreí al escuchar la melodía tan familiar.

-Hola amor – su cálida voz fue como un bálsamo para mi.

-Hola mamá – sonreí mientras me sentaba en la cama, con una camiseta entre mis manos.

-¿Cómo estás? Hace días que no hablamos.

-Bien – mentí – ya mañana tomo el vuelo a casa.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Te noto preocupado – a Esme Cullen no se le puede mentir.

-Lo estoy mamá – suspiré antes de dejarme caer de espaldas en la cama – pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿podemos hablarlo cuando esté allá?

-Claro que sí.

La conversación siguió su curso de forma tranquila, preguntando la hora del vuelo y por los chicos. Tenía una llamada en espera así que me despedí de ella antes de atender con calma.

-Rose.

-Escucha muy bien lo que diré – susurraba – pero debes de solucionar esto ahora.

-Rose, ya te he dicho que no sé que hacer.

-Mira... no, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer pero tienes que solucionar esto y…

-Es que no lo entiendes…

-Cállate inútil, he escuchado todo y lo que he visto, así que no me digas mí que no puedo entenderlo – esta mujer no me estaba dejando hablar, todo lo que decían eran susurros a media voz - Y hazlo pronto, porque te juro que si no haces algo digno de ella me encargare personalmente de que no te le puedas acercar.

-No lo harías – murmuré horrorizado de solo pensar en lo que esta mujer podía hacer.

-¿No me crees capaz? Pues ponme a prueba – iba a contestarle cuando nuevamente me interrumpió – tengo que irme, Bella esta aquí y le prometí una salida al centro comercial... si yo se lo digo... yo también - cortó el móvil sin siquiera dejarme decir algo más.

En verdad Rose me daba un poco de miedo, porque sabía que ella podría hacer cualquier cosa para alejarme de Bella.

Decidí que ya no quería pensar más en Bella, ni en Rose ni en cualquier cosa de las que me había preocupado en las pasada semana, porque en verdad lo estaba tomando terriblemente mal, así que me cambié ropa y me dispuse a hacer algo de ejercicio. Necesitaba despejarme un poco, o si no, perdería toda la dignidad de macho que me quedaba.

Pasé unas buenas dos horas corriendo en la trotadora y ocupando las maquinas que Emmett había insistido en colocar en nuestro departamento, logré desconectarme un poco de todo el caos que era mi vida y me permitió verlo desde una perspectiva nueva. Mi amigo tenía razón, me estaba comportando como una muchacha despechada y desesperada, no como un hombre de veinticuatro años que tiene una vida caótica desde los veintiuno.

Había tomado algunas ideas y las había transformado en acciones para poder demostrarle a Bella que me importaba y que ya no sería un vil acosador que estaba llenando su pasillo de flores.

_Rose ¿Estás con Bella? Si es así, llámame cuando estés sola._

Apreté el botón "Enviar" y comencé a poner en práctica mi plan.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando comenzó a sonar el móvil mientras intentaba escribir una disculpa a Bella.

-¿Qué quieres? – se notaba enojada, así que no era bueno andar con rodeos.

-Necesito que compres un móvil, cualquier modelo, da lo mismo su valor - supe que no entendería y honestamente no importaba que lo hiciera, solo quería ese pequeño favor

-¿Para que diablos quieres otro móvil?

-Eso no importa, solo compra un móvil que sea práctico y moderno.

-¿Al menos me puedes decir para quien es?

-Es para Bella – suspiré – mira, es una idea que tengo en mente y necesito eso para completarla. Además, necesito que pongas mi número en él. Cuando vuelvas al departamento te lo explicaré.

-Dios – suspiró - ¿Eres consiente que no puedes comprar a Bella con un regalo tan caro? Es mas ¡Lo odiará!

-Lo sé, no es comprar su perdón, es solo demostrarle cuanto me importa.

-Una extraña manera de demostrarlo – fue completamente sarcástica – esta bien, haré lo que me pides, pero dile a Emmett que necesito que lleve mi automóvil donde Bella. No quiero que ella me vea con ninguno de ustedes.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en unas horas.

Eso estaba más que bien, era completamente perfecto para el plan que tenía en marcha, solo necesitaba poder traspasar al papel todo o la mayoría de las cosas que quería que Bella supiera. Así quedaría solo en sus manos la opción de escucharme o no.

Sabía que sería un poco cursi, pero solamente ella y yo sabríamos el real significado de todo.

Después de escribir una pequeña nota para ella y guardar la jirafa en una bolsa de regalo, decidí acompañar a Emmett a buscar a Rose, así sabría que le entregaría lo que le había comprado.

-¿Estas seguro? – Emmett se estaba asegurando una vez más de que si mi idea era buena.

-Si, Em.

-Si tú lo dices – se encogió de hombros mientras veíamos a Rose salir del edificio de Bella.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí osito? – pregunto dulcemente a Emmett mientras él bajaba a ayudarla con todos los paquetes de regalo para Bella, entre todos ellos estaba el pequeño peluche junto a la carta que le había escrito esta misma tarde.

-Si Rosie, y también va un regalo para Bella – me señaló – aún no me quiere contar de que va todo.

-¿Compraste lo que te pedí? – rogaba que lo hubiese hecho.

-Si – me miró sospechosamente – y debemos hablar de ello más tarde, por mientras subiré esto y pondré la otra caja junto con todo.

Esperamos unos cuantos minutos más y volvimos a ver a Rose con unos nuevos paquetes en las manos. Como todo un caballero, Emmett se bajó a ayudarle y se acomodaron nuevamente dentro del automóvil para poder partir a casa.

-¿Cómo está Bella? – la ansiedad pudo conmigo, necesitaba saber como estaba.

-Dentro de todo lo que ha pasado, bien – suspiró resignada – mañana se va a su casa y no vuelve hasta pasado el año nuevo. Traté de hablar con ella de la estupidez que hiciste, pero se niega hacerlo.

Suspiré resignado comenzando a barajar la posibilidad de que ella jamás me perdonará. No podía perder las esperanzas incluso cuando recién las había encontrado.

-También nos mando regalos – sonrió – a todos – me observó por el espejo retrovisor evaluando mi reacción, pero estaba en shock.

-¿A todos? – Asintió - ¿a mi también? – en cierta forma, ese pequeño detalle me llenó de alegría y de una esperanza real.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba llegamos al departamento. Pedimos algo para comer y después nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra habitación, pero antes de me aseguré de llevarme el regalo de Bella y poner la música un poco fuerte por si acaso.

Con cuidado tomé la cajita que estaba cuidadosamente envuelta en papel con diseño de navidad y una coqueta cinta azul. Como un niño en navidad rompí el papel y me encontré con una figura de acción de la que hace mucho tiempo le había hablado y que aún no podía encontrar.

¿Cómo lo hizo? Pasé meses buscando aquella figura y no la había encontrado en ningún lugar.

Dentro de mí algo me dice que las cosas pueden mejorar. Que algo debo de importarle aún como para enviarme este regalo que es tan significativo.

Solo debía recordar, que todo requiere su tiempo… y no volver a comportarme como niña.

* * *

**Hola mis soleeees!**

**¿Cómo están? espero que todos y todas estén muy bien.**

**Así vamos avanzando con esta historia, vemos como Edward esta tratando de solucionar las cosas. Espero que le sirva :)**

**Haber si están atentas... ¿Porque Edward le compro en celular a Bella? ¿Alguien tiene alguna teoría? Espero sus comentarios**

**No se olviden de pasar por el blog _piensoantesdesentir . blogspot . com_****_  
_**

**_Os quierooooo!_**

**_Rommy_**


	17. Los colores de la verdad

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de S. M. el resto son solo miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiios!**

**Gracias a mi amiguita linda y beta DaniiEverdeen! Eres la mejor beta! **

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

_Capitulo 16_

_Los colores de la verdad_

* * *

BPOV

Habían pasado varios días desde que había llegado a Forks con la idea de que todo pasaría, que todo dolería menos y que con el cariño de mamá y Phil las heridas se podrían curar con más facilidad. Siempre dicen que los abrazos de la gente que te ama son el mejor bálsamo para el dolor y a esa idea me aferraba desde que decidí volver a casa.

Pero no, todo ha sido al revés.

Desde que dejé Oregón, el vacío en mi pecho comenzó a crecer más a medida que los kilómetros iban avanzando. Se sentía como si una parte de mi corazón y mi alma las hubiese dejado en aquel departamento, pero sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. No había manera física de que aquello ocurriera, pero emocionalmente me sentía incompleta.

Quizás estaba exagerando y dándole mucha importancia a un asunto que ya no lo tenía, pero aquel regalo que él me envió seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Sabía que la jirafa provenía de una de las muchas conversaciones que habíamos tenido en nuestra corta amistad, al igual que mi regalo para él, pero aún no me podía explicar por qué diablos me regaló un celular si ya no quiere saber nada más de mi.

_Muy bien Bella, sabes que eso es una completa mentira. Él estuvo toda una semana en apareciendo a diario en casa para dejarte saber que necesitaba una sola oportunidad para hablar contigo, exponiéndose a que la prensa lo descubriera y aun así te cuestionas el hecho de que no quiera verte. _

Suspiré mientras intentaba dejar de pensar. No lograba entender el motivo por el que Edward estaba tan desesperado por hablar conmigo, cuando me dejó bastante claro que no quería verme nunca más. Y a decir verdad, aunque aún no puedo evitar escuchar su voz en mi mente, ya no estaba enfadada con él, no después de todos los lindos detalles que ha tenido desde lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Pero…

A pesar de todo eso, no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria como para volver a verlo cara a cara sin romperme por los amargos recuerdos que aún tenía grabados en mi memoria. Quizás más adelante podría volver a hacerlo, pero ahora no me sentía preparada.

Un escalofrío interrumpió mis deprimentes pensamientos mientras veía como el patio de la casa de mi madre se tornaba completamente blanco por los copos de nieve que caían sin cesar.

Ya era veinticuatro de diciembre y me encontraba sentada en la escalera del patio con una taza de chocolate caliente mientras veía como todo se tornaba blanco. Adoraba la nieve, desde pequeña mi papá me acompañaba a hacer ángeles y jugaba conmigo hasta que mi nariz estaba completamente roja, pero desde que murió nunca más volví a jugar con ella. La nieve me producía un sentimiento agridulce, por un lado traía a mi memoria los recuerdos de la infancia más feliz que una niña podría pedir y por otro lado no podía evitar extrañar a mi papá.

Lo había ido a visitar algunas veces desde que estaba en Forks, me sentaba en el pasto que rodeaba su tumba y le conté cada detalle de lo que había hecho estos últimos meses. Me hubiese gustado que estuviera vivo para poder darle un abrazo y sentir que todo estaba bien, que las cosas no eran tan terribles como las imaginaba y que, a pesar de lo mucho que me costaba estar lejos de él, todo lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena.

-Hola – Phil se sentó a mi lado con una taza idéntica a la mía y me sonrió.

-Hola Phil – tomé un sorbo mientras mi mirada se perdía en el bosque.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó suavemente – siento que no te he visto desde que llegaste.

-Has estado trabajando – sonreí ante su preocupación - He estado bien.

-¿Cómo van las clases? – y así comenzamos a hablar de mi vida en la universidad y de su trabajo.

Siempre era bueno conversar con Phil, era tranquilizante y más de alguna vez me ayudó a ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva. Me sentía feliz de que mamá lo hubiese encontrado.

En una de nuestras pausas, noté que algo cambió en el ambiente distendido de nuestra conversación. Se puso tenso, como si algo realmente le preocupara.

-Bells – respiro profundamente – perdón si te ofendo o te molesta, pero te he visto un poco triste desde que llegaste a casa y tu madre lo ha notado en las pocas llamadas que hiciste la semana pasada – se cortó un poco al ver que yo también me tensaba – No pretendo ser tu padre, ni quiero remplazarlo en tu vida, pero te quiero como si fueras una hija para mí y quiero ayudarte si lo necesitas.

-Lo sé Phil, yo también te quiero y estoy tan agradecida de que mamá te tenga ti – le sonreí con cariño mientras me apoyaba en su hombro.

-Yo también me alegro de haberlas encontrado – besó mi sien - ¿Estás bien Bells?

Esa era una difícil pregunta, que si me la hubiese dicho a modo de saludo, mecánicamente hubiese respondido que sí, pero sabía que él se estaba refiriendo a algo más profundo e íntimo de mi vida y no estaba completamente segura si compartirlo con alguien más. Sopesé las posibilidades y necesitaba consejo masculino de alguien, porque Ángela buscaría a Edward para matarlo, mamá hubiese hecho un drama de todo lo que estaba pasando. Jasper tenía sus propios problemas y el resto de mis amigos que sabía todo, así que con un suspiro decidí que estaba lista para hablarlo con alguien realmente neutral.

-La verdad, no muy bien – suspiré antes de enfrascarme nuevamente en la historia completa, desde cómo nos habíamos conocido y la forma en que comenzó nuestra amistad, las cosas que me hacía sentir cuando estaba a mi lado y la forma en la que me trató aquel jueves por la tarde, finalizando con todas las cosas que había hecho durante la última semana.

Él simplemente esperó paciente a que terminara toda la historia, asintiendo en los momentos apropiados y haciendo preguntas cuando no entendía algo. Pasé media hora hablando y él escuchaba atentamente.

-… y no sé qué hacer – suspiré mientras escondía mi cara entre mis manos - de verdad quiero perdonarlo, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo.

Mientras hablaba, Phil acariciaba suavemente mi espalda con movimientos circulares y relajantes a modo de consuelo. Inhaló fuertemente aire y tomó una de mis manos quitándola de mi cara.

-Bella, es muy triste todo lo que ha pasado – asentí mientras veía como la nieve se acumulaba a nuestros pies – pero tienes que saber en una cosa antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Esperé atenta, sabía que mi padrastro no diría alguna estupidez.

-Los hombres somos completamente inútiles en cuanto a los sentimientos – sonrió un poco – no sabemos qué hacer cuando una chica llora o esta triste, nos volvemos torpes y muchas veces hacemos que las cosas se vuelvan peores. Cuando nosotros tenemos algún sentimiento que nos es completamente ajeno, no sabemos cómo manejarlo. Los celos son uno de esos sentimientos que no podemos canalizar y muchas veces lastimamos a quienes queremos por no detenernos a pensar racionalmente; porque cuando el coraje pasa y la verdad se abre ante nuestros ojos, muchas veces ya es demasiado tarde.

-Pero él no estaba celoso – reclamé, él no podía estar celoso – solo era por su amiga que estaba así.

-Eso es lo que quieres creer cariño – pasó un brazo por mis hombros – porque en el fondo ambos sabemos de que hay algo más en ese chico que una simple amistad.

-Phil, no…

-Pensemos un segundo Bella – le miré y algo en sus ojos me dijo que no me iba a gustar lo que tenía que decir – el chico fácilmente podría haber devuelto el móvil de tu amiga y ni siquiera preguntar por ti, pero no fue así. Él te busco insistentemente, te envió flores y buscó por todos los medios acercarse a ti y ahora, que sabe que ha cometido un error, ha buscado la forma de hablar contigo, de explicar las cosas y ahora ha pasado la pelota a tu lado dándote la libertad y la facilidad de buscarlo cuando tú quieras. Si eso es una simple amistad, entonces no sé absolutamente nada de la vida – sonrió paternalmente y eso solamente me hizo extrañar más a mi papá – Cariño, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y estas tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo, jamás te ha importando lo que piense el resto de las personas, ese chico debe de ser muy especial para que te haya dolido tanto lo que pasó.

Y en el fondo Phil tenía razón, lo sabía, pero si de mi boca salía lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, las cosas no iban a cambiar, se volverían mucho peores para mi.

-Dime una cosa ¿le quieres?

Esa era una pregunta muy fácil, pero la respuesta era realmente complicada. Por una vez en la vida debía ser honesta conmigo misma.

-Si – susurré completamente avergonzada.

-Eso es lo único que importa – sonrió antes de tomar mis manos suavemente – cuando queremos a alguien, muchas veces debemos aprender a ver todos los colores de la verdad. Nada es blanco o negro Bells, siempre está el gris que nos permite respirar y ver las cosas con mayor claridad.

-¿Y si él no siente lo mismo?

-Eso lo dirá el tiempo – besó mi mejilla y se levantó – él ya ha dado muchos pasos por ti Bells, es justo que ahora tú des el primer paso y darle esa oportunidad que se ha ganado a pulso. Piénsalo.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras escuchaba las pisadas de mi padrastro alejarse.

-Gracias Phil – me giré para verlo – gracias por escucharme y por hacer feliz a mamá.

-No me agradezcas cariño – guiñó un ojo – ahora vamos, tenemos que ordenar la sala o si no tu madre ya no nos hará ese pastel de chocolate.

Con más entereza de la que había tenido durante dos semanas me levanté para ayudar a Phil a ordenar la casa mientras mamá estaba haciendo las compras de última hora.

Siendo muy honesta conmigo misma, Phil tenía razón. Edward había hecho muchas cosas por mí desde que nos conocimos y si quería tenerlo cerca, aunque sea como un amigo, era tiempo de tomar la iniciativa y dejar que las cosas fluyan como dice Angie.

Después de dejar la sala completamente limpia y la cocina ordenada tras desastre que habíamos formado después de comer, subí a mi habitación mientras Phil se quedaba en la sala viendo un juego de baseball de algún equipo que desconocía. Mi habitación estaba tal cual la recordaba, una pequeña cama que con el pasar de los años había cambiado las colchas infantiles por unas de color más neutro. En las paredes habían diversas fotografías de las personas que amaba con el pasar de los años; Angie y Ben, los únicos amigos que había tenido desde la niñez hasta hace unos meses, mamá y papá, hasta la fotografía del mi último cumpleaños junto a papá; y fotografías junto a mamá y Phil, quien poco a poco le ha ido devolviendo la sonrisa.

Pero lo que más me gustaba de mi habitación eran las muchas fotografías que tenía de Edward y sus películas, pero ahora los veía con otros ojos. El haber conocido una parte de Edward, de la maravillosa persona que se escondía de las cámaras y quería vivir como un joven normal, hacía que lo admirará más de lo que ya lo hacía antes y que ese sentimiento de a poco se transformara en algo mucho más profundo que daba miedo.

Me recosté en la cama mientras pensaba que hacer, como acercarme a él tratando de recuperar la confianza que sentía, porque por mucho que ya lo haya perdonado, siempre existiría el temor en que en algún momento volvería a desconfiar de mí y me diría nuevamente todas esas cosas sumamente hirientes.

Distraídamente comencé a jugar con la jirafa que me había regalado y tomé mi decisión. Fui a la maleta y tomé el costoso celular que Edward me había regalado y no había tenido el valor de abrir cuando estaba en mi departamento, ni siquiera sé porque lo había puesto en mi maleta a último momento. Con los dedos temblorosos saqué el contenido de la pequeña caja y vi el Iphone gris de última generación que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo utilizar. Media hora después logré entender un poco su manejo, así que di con la aplicación para los mensajes de texto y comencé a escribir.

_**Feliz navidad **_

Con indecisión encontré su número y lo envié.

No era mucho, pero era un pequeño paso para nosotros.

EPOV

Nevaba como en gran parte del país, el frío calaba hasta los huesos en las desafortunadas personas que andaban por las calles de Chicago haciendo las últimas compras navideñas. En casa se estaba calentito, mamá había prendido la chimenea mientras esperaba con chocolate caliente que las pequeñas monstruos volvieran de la escuela con papá.

Me gustaba estar en casa, sentir esa tranquilidad que solo aquí se podía respirar. Estar con mi familia y ser una persona normal, eran pequeñas cosas que no tenía como pagar.

Había llegado hace dos días desde Oregón, después de tener que filmar unas tomas de respaldo de última hora. Así que después de dos caóticos y ocupados días por fin pude tomar mi vuelo.

Como siempre que viajaba, había paparazzi esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto de Oregón y en el de Chicago haciendo preguntas tontas sobre rumores que no me interesaban. Creo que el que más llamó mi atención fue el supuesto rumor de mi inminente matrimonio con Tanya Denali.

¿En serio?... Es algo realmente estúpido, ni siquiera han salido fotografías nuestras como para que digan algo así.

En fin, estaba en mi habitación ordenando la ropa que había traído para mi pequeña estadía cuando escucho que la puerta es abierta silenciosamente. Sabía quién era, solo ella podría hacer eso.

-¿Necesitas algo mamá? – sonreí con una camiseta en la mano y giré para verla sentada en la cama con esa sonrisa maternal que tanto extrañaba.

Esme Cullen era la mujer más maravillosa en este mundo, y no lo decía porque fuera mi madre, pero siempre tenía un detalle que te hacía sentir como un pequeño que necesitaba que su mami lo cuidara.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver qué es lo que hace mi hijo? – sonrió mientras golpeaba a un lado de la cama para sentarme a su lado.

-Mamá – sonreí mientras le golpeaba un hombro – ambos sabemos que te mueres por preguntarme algo desde que llegué.

-Si lo sabes ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? – su falsa indignación me sacó una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar frente a todo el mundo mamá, además no hemos tenido tiempo a solas.

-Lo sé – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro - ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi niño para que su sonrisa no ilumine sus ojos?

-Mamá – me quejé – ya no tengo diez años.

-Lo sé Edward – dio unas palmaditas suaves en mi rodilla – pero como las chicas son las niñas de papá, quiero pensar que eres un niño de mamá aún… ¡Déjame soñar un poco!

Me reí suavemente mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en su frente. Desde que nacieron mis hermanas, mi madre ha demostrado una preferencia por mí, solo porque papá adora a sus niñas.

-¿Ya me contarás que te pasa o tendré que sonsacártelo?

-No sabría por dónde empezar – suspiré mirando mi regazo – conocí a una chica hace algunos meses en un club, estaba con Jasper y los chicos cuando los acompañé después de una prueba de vestuario. Desde el primer momento algo en ella llamó mi atención y cuando pensé que correría a los medios a contar su noche con "Edward Cullen" ella simplemente no lo hizo – sonreí al recordar lo hermosa que se veía la noche en que la conocí – después perdí el contacto con ella, pero me di cuenta de que había olvidado su móvil en mi auto, así que trate de ubicarla o mejor dicho Emmett lo hizo, y di con ella. Pase varios días yendo a verla, pero nunca vi la luz prendida de su departamento, hasta que un día la vi con un chico que la abrazaba en el portal del edificio, eso me hizo ver que debía conocerla más porque me inundó una sensación de desasosiego que ni yo mismo puedo explicar… ¿Cómo podía estar celoso por una chica a la que había visto solo una vez? Pensé que si lograba hablar con ella esa sensación desaparecería, pero no fue así – miré a mi madre y sus ojos brillaban por la expectación – comencé a conocerla más y cada día su personalidad me iba cautivando, hasta que me di cuenta de que comenzaba a tener sentimientos profundos por ella. Pero…

-Pero… ¿qué Edward?

-Lo eche todo a perder – me recosté en la cama y tapé mis ojos – no quiero recordar todo lo que pasó. Solo te diré que hubo un mal entendido y le dije cosas horribles que ella no se merecía. Ella ha sido tan leal y discreta en nuestra amistad – suspiré mientras mi madre se recostaba a mi lado – después se aclaró ese mal entendido y he tratado de pedirle perdón, pero no quiere que me acerque a ella, no me quiere escuchar y créeme que no la culpo.

-¡Oh hijo!

-Ella es hermosa mamá, dulce, tierna, tímida y sincera. Una de las mejores personas que he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo y de verdad me estoy enamorando de ella. Me di cuenta cuando por imbécil la alejé de mí.

-Ed – se abrazó a mi pecho – ya está cariño.

-Ya no sé que más hacer – y recordé el pequeño obsequio que me dio – pero sabes que es lo que más me asombra de todo – murmuré suavemente.

-¿Qué?

-Ella me dio un regalo – sonreí antes de recordar al señor Timmy - ¿recuerdas ese soldado que me gustaba de niño?

-¿El señor Timmy, el muñeco que se perdió cuando nos cambiamos de casa?

-Ese mismo – me levanté y fui a la maleta a buscarlo – ella me lo regaló.

Mamá se veía feliz mientras tomaba de mis manos la figura de acción.

-Ella debe de ser muy increíble como para hacerte un regalo así – sonrió mientras me entregaba al señor Timmy 2.0.

-Lo es – me senté nuevamente a su lado – también le hice un regalo. Le di una jirafa de peluche.

-¡Que dulce!

-Y un móvil.

-¿Un móvil? – Me quedó mirando como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo - ¿Acaso estas buscando comprar su perdón?

-¡No! – Me aleje un poco antes de que quisiera golpearme – Nunca haría eso, es solo porque… uhm… por la forma en que nos conocimos.

-Explícate mejor Edward.

-La noche en que nos conocimos ella dejó su móvil en el auto…

-Eso ya lo dijiste.

-¿Quieres que te explique mamá? – hizo un gesto para decir que mantendría su boca cerrada – bueno, el móvil no era suyo, era de una amiga así que pensé – me rasqué la nuca – que ella al no tener uno, podría regalárselo, además es una forma de decirle que ella tiene el control, que puede hablar conmigo cuando ella lo decida y como ella quiera.

-Mhmm – me miró poco convencida – si lo crees así hijo, espero que funcione.

-Gracias – le di un gran abrazo.

-Espera un momento – la solté un poco para ver como ella me observaba reprobatoriamente – aún no te he dicho que pienso de todo.

-Mamá…

-No – me indicó la cama y obedientemente me fui a sentar en ella – es muy dulce como me has hablado de ella y al parecer es una gran chica que no está buscando volverse famosa gracias a ti. Pero tu actitud me tiene muy decepcionada. Nunca pensé haber criado a un hombre que trate mal a una mujer y te lo digo así porque tienes dos hermanas y una madre a las cuales les podrían haber tratado igual.

-Lo sé ma…

-Aún no termino – se sentó a mi lado – es muy lindo que quieras solucionar las cosas, pero siento que estas presionando mucho a la pobre chica. Las mujeres perdonamos muy difícilmente cuando alguien a quien queremos nos ofende y más si es de la forma en que tú lo hiciste.

-¿crees que quiera solucionarlo?

-No lo sé – escuchamos cerrarse la puerta de entrada y los gritos de las chicas buscando a mamá – solo dale tiempo al tiempo Edward, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer cariño.

-Gracias má – la volví a abrazar mientras ella envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura – te quiero.

-Yo igual cariño – escuchamos la voz de papá – creo que me necesitan abajo ¿vamos?

-Voy en un segundo - la solté mientras la acompañaba a la puerta – terminaré de guardar mis cosas y estaré con ustedes.

Con una sonrisa mi madre salió de la habitación dejándome solo con mis pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido insistente de mi móvil. Comencé a buscarlo, encontrándolo debajo de la cama.

Había un mensaje de texto de una persona que jamás pensé que me escribiría tan pronto… Bella.

_**Feliz navidad **_

Ese simple y pequeño mensaje me llenó de alegría y una pequeña esperanza nació en mí.

Con dedos temblorosos apreté la pantalla para responder.

_**Feliz navidad para ti también hermosa :D Gracias por el regalo ;) **_

Sabía que no era mucho y un simple mensaje de texto no quería decir absolutamente nada, pero ya no podía parar la esperanza que se estaba arraigando dentro de mí.

* * *

**Hola mis pequeños soles**

**Paso rapidito a dejarles el capi :D**

**Gracias a: ****Angie Masen****, ****isamariaag29****, ****Angelus Cullen****, ****ALEXANDRACAST****, ****EdwardKaname****, ****Isabella Anna Cullen****, ****anamart05****, ****cintygise****, ****Tata XOXO****, ****terewee****, ****danitta20****, ****Maya Cullen Masen****, ****hlnjrqr****, ****Deathxrevenge****, ****Moonlullaby97****, ****liduvina****, ****eddieIlove****, ****Laubellacullen94****, ****JosWeasleyC****, ****nithaxx****, ****paola, ****janalez****, ****Iga G. W**** Leí sus review's y trataré de responderlos en la semana!**

**También recuerden pasar por el Blog - ****Piensoantesdesentir . blogspot . com**

**Las quiero!**


	18. Noche de chicas

**Los personajes son de propiedad intelectual de Stephanie Meyer... bueno no todos, algunos son de mi imaginación**

**Mil gracias a todas las personas que aun están aquí a pesar de las demoras :D**

**Gracias a mi queridisima amiga y beta Danii!**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

_Capitulo 17_**  
**

_Noche de chicas_

* * *

EPOV

Cuando estás con las personas que amas el tiempo pasa en un suspiro. De un momento a otro, estaba pagando el taxi que me llevó desde el aeropuerto hasta mi pequeño departamento en el centro de Oregón.

Después del día de navidad, pasé bastante tiempo de calidad con mi madre, hablamos de la vida lejos una de la otra, de nuestros planes para el futuro. Me contó de un fututo viaje de vacaciones al sur de California para celebrar su aniversario de bodas con Phil y algo sobre tomar un nuevo curso de alguna cosa para matar el tiempo que le dejaba libre el trabajo. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, era una bocanada de aire fresco que hablaba sin parar de todas las cosas que quería hacer, conociéndola bien, ni la mitad de todos sus planes llegaba a buen término. Phil se portó muy amable y más cercano desde la charla que tuvimos la mañana de navidad, pero después de ello lo vi pocas veces ya que él aún debía trabajar y sospechaba que quería darme más tiempo con mamá.

La noche de año nuevo la pasamos tranquilos esperando que la esfera del Time Square bajara, después de la media noche, de muchos abrazos y buenos deseos para el nuevo año que comenzaba, llegó Angie junto a Ben para llevarme a un nuevo bar que habían abierto en el pequeño poblado. A decir verdad lo pasé muy bien con mis amigos y con la alegría propia del comienzo de un nuevo año, pero en realidad extrañaba estar con Angela y hablar de la vida con una taza de chocolate caliente… ya saben, cosas de chicas. Pero esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para hacer esas cosas con ella antes de que tuviera que retomar mi vida en la universidad.

Bueno, al final no tuvimos tiempo de nada, ya que sus padres invitaron a unos parientes después de año nuevo y yo debía volver a la universidad, pero acordamos en que ella me visitaría pronto para poder tener nuestro ansiado tiempo de mejores amigas.

Otra persona que había hecho mis días más felices era Edward, nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto a alguien que conocía hace tan poco tiempo, pero ya saben, hay cosas que una chica no puede controlar.

Después de aquel mensaje que le había mandado la mañana de víspera de noche buena, le habían seguido alguno que otro pequeño mensaje. Cortos, dulces y amables, para desearme buenos días o buenas noches o quizás que tenga un gran día, pero a decir verdad el que más me gustó fue el que recibí poco después de pasada la medianoche.

**Feliz año nuevo preciosa Bella.**

**Espero que este nuevo año sea un nuevo comienzo para nosotros.**

**Un abrazo enorme desde la distancia.**

Esperaba tener algo de tiempo para poder hablar con él. Realmente lo extrañaba más de lo que siquiera podía admitir.

Así que aquí estaba de vuelta, un sábado por la tarde porque no quería estar cansada y debía estudiar para el famoso examen de matemáticas si no quería reprobar el dichoso curso.

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y por fin pasaba por la puerta del departamento. Por suerte afuera no hacía el suficiente frío como para poder estar muy abrigada, pero en el departamento había un frío que calaba en los huesos, así que lo primero que hice fue prender la calefacción y después de algunos minutos la temperatura comenzó a subir y se podía estar muy a gusto en todo el lugar. Comencé a desempacar mis cosas y los regalos que mi madre y Phil me habían hecho, lo que principalmente era ropa y unos cuantos libros que desde hace meses estaba deseando comprar, además del regalo que me había hecho mi mejor amiga junto a su novio, que irónicamente había sido el DVD de una de las últimas películas de Edward Cullen.

Estaba a punto de llamar a mi madre para avisarle que había llegado bien a casa cuando insistentemente alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta.

-¡Belliiiiiita! – Con una sonrisa fui a abrirle la puerta a mi amiga – Niña, te extrañé – y sin siquiera dejarme decir algo me apretó en un abrazo demoledor de esos que te dan las personas cuando realmente te han extrañado - ¡Feliz año nuevo! - chilló mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

-Feliz año nuevo para ti también Su – sonreí mientras entrabamos a la casa – y también te extrañe estos días, pero no fue para tanto, solo me fui casi dos semanas – llegamos a la cocina para preparar chocolate caliente, sabía que a mi amiga le gustaba.

-De todas formas, te extrañé – sonrió antes de comenzar a ayudarme – dame eso – tomó la cacerola y la colocó en el fuego - ¿Lo pasaste bien con tu familia? ¿Descansaste? ¿Has sabido algo del idiota?

-Sí, estuvo bien pasar tiempo con mi familia. Hasta que los vi, no sabía que los había extrañado tanto – comencé a buscar unas tasas para tenerlas listas cuando el chocolate hirviera, además de unas ricas galletas – dormí muchísimo, mamá no me dejaba hacer nada así que descansé bastante y Sí, he hablado con el idiota – y al decir eso abrí mis ojos al ver el pequeño desliz en el que caí – Su.

-Bells – me miró con reproche – sabes que el tipo no me agrada por todo lo que he visto y no me gusta nada que me digas que has estado hablando con él, porque puede volver a hacerte daño y que le hagan daño a las personas que quiero es algo imperdonable para mi – me miró tiernamente, pero debía de hacerle comprender lo que realmente sentía.

-Lo sé, y te agradezco que me cuides tanto – sonreí mientras tomaba una de sus manos – pero – suspiré mientras miraba que el chocolate no hirviera - esto es algo que tengo que hacer. Hablé con mi padrastro y me dijo algo que tiene mucha razón. Tengo que ser capaz de considerar toda la verdad de las cosas, solo conozco mi versión y necesito la de él para poder cerrar el circulo ¿comprendes?

-¿y si te miente?

-Es un riesgo que tengo que correr – suspiré – él realmente me gusta Su, y para que cualquier tipo de relación funcione, la confianza es lo primordial. Ya sea de amigos o algo más.

-¿Estás segura?

-Muy segura – sonreí, si creía conocer a Edward como lo conocía, no creía que me pudiese mentir.

-Lo único que espero es que el muy cabrón no te haga daño de nuevo. No me gustaría volver a verte tan triste como hace unas semanas.

-Eso espero yo también – terminamos momentáneamente el tema porque el chocolate estaba listo. Así que lo serví y amablemente me ayudó a llevar todo a mi habitación para acomodarnos mejor para conversar.

Hablamos de todo un poco, de mi estadía en Forks y de cómo ella pasó las fiestas con Dustin y una de sus hermanas que había llegado de sorpresa a visitarles. Estaba muy feliz por los chicos, de que por fin la relación con sus familias parecía mejorar.

-Bells, mira la hora que es y no te lo he dicho – eran cerca de las siete de la noche y ya íbamos por la cuarta taza de chocolate.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunté mientras veía como Su se levantaba como resorte de la cama y comenzaba a buscar en mi armario.

-¡Hoy tenemos noche de chicas! – su alegría era completamente evidente y al parecer ya había encontrado el conjunto perfecto para mí.

-¿Tenemos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – la miré extrañada mientras me levantaba de mi cama para tranquilizar al pequeño huracán en que se había convertido.

-Obviamente nosotras y Rose junto a Leah – encontró un par de botas que mi madre me había regalado y una linda blusa cortesía de Ángela – esto servirá – murmuró para si misma – vamos a ir a un club que esta a las afueras de la ciudad, es un poco exclusivo así que debemos vernos lo más hermosas posible – soltó una risita – aunque nosotras ya somos hermosas, así que no será tanto trabajo.

Me quede pensando en toda la información que me estaba entregando y reparé en un pequeño detalle.

-¿Leah? ¿De dónde conoces a mi amiga? – le pregunté mientras era arrastrada al baño.

-Es una pequeña historia y necesitas una ducha – le miré mal y suspiró resignada – Está bien, te lo contaré. Hace unos días escuche que alguien llamaba a tu puerta, salí a decirles que no estabas pero que volverías pronto y me encontré con una chica muy triste esperando por ti. Le pregunté que si necesitaba algo y me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, le recordé que estabas de viaje porque al parecer lo había olvidado así que la invité al departamento a ver si necesitaba hablar con alguien y me dijo que ella era una amiga tuya. Leah y yo pensé "Así que ella es la roba amigas" pero estaba tan triste que dejé ese comentario para mi misma. Comenzamos a hablar y me dijo que se había peleado con su novio o algo así, así que pensé "Su, esta chica necesita ayuda y eso es lo que harás" así que llamé a Rose, la propuse la idea y aceptó.

-¿Sabes que ocupas mucho la palabra "Así"? – me reí porque su relato era un poco confuso.

-Lo sé, mi esposito siempre me lo dice –sonrió – así que necesito que te metas a la ducha mientras voy por mis cosas para poder irnos pronto. Esta noche será solo de chicas y necesitamos vernos bellas.

Y sin más ella salió del baño y escuche como la puerta de entrada se cerraba más fuerte de lo normal. Reí mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, Su era un tornado de alegría e historias a mi alrededor y no se podría hacer nada contra ello.

Tomé una ducha rápida mientras esperaba que esta noche fuera una gran noche en general. Nunca había tenido una noche de chicas con más de dos personas y esperaba que fuera divertido, aunque teniendo a Su, Rose y Leah en el grupo estaba más que segura que sería así.

Ya cuando estaba comenzando a secar mi cabello en ropa interior llegó Su duchada, maquillada y peinada con su ropa en sus manos. Sin siquiera dije una palabra, me senté en la cama esperando a que ella hiciera su magia.

-Esta noche no haré muchas cosas en tu rostro así que quita esa cara de sufrimiento Isabella – me relajé mientras dejaba que la sensación de los pinceles y las brochas de maquillaje pasaran sobre mi rostro.

Mi cabello solamente fue peinado y acomodado, por lo que podía esperar que me viera muy natural, como a mi me gustaba.

Treinta minutos después estábamos listas y esperando a Leah y Rose para podernos marchar. Ambas llevábamos Jeans con botas altas, pero ella llevaba una blusa escotada de color ámbar y un blazer negro que le hacia verse muy bien. Yo con una blusa violeta con un pequeño estampado en tonos grises y la chaqueta que nana me había regalado.

Esperaba mañana tener tiempo de ir a visitarla, la había extrañado mucho estos días.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sacaron de la conversación que teníamos sobre alguna cosa que no tenía mucha importancia y por la forma de golpear sabía de quien se trataba.

-Leah – Antes de quisiera saludarla le di un gran abrazo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – respondió mi abrazo – tratando de llevarlo lo mejor que puedo – suspiró mientras se alejaba de mi para poder entrar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? – la llevé a la sala donde estaba Su.

-No quiero entrar en detalles, así que te daré la versión resumida – saludó con un pequeño abrazo a Su y se sentó a mi lado – Jake dijo que necesitaba espacio y que estaba un poco agobiado por la universidad, el trabajo y nuestra relación – su mirada se volvió muy triste – dijo que necesitaba un respiro y que no sabía que hacer, así que le hice las cosas un poco más simples y terminé nuestra relación.

-Leah – susurré antes de abrazarla.

-Estoy bien – trató de sonreí – solo ha sido un poco doloroso, ya sabes por los recuerdos y esas cosas, pero estoy bien.

-Claro que si Leah – intervino Su – ya verás como todo pasa y esta noche te servirá para distraerte y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Lo sé – sonrió – gracias chicas…

Antes de seguir hablando del tema tocaron la puerta y ya sabía de quien se trataba así que recibí a nuestra última chica.

-¡Bella! – Nos abrazamos y siguieron las correspondientes felicitaciones y buenos deseos de año nuevo – Te vez hermosa – me sonrojé porque ella si que se veía hermosa con sus jeans negros y una blusa roja muy coqueta - ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó antes de ir con mis amigas.

-Bien – ella alzó una ceja en señal de que sabía que no estaba respondiendo a lo que ella realmente quería preguntarme – realmente estoy bien, decidí que hablaré con él. Quizás mañana le llame.

-Eso es genial – sonrió dulcemente – ese chico está loco por ti Bella y no me digas que no, porque ambas sabemos que lo que digo es la verdad.

Me quedé en silencio mientras caminaba a la sala y hacía las correspondientes presentaciones.

Al parecer todas se llevarían muy bien ya que ni siquiera habían estado más de diez minutos en la misma habitación y ya se trababan como las mejores amigas del mundo. Me gustaba mucho que ambas partes de mi nuevo mundo se pudiesen llevar tan bien, pero sentía que me faltaban dos personas para poder completar un poco mejor la imagen perfecta. Me faltaba mi Angie con su paciencia infinita y esos sabios consejos y aunque las cosas hubiesen perdido su cause, también me faltaba Alice, de quien no había sabido absolutamente nada desde ese fatídico día. Esperaba de corazón que estuviese bien y que en un fututo no muy lejano pudiese arreglar su relación con Jasper, se veía desde lejos que ellos se amaban realmente.

Tomamos nuestros bolsos y salimos del departamento, nuestras risas retumbaban por las paredes del pasillo del pequeño edificio. Hace muchísimo tiempo no me sentía tan llena de vida y tan joven como en los pasados quince minutos con las chicas, por fin sentía que tenía veintidos años y pensaba disfrutar de esta noche como una chica de mi edad.

Por decisión propia, Su decidió ser la adulta responsable, escudándose en el hecho de ser una mujer respetablemente casada. Así que Rose, Leah y yo teníamos carta blanca para divertirnos lo más sanamente posible. Todas nos acomodamos en el auto de Su y con la música a todo volumen nos fuimos al dichoso club del que tanto hablaba Rose.

A pesar de todo, me preocupaba Leah y su tristeza que trataba de maquillar riéndose de los locos comentarios de las chicas o cantando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban. Sabía que ella estaba muy enamorada de Jake, ya que muchas veces me había dicho que soñaba con casarse en un futuro con él. Esperaba que esta noche, pasar tiempo con nosotras, ayudara un poco a sanar su corazón roto y esa linda sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro, de a poco volviera.

-Muy bien chicas – Su aparcó el automóvil en el bordillo frente a la entrada del club – esta noche será memorable – con una sonrisa se giró en su asiento y nos sonrió a Leah y a mí que estábamos sentadas atrás – pero en caso de cualquier cosa, no se separen de alguna de nosotras y siempre vean quienes les sirven las bebidas y…

-Ya basta Su – se carcajeó Rose – las chicas ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para saber esas cosas – sonrió – pero tiene razón en algo, tratemos de no separarnos.

-Está bien – respondimos Leah y yo al mismo tiempo.

Salimos y automáticamente entramos al lugar, ignorando la larga fila que había en la entrada. Al parecer el club era de un amigo de Rose, por lo que estábamos en la lista de invitados. El lugar era igual que todos los clubes, oscuro e iluminado por cientos de luces de colores que desembocaban en un gran espacio donde las personas estaban unas al lado de las otras moviéndose al son de la pegajosa música.

Muy retirado de la barra, encontramos una mesa con el espacio justo para todas nosotras. Como Rose estaba a cargo por ser quien manejaba, ella misma fue la que fue a la barra a comprar algunas cosas para nosotras junto a Su, quien se declaró a sí misma como la segunda adulto responsable.

Si, como si me creyera eso.

Pasamos un rato hablando de cosas, conociéndonos unas con otras… bueno conociéndose entre ellas, yo las conocía a todas, y después nos fuimos bailar. No sabía qué demonios había pedido Rose para mí, pero a decir verdad estaba bastante rico y al parecer Leah pensaba lo mismo que yo, ya que la veía bailar con Rose siempre con su vaso lleno.

La noche pasó entre risas y baile, más de alguna vez algunos chicos quisieron bailar con nosotras pero esta noche es exclusivamente de chicas, nada de hombres ni siquiera concentraciones sobre novios o esposos o amigos. Hoy solo era una noche para nosotras, sin ninguna preocupación.

Después de la quinta copa de un trago que no recordaba que era, comencé a sentirme extraña. Todo me daba vueltas y comenzaba a reír por nada. Sentía ganas de bailar y reír mientras todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

-¡Rooooooooooooose! – chillé mientras le daba un gran abrazo, tenía muchas ganas de decirle que ella era una gran amiga.

-¡Woooow! – susurró – estas borracha Bella.

-¿YO? Jajajajajajaajajajajaja… ¡Jamás! – me reí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – Te quiero Rose.

-Yo también… pero estas muy borrachita, así que buscaré a Leah y a Su, para que vayamos a casa.

-No, no, noooo – me reí mientras veía como Leah venía riendo abrazada a Su – ¡Leaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaaa¡ - respondió soltándose de Su, y caminando hacia mi ¿Por qué se veía como si temblara? – Te quiero Bells y también quiero a mi Jake – y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro mientras las chicas nos trataban de sacar del lugar –yo… yo… yo lo amo – chilló, mientras escuchaba como Rose hablaba con alguien por teléfono – y él ya no me quiere.

-Pssss, si no te quiere – salimos al exterior y pareciera que todo se daba muuuuuchas vueltas – es que es un ¡tonto!

-¿Cómo nos llevaremos a las chicas? – escuche que Su le pregunto a Rose.

-Llamé a mi novio para que viniera por nosotras, podría tomar mi auto e irlas a dejar a ustedes a tu casa y yo me llevo a Bella a la mía… no creo que puedas con ambas borrachas.

-Eso es cierto – se lamentó – pero, ¿por qué mejor no me prestas las llaves de tu auto y me llevo a Leah? Está borracha, pero está mucho mejor que Bella.

-¡Hey! – Me quejé pero mi voz se escuchaba un poquito rara - ¿No estoy borrrrrrrrrasha?

-Claro que no Bells – Me apoyó Su – como viene tu novio, entre los dos podrán con esta pequeña borrachita.

-Ps que no estoy borrasha – Ahorita sí que si sentía como el mundo se movía y mi lengua estaba dormida.

-Creo que el aire fresco le hizo peor – escuche que alguien dijo en algún lugar… Yo solo trataba de equilibrarme – gracias a Dios ya llego Emmett.

-¡Emmy! – Chillé alegremente mientras tiraba mis brazos hacia mi enooorme amigo – te extrañé.

-¡Woow! Apestas a vodka pequeña Bella – rió mientras me tomaba en brazos.

-Wuuuuupsi – me reí – todo se mueve.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ten Su – escuche a Rose decirle a Su - ¿no quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa?

-Estaremos bien – dijo riéndose mientras supuse que sostendría a Leah – solo necesita dormir un poco. Cuida a Bella, sé que en la mañana se sentirá pésimo.

EPOV

Odiaba filmar en exteriores cuando hacia un frio del demonio, y más aún cuando es de noche. Necesitaba con urgencia llegar al departamento para darme una ducha caliente y obviamente armarme de valor y llamar a Bella.

Lo había decidido la mañana anterior, cuando volvía a Oregón en el avión privado que la productora destino para mí. Algo exagerado si me lo preguntan. Había querido llamarla más temprano, pero ella volvía hoy a su casa y estaba completamente seguro que iba a estar cansada, podía esperar hasta más tarde, total ya había esperado suficientes días. Unas horas más no me iban a matar.

-¡Hey Ed! - saludo Emmett mientras entraba al departamento con una pizza y latas de cerveza minutos después de que yo lo hiciera.

-¿Qué haces aquí Em? Pensé que ibas a estar donde Rose - guardé algunas cosas en la habitación mientras sacaba una muda de ropa.

-Nah, me dijo que iba a salir con las chicas - murmuró desde el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación - Como Bella llegaba hoy, decidieron que tenían que llevarla a algún lugar.

_¿Se llevaron a Bella? ¡Demonios! Mi plan de hablar con ella se fue al diablo._

-Así que nosotros tendremos noche de Futbol americano - levanto sus brazos tal cual lo hacían los jugadores cuando anotaban, sacándome una sonrisa - Así que dúchate rápido que la pizza se enfría y muero de hambre.

Nunca me gusto el futbol americano. Recuerdo cuando iba a la universidad e intenté entrar al equipo del campus, el entrenador se negó argumentando que era demasiado flacucho como para ser uno de sus jugadores. Así que como mi carrera como deportista fracasó antes de comenzar, me decanté por una actividad que si me gustaba, el teatro. Fue allí que encontré mi real vocación y soy lo que se ve ahora.

A decir verdad, necesitaba una noche llena de testosterona después de toda la mierda que había pasado en mi vida amorosa. Sé que he actuado como una adolescente, sin ofenderlas, pero no es normal que un hombre actúe como yo lo que hecho durante estas semanas. No sé como todos me han soportado.

Después del partido, al ver que no estábamos tan cansados, comenzamos a ver una película de acción. Las dos horas se pasaron volando y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las tres de la madrugada y estaba listo para ir a la cama, quizás mañana le hable a Bella.

Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando Emmett entro a mi habitación con un ataque de risa de esos incontrolables donde es capaz de comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué pasa? – me reí despacio mientras me sentaba en la cama para sacarme los zapatos.

-Yo que tú no… no me sacaba nada – se tranquilizó un poco mientras jugaba con las llaves de su automóvil – Rose me acaba de llamar y necesita que la vaya a buscar al club en donde estaba.

- Y eso a mí me tiene que importar porque...

-Bella esta con ella y según lo que escuché, estaba completamente borracha.

Bella… ¿Borracha?

-¡Vamos Emmett! – le grité mientras me colocaba los zapatos nuevamente y una chaqueta.

Más rápido que nunca bajamos del edificio y decidí que fuéramos en mi auto, ya que tenía los vidrios tintados, así nadie sabría que estaba fuera de casa tan tarde. No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando llegamos al lugar en donde las chicas estaban, desde lejos reconocí a Rose quien estaba con tres chicas más, dos de ellas estaban visiblemente borrachas, pero la más pequeña de todas, la chica del pelo castaño, se notaba que estaba peor que la otra quien parecía llorar en el hombro de una chica rubia que no era Rose.

-Quédate aquí mientras voy por las chicas – murmuró Em tratando de contener la risa – ¡ah! Y pásate al asiento trasero para que te vayas con Bella – y levantó las cejas repetidamente mientras reía a carcajada limpia.

Desde una distancia prudente pude ver como Bella le daba un abrazo muy efusivamente y Emmett alejaba su cara como si algo le diera asco. Seguramente apestaba a alcohol.

Aún recuerdo la noche en que la conocí y la forma en que terminó esa noche cuando muy tímidamente antes de salir del automóvil me beso. En ese momento ella estaba un poquito pasada de copas y a decir verdad, me gustó mucho que ella me besara de esa forma tan suave y tímida.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Emmett venía con Bella entre sus brazos seguido de Rose que no hacía nada más que reír seguramente de alguna cosa que mi pequeña le estaba diciendo. Al verlos tan cerca abrí la puerta trasera y muy cuidadosamente Em deposito a una pequeña muñeca de trapo a mi lado. A pesar de que apestaba a alcohol, ella se veía hermosa y serena. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto al verla después de tantos días de haberla anhelado, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y al verla dormida solo pude acariciar suavemente su rostro olvidándome de que Rose y Em seguramente estaban viéndome. No me importaba, solo importaba la pequeña chica que había extrañado tanto estos días.

-Quita esa cara de baboso – la risa de Rosalie se escuchaba desde el asiento delantero.

Ya habíamos partido y no me había dado cuenta que estábamos de camino a casa.

-Pararemos en una gasolinera para llenar el estanque y comprar algunas cosas que Bella va a necesitar cuando despierte – murmuró Em.

El resto del camino hasta la gasolinera siguió en silencio mientras escuchábamos la respiración de Bella, quien de un momento a otro se movió para acomodarse sobre mi pecho mientras balbuceaba cosas extrañas que nadie lograba entender. Con cuidado comencé a acariciar su cabello mientras que envolvía su cintura con mi brazo libre.

Nos detuvimos a cargar gasolina, mientras que Emmett se bajó a comprar algunas cosas, Rose se quedó con nosotros por si Bella despertaba y necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Cómo terminó así? – susurré mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos

-No lo sé, compramos unos tragos y después fuimos a bailar. Un rato después ella y Leah desaparecieron y cuando volvieron ya estaban un poquito más alegres. Creo que bebieron algo dulce y se les olvido que tenía alcohol o no lo sé – se lamentó – después la vi y estaba realmente borracha, solo empeoró cuando sa…

-¿Rose? – La voz pastosa de Bella – Rooooooooose – comenzó a llamarla – Roseeee, yo te quiero amiiiiiiiga – se acomodó mejor entre mis brazos.

-Yo también te quiero Bella – le tomó la mano y le sonrió con cariño – ahora duérmete, que mañana amanecerás con un dolor de cabeza que no soportarás.

-¿Por qué no me quiere Rose? – se lamentó mientras escuchaba como su voz se quebraba – ni un poquiiiito chiquiiito me quiere.

-Claro que si te quiere preciosa – la tranquilizó mientras las veía con curiosidad.

_¿Quién no quería a esta preciosa chica? ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para no apreciarla?_

Esas dudas comenzaron a crecer en mi, olvidando por un momento que, quizás, ella no sintiera por mi lo que ya estaba comenzando a sentir por ella.

-¿Entonces porque me dijo esas cosas feas feas? – su voz comenzaba a sonar como de niña pequeña y yo me derretí ante la ternura que escuchaba entre ellas.

-Porque es un tonto – respondió pacientemente.

-Eddie no me quiere, no me ha llamado y yo lo extraño mucho mucho.

Escuchar sus palabras me dejaron en shock, ella me quería y yo sentía que me ahogaba.

-Él te quiere mucho también - esta vez fue mi turno de responderle mientras comenzaba a mecerla entre mis brazos – solo ha sido un tonto por no saber apreciar lo que tenía en frente suyo.

-mmmm – suspiró – le diré a August que deje a Sam para que me lleve a su casa – murmuró mientras se volvía a quedar dormida.

¿Quién demonios era el tal August y porque diablos ella quería ir a su casa?

Después de unos minutos me aseguré que Bella estaba durmiendo y le hice saber mi inquietud a Rose.

-Es uno de sus amigos de la universidad, él y su novia Sam son muy amigos de Bella

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que si idiota – se detuvo porque Emmett se acercaba y se lo agradecí

Seguimos camino a casa y en menos de cinco minutos Em estaba estacionado en el subterráneo del edificio por si había algún paparazzi a los alrededores del edificio. Con cuidado tomé a mi muñequita de trapo en brazos y subimos los cuatro por el ascensor en un cómodo silencio.

Al llegar al departamento lo primero que hice fue dejar a Bella en mi cama para que estuviera cómoda y calentita cuando despertara. Le quité los zapatos y la chaqueta que llevaba, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta pues ni siquiera suspiró mientras la movía. La metí entre las mantas y con cuidado retiré el cabello de su rostro. Borracha y todo ella era completamente adorable y se lo haría saber de aquí en adelante, el tiempo que ella me permitiera.

-Buenas noches mi ángel ebrio – besé su frente y salí de la habitación.

En la sala Emmett y Rose hablaban suavemente, así que me fui a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua y pensar seriamente donde dormiría esta noche.

-Ed, me voy a casa de Rose – los chicos estaban abrazados en el umbral de la cocina sonriéndome sospechosamente – mañana acompañare a buscar el auto de Rose y te dejaremos el día libre para que lo pases con cierta chica que está durmiendo.

-No cre…

-Sí – me interrumpió Rose – ambos necesitan estar solos y hablar, ya estoy aburrida de escuchar la mierda de ambos. Así que o arreglan esto como gente madura o tu juro por Dios y por mi madre que los golpearé a ambos hasta que se disculpen.

Está bien, esta mujer me da miedo. No sé cómo Emmett puede aguantarla.

-Hablaré con ella mañana y te prometo que no habrán más dramas de telenovela.

-Eso me parece justo – sonrió dulcemente – amor, tengo sueño, vamos a casa

Se despidieron dejándome solo en medio del departamento, deseándome suerte para la mañana que vendría.

Como estaba Bella en mi habitación, decidí dormir en la habitación de Emmett, total él no estaba. Fui a buscar mis cosas a la habitación y Bella estaba completamente dormida así que no despertó de su sueño.

Me preparé para dormir y a pesar de todo no estaba nervioso o ansioso por lo que me depararía la mañana. Solo con saber que ella me quería, estaba seguro de que todo se podía solucionar.

* * *

**Antes de siquiera decir algo... Quiero pedir una disculpa por la demora en subir el capitulo... Diciembre fue un mes realmente intenso en lo académico, terminé una etapa en la universidad y recién salí de vacaciones en enero y después me tomé unas vacaciones para descansar y renovar energías.**

**Mil gracias a todas quienes aun me acompañan en esta historia y por aquellas que se vienen integrando hace poco. **

**Espero que el próximo capitulo les guste a todas :D**

**Mil gracias por los review's y sus deseos de año nuevo... las quiero a todas un montón de mucho.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	19. Todo vuelve a su lugar

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer 3 y algunos son solo míos *-*_**

**_Capitulo beteado por mi querida amiga Danni._**

**_HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Así que traten de tener en cuenta eso para que no me maten xD_**

**_NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!_**

* * *

_Capitulo 18_

_Todo vuelve a su lugar_

* * *

_BPOV_

La cabeza me pesaba como si una piedra estuviera dentro de ella, la boca me sabía amarga y los músculos de mis piernas y brazos dolían como si me hubiese caído por una escalera. Sabía lo que provocó que me sintiera así y agradecía infinitamente no sentir las típicas nauseas que me atacaban las pocas veces que me había emborrachado tan irresponsablemente. Me giré hacia la derecha para poder estar más cómoda, pero tarde me di cuenta de mi propia torpeza y esperé... y esperé.

Un momento... debería haberme caído de la cama, pero aún estoy apoyada en una muy cómoda y suave almohada, con un agradable aroma a perfume de hombre.

¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Abrí mis ojos y agradecí enormemente que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas. La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero se podía distinguir ciertas cosas a simple vista, como los muebles minimalistas o que los cobertores de la cama eran azul oscuro, se notaba a simple vista que estaba en la habitación de un hombre.

¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Qué hice anoche?

Me senté en la cama y di gracias a Dios que estaba completamente vestida. Comencé a buscar con la mirada mis cosas y vi en una silla mi chaqueta y mi cartera.

_Por lo menos no me acosté con un desconocido._

Me levanté y entre la bruma del dolor de cabeza comencé a pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer. En primer lugar debía de ver si estaban todas mis cosas, rogando que la persona dueña de casa no fuera un ladrón o quizás un psicópata y en segundo lugar buscar un baño para poder lavarme la cara y poder salir de donde quiera que estuviera.

Todas mis cosas estaban en mi cartera y al ver que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana supuse que quien sea que fuese dueño de esto debe de estar durmiendo. En la misma habitación busqué el baño y gracias al cielo lo encontré en el primer intento, al ver mi reflejo en el espejo solo me veía como si recién me hubiese levantado, con los ojos un poco hinchados y el cabello completamente alborotado. Me lave la cara y con un poco de agua trate de ordenar un poco mi cabello.

Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras tomaba mis cosas y emprendía la huida de ese lugar.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado y mire por ambos lados atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiese alertar que el dueño de este lugar estuviese despierto o en alguna habitación. Mi huida tiene que ser rápida y en silencio, después me preocuparía de llamar a un taxi y volver a casa.

Estaba pasando cuidadosamente por lo que creía que era la sala cuando escuche una pequeña risa horrorosamente familiar.

-¿Huyendo? - en su voz se podía escuchar un leve rastro de burla y diversión.

Con miedo y un poco de emoción me volví en mi lugar para encarar a la persona a quien había extrañado mucho estas semanas.

Edward estaba sentado con una taza de café en el sofá más grande de la sala. Sus labios estaban formando una preciosa sonrisa pero sus ojos me observaban cautelosos por mi reacción. Estaba un poco confundida ¿Cómo llegue al departamento de Edward?

-Bella - me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Y mi estúpida boca lo hizo de nuevo. Había tantas cosas que quería saber, tanto que quería preguntarle y yo voy y pregunto eso.

-Eso es una gran y buena pregunta. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí para que conversemos mejor? - Golpeó el sofá al lado suyo y como un robot me senté donde me indicaba - ¿quieres algo de beber? Té, café, soda, jugo, agua.

-Un café estaría bien – murmuré mirando mis manos que estaban en mi regazo.

-En un momento vuelvo – se levantó dejándome sola.

De la noche pasada recordaba claramente hasta cierto punto, en donde Leah y yo estábamos en la barra pidiendo unas bebidas y después nos fuimos a bailar buscando a Su y a Rose. De pronto comencé a sentirme mareada y con ganas de reír, nos encontramos con las chicas y volvimos a beber y ya desde allí los recuerdos se vuelven confusos. Recuerdo a Leah llorando y que se me daba vuelta el mundo... además llamé Emmy a Emmett.

¡Demonios! Debí de haber estado realmente borracha como para no recordar cuando llego él.

-Ten - me ofreció una taza de café recién hecho y se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

Ah! Dulce y maravilloso café.

-Uhm... gracias - murmure después de tomar un primer sorbo de mi taza

-Anoche fuimos con Em a recogerlas al club donde estaban y bueno... ehm... estaban un poquito borrachas así que Rose decidió que era una buena idea llevarte con nosotros a mi departamento para que no estuvieses sola cuando despertaras. Pero... esto... veras, Rose pensó que esta era una ocasión perfecta para que nosotros habláramos y resolviéramos nuestros problemas, así que nos dejaron anoche aquí y ella y Em se fueron a su departamento - se veía completamente nervioso y de verdad quería reconfortarlo dándole las gracias por cuidar de mí. Pero solo podía pensar en que me había visto completamente borracha.

¿Qué mierda habré dicho anoche?

-Pero si estas cansada o no te sientes cómoda podemos hablar otro día o cuando quieras, para mi estará bien todo lo que tú digas Bells.

Se veía completamente... apenado y confundido por mi silencio.

-Yo... uhm... quiero pedirte disculpas si anoche presenciaste algo indebido de mí, o si dije algo que te incomodó, porque realmente recuerdo bastante poco de cualquier cosa que hice anoche.

-No te preocupes - sonrió tan dulcemente que por un segundo pensé que me derretiría - nos subimos al automóvil y te quedaste dormida - en sus ojos había una chispa que me decía que había algo más que me estaba ocultando, pero si a él no le molesto mi supuesto ataque de borrachera no me preocuparía.

-Gracias por la aclaración y gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí – sonreí suavemente mientras sentía como mi rostro se tornaba de ese molesto rosa que tanto odiaba. Me sentía tan avergonzada de que él me haya visto dos veces borracha. Seguramente pensará que soy una alcohólica y no querrá verse involucrado con alguien como yo.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme - sonrió antes de tomar un poco de café - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor que ahora – sonreí - pero en general he estado bien ¿y tú?

-Bien - hizo una mueca antes de sentarse mejor para mirarme - aunque extrañándote muchísimo.

-Ed...

-No, déjame hablar primero a mí por favor - Rogó, así que me quedé quieta para escuchar lo que quisiera decirme - yo, yo necesito pedirte disculpas por todas las cosas que dije sin pensar. Ese día, yo iba a decirte algo realmente importante y estaba algo nervioso, cuando Alice llamó para contarme lo de las fotos simplemente lo perdí, no pensé en nada más, solo pensaba que me habías traicionado a mí en vez de a mi mejor amiga. Me sentía tan decepcionado y dolido que no contemplé ni por un segundo siquiera la posibilidad de que Alice me estuviera mintiendo o estuviese confundida. Eso es lo primero por lo que debo pedirte disculpas, por no haber confiado en ti y no corroborar todo lo que ella dijo de ti. Yo te conozco o creo conocerte bien como para saber que no eres esa clase de chica, y no…

-Ya basta - susurré mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – en serio Edward, ya pasó – me sequé discretamente una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

-No, no ha pasado – se sentó aún más cerca de mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas – te lastimé y de verdad lo siento.

Se veía tan sincero y arrepentido por todo lo que pasó, que decidí hablarle con la verdad. Porque ambos merecíamos, y necesitábamos, hablar como personas adultas y maduras.

-Aprecio tus disculpas Edward, pero en realidad es algo que muy dentro de mi esperaba – apreté sus manos para que no me interrumpiera – siempre esperé que en algún punto desconfiaras de mi y de las reales intenciones que tenía al ofrecerte mi amistad y compañía.

-¿De qué estás hablando Bella? – su voz se escuchaba enojada, así que seguí con mi explicación.

-Tú mismo me contaste que muchas mujeres se habían acercado a ti por tu fama y tú dinero, y que por eso te costaba confiar en las personas. Puede que en mi hayas confiado demasiado pronto, pero siempre sospeche que, dentro de ti, aun no confiabas lo suficiente en mí. Y no te mentiré… dolió mucho lo que paso, pero en cierta forma sucedió por olvidar muchas veces quien eres y quien soy yo, Edward.

Él me miraba como si estuviera hablando con otro idioma. En sus ojos, poco a poco pude ver cómo comenzó a comprender mis palabras, dejando un rastro de decepción y enojo en ellos.

-¿Y quién se supone que soy yo Bella? Porque parece que ni yo mismo me conozco.

-Vamos – me reí histéricamente mientras separaba nuestras manos - Eres Edward Cullen, un actor reconocido, ganador de muchos premios, el hombre más sexy del mundo por tres años seguidos – me ruboricé un poco al decir eso – tienes mucha fama y dinero, has salido con mujeres realmente hermosas, modelos, cantantes, actrices. Además de que estas en fiestas elegantes con personas de alta sociedad – enumeré lentamente – además vives una vida muy distinta a la mía.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la sala. Se veía completamente perplejo por todas las cosas que le dije, pero me prometí a mí misma hablar con la verdad y eso estaba haciendo.

-¿De verdad eso piensas de mí? – su voz no se escuchaba enojada como pensé, al contrario, se notaba bastante triste.

-Eso es lo que veo – murmuré mientras veía el hermoso paisaje al que daba el gran ventanal de la sala – eso es lo que sale en las revistas.

Le escuché suspirar mientras nuevamente se sentaba a mi lado. Con cuidado tomó mis manos y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar suavemente mis nudillos.

-Nada de lo que dicen esas revistas es verdad Bells – murmuró suavemente – o sea, muchas veces mienten para vender ediciones. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, creía que me conocías mejor, que sabias mejor quien soy.

-Es que no lo sé Edward – me quejé mirándolo fijamente – no te conozco en lo absoluto. Cuando hablábamos, lo hacíamos de las cosas que hacíamos día a día, pero ni tú sabes quién soy, ni yo sé quién eres tú.

Esa era la única cosa que sabía actualmente.

En lo personal, quería conocerlo, Dios sabe cuánto quiero conocerlo. Pero no sabía si quería que el conociera a la verdadera Isabella. La chica solitaria de Forks que aún tenía el corazón roto por la muerte del hombre más importante de su vida.

-Quiero que me conozcas Bella, quiero que veas realmente al chico que odia las fiestas de Hollywood, que no le interesa el dinero ni la fama. Quien no ha tenido una novia en cuatro años – ese detalle no me pasó desapercibido – que le encanta ver películas mientras come una pizza con amigos.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a nacer en mis labios. Debía de reconocerlo, me encantaba que me contara estas cosas de él. Le miré mientras esperaba ansiosamente una respuesta de mi parte.

-Mucho gusto – deshice el agarre de una de sus manos y le saludé formalmente con la otra – soy Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

Él al ver mi gesto me dio la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en mi vida. Dio un tirón a nuestras manos y de un segundo a otro me vi envuelta entre sus brazos, escuchando los erráticos latidos de su corazón, sintiendo el delicioso aroma a Edward que salía de su pecho.

-Mucho gusto – soltó una risita – soy Edward, y estoy muy feliz de conocerte.

Sonreí como idiota mientras envolvía mis brazos en su cintura.

No sé cuánto rato estuvimos así, me gustaba estar así con él. Lo sentí respirar de mi cabello y me alejé automáticamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – se veía un poco pasmado por lo rápido de mi movimiento.

-Apesto Edward – seguramente mi cabello y toda yo apestaba a sudor y a ese aroma desagradable que queda impregnado en la piel después de haber estado en un club.

-No me importa – se encogió de hombros.

-Pero a mi si – me quejé mientras me sentaba lo más alejada de él.

-Bells – se quejó mientras ponía un precioso puchero de niño pequeño.

-Nop – sonreí mientras comenzaba a repasar nuestra conversación.

Me sentía tan… libre, como si un gran peso que llevaba sobre mis hombros hubiese salido volando por la ventana. Al parecer, él tenía la misma sensación porque su rostro se veía conforme y muy relajado mientras veíamos como las hojas de los árboles bailaban al son del viento.

Había algo que él quería decirme la tarde en la que discutimos… ¿Habrá sido algo tan importante como para que reaccionara de la forma en que lo hizo?

-Hey - tomó mis manos y me atrajo hacia él - ¿Qué pasa?

¿Sería buena idea preguntar o era mejor dejarlo pasar? Sabía que era tentar mi suerte, él ya había dicho y hecho mucho más de lo que esperaba y debía conformarme con eso, pero me estaba muriendo de la curiosidad.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa.

-Ya lo has hecho - sonrío de forma tan encantadora que me derretí un poquito.

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir cuando pasó todo esto? - me miró un tanto nervioso, al parecer lo tomé por sorpresa - has dicho que era algo importante y me he quedado con la duda.

Al parecer no sabía que responder, porque comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido… por lo menos para mí.

Se veía tan nervioso y completamente estresado que mejor desistí en mi curiosidad.

-Si no quieres decirlo no hay problema Ed - le resté importancia al asunto.

-¡No! - se notaba un poco alterado, esperé pacientemente lo que tuviese que decirme - quiero... necesito decirlo, si vamos a partir de nuevo quiero que lo sepas. Pero... - se pasó los dedos por su suave cabello - pero me imaginaba diciéndotelo mientras cenábamos, paseando por la ciudad o viendo una película - sonrió para sí, pero no era una sonrisa feliz, no era la sonrisa que me encantaba de él - olvida lo del paseo. Lo imaginaba de cualquier manera pero menos así, mientras nos tomamos un café después de solucionar todo lo que estropeé.

-Ed, no sé de qué demonios estás hablando.

Inspiró profundamente para luego dejar salir el aire lentamente, supongo que lo hacía para tranquilizarse.

-Está bien Bella - su mirada quedó atrapada en la mía y allí pude ver lo que todo el mundo me decía y me negaba a creer - me gustas, me gustas mucho y por eso me dolió tanto lo que paso con Jasper. Yo...

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta comenzaba a crecer hasta tal punto en que ya no lo pude soportar.

-Cállate - susurre sin importarme la angustia que veía en sus ojos - por favor no sigas.

-Pero...

-No, esto no puede ser real - murmure fuera de mi - estoy dormida aún, si eso debe ser. O estoy en un hospital por un coma etílico - comencé a caminar en círculos mientras resoplaba, analizando todo esto, de verdad debía de estar dormida o inconsciente - no volveré a beber alcohol jamás, y esta vez pretendo cumplirlo. No puede ser que tenga este tipo de alucinaciones... a menos que aun este muy borracha - gemí mientras detenía mi caminata y me cubría la cara con mis manos - Dios, si esto es una cruel broma, detenlo ya – lloriqueé teatralmente.

Pasó tiempo y todo se mantuvo en silencio, no sé si fueron segundos, minutos o quizás un par de horas, pero quería despertar y ver que estaba en la seguridad de mi cama con una resaca por lo imprudente que había sido la noche anterior… pero no había más que silencio, y eso me estaba descolocando terriblemente.

Todo se detuvo a mi alrededor cuando sentí sus manos apartar con suavidad mis manos de mi rostro. Mantuve la mirada en mis pies hasta que decidió que debía mirar su rostro, levantando mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos y acariciando suavemente mi mentón con su pulgar. Obviamente no podía hacerlo, aunque fuera una alucinación, así que desvié la mirada hacia la preciosa cortina verde olivo que estaba en aquel ventanal que daba al hermoso bosque.

-Bells, mírame - su voz suave y amorosa derritieron mi mente confundida y aletargada por el alcohol y la sorpresa - por favor - la preocupación implícita en su petición hizo que mirara sus ojos y estuve a punto de echarme a llorar en sus brazos, al observar todo el cariño que había en ellos.

-Detente un segundo y déjame hablar ¿De acuerdo? - asentí suavemente mientras ambos seguíamos de pie en la mitad de la sala - No estás soñando, ni estas en coma ni nada esas absurdas ideas. Estas realmente aquí y me gustas Bella, no te quiero y tampoco te amo aún, pero me gustas muchísimo y estoy muy convencido de que podría llegar a enamorarme muy fácilmente de ti...

-Pero eso es imposible - le interrumpí alejándome unos pocos pasos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy alguien conocido? - trató de acercarse a mí, pero me aleje para mantener la distancia entre nosotros.

-Porque a las personas como yo, no les pasan esas cosas - admití lo que hace mucho tiempo quise decirle - persona como yo, que soñamos con conocer a las personas que admiramos, llegar a verlas aunque sea de lejos es una de las mejores cosas que nos pueden pasar, pero llegar a conocerlo realmente y ver la increíble persona que es... es prácticamente un sueño. Y que me digas ahora que te gusto no tiene lógica, por lo menos para mí no la tiene.

Suspiró y se notaba que estaba algo fastidiado por mi actitud, pero ¿Que esperaba? ¿Que corriera a sus brazos y le dijera que lo quería y que seriamos felices por siempre? Esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, pasaba en las películas o en los libros mal escritos.

-¿Por qué no puedes gustarme?... antes que cualquier cosa soy un hombre y como tal puedo fijarme en cualquier mujer y esa mujer eres tú…

-Eso es imposible - tenía que ser imposible, pero al parecer lo repetía continuamente - vives rodeado de mujeres tan hermosas, elegantes y gráciles. No puedes fijarte en alguien como yo.

-¿Acaso no ves lo hermosa que eres? - se acercó rápidamente a mí y tomó mis manos - eres hermosa Bella, por dentro y por fuera. Eres leal, una gran amiga, inteligente y con un capacidad de perdón infinita. Esas son unas de las muchas cosas que me encantan de ti - con mucho cuidado tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y miró directamente a mis ojos.

Parecía que podía ver mi alma a través de ellos, tal cual yo podía ver como cada palabra que había dicho eran verdades absolutas para él. Todo esto era tan confuso, quería poder creer que todo estaba pasando realmente y que no era un sueño hermoso de mi mente borracha.

-Dame una oportunidad – susurró dulcemente mientras acariciaba mis mejillas – dame la oportunidad de conocerte y conocerme. De que olvides que soy un actor famoso y solo puedas ver al chico que siempre ha estado aquí. Si quieres que seamos solo amigos, está bien, lo respetaré, pero me esforzaré día a día para que sepas que de a poco te estas convirtiendo en una de las personas más importantes de mi día a día.

No sabía que decir.

Una parte de mí, la parte más racional, me gritaba que detuviera esto antes de que todo acabara muy mal para ambos. Pero la parte emocional me rogaba que dijera que sí, que fuéramos amigos y que con el tiempo podíamos ser algo más.

Estaba horrorosamente confundida.

-¿Dime algo? – Susurró y podía ver todo el pánico que había en sus ojos y en la forma en la que estaba de pie – lo que sea Bella, recuerda que dijimos que hablaríamos con la verdad y ahora mismo… necesito que me digas algo. Sí, no… cualquier cosa.

De pronto, la parte racional de mi cabeza estaba quedando silenciada por los potentes gritos que daba mi parte emocional, rogándome que le dijera que sí… pero no debía precipitarme, tenía que tomarme las cosas con calma y andarme con pie de plomo.

-Yo – susurré mirándole – me gustaría ser de nuevo tu amiga – antes de que me interrumpiera le hice una seña con la mano para que parara – quiero conocerte, a ti y no por lo que una revista dice de ti.

La sonrisa más hermosa se posó en sus labios y no pude evitar abrazarlo. Olvidando todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente. No había preocupaciones por el mañana, ni porque yo y mi ropa apestáramos o porque escuchaba como su corazón latía frenético. Me sentía feliz y estaba segura que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Trataría de ser su amiga, de conocerlo nuevamente y dejaría que las cosas fluyan. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará…

.

.

.

Lunes por la mañana y la rutina de mi vida vuelve a ser la misma… Bueno, casi la misma. Me levantaba temprano para ir a la universidad, mientras el frío hacía estragos en la ciudad y el resto de los estudiantes caminaba como zombis a sus clases. En un día normal, hubiese ido como ellos, pero en cambio estaba caminando con una sonrisa idiota por culpa de un mensaje que Edward me había enviado esta mañana.

Debía ser honesta, me sentía como niña de quince años sonriendo porque su primer amor le sonreía en los pasillos del instituto y me siento tonta por estar así, pero esa fue una etapa que no viví en mi adolescencia y al parecer estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Llegué a mi clase con cinco minutos de sobra y me senté a esperar a mis amigos, esperaba que no notasen la cara de felicidad de traía, porque sabía que no les gustaría el motivo por el cual sonreía tanto.

-¡Bella! – sonreí mientras Leah se sentaba a mi lado y me daba un gran abrazo – Siento lo del sábado, pero lo estaba pasando tan bien y una copa llevó a la otra y no supe cuando estaba realmente muy bo…

-¡Hey! Si mal no recuerdo terminé igual que tú – le froté el brazo con tranquilidad – así que no lo sientas, ya nos comportaremos mejor cuando salgamos con las chicas otra vez.

-Mil gracias por dejarme salir con ustedes – suspiró relajadamente – necesitaba tener una noche de chicas.

-De nada – sonreí mientras veía como el profesor entraba e iniciaba la clase.

La primera hora y media antes del primer descanso fue intensa, después de estar más de dos semanas sin hacer nada más que descansar el volver a clases puede ser un martirio. Junto a Leah fuimos a comprar café para despejarnos cuando nos encontramos a Sam, quien nos contó que August no había encontrado un vuelo para llegar hoy a la ciudad, así que no le veríamos por lo menos hasta el miércoles.

Las siguientes clases no fueron tan agotadoras como esperaba, ya que de a poco se iba disipando la neblina del cansancio y del sueño.

-Necesito vacaciones – se quejó Leah mientras íbamos a Cálculo.

-Leah, hemos tenido dos semanas de descanso – sonreí mientras recordaba algo importante - ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tenemos examen de cálculo el viernes y no se absolutamente nada! – El aire me estaba comenzando a faltar y el pánico se apoderaba de mí.

-Tranquilízate Bells – me arrastró hasta la sala y me sentó de un solo golpe

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? - chillé angustiada – si repruebo este examen, mis posibilidades de pasar esta asignatura van de cero a ninguna. Tengo que buscar un tutor.

Como Leah había terminado con su novio, suponía que debía buscarme otra persona que me ayudara. No pensaba hacer que mi amiga viera a un tipo que le rompió el corazón.

-No creo que eso sea necesario – susurró sentándose a mi lado un poco nerviosa – verás, ayer cuando volví a casa me encontré con Jake esperándome en la puerta del edificio – sus mejillas se sonrojaron sutilmente mientras una pequeña sonrisa brotaba de sus labios - al parecer me esperó desde temprano para hablar conmigo…

-¿y?

-Bueno, me dijo que sentía mucho todo lo que paso, pero que estaba agobiado y no sabía que más hacer. Dijo que a los pocos días de habernos separado se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Que me amaba y me extrañaba mucho – una sonrisa soñadora se instaló en su rostro.

Podía decirle mil y una cosas por lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenía la calidad moral para hacerlo, yo misma le había dado una oportunidad a quien me había lastimado.

-Le dije que tenía que pensarlo, porque me había lastimado mucho lo que pasó, pero si te soy honesta Bells, me moría por darle un beso por lo lindo que estaba siendo conmigo. Así que decidí darle una oportunidad pero no volveremos a ser novios o vivir prácticamente juntos, tiene que ganarse ese derecho – terminó su discurso muy pagada de sí misma.

-Esa es la actitud – le di un pequeño abrazo antes de recordar lo que realmente importaba – pero de todas formas necesito un tutor Leah – me quejé.

-Bien, Jake está en plan de ganarse mi perdón y parte de eso es ayudar a mis amigos – sonrió malvadamente mientras veíamos como el aula se llenaba lentamente – así que seguirá en pie lo de las tutorías.

¡Ella era mi salvadora!

-¡Gracias! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias - chille mientras ella se reía por mi efusivo ataque.

La clase pasó más lenta de lo que esperaba. Trate de poner el doble de atención de lo normal, porque si iba a aprobar el examen, debía por lo menos tratar de aprender en clases.

Al final de la hora estaba cansada, frustrada y muerta de hambre. Escuchaba a medias lo que decía Leah, no tenía ganas de ponerle atención a nada en particular, hasta que mi súper moderno Iphone me devolviera de mi mundo de lamentaciones.

-Hola – sonreí automáticamente al escuchar su voz, mientras mi amiga me miraba algo intrigada.

-Hola tú – le indique a Leah que luego la alcanzaba afuera de la facultad.

-¿Cómo va tu día? – me sonrojaba solo al escuchar la forma tan dulce en la que me hablaba.

-Largo – gemí mientras caminaba despacio entre las masas de gente que necesita alimentarse – y estresante. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Aburrido – resopló enojado – la filmación se ha parado por unas horas por no sé qué cosa.

-¿Y no puedes irte a casa?

-No, ya pregunté y me dijeron que la cosa esa no tardaba en llegar – se quejó como niño pequeño.

-Edward, es tu trabajo, compórtate – me reí mientras veía a lo lejos como Leah me hacía señas para acercarme a ella y a su acompañante.

-Lo sé, pero estoy aburrido – estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo – así que pensé que sería una gran idea llamar y molestarte un poco ¿Estas en clases?

-No, ya salí – mientras más me acercaba a mi amiga, podía ver que el tipo era bastante grande y moreno, lo cual era bastante llamativo para las personas que vivíamos en el norte del país – pero ahora voy con Leah a buscar un tutor para mi.

-¿Con Leah, tu amiga la del sábado?

-Oh! Cállate – murmuré cuando llegaba a la altura de ellos – me tengo que ir, te llamo cuando llegue a casa.

-Está bien – susurró – cuídate y que tengas una hermosa tarde.

-Tu igual amigo mío – me reí bajito – adiós.

-Adiós.

Sonreí a mi amiga quien hablaba animadamente con su ex – ex – novio.

-Bien, Bells, este es Jacob. La persona que va a salvar tu trasero de reprobar cálculo – sonreí ante lo cierto de sus palabras – Jake, esta es mi amiga Bella.

El chico se giró a verme y en sus ojos pude ver que me miraba como si me conociera. Para ser honesta, su rostro me sonaba familiar de alguna parte, pero no recordaba de que.

-¿Bella? – sonrió y su sonrisa se me hizo muy familiar - ¿Isabella Swan?

Lo miré extrañada ¿De dónde nos conocíamos?

-Sí, y tú eres…

-Jacob, Jacob Black. El hijo de Billy

Mire con la boca abierta a quien fue mi mejor amigo de la infancia y a quien dejé de ver después de la muerte de mi papá

* * *

**NOTA DE LA BETA:**

**Creo que quieren matar a la Romi por el atraso, pero es culpa mía, últimamente soy la Beta mas irresponsable del mundo mundial y de todos los universos paralelos XD, estoy poseídas por series y luego de la oficina veo episodios hasta que me duermo…Así que mil disculpas, no volverá a ocurrir.**

**NOTA DE AUTORA!**

**HOLAAA! Si, lo sé, he estado demasiado desaparecida por la vida y no, no tengo una excusa para darles, más que contarles que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y bla bla bla. No, enserio, estoy tratando de hacerme el tiempo de actualizar más seguido... solo es cosa de ordenar mis horarios xD**

**GRACIAS! por todos los review's que he leído pero aún no respondo y por todas las alertas de favorito tanto a esta historia como para autora 3**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo 3**

**Las quiero!**

**Rommy**


	20. Volviendo a vivir

**Los personajes principales son de S. M. yo solo los utilizo vilmente. La trama es toooooda mía**

**Gracias a mi linda beta y amiga Danii**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

_Capitulo 20_

_Volviendo a vivir_

* * *

A decir verdad, Jacob estaba muy cambiado. La última vez que lo había visto no era más que un chico alto y desgarbado de 12 años, la persona que estaba frente a mí, era un hombre sin rastro del pequeño niño que había en mis recuerdos. Su cuerpo se veía claramente tonificado y era por lo menos dos cabezas más alto que yo. Su rostro era tan cual lo recordaba, solo que algunos rasgos se pronunciaron debido al paso del tiempo.

Siempre que pensaba en Jacob venían a mi memoria los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia, como cuando iba con mi papá a La Push a pescar con Billy y Jacob refunfuñaba porque no le gustaban nada los barcos pequeños. Recordaba como mi mamá y la mamá de Jacob, Rebeca, preparaban una gran comida para después de una infructífera mañana, no llevábamos nada de pescado porque mi papá asustaba a los peces por las risotadas que daba gracias a las historias de Billy. Estos recuerdos eran maravillosos y siempre los guardaría con cariño en un lugar especial de mi corazón pero, a pesar de que casi han pasado diez años desde que papá se fue, eran demasiado dolorosos como para volver a visitar al que fue mi mejor amigo.

Es por ello que, desde el día que despedimos a papá, deje de ver a todas las personas que podían generar algún recuerdo y traté de dejar de sentir todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Me aislé del mundo y viéndolo desde una nueva perspectiva, fui bastante egoísta con mi madre y con todas las personas que estaban preocupadas por mí en ese momento.

Volví mi atención a los chicos, y logré ver en los ojos de Jacob que él también estaba emocionado por este reencuentro tan casual. Sin siquiera darme cuenta me vi prácticamente corriendo hacia él, que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, para darnos ese abrazo que tanto nos merecíamos después de tantos años.

- Santo cielo Jake - sonreí antes de verme enterrada entre sus brazos.

-Me da tanto gusto volver a verte Bells - y pude escuchar en su voz la sinceridad de sus palabras - han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos... ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué ya no visitaste La Push y no contestabas mis llamadas?

-Jacob, creo que si la sueltas y la dejas respirar ella podría responderte.

Con cuidado, Jacob me dejo sobre mis pies pero dejando sus grandes manos sobre mis hombros. Por un momento me atreví a ver sus ojos, con un poco de temor por todo lo que pudiera ver en ellos, y a los pocos segundos pude ver todas las preguntas y recriminaciones que seguramente había guardado por tantos años en su interior.

Había hecho las cosas tan mal con tantas personas.

-También me alegro muchísimo de verte Jake - le regale una sonrisa verdadera que no dudó en responder, tal como en los viejos tiempos - jamás pensé que tú fueras el... ¿novio? de Leah.

Ambos hicieron una mueca desagradable por mi último comentario. Era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba muy feliz con la nueva condición desconocida para ambos.

-Uhm... larga historia que de seguro Leah ya te contó, pero nosotros tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

-Chicos - Leah estaba a nuestro lado tratando de llamar nuestra atención - no es que no me agrade que se reencuentren después de tanto tiempo y sé que tienen demasiadas cosas que hablar, es más, me encanta que mis personas favoritas en el mundo se lleven bien y todo eso… pero les recuerdo que tenemos un examen que necesitas aprobar desesperadamente Bella.

-¡Cierto! - había olvidado por completo el examen después de semejante sorpresa - necesito aprobar el examen de cálculo este viernes y necesito de tu ayuda desesperadamente. Realmente eres la única salvación que tengo en este momento.

-Eso me había dicho esta hermosa señorita - sonrió mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Leah.

Realmente se veía que estaba enamoradísimo de ella, porque no podía dejar de tocarla ni un segundo. Mientras los veía, en mi cabeza ya tenía una idea de lo que haría por ellos. Ya era hora de que enmendara mi actitud egoísta con todas las personas a las que había alejado de mí.

-Podemos ir a mi casa, así preparo algo para comer mientras estudiamos – les sonreí a ambos mientras les indicaba por donde debíamos de ir.

Hicimos el camino a mi edificio hablando de cosas banales y recordando pequeñas cosas de nuestra infancia junto a Jacob. Leah al principio estaba un poco molesta por ser ignorada por ambos, pero después de un rato se veía fascinada por conocer cosas nuevas de sus personas favoritas.

Me sentía tan bien de volver a tener a mi mejor amigo de infancia cerca otra vez, sabía que ambos habíamos cambiado bastante a lo largo de los años, pero sentía que nuestra esencia era la misma... dos chicos que solo querían pasar el tiempo en la playa, disfrutando de las cosas pequeñas de la vida. Estaba claro que nos debíamos una conversación, pero por mientras, disfrutaría de esta reconexión que estábamos viviendo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizás años, sentía que mi vida estaba tomando el camino que debió seguir. Que me estaba permitiendo vivir y ser feliz, viviendo la vida que mi padre hubiese querido para mí.

Después de hacer algo simple para comer, nos metimos de lleno en los temas que debía aprender para el examen. Aparentemente estaba peor preparada de lo que los chicos esperaban, por lo que tuvo que comenzar a enseñarme desde el principio, lo cual era muy malo para mí, ya que solo tenía cuatro días para aprender los temas de al menos tres meses.

-Necesito un descanso - fui a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, no sin antes lanzar el lápiz encima de todos los papeles que habían en la mesa del comedor.

Eran las siete de la tarde y habíamos estado cerca de cinco horas estudiando, sin contar la hora que nos demoramos en comer y seguir hablando de distintas cosas. Debo de reconocer que Jake era un muy buen tutor y que por fin estaba logrando entender la mayor parte del temario.

-Ya es tarde Bells, necesito ir a casa a hacer algunos trabajos - escuché a Jake guardar sus cosas mientras vería a Leah poner un orden entre todos los papeles que habían y guardar sus cosas también.

-Sí, es bastante tarde - les ayude a juntar sus cosas mientras los acompañaba afuera del edificio - muchas gracias Jacob, de verdad no sé cómo pagarte el que me estés ayudando.

-No hay problema Bells - me dio un abrazo apretado que no dude en corresponder - solo... no vuelvas a desaparecer. Debemos hablar de muchas cosas.

- No lo haré - sonreí mientras me despedía de Leah - sabes donde vivo. Después del examen de cálculo podremos ponernos al día con nuestras vidas.

-Y Leah tiene tu número, así que no podrás desaparecer - me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar la mano de Leah y perderse en la noche.

Sin mucho más que pensar y sin ánimos de seguir estudiando, ordené un poco el departamento y caí rendida en la cama pasadas las 10 de la noche, sin ánimos ni siquiera para llamar a Edward.

Así paso la semana para mí, la mayor parte del día en la universidad o en casa estudiando con Leah, Agust y Jake, quien estaba siendo el salvador para los tres, pero más para mí ya que era la única que estaba reprobando la materia. Todos los días recibía llamadas de mi madre, para asegurarse de que su pequeña no estuviera en un estado de inanición porque olvidaba comer por estar estudiando, lo que puede que haya pasado una que otra vez. Y también estaban pequeños y dulces mensajes de Edward dándome ánimos para comenzar o terminar el día.

Sin temor a exagerar y sonar completamente ridícula, ya lo extrañaba. No habíamos vuelto a tener la ocasión de poder hablar con tranquilidad, ya sea por sus largas grabaciones o porque estaba completamente concentrada estudiando. Lo que no me impidió verlo de todas formas, ya que a principios de la semana se filtraron imágenes del set en donde estaba filmando actualmente.

Puede que estemos en una situación un tanto extraña, por el hecho que nos gustamos pero soy lo suficientemente precavida como para querer tomarme mi tiempo y estar completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo antes de poder dar un paso más adelante en lo que sea que tengamos ahora. Aun así tengo que reconocer que se veía guapísimo con los jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca y una pequeña de no más de tres años entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué tanto piensas que te tiene sonriendo tanto? - Samantha interrumpió mis pensamientos mientras sonría diciéndome "Sé que me ocultas algo y lo averiguaré" con sus ojos.

Era la mañana del viernes y estábamos Leah, Jacob, August, Sam y yo tomándonos un café antes de la ejecución, digo, el examen de cálculo.

-Cosas - sonreí antes de sentir como mi teléfono vibraba dentro de mi bolso.

-¿Qué cosas? - una de las características de Sam, es que era demasiado insistente - has estado muy contentilla esta semana señorita y si mal lo recuerdo, la última vez que te vi estabas muy deprimida ¿Qué pasó en esta semana?

- No pasó nada, solo necesitaba estar en mi casa con mi mamá y Phil - me encogí de hombros mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

- Mentirosa - Jacob rio mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Leah - siempre que miente encoge los hombros e inclina la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - la curiosidad de August ganó a sus celos por ya no ser el único chico del grupo, y según sus palabras, por querer robarle a su mejor amiga. Si me preguntan a mí, es algo bastante tonto, pero según Sam y Leah era por una cosa territorial propia de los hombres.

-La conozco desde que éramos pequeños - se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que a Bella le pasó algo esta semana y nos lo está ocultando - Leah sonrió, ella sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cuantos años tenemos? ¿Quince? - no quería responder a sus preguntas, pero sabía que ellos me tratarían de sacar la verdad como sea - no creen que están un poco grandes para comportarse como adolescentes y cotillear sobre mi vida.

Todos me observaban extrañados por la reacción que tuve. Generalmente no me molestaba que hablaran a mi costa, pero esto era distinto, sentía la necesidad de proteger lo que tenía con Edward y contarles a todos ellos sería como admitir algo contra lo que yo misma estaba luchando.

-Y ya es hora de ir a dar el examen, andando - les ordené a Leah y a August que estaban sonriendo como si hubiese pasado algo gracioso.

Los chicos se comenzaron a despedir de sus parejas mientras me levante diciendo un escueto "adiós" y comencé a caminar esperando que me alcanzaran. Mientras tanto saqué el celular del bolso para revisarlo y me encontré con un mensaje de Ed.

**Muchísimo éxito mi futura señorita ingeniera.**

**Yo sé que te ira excelente en tu examen.**

**¿Cenamos mañana para celebrar?**

**Te quiero.**

-Otra vez estas sonriendo así - Leah pichó uno de mis costados mientras August reía como si jamás se hubiese reído.

-¿Así cómo?

-Como si te hubieses ganado la lotería - murmuró Agust mientras entramos a la sala del examen y todos nuestros compañeros se veían completamente estresados - cuando salgamos de esto tenemos que salir a celebrar.

-¿No deberíamos hacerlo cuando sepamos si aprobamos? - pregunté al aire mientras nos sentábamos.

-También lo celebraremos, todo es un buen motivo para celebrar - el argumento de Leah era bueno.

-No cuenten conmigo - me excuse rápidamente - estoy muerta y después del examen me iré a casa a dormir para estar bien para mi turno en la cafetería.

-¿Y mañana en la noche? Estoy segura que trabajas mañana por la mañana y el domingo por la tarde, así que no tienes excusa Bells – Leah sabía que tenía excusa, solo estaba insistiendo para molestarme.

-Ya tengo planes – respondí así de simple.

-¿Con quién? – August me miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras la traidora de mi amiga se ría a sus espaldas.

No dejaría que Leah, ni nadie se burlara de mí. Así que coloqué mi mejor sonrisa y respondí.

-Con nadie que le importe a ustedes – sonreí antes de que el profesor entrara al aula – y ahora, vamos a terminar con esto.

El examen no estaba tan difícil como pensaba a inicios de esta semana, es más, estaba casi segura que aprobaría con una muy buena nota después de la maravillosa ayuda de Jacob. Después de casi dos horas sentada respondiendo todo muy cuidadosamente, fui una de las últimas personas de mi grupo en salir y esperaba que mis amigos estuvieran afuera esperando para saber cómo me había ido, pero grave error, ninguno de los dos estaba afuera del aula así que lo tomé como una señal de que debía ir a casa a descansar antes del turno en la cafetería.

Por primera vez en la semana hice el camino a casa en completa calma mientras hablaba con mi madre por teléfono, contándole que tal había salido todo en el examen.

-Mamá, está todo bien – suspiré mientras entraba al edificio.

-¿Estás segura cariño? – rodé los ojos mientras subía la escalera – te oigo cansada corazón, ¿no quieres que vaya a cuidarte este fin de semana?

-No mami – murmuré dulcemente – estaré bien. Solo necesito comer un poco y dormir antes de ir a la cafetería.

-Bella, sabes que no deberías trabajar. Phil y yo podemos ayudarte perfectamente, además…

-No mamá – mi respuesta fue tajante, habíamos discutido el tema incontables veces desde que les hablé de mis planes de ir a la universidad – ese es tu dinero y el de Phil.

-Pero Bells – suspiró resignada – nosotros solo queremos ayudarte. Además hay algo que no te hemos dicho de la herencia de papá.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Hace unos días, el abogado que llevo a cabo el testamento de Charlie llamó para decirme que había una cláusula que no fue leída, que tenía relación contigo hija.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? – susurré más para mí misma que para ella mientras entraba al departamento – creo que es una broma mamá.

-Pensé lo mismo que tu nena, pero fui a hablar con Richard hoy y me mostró los papeles que acreditan que lo que te digo es cierto. Es una clausula donde la única beneficiaria eres tú y no podía ser válida hasta que cumplieras los veintiún años.

-Pero mi cumpleaños fue en septiembre y ya estamos en enero

-Eso lo sé cariño, pero sabes que Richard ya tiene bastantes años y solo hace poco su nueva secretaria encontró el archivo de Charlie – dejé las cosas en la sala y fui a la cocina a preparar algo ligero para comer – Es un seguro de vida que te tiene como única beneficiaria.

-¿Cómo? Eso es casi imposible mamá, el seguro de papá nos lo entregaron después de que él se fue – susurré recordando los días posteriores a la perdida de papá.

-Bueno, al parecer tu padre nos sorprendió a ambas al tener dos seguros – rió – él siempre fue un hombre previsor Bella.

-Lo sé – suspiré pensando que hubiese preferido tener a mi papá más tiempo, en vez de estar completamente asegurado.

-Tienes que venir para hablar con Richard, él es el único que te puede decir en que consta.

-Trataré de ir pronto mamá, pero ahora me tengo que ir.

-Come algo niña y después ve a dormir.

A pesar de ser legalmente mayor de edad, ella siempre me trataría como a su pequeña niña.

-Sí mamá – sonreí, porque ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Nos despedimos y terminé de comer los cereales con leche que por hoy serían mi almuerzo, antes de ir a dormir una pequeña siesta antes de irme a trabajar.

Desperté como nueva y lista para trabajar después de tres horas, me preparé como siempre y antes de media hora ya estaba completamente lista, así que ordene un poco mi pequeño hogar guardando todo las cosas que dejé tiradas en la sala cuando llegue de la universidad y recordé que debía responder al mensaje que me envió Edward.

Me encontré con muchas llamadas perdidas de Leah, Jacob, August y Edward. A los chicos no los llamaré solo porque se dedicaron a molestarme prácticamente todo el día, sé que es una actitud bastante infantil, pero desde ahora debo poner límites si no quiero que se entrometan en mis cosas y a Edward no le llamaría porque estaba a punto de salir a trabajar, solamente le enviaría un mensaje para que sepa que estoy bien.

**Siento no haber contestado, estaba durmiendo.**

**B.**

Salí de casa y en diez minutos ya estaba haciendo el cambio de turno con una chica que había llegado durante los días que estuve fuera. No soy una persona que juzgue a las personas por la primera impresión, pero solo al ver como ignoraba despectivamente a nuestros compañeros de trabajo me molestó.

Fue un turno tranquilo a pesar de ser un viernes por la tarde y bastante agradable porque los chicos que trabajaban en el mismo turno eran bastante graciosos. Esta era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de trabajar en la cafetería.

A eso de las once de la noche, después de cerrar el local, por fin pude volver a casa mientras el aire helado de enero congelaba mis manos. Podía sentir en el aire que pronto comenzaría a nevar, así que apresuré mis pasos para llegar a mi cálido hogar. Veía como las calles comenzaban a vaciarse por las bajas temperaturas cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar con el sonido característico para las llamadas de Edward.

-Hola – sonreí mientras entraba al edificio – siento no haberte llamado.

-Hola preciosa – mordí mi labio inferior mientras sentía como las mariposas comenzaban a volar en mi estómago – No te preocupes, supuse que estarías cansada después de una larguísima semana. ¿Cómo te fue?

-No lo sé – me encogí de hombros como si él me estuviera viendo – creo que bien…

Hablamos de cómo estuvo su día mientras subía a mi piso, escuchaba atentamente como iba progresando la filmación y lo emocionado que estaba interpretando el papel de padre de familia. Me encantaba escucharlo hablar así, me gustaba pensar que estaba formando parte de su vida y, aunque no lo quisiera, ya me estaba imaginando un futuro para nosotros.

-Pero creo que me gusta estar acá, estoy pensando seriamente quedarme aquí un tiempo después de terminada la filmación, de todas formas, ya había decidido tomarme unos meses de vacaciones.

-¿Hablas en serio? – murmuré subiendo el último escalón para llegar a mi piso.

-Claro que sí – escuché por el tono de su voz que estaba sonriendo – No tengo una residencia fija a la cual volver y mis padres tienen las manos llenas con mis hermanas…

-Espera ¿Tienes hermanas? Estaba segura que solo tenías una – Detuve mis pasos mientras pasaba una mano por mi cara… Estaba clarísimo que no sabía cuándo mantener mi boca cerrada.

-Sí, tengo dos hermanas Bells, pero la prensa no tiene conocimiento de mi hermana pequeña. No me gusta exponer a mi familia.

Suspiré completamente avergonzada mientras entraba al calor del departamento, en momentos como estos es que amo la calefacción central del edificio. Dejé mis cosas en la sala mientras corría a la cocina a prepararme un té.

-Lo siento Ed, no quise ser grosera – mientras esperaba que el agua estuviera lista me saque las capas de ropa para mantener el calor.

-No te preocupes Bella. Sé que es necesario que nos conozcamos y te permita ver que la mitad de las cosas que dicen las revistas y el internet es una exageración de mi vida – me serví un tazón grande de té y saque unas cuantas galletas para una pequeña merienda nocturna – y creo que una cena y una película mañana en la noche sería una muy buena ocasión.

-Eso… - el golpeteo tímido de la puerta me interrumpió – espera, alguien está llamando a la puerta

-Está bien, pero vuelve pronto – me reí mientras dejaba el teléfono en la mesa de la cocina.

Con el pensamiento de que entre más me apresurara, más rápido volvería a hablar con Edward, abrí sin ver quién era por la mirilla de la puerta. Fue por ello que me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Alice esperando un poco nerviosa afuera de mi departamento.

Se veía… completamente distinta a la Alice que dejé de ver hace poco más de un mes. Estaba mucho más delgada, completamente pálida, su apariencia siempre completamente coordinada pasó al olvido porque estaba vistiendo un pantalón de chándal y un enorme polerón. A simple vista se podía ver que estaba completamente mal.

-Ho… Hola – susurró – Necesito hablar contigo ¿Podría pasar?

Sin saber que decir, solo asentí y con paso titubeante entró y se sentó en la sala esperando a que le siguiera o dijera algo ante su inesperada visita.

-Hum… ¿Quieres algo de beber? Un té, café, soda, agua…

-Un café estaría bien - sonrió débilmente.

-Dame un segundo – le sonreí, tratando de calmar los erráticos latidos de mi corazón.

¿Qué hacía Alice en mi casa? Estaba casi segura que no planeaba golpearme o hacer un escándalo por la actitud con la que estaba sentada en mi sala, pero se me hacía completamente extraño que estuviese aquí.

-Ed – Gemí tratando de tranquilizarme mientras preparaba un nuevo tazón de té para mí y un café para ella.

-¿Qué paso Bells?

-Hum… tengo visitas así que debo colgar – susurré sin una pisca de ganas de cortar la llamada – Alice está en la sala.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hace ella allí? – más que una pregunta, parecía una demanda.

-No lo sé… Mira, iré a hablar con ella y mañana te cuento de que va todo esto.

-¿Paso por ti mañana a las ocho? – sonreí antes de decirle que estaba de acuerdo con el plan de cena y película en su departamento.

Respirando profundamente, me llené de valor para enfrentar a esa mujer que fue mi amiga y que en un arranque de furia ciega provoco que muchas personas lo pasaran mal por varias semanas. Aunque debía de ser madura y reconocer que ella solo dio el primer paso para todo esto y que Edward, Jasper y Yo tomamos decisiones que hicieron que todo esto se agrandara como una gran bola de nieve.

-Ten Alice – le entregue su café y dejé en la mesa de centro un plato con galletas.

-Gracias

Me senté frente a ella para poder conversar con mayor facilidad, y tomé mi tazón con ambas manos para evitar ponerme a jugar con mis dedos por lo nerviosa que estaba. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, escuchando como el viento mecía las pocas hojas que quedaban en algunos árboles. Pensé que era una mejor idea comenzar la conversación, porque veía como ella no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-La verdad, he tenido épocas mejores – se encogió de hombros antes de tomar un poco de su bebida – Venía a pedirte disculpas Bella.

-No es necesario Alice.

-Claro que lo es – gimió despacio mientras veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – a pesar de que pensaba que estaba actuando de forma correcta, te lastimé muchísimo, lastimé a Edward y a Jasper con mi desconfianza.

-Alice – murmuré antes de sentarme a su lado y tomando una de sus manos para reconfortarla.

-Hice todo tan mal – dejó la taza en la mesa y limpio sus mejillas con su mano libre – confié en esa perra cuando sabía que no tenía que hacerlo bajo ningún motivo, pero Jasper había estado tan distante que pensé que me estaba engañando y después vi las fotografías y simplemente lo perdí. Solo quería encontrarte y sacarte todo el cabello por quitarme a mi chico.

-No necesito que me expliques nada Alice, ya hable con Jasper y con Edward sobre esto y estamos bien. Todos tuvimos nuestra parte de cumpla en esto. No es justo que solo tú te culpes cuando todos pudimos reaccionar de forma distinta para evitar todo este desastre.

-Pero…

-No, no te estoy quitando tu parte de culpa – le explique acercando la caja de pañuelos desechables que siempre tenía cerca del sofá – Solo te digo que no todo es tu culpa. Jasper y tú debían tener una conversación hace bastante tiempo… y uhm… Edward y yo… mmm…

-El estaba devastado cuando descubrió que había actuado mal Bella – sonrió un poco – se nota que te quiere mucho.

-Lo sé – me sonrojé vergonzosamente de gusto, antes de recordar de que debía andarme con cuidado – nosotros hablamos y está todo bien.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes – sonrió genuinamente cuando me dio un pequeño abrazo – espero que podamos volver a ser amigas Bella. Siento muchísimo todo.

-Lo sé Allie – la sentí reír despacio al recordar el cariñoso apodo que tenía para ella – podemos empezar de cero.

Nos reímos y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Me alegraba mucho que estuviéramos bien otra vez, sabía que nos costaría un poco retomar la confianza, pero por ahora sería suficiente.

Hablamos de todas las cosas que hizo en su viaje a Gales y de cómo me había ido en la universidad. No fue una conversación muy profunda hasta que le pregunté sobre Jasper. No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar porque él simplemente no contestaba sus llamadas.

Jasper era un tipo increíble pero su gran defecto es que era orgulloso, según lo que me había contado Rose y Edward.

Después de algún tiempo indeterminado, Alice se despidió prometiendo que me llamaría para salir a comer algún fin de semana cercano o quedar para ir de compras con Rosalie. Ya en la soledad de mi departamento pensé que debía hacer algo para ayudar a Jasper y Alice, sin presionarlos y sin meterme en su relación. Sabía de primera mano que ellos no estaban demasiado felices con su nueva situación y aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, me sentía un poco culpable por ello.

Así que, trataría de reunirlos en una simple cena de amigos, Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo, y sabía quién me podría ayudar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Como están? ha pasado algún tiempo desde la ultima actualización cofcofcasi4mesescofcof pero lo importante es que volvi xD Siento el abandono, pero como explique en mi otra historia, estoy terminando la universidad y no tengo mucho tiempo libre... de hecho debería estar estudiando ahora xD**

**Mil gracias por sus saludos de cumpleaños! son las mejores y gracias por los review's que aunque no los he podido responder, si los leo :D**

**Nos leemos cuando pase el calvario!**

**Las quiero**

**Rommy**


	21. Crecer, aprender, madurar

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi propia cabecita.**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

* * *

_Capitulo 21_

_Crecer, aprender, madurar _

* * *

_BPOV_

-¿Podrías decirme de nuevo porque estamos haciendo esto?

-Porque ellos son nuestros amigos y necesitan un empujoncito para poder solucionar sus problemas.

-Estos nos va a ocasionar problemas Bells, no tenemos porqué meternos en su relación o lo que quede de ella - Edward suspiro mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

-Si no quieres problemas, voy y entro sola - me encogí de hombros pensando en la forma en que podía resolver esto ya que mi cómplice ya no pensaba acompañarme.

-Sabes que entrare contigo - bufó mientras se estacionaba a las afueras del restaurante - espero que recuerdes lo que acordamos.

Desde que le pedí ayuda a Edward para reunir a Jasper y Alice en nuestra cena de la semana anterior, había sido todo un niño sobre eso, quejándose continuamente sobre el hecho de que los sábados eran nuestro día para estar juntos y conocernos mejor. Si me lo preguntan, su reacción era molesta y un tanto halagadora. Así que después de llegar a un acuerdo sobre el tiempo que estaríamos con los chicos, solo hasta antes del postre, dejo de quejarse.

-Lo recuerdo Ed - rodé los ojos antes de desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad - recuerda, todo tiene que ser como un encuentro casual.

-Créeme, sé cómo hacerlo verídico - sonrió besando tiernamente la palma de mi mano - tu solo asegúrate de verte sorprendida y déjame el resto a mí.

Respire profundamente para llenarme de valor y poner en marcha el plan. Solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos se molestara demasiado con nuestras buenas intenciones.

Salí de la camioneta y emprendí camino a la entrada donde ya me esperaba Alice un tanto distraída esperando que llegara por la dirección opuesta en la que venía caminando, lo cual era perfecto ya que no vio que venía desde el automóvil de Edward. Ella se veía elegante y sencilla, muy diferente a la Alice antes del incidente, con unos jeans claros y chaqueta oscura acompañados de unas botas planas muy discretas. Ambas vestíamos igual ya que hacia demasiado frio esa noche de finales de enero.

-¿Cómo estas Bells? - nos dimos un fuerte abrazo antes de seguir hacia el cálido interior del restaurante italiano que había escogido como punto de encuentro.

Mientras seguíamos a la anfitriona, trataba de imaginar cómo sería la llegada de Ed junto a Jasper a nuestra mesa, y trataba de imaginar cómo sería la reacción de los chicos ante este sorpresivo encuentro. Nos ubicamos en un lugar alejado y privado para que junto a Alice pudiésemos pasar un momento tranquilo sin que las personas estuviesen hablando a su alrededor. Y si lo vemos desde un buen punto de vista, era perfecto para cuando Edward se nos uniera a nuestra pequeña cena.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo Bella? - estábamos esperando que viniera nuestro mesero a tomar nuestra orden.

-Bien, no ha cambiado nada desde la semana pasada - me reí junto con ella - la próxima semana debo de ir a casa por el fin de semana para solucionar un problema que salió a ultima hora, así que no trabajare ni iré a la universidad desde el jueves.

-Supongo que esos días de ausencia no te afectarán

-Para nada – sonreí antes de tomar un sorbo de agua que amablemente nos llevó la camarera – tengo a mis amigos que irán y me pasarán los apuntes de las clases correspondientes.

-Y supongo que Edward no está nada feliz - sonrió maliciosamente mientras levantaba repetidamente las cejas.

-Aún no se lo he dicho - suspire imaginando lo que me esperaba.

_Aun no es tu novio y ya esta exigiendo cosas que no corresponde. _

Aunque haya sido un pensamiento molesto, tenía toda la razón del mundo. Si es que nuestra relación iba hacia algún lugar debía dejar completamente claro que tenía mi independencia y que no toleraría desplantes de niño pequeño de la persona que se supone que es mi compañero.

-Se nota que te quiere mucho Bella, no seas muy dura con él. Si se comporta como lo hace es porque es muy inseguro, está acostumbrado a que la mayoría de las mujeres se acerquen a él solo como un medio para llegar a un fin, que es la fama. Por primera vez ha conocido a alguien a quien le importa muy poco eso y le aterra que desaparezcas por miedo a todo lo que le rodea.

-¿ÉL... él te lo ha dicho? - estaba sorprendida... más bien asombrada. Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que Edward se sentía así.

-Así de directo, no lo ha hecho, pero lo conozco y aunque lo niegue, sé que se siente así - se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia - puede que sea un poco exagerado pero esa es la única forma que conoce para expresarse con la chica con quien quiere estar.

Asentí tratando de tragar el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. Nunca soñé que un chico tan dulce y amable como Edward tuviese ese tipo de sentimientos por mí. Decir que no me encontraba en la décima nube sería una mentira del porte de toda Europa, pero en momentos como estos es que mi resolución de andarme con pie de plomo se iba quebrando y esa era una de las cosas que aún no me podía permitir.

-Es bueno saberlo - murmuré antes de que llegara nuestra mesera.

Comenzamos a pedir nuestros platos cuando sentí una cálida mano en mi espalda. Sabia de quien era por las mariposas que comenzaron a revolotear en mi estómago, aun más fuerte que de costumbre por la reciente conversación con Alice.

Preparando mi mejor expresión de sorpresa, gire mi rostro y le regale a ambos mi sonrisa más alegre.

-¡Chicos! - me levante rápidamente y le di un gran abrazo a Jasper quien se veía como si algo muy grande le hubiese golpeado el estómago, y después un abrazo a Edward quien me apretó contra su pecho respirando el aroma de mi cabello.

-De toda esta idea, creo que esta es la mejor parte - susurro discretamente antes de separarse de mí para saludar a Alice, quien tenía la misma expresión en rostro que Jasper.

Después de los respectivos saludos y un escueto "Hola" por parte de Alice y Jasper, todos nos quedamos de pie alrededor de nuestra mesa esperando que alguien hablara y ya que el señor "No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo" no decía nada, era mi momento de actuar.

-¿Que están haciendo acá chicos? - sonreí dulcemente a Jasper

-Lo mismo que ustedes - Edward estaba hablando despacio con Alice, mientras ella pasaba su mirada del rostro de Edward al mío.

-¿Tener una cena de chicas? - estaba tratando de parecer inocente, pero estaba segura de que Alice nos había descubierto.

-Algo similar - ahora el que contesto fue Edward - pero al parecer interrumpimos una charla muy importante, así que nos iremos a nuestra mesa.

Al decir eso el rostro de Jasper se relajó visiblemente, lo cual me molesto de sobremanera. Yo sabía lo mucho que extrañaba a Alice y con estos gestos solo la estaba lastimando.

Muy bien, es hora de ir al grano de todo esto.

-¿Porque no cenan con nosotras? - sugerí inocentemente mientras que veía como la mesera iba en busca del encargado del local

Mi sugerencia tuvo diversas respuestas.

-Me parece una idea genial - ese obviamente fue Edward

-No creo que sea una buena idea - murmuro Alice mirando sus pies

-No - y esa fue la gran respuesta de Jasper.

Bufe fuertemente para sorpresa de todos, incluso la mía, puse mis manos en mis caderas y miré mal a Jasper y a Alice. Edward se puso de pie a mi lado tratando de tranquilizarme un poco.

-Ahora me van a escuchar ambos, sobretodo tú – señalé a Jasper – nos vamos a sentar todos a tener una cena como los amigos que somos y de una vez por todas hablaremos directamente de lo que paso, sin peros – miré mal a ambos mientras sentía que Edward pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi cintura.

-¿Ustedes planearon todo esto? – Jasper entrecerró sus ojos al ver la posición tan cómoda que habíamos adoptado.

-¿Acaso piensas que no tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pasarme el día planeando emboscadas? Créeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que eso – Respiré profundamente para seguir con mi actuación – esto ha sido una sorpresa para todos, pero quizás debemos aprovecharlo para sentarnos como personas adultas, compartir una deliciosa cena y rescatarlo que…

Un incómodo carraspeó interrumpió mi pequeño discurso, Edward nos giró hacia un hombre elegantemente vestido, acompañado de nuestra camarera quien miraba un poco perturbada como Ed me abrazaba por la cintura. El hombre se veía un poco mayor, seguramente llegando a los cuarenta años, y claramente extasiado por la presencia de persona realmente conocidas en su restaurante.

-Señor Cullen, buenas noches – le extendió la mano para saludarlo – permítame presentarme, soy Gerard Smith, gerente de "The Little Italia" y es un verdadero honor para nosotros contar con su presencia – estaba segura que en cualquier momento el señor Smith se pondría en el suelo para que Edward caminara por arriba de él.

-Muchas gracias señor Smith – sonrió dándole un apretón muy masculino de manos

-Si usted o sus amigos – murmuró mirando nuestra cómoda postura – necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo a nuestros camareros, ellos estarán más que dispuestos a ayudarles.

-Espero que no sea mucha molestia, pero nos hemos encontrado con unos amigos y nos gustaría cenar todos juntos – miró a Jasper y Alice con una clara advertencia de que se quedarán callados.

-Ese no será problema, deme un momento para poder ubicar una mesa que se acomode a sus necesidades – y rápidamente se retiró con la mesera en búsqueda de una mesa para nosotros.

Del tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Edward, lo cual era bastante poco, jamás me había percatado todo el revuelo que podía causar. Sabía que siempre que salía a cenar o estaba con amigos habían paparazzi detrás de sus pasos y que muchas veces algunos sitios alardeaban de que él estuvo cenando o divirtiéndose en ese lugar, pero nunca lo había visto en vivo y en directo. Honestamente me perturbaba un poco la facilidad con la que él podía conseguir las cosas solo siendo amable con los gerentes o encargados.

-¿Qué pasa? – sentí la suave respiración de Ed en mi mejilla mientras susurraba en mi oído

-Nada - negué suavemente con la cabeza sintiendo como un desconocido calor que se expandía por mi rostro – solo pensaba si esto iba a resultar.

-Claro que sí cariño – me dio un suave beso en la mejilla – solo tienes que seguir con esa misma actitud – me alejé unos pasos de él para evitar que las camareras hablaran demás después de nuestras muestras de cariño - ¿qué pasa?

-No quiero que las personas digan cosas que no son Ed – susurré – tu sabes que con Facebook y twitter las noticias vuelan rápido y ya imagino a una horda de salvajes fotógrafos esperando por una foto tuya junto la misteriosa chica a quien mantuvo muy abrazada antes de la cena – ironicé la situación mientras sentía que mi pulso se aceleraba por el pánico

-Hey, tranquila preciosa – susurró tomando mis manos y olvidando completamente – solucionaremos eso, no me gusta verte así de nerviosa… pero – su rostro reflejaba nerviosismo – pero esto es lo que soy, así funcionan las cosas…

-Todo listo señor Cullen, si me acompaña – el señor Smith nos guio a todos unas cuantas mesas más al fondo, giré mi rostro para asegurarme de que Jasper y Alice estaban detrás de nosotros. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, lo más alejados posible. Por lo menos era un inicio.

-Muchas gracias señor Smith – Edward movió una silla para poder sentarme y movió la que estaba a mi lado para Alice, él sabía que ella necesitaría todo el apoyo en este momento y ninguno de los dos se lo iba a negar. Jasper se sentó frente a mí y me dio una mirada llena de preguntas y de acusaciones que sabía que en cuanto estuviésemos solos me iba a lanzar.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirlo – le sonrió amablemente mientras llamaba a nuestra camarera.

-Señor Smith, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que esta cena fuese privada… usted me entiende – murmuró dándole una cálida sonrisa – nos gusta salir a cenar y apreciamos la discreción. Realmente nos gustaría volver.

-No se preocupe señor, trataremos su visita con la mayor discreción posible, le advertiré a las camareras y empleados en general que manejen esto con la discreción posible y en caso de que alguna ya haya dado su ubicación trataremos de negarlo completamente.

-Eso lo apreciaría mucho – se alejaron un poco de la mesa para discutir de forma privada.

En nuestra mesa reinaba el silencio mientras Alice jugaba nerviosamente con su servilleta y Jasper me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Esto es absolutamente innecesario – se quejó en un susurró mirando mal a Alice – no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Sí que lo tienen – murmuré inclinándome sobre la mesa – estas actuando igual que una adolescente despechada, haciéndote la victima… aquí los cuatro somos culpables y estamos acá para solucionar las cosas.

-Claro, lo dice la mujer que se hizo de rogar para poder hablar con Edward – se inclinó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos – vamos Bella, no eres quién para dar clases de perdón ni de reconciliación. Mejor arregla tus propios problemas y no te esmeres tanto en arreglar la vida de los demás.

Al escuchar sus palabras se formó un nudo en mi garganta, nunca pensé que el dulce Jasper ser así de hiriente, pero estaba siendo más honesto que nadie.

-A Bella no le hablarás así – Edward estaba de pie detrás de Jasper mirándolo seriamente – si estas molesto por esto, te callas y te aguantas, pero no te desquitarás con ella.

Alice estaba en silencio a mi lado, se notaba terriblemente incómoda, así que tomé su mano y le di un cálido apretón para que supiera que estaba con ella. Ella levantó su rostro y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, apretó mi mano y aclaró su garganta.

-Creo que es mejor que me valla – le sonrió a Edward y se levantó para tomar sus cosas – esto es demasiado incómodo para todos y eso es lo que menos quiero.

-No cariño, tú te quedas y Jasper se va a comportar – Edward fue a su lado para ayudarla a sentarse nuevamente – Ahora ordenemos la cena y tratemos de entablar una conversación civilizada.

Nuestra mesera esperaba pacientemente a que Edward le indicara que se podía acercar. Pedimos una botella de vino blanco y una selección de pastas deliciosas, según nuestra camarera, Edward pidió Lasaña, Alice fetuccini Alfredo, Jasper canelones de verdura y yo fetuccini con salsa boloñesa. Cosas simples y rápidas para poder hablar cómodamente sin tener que esforzarnos mucho. Después de una plática sin importancia entre Alice y yo, llegaron dos chicas con nuestra cena y muy amablemente nos sirvieron asegurándose de que estábamos cómodos y bien atendidos.

-Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Allie? – Edward comenzó a integrar a Alice a nuestra conversación, mientras veía que Jasper ponía más atención en nuestra plática

-Bien, conocí muchos paisajes hermosos y muchas personas increíbles – sonrió un poco nostálgica – como extendí un poco más mi estadía y me dio tiempo de pensar muchas cosas, pensar en mi vida y en las cosas que he hecho últimamente – tomó un sorbo de vino y respiró profundamente – y es por eso que quiero pedirles disculpas a todos por lo que ocurrió hace algunos meses. Ni quiero soltar excusas que podrían sonar falsas, pero todo esto fue mi culpa, jamás debí confiar en esa… mujer, pero se juntaron muchas cosas en mi vida y ustedes pagaron las consecuencias. En verdad chicos… perdón.

-Ya lo hablamos Alice – murmuré dándole un pequeño abrazo – no tienes porqué pedir disculpas, no fuiste la única culpable de todo esto – le sonreí mientras escuchaba un fuerte bufido de Jasper – tú no debiste confiar en lo que esa mujer te dijo, pero Jasper debió haber hablado contigo mucho antes de que todo sucediera. Además Edward debió pensar un poco más antes de hablar y yo pues debí afrontar todo de otra forma, no esconderme para olvidar los problemas y actuar de forma más madura.

-Bella tiene razón Allie – Edward nos sonrió ante de tomar las manos de Alice – todos aportamos un grano de arena para convertir una situación poco afortunada en una tormenta, aquí no hay un solo culpable. Nos faltó aprender a comunicarnos mejor, ser más transparentes y quizás un poco más maduros.

-Muchas gracias chicos – ella nos regaló una sonrisa acuosa antes de pasar su mirada a Jasper – y… bueno, quería pedirte perdón Jasper por no haber confiado en ti – suspiró al notar el inexpresivo rostro de su ex–novio – eres el hombre a quien amo profundamente y no confié en ti y en el amor que decías tenerme, no me escudaré en las cosas que hablamos aquella vez en el departamento, porque creo que ya no vale la pena. Solo necesito oír que me perdonas para poder irme tranquila y poder comenzar de nuevo, ya que no veo que lo nuestro tenga futuro.

¿Irse? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Al parecer Jasper se estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas porque toda su atención estaba en Alice y por lo que veía en sus ojos, se moría por darle un abrazo y calmar tanta soledad que ambos estaban sintiendo.

-¿Irte? ¿Adónde vas? – Edward estaba exteriorizando lo que también quería saber.

-Bueno, estuve hablando con los ejecutivos de la cadena estas últimas semanas y llegamos a la conclusión de que el show donde trabajaba necesitaba una reestructuración, ya que no es un segmento que me acomode completamente. Así que me mostraron uno de los nuevos proyectos y me encantó la idea. Es un programa sobre la cultura de Latinoamérica, recorreré cada país conociendo su cultura y sus raíces para poderlo dar a conocer de forma más divertida. Parto en dos semanas y estaré afuera alrededor de cuatro meses, pero esa es una cantidad de tiempo tentativo porque nuestro viaje se puede expandir.

-¡¿Cuatro meses?! – Para sorpresa mía quien estaba completamente alterado era Jasper – eso es demasiado tiempo Allie, acaso crees que marchándote se solucionará todo, pues te tengo noticias. NO. SE. SOLUCIONA. NADA

-Es una excelente oportunidad de trabajo, además eso nos ayudará a olvidar lo que paso y seguir con nuestras vidas. Dicen que el tiempo cura todo y si realmente ya no me quieres en tu vida, como me lo has estado demostrando desde que terminamos, necesito sanar el dolor que siento para volver a empezar – susurró tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras que me sentía una intrusa en ese momento tan privado e importante para ellos.

-Dime… - Jasper estaba bastante alterado, se notaba que en cualquier momento comenzaba a gritar y a aventar cosas por todo el lugar, así que me pareció una gran idea interrumpirlo

-Creo que este es un buen momento para que nos calmemos un poco – murmuré antes de beber un buen sorbo de vino, pensando que este era el mejor momento para retirarnos - ¿Me acompañas al tocador Alice?

Rápidamente tomamos nuestras carteras y caminamos en silencio a tocador, que para nuestra fortuna, estaba desocupado. A penas cruzamos la puerta, mi amiga se lanzó a mis brazos llorando desconsoladamente, solo pude abrazarla fuertemente y susurrar palabras cálidas y cariñosas para que se pudiese sentir mejor. No sé cuánto rato estuvimos así, pero se sintió como se pasaron horas cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse.

-¿Por qué ahora Bella? –susurró secando sus lágrimas con sus manos – Cuando por fin decido seguir porque él me ignoraba completamente, viene y me reclama. ¡No lo entiendo!

-No creo que tengas que entenderlo – murmuré buscando mi móvil – creo que Jasper se estaba haciendo el orgulloso y cuando vio que hablabas absolutamente enserio sobre la idea de comenzar de nuevo, vio que realmente podía perder la oportunidad de empezar otra vez.

Encontré el móvil y le teclee un mensaje rápido a Edward.

**Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos. Calma a Jasper y podremos irnos. B**

-Tú y Edward se ven demasiado cómodos juntos – estaba cambiando el tema abruptamente, lo cual era un alivio si quería que dejara de llorar – demasiado para habernos encontrado sorpresivamente en el mismo restaurante.

**Eso intento. Hablaré con el encargado para poder salir sin problemas por atrás. No veo la hora de estar a solas contigo. E**

Sonreí ante su mensaje.

-No sé qué puedo decirte, supongo que estamos trabajando en la comunicación y nos ha ido bien – me salí por la tangente.

-¿Ustedes planearon esto? – una de las características de Alice es que siempre va directo al grano, nada de preguntas capciosas ni cosas por el estilo. Lo mejor era responder con la verdad.

-Sí, bueno en realidad yo planee esto, Edward solo me ayudo con las reservas y con el encuentro accidental – miré mis pie aparentando estar avergonzada, mis dotes de actriz estaban funcionando a la perfección – Es que los veía a ambos tan… perdidos con todo esto, que se me ocurrió darles una pequeña ayuda.

-Estás loca – sonrió a pesar de sus ojos llorosos – a pesar de lo mal que me porté contigo, tú aún estas dispuesta a ayudarme. Eres la mejor amiga que podría encontrar, con razón Ed está tan enamorado de ti. Eres la chica perfecta para él.

-Estoy lejos de ser perfecta para cualquier persona Allie – murmuré un poco avergonzada y extasiada por lo que estaba escuchando, así que decidí ocuparme en arreglar mi aspecto para disfrazar mi nerviosismo - tengo miles de defectos, solo que por ahora todos conocen el lado más amable de mi – me miré al espejo para arreglar mi cabello y Alice imitó mi acción arreglando su maquillaje – Ed y yo nos iremos ahora para darles un poco más de intimidad y para que hablen. Por lo menos ahora Jasper parece más dispuesto a hablar.

**Todo listo. Jasper está más tranquilo, la cuenta está pagada y el auto nos espera en la salida. E**

-¿Qué? Yo… yo no

-Oh si, tú si puedes Alice – la tomé de brazo y salimos del tocador. Mientras caminábamos a nuestra mesa, pude ver que ya habían retirado los platos y Ed estaba hablando calurosamente con Jasper, al parecer ya se había enterado de nuestros planes.

-Ya estamos aquí – les sonreí a los chicos antes de darle un caluroso abrazo a Alice – Deja salir todo lo que sientes, habla con la verdad y muéstrale tú punto de vista. Estoy segura de que todo mejorará desde ahora – susurré antes de dejar un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.

Fue mi turno de despedirme de Jasper mientras Edward lo hacía con Alice. Él me miró mal antes de darme un pequeño abrazo.

-Traidora – susurró molesto – no tenías que…

-Sí, tenía que hacerlo – susurré devuelta dándole un abrazo más apretado – afronta esto Jasper, porque ella se irá y no tendrás más oportunidad de hacerlo – le di un beso en la mejilla y esperé a que mis palabras calarán hondo en él.

Edward ya me estaba esperando a un costado de la mesa, hablando con el señor Smith, agradeciendo la discreción y prometiendo que volveríamos en algún momento a cenar nuevamente. Al llegar a su lado, paso su brazo por mi cintura y emprendimos camino hacía su departamento, a nuestra habitual cita de los sábados.

Salimos sin problemas del restaurante, mientras el señor Smith juraba que no había nadie a los alrededores y nos recordaba que ellos estarían más que felices de volver a ver a Edward. Él amablemente respondió que con gusto volvería siempre y cuando todo fuese muy privado. Me gustaba que fuese tan diplomático, tratando de no comprometerse con nadie.

Esta noche estaba viendo una cara muy distinta de Edward, veía como tenía que enfrentar realmente el mundo real y se desenvolvía demasiado bien, por lo menos con personas normales. Ya me gustaría verlo con un grupo de fans a la salida de cualquier lugar, porque esta noche habíamos tenido mucha suerte, pero debíamos ser más cuidadosos y evitar a toda costa las salidas en público, no sé si estoy dispuesta de dejar el anonimato si es que comenzamos una relación.

-¿Qué piensas? – murmuró tomando mi mano entre la suya mientras emprendíamos camino hacia su departamento – estas muy callada.

-Solo pensaba en los chicos –le mentí descaradamente, dejé de lado mis anteriores pensamientos para retomarlos cuando estuviese sola – espero que puedan hablar y solucionar todo.

-Yo también – sonrió antes de dejar mi mano en su regazo para poder manejar mejor – pero no creo que sea así, quizás hablen de todo pero les tomara tiempo superar sus desconfianzas, además, después de la bomba que soltó no creo que él este muy tranquilo.

-Tienes razón – le sonreí antes de mirar por la ventana como comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve.

Un silencio realmente cómodo se extendió sobre nosotros. Llámenme loca, pero sentía que algo era diferente en esta ocasión, quizás los sucesos de esta noche y todo lo que me había contado Alice estaban provocando que la invisible pared que me había construido para no estar con Edward, por fin estuviese cayendo a pedazos y me permitirá ver claramente todas las cosas que él estaba haciendo por mí, para demostrarme que le importaba.

Quizás era tiempo de darnos una oportunidad y ver hacia donde nos llevaba todo esto.

* * *

**Si, señoritas... este no es un simulacro o un espejismo! Realmente soy yo y vengo para quedarme *Salta confeti***

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo estoy muy bien, para las que se preguntan, gracias al cielo terminé la universidad y me encuentro buscando tema para mi tesis. No pude subir el capitulo antes porque estuve trabajando hasta ayer y ahora soy una mujer cesante y con muuuuucho tiempo para escribir.**

**Mil gracias por la paciencia, por los review's y por el ánimo que puedo leer en cada uno de ellos y es por eso que en el próximo capitulo tendrán su recompensa.**

**Por si alguien no se dio cuenta, cerré el facebook de autora y el blog, pero trataré de hacer un grupo para mantenerlas informadas y puedan presionarme para publicar.**

**Las quiero y nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Romy**


	22. Solo somos tú y yo

**Los personajes son de S. M. La trama es solo mía**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

_Capitulo 22_

_Solo somos tú y yo_

* * *

Un cómodo silencio nos acompañó desde el restaurante hasta el edificio donde estaba viviendo Edward, mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas controlar las odiosas mariposas que estaban atacando mi estómago con toda su fuerza desde que salimos del restaurante. Por primera vez en años sentía que las palabras sobraban, porque nuestras acciones habían hablado lo suficiente por nosotros aquella noche. En realidad, era una sensación agridulce, se sentía maravilloso volver a sentirme así con alguien, pero por otro lado solo había una persona en el mundo con la que me había sentido así antes y aunque no me gustará debía de aceptar que ya no estaba con nosotros.

-¿En qué piensas? – sentí que Edward tomaba mi mano que estaba en su regazo y le daba un suave apretón

-En nada – susurré mientras trataba de pasar el nudo que se había colocado en mi garganta de solo recordar a mi papá

-Eso no es verdad, te has puesto un poco triste – dijo mientras soltaba mi mano para poder estacionarse en su lugar habitual – y cuando salimos del restaurante no estabas así ¿Qué pasa Bells?

Respiré profundamente, tratando de pensar en si debía comenzar a revelarle pedazos de mi vida a alguien a quien prácticamente conocía muy poco y quién en los pocos meses de conocerlo, tenía más poder sobre mí y sobre mis sentimientos del que podría decir y admitir. Pero… si quería tener un futuro o aceptar todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a darme, tendría que comenzar a ser honesta con él y abrirle, sin miedo, todo el mundo secreto que había a mis espaldas.

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy triste? – me volví hacia él tratando de regalarle una sonrisa tímida, necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar bien en que es lo que haría, pero por mientras trataría de evadir el tema.

-Porque estabas relajada mientras mirabas por la ventana y de un momento a otro te tensaste y tus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco – tomó nuevamente mi mano y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos – sabes que puedes confiar en mi Bella, somos amigos y realmente quiero ayudarte para que ya no estés triste.

Con un suspiro y un poco de valentía por sus cálidas palabras, tomé mi decisión. Debía dejarlo entrar a mi vida, pero tenía que ser precavida y no mostrar todas mis cartas de una sola vez.

-Estaba viendo por la ventana y ver la nieve me trae recuerdos un poco tristes. Extraño a mis padres, mucho, pero los extraño más cuando la noche está así – me encogí de hombros dándole una verdad a medias. Realmente extrañaba a mis padres, muchísimo más a papá, pero aún no estaba completamente lista para poder hablar de él sin sentirme destrozada.

-Cariño – me empujo hacía sus brazos y pude sentir lo que estaba tratando de transmitirme, aunque por muy extraño que parezca, pude sentir la tranquilidad que necesitaba en sus brazos – sé que es difícil estar sola en una ciudad lejos de la seguridad de tú hogar, pero piensa que todo es por algo mucho mejor y que no estás sola, me tienes a mí y a los chicos para que, cuando los extrañes mucho y no quieras estar sola, nos llames. Estoy seguro que cualquiera de nosotros estará dispuesto acompañarte.

-Gracias – suspiré sobre su pecho y traté de fundirme con él en sus brazos – eso lo sé, pero aunque este rodeada de todos ustedes, no pasará esa sensación de extrañarlos tanto.

Y era verdad, siempre los extrañaba y aunque estuviese trabajando o en compañía de mis amigos, ellos siempre estaban presentes en mi corazón.

-Lo sé Bells – me separó de él y me dio un beso en la frente que duró más de lo normal – pero quita esa carita, hoy es una noche especial y te tengo una sorpresa – su sonrisa casi hace que pase por alto algo fundamental en su idea de animarme.

-¿Sorpresa? – Puse mala cara antes de notar que Edward ya había salido del automóvil ¿Por qué era tan rápido? - no me gustan las sorpresas – refunfuñé de muy mala gana sin que él me pudiese escuchar.

Como todo el caballero qué es, abrió mi puerta y me ofreció su mano para poder salir de automóvil. De inmediato la acepté y murmuré un suave "gracias" antes de entrelazar los dedos de nuestras manos y caminar, en silencio, hacia los elevadores que se encontraban tan solo a unos metros de distancia.

Subimos por el elevador privado del edificio, uno que solamente estaba disponible era para el Pent House pero que el dueño del edificio, de forma muy amable, les había dado la contraseña para poder utilizarlo libremente y así tener mayor privacidad de los resto de los habitantes del edificio. Si me lo preguntan, aun me asombra un poco el que Edward y Emmett sean tan poco ostentosos como para que en vez de irse por tiempo indefinido al mejor hotel de la ciudad, decidieran quedarse en un departamento común y corriente.

-Hoy estas muy callada - murmuró Edward mientras subíamos lentamente los siete pisos para ir a su departamento - pensándolo bien, has estado bastante silenciosa desde que nos quedamos solos ¿te pongo nerviosa?

Bufé antes de rodas los ojos en mi cabeza

-Solo pensaba en la "sorpresa" - hice las comillas con mis dedos y coloque una mueca de fastidio - que me tienes.

El solo se limitó a sonreír mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-Solo limítate a disfrutar Bella, estoy un noventa por ciento seguro de que te va a gustar - me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla -Así que compórtate como una mujer sobre esto.

-Edward... odio las sorpresas porque detesto lo desconocido, me da una sensación de inseguridad que no me gusta para nada. Además las sorpresas, generalmente involucran que sea el centro de atención por uno u otro motivo, lo que no me gusta, o que la persona quien da la sorpresa gaste mucho dinero en mí, lo cual odio con cada fibra de mi ser.

El muy infeliz solo se rio de mis argumentos y me dio un pequeño beso en la sien.

-Como pretendo que pasemos bastante tiempo juntos, vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Me gusta sorprender a las personas que quiero con pequeños detalles, y eso querida, no va a cambiar.

¿Él me quiere? O sea, sé que le gustaba, ha estado repitiéndolo constantemente desde aquella noche en las que aclaramos nuestras diferencias. Pero de gustar a querer hay una diferencia abismal de sentimientos. Querer era estar a un paso de amar y eso hacía que las mariposas volaran furiosas y potentes en mi estómago.

-¿Querer? - susurre lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara como un susurro.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia se esfumo y en sus ojos pude ver que comenzaba sentir pánico. Se pasó una mano por su cabello y respiro profundo.

-Podemos hablar de esto después... ¿por favor? - más que una petición fue una suplica

Asentí aun un poco conmocionada por sus palabras mientras veía que ya estábamos en el piso diez, lo cual me pareció muy extraño porque nosotros debíamos bajarnos en el piso siete.

Un poco sorprendida me gire hacia el panel y vi que solamente estaba marcado el piso veinte, el último piso del edificio. Internamente rogaba que Edward no haya sido lo suficientemente tonto como para rentar el pent house o algo por el estilo, pero después de su declaración, estaba prácticamente segura de que, sea lo que sea que haya hecho, debe de haber gastado demasiado dinero.

Pasamos los restantes minutos en silencio, se asemejaba mucho a la calma antes de la tormenta o quizás mi paranoica cabeza quería creer eso. Ed mantenía su brazo sobre mis hombros y yo ambos brazos lánguidos a mis costados, así que para hacerle saber que no estaba enojada con él o incomoda por lo que había pasado en un inicio, levante mi mano derecha y entrelace sus dedos con los míos sobre mi hombro, eso se sintió realmente bien y sumamente natural. Levante mi mirada y allí estaba él sonriendo dulcemente mientras le daba un apretón cariñoso a nuestras manos.

-Sabes... me gusta pasar mis sábados contigo - le sonreí tímidamente y por dentro me pregunte donde había quedado esa mujer de hace solo unas horas, esa chica que tenía la valentía de plantarle cara a sus amigos y meterse en problemas por ellos.

Respire profundo y trate de que la mujer tímida se alejara un poco de mi esta noche.

-A mí también me gusta pasar mis sábados contigo Ed - murmure - ¿Pero no se supone que deberías estar grabando? y ¿Porque el rodaje está tomando tanto tiempo? lo normal es que dure dos meses a lo mucho y tú ya llevas más de tres meses acá - fruncí el seño

-Bueno, todo tiene una explicación - estaba a punto de explicarme todo cuando sonó la campanilla del ascensor advirtiéndonos que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino - pero por favor acompáñame, te prometo que responderé todo lo que quieras saber.

Se separó de mí y nuevamente me ofreció su mano, dándome la opción de escoger entre seguirlo y resolver todas las dudas que abruptamente llenaron mi cabeza en menos de cinco minutos, además de conocer la dichosa sorpresa, o simplemente irme dejando que todas las dudas se acumularán en mí cabeza por el resto de la noche. Sabía cuál sería mi respuesta, tome su mano y con una sonrisa nerviosa me llevo hasta una escalera de salida hacia el final del pasillo. ¿Dónde demonios me estaba llevando?

-Vamos a la azotea - no era una pregunta, más bien era una afirmación - Edward, está nevando, nos vamos a congelar y me voy a enfermar y realmente no querrás ser el responsable de que me sienta mal...

-Claro que no - se volteó al inicio de la escalera y tomo mis manos entre las suyas - dame el beneficio de la duda Bella, veras que nunca haría algo que te causara mal - me observo esperando que le diera una señal que le dijera que confiaba en él y en su descabellada idea, así que asentí un poco desganada - gracias preciosa, ahora necesito que te gires un momento - hice lo que me pidió y de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro

-¿Qué demonios es esto Edward? - sentí sus labios muy cerca de mi oído y un beso en mi cuello hizo que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se pusieran de punta.

-Parte de la sorpresa - me sorprendió un poco... bueno, en realidad me sorprendió bastante que su voz sonara tan sensual.

Si vamos a ser honestas, había escuchado esa voz muchas veces mientras veía sus películas, en mi mente de fans soñaba que algún día él me hablara así y... bueno después tenia pensamientos que se podían clasificar como para adultos en esa parte de mi fantasía, pero como le dije a Edward en alguna ocasión, jamás pensé que estaría así con él, escuchándolo hablar en vivo y en directo como tantas veces lo hice en casa y suspirando por el millón de sensaciones que él provocaba en mí.

Con delicadeza poso sus manos en mi cintura y con paciencia me guio en el corto tramo de las escaleras. Aunque confiaba en él, me apoye en las barandas para evitar que me tropezara y quedara en vergüenza delante de él.

Después de unas cuantas indicaciones y un par de tropezones, llegamos hasta la puerta que daba a la azotea y estaba psicológicamente preparada para sentir una ráfaga de frio azotando mi cara, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para que la calidez abrazara mis mejillas y el resto de mi cuerpo. Edward me soltó y me pidió que esperara un momento mientras él iba a ver unas cosas. Me sentía un poco tonta de pie, con los ojos vendados y quizás cuantas personas estaban mirándome como si fuese un bicho raro por estar de pie con los ojos vendados en algún lugar de donde sea que estuviésemos. Luego de no sé cuantos minutos sentí las manos de Edward tomar mis manos y adentrarme más a donde sea que estuviéramos.

-¿Estas lista? - toda la confianza que sentía en su voz anteriormente se había esfumado

-Creo - gemí un poco asustada, no de la situación, si no de lo que me esperaba al momento en que este hombre me quitara la venda de los ojos.

-Solo recuerda que este momento es para los dos y que estoy feliz de poder estar a solas contigo - me dio un beso en la mejilla y desato la venda de mis ojos.

Estaba a punto de soltar un jadeo, pero la respiración se quedó atorada en mi garganta ante semejante escena.

La azotea estaba completamente cerrada por una especie de carpa blanca, que impedía sentir el viento y el frío que había esa noche, el suelo estaba cubierto por una preciosa alfombra color mostaza que combinaba a la perfección una especie de estufas que parecían lámparas que estaban estratégicamente colocadas por todo el lugar para poder sentir una temperatura agradable y que estábamos en un ambiente íntimo. En medio de todo había una mesa elegantemente preparada para dos personas con un hermoso ramo de violetas y unas velas que le daban un toque más romántico a todo.

-¿Que... que es esto? - trate de sonar normal, pero si voz se escuchó como un susurro ahogado dentro del mar de sentimientos que había en mi interior.

-Esto cariño, es nuestra primera cita oficial - podía escuchar una sonrisa en su voz, pero no podía verle porque estaba a mis espaldas

-Yo... no sé que decir - suspire emocionada mientras escuchaba como una melodía suave inundaba el lugar, impidiendo que escucháramos como los copos de nieve caían o las ráfagas de viento que azotaban por momentos a la ciudad.

-No digas nada - me abrazo por la espalda y dejo un suave beso en mi mejilla - hace unos días estaba pensando en nosotros y en como nunca podríamos tener una relación normal, si es que algún día logro convencerte de que realmente quiero estar contigo – se rio amargamente antes de suspirar - no puedo llevarte al cine o a cenar a solas sin levantar un gran revuelo. Realmente me gustaría llevarte a tantos sitios, pero...

-Hey - susurre mientras me giraba entre sus brazos - a mí no me importa nada de eso Ed y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero a mí me importa. Te mereces a alguien que sea capaz de conquistarte y que te lleve orgulloso a todas partes, por ahora yo no puedo ser ese tipo. Pero no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarte tranquila y otro te lleve de mi lado, así que se me ocurrió esto - sonrió más animado antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme hacia la mesa.

Como todo un caballero saco la silla para mí y estuvo pendiente hasta que encontraré una posición cómoda en la silla. Si me lo preguntan, esta silla era la más cómoda que había tenido el placer de ocupar en mi vida.

-Esto es hermoso - estaba más que emocionada. Jamás fui una chica romántica, nunca me gustaba que la gente o más en concreto, los hombres, tuviesen detalles así conmigo. Y ahora estoy conmovida por el gran detalle que él tuvo para mí ¿Quién lo diría? - nunca nadie había tenido un detalle tan lindo para mí. Gracias Edward.

El me miro extrañado, como si pensara que todos los chicos tenían la inteligencia, la delicadeza y el dinero para poder hacer algo así por una chica.

Desde una pequeña mesa con ruedas, que estaba muy cercana del lugar por donde habíamos entrado, tomó dos platillos que se veía completamente deliciosos y con andar grácil los dejo en la mesa.

-Como ya tuvimos nuestra cena, pensé que sería una gran idea tomar aquí nuestro postre - se sentó frente a mí y comenzamos a comer nuestros fantástico postre, cheesecake de oreo.

Hablamos de todo un poco, de nuestra infancia y de las cosas que soñábamos de niños, de nuestras familias. Descubrí que tenía dos hermanas más pequeñas que él, Carlie de 16 años y Elisabeth de 5 años, dentro del mundo de espectáculo solo se conocía a Carlie ya que siempre iba con sus padres a los estrenos, pero de la pequeña Elisabeth no se tenía conocimiento.

-¿Por qué nadie sabe que tienes una hermana más pequeña? Digo, en la prensa rosa de hoy en día todo se sabe – en un día cualquiera estaría avergonzada por demostrar mi curiosidad tan abiertamente, pero me estaba muriendo por saber el porqué.

-No es que me avergüence de ella, esa pequeña es la luz de mis ojos – sonrió dulcemente mientras hablaba de su hermana – nació cuando tenía dieciocho años y estaba a punto de irme a la universidad. Era la bebe más linda que había visto en mi vida, con su nariz pequeñita y su cabello rubio, me conquisto en solo unos segundos. Cuando salte a la fama con mi primera película hace unos tres años, Lizzie solo tenía poco menos de dos años y mis padres supieron que los medios querrían saber, o mejor dicho, iban a inmiscuirse en mi vida y la vida de mi familia quedaría completamente expuesta a todo el mundo. Para mí, mi familia es lo más importante y su bienestar es fundamental, así que decidimos que haríamos lo que sea por proteger a las niñas. Cuando Carlie cumplió quince años se impuso y dejó claro que ella era parte de la familia y estaba orgullosa de su hermano, así que comenzó a acompañar a mis padres en los eventos que eran de día, pero siempre dejando en claro a los medios que con ella no podían involucrarse.

-Vaya – susurré tomando un pequeño bocado de mi postre – es bastante noble lo que has hecho por cuidar la intimidad de tu familia. Es por eso que siempre hay tantas especulaciones alrededor de tú vida Edward. Además, perdón si sueno como la típica fans, eso explicaría quién es la hermosa chica que siempre está con tus padres.

Él simplemente rio y tomó mi mano que estaba desocupada y hacer círculos con su pulgar en mi palma.

-No me molesta Bella – suspiró un poco apesadumbrado – es extraño, no lo niego, pero quiero que ambos nos conozcamos tal como somos – se levantó de su asiento para moverlo y sentarse a mi lado – ¿Sabes una cosa? Seríamos una pareja extraña.

Reí un poco nerviosa, pero decidí que lo dejaría pasar.

Le hable de Renee y de Charlie, pero omití el pequeño gran detalle de que mi padre ya no estaba entre nosotros. Me contó porque no tiene una residencia fija, para poder mantener mejor su privacidad y mantener un perfil completamente bajo, además de muchas cosas que cualquier revista mataría por saber de primera fuente.

-Y descubrí que Sandra estaba interesada en mi mejor amigo Bob, creo que se casaron hace un par de años y tienen un niño precioso - estábamos hablando de los novios que habíamos tenido antes de conocernos - en realidad no le guardo rencor, ella y yo no nos amábamos, creo que nunca lo hicimos, pero estábamos juntos solo por costumbre y porque a ambos no nos gustaba la soledad, y ellos están felices juntos. Además no me engaño jamás, cuando estuvimos juntos me fue fiel y por eso hasta ahora somos buenos amigos.

Me costaba un poco digerir que alguien no quisiera estar con un hombre como el, pero daba infinitamente las gracias porque de no ser así, no estaríamos juntos... no juntos, juntos como una pareja, pero... ya me entienden.

-Después de ella, no he tenido más novias, aprendí que no debo de estar en una relación hasta que no conozca a alguien con quien quiera compartir mi día a día, quizás no sea para siempre, pero quiero tener la seguridad de que aprovechare cada segundo con ella – sus palabras fueron hermosas y reales sobre tener una relación.

Con cuidado de no romper nuestra armonía, me incliné un poco dejando descansar mi cabeza en su hombro. Al ver la posición tan cómoda que había adoptado, pasó un brazo por mi cintura y dejó su mano apoyada cómodamente en mi cadera.

- No te mentiré, si he tenido aventuras y he salido con otras chicas, sobre todo cuando me volví famoso y eso me abrumó un poco, no soy un santo ni mucho menos, pero esas relaciones no resultaron porque no sentía esa conexión. Lo intente, pero no.

-¿El ser conocido no ha atraído a algunas mujeres?

-Claro que si - su mirada se volvió algo triste - algunas de esas aventuras esperaban tener una relación conmigo para llegar a ser famosas y tener al menos 15 minutos de fama, pero nada que sea muy importante.

Asentí un poco disconforme con su explicación, pero decidí no seguir indagando. En primer lugar porque no me correspondía y en segundo lugar, porque no me interesaba ninguna de esas mujeres.

Llámenme celosa, no me importa.

-¿Y tú Bella? Cuéntame cuantos novios tuviste – trató de decirlo en broma, pero no logro disimular la tensión que había en su voz.

Me ruboricé un poco, aunque él no pudiese verlo.

-Uhm… veamos – suspiré y me rendí a lo inevitable – tuve una especie de noviazgo a los catorce años, Kevin era mi compañero de la escuela que me ayudaba con mis deberes de matemáticas. Un día me invito al parque y mientras estábamos en los columpios me dijo que le gustaba, me preguntó si quería ser su novia y le dije que sí, pero no porque me gustara si no porque era muy amable y dulce conmigo – sonreí con ternura ante el repentino recuerdo de quién fue mi único "novio" después de la muerte de Charlie – nunca nos dimos un beso de verdad, solo besos cortos e inocentes. Después conoció a Jamie y me dejó por ella. No alcanzamos a durar más de un mes – me encogí de hombros despreocupada – y eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo? – estaba un poco asombrado por la falta de vida amorosa que tenía – solo un novio… -susurró un poco sorprendido – eso no es posible Bells, eres una chica preciosa, dulce, amable e inteligente ¿Cómo nadie más pudo verlo? ¿Acaso estaban ciegos?

-La verdad no lo sé, mi madre y mi mejor amiga, Ángela, siempre me decían que habían algunos chicos interesados en mí, pero no lo tomé en cuenta porque estaba preocupada de otras cosas – le resté importancia – así que me concentré en la escuela y después en el trabajo.

-¿Te digo algo? – asentí antes de sentir como apretaba su mano en mi cadera –me alegro que no te hayas interesado en ninguno de ellos – reí divertida ante su comentario y me acomodé mejor a su lado - ¿Estás cómoda? – asentí antes de levantar mi cabeza para poder besar su mejilla

-Sí, estoy cómoda y llena de azúcar – me acomodé nuevamente en su hombro – gracias otra vez por esta noche Ed. Por ayudarme con la cena para los chicos y por esto. Por primera y única ve puedo decir que me gustó una sorpresa.

No nos quedó otra cosa más que sonreír por lo bien que había transcurrido la noche y por todas las cosas que habíamos avanzado en nuestra aún "no relación". Después de esta noche, después de haberle escuchado hablar de su vida, de su familia y de las cosas que eran importantes para él entendí que lo nuestro era completamente inevitable. Había estado retrasando lo inevitable por más tiempo del necesario y con ello estaba haciéndonos daño a ambos, por muy cursi que eso suene.

A veces hay personas que llegan a tu vida por mera coincidencia, mientras que hay otras con las que estás destinado a encontrarte. En esta ocasión, estoy segura que fue cosa del destino.

Ya había tomado mi decisión, quizás lo había hecho en el mismo momento en que nos conocimos hace más cuatro meses atrás. Dejaría de luchar contra la corriente y me embarcaría en esta aventura que era estar con él, tratando de aceptar todo lo que él era, durara lo que tenga que durar. Aún conservaría mis miedos y mi precaución, pero estaba cansada de luchar contra lo que estaba sintiendo. Con una promesa silenciosa de trabajar en mi seguridad y aprender a abrirme completamente ante él, por fin me permití pensar y sentir plenamente lo que había estado reprimiendo por semanas.

Estaba enamorada de Edward y al parecer no era la única.

-Sabes… ahora estoy en condiciones para responder las preguntas que me hiciste mientras subíamos – alejó sus brazos de mí y me vi en la penosa obligación de sentarme bien en la silla, alejándome de la comodidad de su cuerpo

-¿Ya me vas a decir porque aún estás acá?, no es que me moleste pero me parece extraño – él sonrió descaradamente mientras tomaba mi mano y me levantaba de mi asiento.

-Te lo diré si me acompañas a un último sitio – vio que iba a protestar y me hizo callar con una simple sonrisa – ah, ah… nada de reclamos, prometo que no iremos lejos y no he gastado ni un solo peso en esto.

Suspiré un poco frustrada por sus intentos para persuadirme de acompañarlo, pero de todas formas lo seguí y me coloqué nuevamente la chaqueta ya que, según Edward, donde iríamos haría algo de frío y él amablemente me ofreció una bufanda que saco de algún lugar.

-¿Dónde vamos? – Muy animadamente me tomó de la mano y me llevó al lado opuesto de donde estábamos, más específicamente a una especie de puerta que nos llevaba aparentemente a las afueras de nuestro improvisado refugio ante el inminente frío – Edward…

-Sólo será un momento, lo prometo

Salimos al frío de la noche y el restante de la azotea estaba cubierto con un grueso manto de nueve, que seguía aumentando con los suaves copos de nieve que caían sobre la ciudad. A pesar de ir bastante abrigada, una ráfaga de viento me golpeó de frente y sentí al frío hasta los huesos. Edward al ver mi incomodidad, detuvo nuestro andar, abrió su abrigo y me atrajo hace sus brazos para quedar envuelta en la calidez de su cuerpo y su abrigo.

Solté un suspiro de satisfacción antes de envolver mis brazos en su cintura.

-¿Mejor? - dijo en un murmullo antes de que pudiera decirle lo cómoda que estaba allí, así que simplemente asentí – eso es bueno, no estaremos mucho rato acá, pero quería que vieras lo hermoso que se ve todo cuando está nevando.

-No creas que no sé qué es lo que estás haciendo – solté una risita tonta por las cosquillas que me daba su ropa en mi mejilla – Estas desviando mi pregunta. No creas que lo olvidare, no importa cuántos paisajes lindos quieras mostrarme Edward.

-Demonios, descubriste mi plan – de un muy buen humor respondió mi broma – pero ya que eres lo suficientemente inteligente responderé tú pregunta – apretó más nuestro abrazo – En realidad solo he estado dos meses y medio acá, siempre me gusta estar unas semanas antes en la locación del rodaje para poder preparar bien mi personaje. El rodaje termina la próxima semana, pero como ya te había dicho, planeo tomarme unas vacaciones antes de empezar la promoción de una nueva película que se estrena en un par de meses y he decidido que me quedaré aquí.

-¿Vas a pasar tus vacaciones aquí? – levanté mi mirada para poder mirarlo a los ojos – pero ¿no quieres pasar tiempo con tus padres y tus hermanas?

-Claro que los veré, pero no ahora porque tengo cosas que hacer acá y mi familia entiende que, aunque los ame demasiado, soy un tipo independiente. Además mis hermanas tienen que ir a la escuela y no las veré – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-¿Y qué harás acá todo ese tiempo libre que tendrás?

-Obviamente pasaré tiempo con los chicos, descansaré lo más que pueda y estaré cada minuto que pueda contigo, insistiendo hasta que te convenzas de que quiero estar contigo.

Nerviosa, escondí mi rostro en su pecho mientras este se agitaba por la suave risa.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer con mayor intensidad, logrando humedecer nuestro cabello y nuestra ropa pero hablando por mí, no me importaba nada de eso.

-¿Acaso me estás haciendo una proposición señor Cullen? – solté de la nada, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Estábamos en un ambiente tan íntimo y romántico que no lo pude evitar.

-Bells, creo que he dejado más que claro mis intenciones esta noche – suspiro nervioso antes de sacar las manos de mi espalda y tomar mis cara entre ellas – me gustas, me gustas muchísimo y te quiero. Sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que estoy a un paso de estar absolutamente enamorado de ti. Eres la chica con la que, por primera vez en la vida, siento esa conexión inexplicable, con la que quiero vivir momentos únicos… dure el tiempo que tenga que durar. No te estoy prometiendo un para siempre, porque nada es seguro en esta vida, pero te prometo que me esforzaré porque dure para siempre…

Estaba sin palabras… las palabras que me había dicho Edward eran hermosas y reales, no trato de venderme castillos en el aire ni prometer el universo entero a mis pies. Eso hizo que mi resolución anterior se reafirmara.

-Ed – antes de siquiera procesarlo, las palabras salieron de mi boca acompañada de una risita tonta – ni siquiera me has besado una vez y dices que quieres estar conmigo.

Y después de esas palabras la parte racional de mi cerebro tomo el poder nuevamente y me congelé ante la estupidez que dije.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Había arruinado la declaración más perfecta para mí por el chico más increíble y dulce del mundo

_Perfecto Bella, simplemente maravilloso._

Edward por su parte solo se rio a carcajadas del pequeño desliz que acababa de cometer. Cuando se calmó por completo, me sonrió dulcemente y la diversión brilló en sus ojos.

-Con que no te he besado – susurró suavemente apartando un mechón húmedo de mi frente –creo que eso es algo que debo de solucionar de inmediato.

-Ed…

Antes de siquiera poder decir una sola palabra, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, acariciándolos dulcemente mientras sus manos tomaban delicadamente mi rostro. Estaba paralizada, completamente sorprendida. No fue hasta que sus labios comenzaron a moverse que reaccione y netamente por instinto seguí sus movimientos devolvi

* * *

éndole el beso de forma tímida.

Nos besamos tranquilamente durante unos minutos, hasta que el aire se hizo vital entre nosotros y nos separamos a regañadientes. Fue mi primer beso real y fue mucho mejor de lo que había soñado.

-Wow… por favor dime que esto fue de verdad y no una de las muchas divagaciones que hay en mi mente – susurré mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello.

-Si fuese así, los dos estaríamos divagando cariño – Dejó un suave beso en mi pelo y me envolvió entre sus brazos para mecernos al son del viento.

Aunque la noche se estaba volviendo más fría, nosotros seguimos abrazados mientras la nieve caía a nuestro alrededor, olvidando el resto del mundo creando nuestra pequeña burbuja.

-Ya que hemos cumplido una de tus expectativas - me separó de su cuerpo sin separar nuestro abrazo, dejando un pequeño beso en mis labios – Bella, preciosa ¿quieres ser mi novia?

A pesar del beso que me había dado, podía ver que él estaba nervioso y expectante a mi respuesta. Así que tomé valor y me levanté en la punta de mis pies para darle un pequeño y dulce beso en sus labios.

-Me encantaría – susurré despacio ante la preciosa sonrisa que brotaba de sus labios.

Nuevamente nos fundimos en un dulce y suave beso, olvidando la nieve, el frío y la posibilidad de caer enfermos por estar tanto tiempo afuera.

En este momento solo importábamos nosotros y el futuro que teníamos por delante.

Por fin estábamos juntos.

* * *

***Saco un pañuelo de la caja*¡POR FIN! **

**Este capitulo, junto con el final, lo tenía en mi cabeza hace meses. Pero después de la muerte inesperada de mi computador pude releerlo y cambiar ciertas partes y quedo tan lindo. Derrame todo el romanticismo que pude en él. A poco no es romántico que te besen mientras cae la nieve. *Rommy suspira***

**Mil gracias a todas por sus review's y por esperar unos días, por fin estoy regulando mis tiempos. Mañana responderé los review's del capitulo anterior.**

**Recuerden que tengo facebook! busquenme por Rommy Cullen y también tenemos grupo "Rommy Cullen - Fanfiction" para mantenerlas informadas.**

**Besos para todas!**

**Rommy**


	23. Los milagros también existen para mi

**Los personajes del universo Twilight, son de propiedad de S. M. El resto es únicamente de mi cabeza.**

**Gracias a mi linda beta y amiga Danii **

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

_Capitulo 23_

_Los milagros también existen para mi_

* * *

_BPOV_

_**Vuelve pronto ¡Ya te extraño! E**_

Sonreí como boba mientras revisaba los diversos mensajes que mi novio, ¡oh Dios! se escuchaba mejor de lo que imaginaba, me había enviado a lo largo de la tarde porque al parecer no tenía nada más importante que hacer. Había una cantidad exorbitante de mensajes de texto, al menos unos tres por hora, había salido de compras el jueves por la tarde con mi madre y decidí dejar el teléfono en casa porque mi chico estaba resultando ser un dolor en mi trasero, estaba segura de que él me atacaría con llamadas y mensajes, no estaba segura de que podría hablar con mi madre sin sentirme acosada.

Era viernes por la mañana y estaba en Forks con mi madre camino a la notaría para ver el dichoso documento que Charlie había dejado antes de morir y que el abogado había encontrado hace pocas semanas. Cuando le hablé a Edward de este viaje relámpago que debía de hacer con la excusa de visitar a mi familia, la idea no le agradó mucho… bueno, está bien, la idea no le agradó para nada pero después de dejarle en claro que nunca cambiaria algunas de mis decisiones por un berrinche suyo, solo le quedó decirme que estaba bien pero que volviera pronto y le llamara todas las noches para no extrañarme tanto.

Si me lo preguntan, él estaba siendo completamente ridículo e irracional, ya que aunque estemos en el mismo estado e incluso en la misma ciudad, solo nos vemos un día de la semana por solo unas pocas horas, ya sea por su trabajo o por el mío y el tiempo restante solo hablábamos por teléfono, mensajes de texto o whatsapp, tal como lo estábamos haciendo ahora. Pero... al parecer yo también me estaba volviendo completamente ridícula porque lo extrañaba un montón.

Mientras mamá manejaba, decidí averiguar si estaba disponible para hablar un poco con él. Abrí whatsapp y le envié un mensaje.

_**Bella: Hola ¿estás?**_

Esperé durante un momento pero al parecer estaba grabando, así que guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y suspiré un poco frustrada.

-¿Estás bien cariño? - me había extrañado completamente que mamá no hubiese hecho ninguna de sus preguntas la noche del miércoles apenas me vio en el aeropuerto en Port Angeles. Al parecer mi estado de felicidad era bastante notorio, pues hasta mis compañeros de universidad y nana me habían notado distinta esta semana.

_Después de una romántica cena y una hermosa petición de noviazgo bajo la nieve, era momento de volver a la realidad, volver a casa y conseguir ropa seca a menos que quisiera enfermarme y caer en cama, lo cual no era lo más apropiado para los tiempos que vivíamos, debía ir a la universidad y trabajar. Edward amablemente me llevó a mi departamento y en la entrada del edificio nos despedimos en el cálido interior de su automóvil con pequeños y dulces besos, que me hacían sonreír felizmente y causaban pequeñas cosquillas en mí rostro._

_-Está bien - me liberé de sus labios riendo feliz - tengo que entrar y tú debes de volver a cambiarte ropa Ed, no me gustaría verte enfermo y que no puedas ir a trabajar. Además no podría cuidarte – me encogí de hombros sonriendo._

_-Está bien - suspiró dramáticamente haciéndome reír - dejaré que te vayas y te alejes de mí, solo porque no quiero ser el culpable de alguna enfermedad, que eso alargue la horrible tarea de grabar y que al final alargue mi estadía en esta fría ciudad junto a la preciosa chica que es mi novia – suspiró dramáticamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios._

_-Edward... ¡Si nos enfermamos serás el único culpable! - le di un pequeño manotazo juguetón en su brazo - fue tu idea salir a ver la nieve con el frio que hace._

_-Claro que fue mi idea, pero nos demoramos en entrar porque tú querías que te besara y solamente cumplí con lo que querías y una cosa llevo a la otra después cariño – sus ojos se volvieron completamente seductores y realmente sentí que me volvía un charco de agua ante su sonrisa._

_-Eres un sinvergüenza y aprovechaste mi pequeño desliz - crucé mis brazos en mi pecho para no demostrar lo muchísimo que me estaba afectando y en vez de eso me mostré falsamente indignada._

_-Si obtengo resultados como los de esta noche, no tengo absolutamente nada de que avergonzarme - su sonrisa era radiante, tal cual como lo que me regalo después de que aceptara ser su novia. Se veía tan... hermoso, sí es que esa palabra se puede aplicar a un hombre._

_-Si es así tampoco tengo mucho de que quejarme - le sonreí y deje un pequeño beso rápido en su mejilla - pero basta de bromas, es tarde y de verdad tengo mucho frio - tirité un poco para reafirmar la idea - buenas noches y llámame cuando llegues para saber que llegaste bien._

_Iba a dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios, pero al parecer Ed tenía una idea completamente distinta._

_Tomo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos y me dio un beso voraz, muy distinto a los besos inocentes que habíamos tenido hasta ese momento. Sus labios se movían con urgencia sobre los míos y no me quedó más que igualar el nivel de necesitad que tenia de él, una necesidad que llevaba reprimiendo desde aquel primer inocente beso que le di la primera noche, cuando nos conocimos. Con un movimiento sutil paseo delicadamente su lengua por mis labios, solté un suave jadeo por la sorpresa de su acción y para él no pasó desapercibido, porque de a poco comenzó a disminuir la fuerza de nuestro beso, seguramente pensando que me desagrado su actuar._

_En un arranque de valentía pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerque más a mí, dentro del limitado espacio que era un automóvil, para que no pensara que me quería alejar de él. Con el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, me propuse aprovechar este grandioso beso y ahora fui yo quien acaricio sus labios inexpertamente con mi lengua, a lo que él respondió rápidamente abriendo sus labios y acariciando su lengua con la mía, de forma muy suave y lenta._

_A pesar de que solo fueron pocos segundos los que pudimos profundizar nuestro beso por la necesidad fisiológica de respirar, fue un momento increíblemente intimo e intenso que solo esperaba repetirlo con él._

_-Ese si fue un buen beso de despedida - al decir eso, solo pude fijarme en Edward, todo lo demás había desaparecido, en sus labios rojos e hinchados por nuestros besos, una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios y sus ojos brillantes de lo que asumía era felicidad - te ves hermosa ahora mismo cariño - su pulgar recorrió mis labios delicadamente y no se resistió a darme otro beso que no dudé en responder animadamente._

_Sonreí mientras él dejaba pequeños besos por todo mi rostro. Hace años no me sentía así de feliz y llena de vida y eso solo se lo debía a una persona._

_-Ed, mi amor, tengo que irme - murmuré soltando pequeñas risitas tontas por las cosquillas que me estaban provocando sus besos._

_De un momento a otro se separó de mí y me miraba sumamente emocionado._

_-Dilo de nuevo - lo mire extrañada ¿Que había dicho? - vamos Bells, dilo de nuevo - su nivel de entusiasmo me sorprendió ligeramente._

_-Ehm ¿Tengo que irme? - el negó frenéticamente antes de murmurar "no eso, lo que dijiste antes" así que pensé un poco hasta que recordé claramente como me había referido a él hace unos pocos segundos. Mis mejillas alcanzaron un nuevo nivel de rojo por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento - uhm, esto... yo... yo no quería - no lograba formas ni una sola frase coherente._

_-Me encantó que me hayas llamado de esa forma amor - al decir esa última palabra comprendí el nivel de emoción que tenía hasta hace algunos minutos - porque eso es lo que quiero llegar a ser para ti y que tú lo seas para mí. Quiero que seas mi amiga, mi confidente y por sobretodo mi amor, el tiempo que tenga que durar._

_Me gustaban sus palabras, las mariposas de mi estómago habían evolucionado a pequeños colibríes que estaban a punto de destrozarlo y el nudo de mi garganta estaba a punto de hacerme sollozar de puro gusto._

_-¿El tiempo que tenga que durar? - susurré emocionada._

_-El tiempo que tenga que durar cariño_.

_Y luego de eso nos volvimos a fundir en un beso lleno de cariño y gratitud. Él no me estaba pidiendo ni ofreciendo un futuro, tampoco un para siempre juntos y eso se lo agradecía desde el fondo de mi corazón, no estaba dispuesta a ilusionarme con algo que no podría pasar en un futuro y sus palabras me recordaban que estábamos en una relación real, de dos personas adultas que no sueñan como los adolescentes a pasar toda sus vidas juntos._

_-¿Seremos así de románticos siempre? - susurre con la voz entrecortada después de cortar el maravilloso beso con mi novio y recostaba mi mejilla en su pecho._

_-Nah - le restó importancia mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos - seremos así algunas semanas y después volveremos a ser los amigos de antes, solo que ahora habrá besos y algunos de los otros beneficios de tener una novia tan preciosa como tú_.

_Le sentí reír mientras imaginaba lo bien que me sentiría así, recostada sobre su pecho, mientras cómodamente veíamos pasar la tarde hablando de cosas sin importancia. Me gustaba muchísimo es imagen._

_-Ya es hora de que entre - deje un beso en su pecho y tome sus mejillas para darle un beso en los labios - gracias por esta maravillosa noche y por no rendirte conmigo Ed._

_-De nada preciosa - me dio un pequeño beso antes de agregar - todo ha valido la pena con tal de estar contigo así - sonreí antes de abrir la puerta y lanzarle un beso._

_Me refugie en la entrada del edificio para poder ver como se alejaba con cuidado por las nevadas calles de la ciudad. Un suspiro soñador salió de mis labios antes de reír felizmente._

_Era la novia de Edward, pero no de cualquier Edward, sino que de Edward Cullen una estrella de Hollywood. Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho hace seis meses, me habría reído en su cara descaradamente y le habría tratado de loco._

_Con cuidado subí las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Aunque mi cabello estaba seco, mis jeans estaban húmedos y estaba comenzando a congelarme porque el pasillo estaba completamente congelado. Estaba buscando la llave del departamento, para poder perderme cómodamente en el calor de mi hogar, cuando escuche un jadeo a mis espaldas._

_-¡Cariño! - nona estaba a mis espaldas en pijamas y con sus manos en la cadera - ¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Por qué estás empapada niña? – podía escuchar claramente la desaprobación en su voz, porque ¿Quién demonios llega empapada a media noche cuando el cielo se cae a pedazos como en esta noche?_

_-Nona - murmuré buscando una buena excusa, pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca ella levanto uno de sus dedos y me hizo callar._

_-No quiero que me digas nada que no sea verdad, así que ahora ven que te daré un chocolate caliente para que calientes un poco el cuerpo - Tomó mi mano derecha y me arrastró dentro de su departamento. Decir que me sentía un poco extraña era decir poco, ella me recordaba mucho a mi mamá, solo que ella no me presionaba por una respuesta inmediata y no tenía ese instinto de reportera de prensa rosa como lo tenía Renee. Pero ambas eran iguales en su preocupación sincera por mí y por mi bienestar y eso debía de agradecerlo infinitamente._

_Luego de unos momentos llegó con una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y un plato con galletas horneadas en casa que olían delicioso, tal y como se espera que huelan las galletas hechas por la abuela, además traía una toalla colgando de su hombro. Por lo menos podía ver en su rostro que no estaba enojada conmigo, solo estaba preocupada._

_-Siéntate aquí cariño y deja que seque tu cabello, no me gustaría que te enfermaras con el frío que debe de estar haciendo afuera - me senté donde me indicó mientras tomaba entre mis manos una de las tazas de lo que supuse que era el mejor chocolate caliente de la historia - ¿Que hacías afuera tan tarde Bella? Acaso no viste las noticias, que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta dentro de unas horas - murmuro distraídamente mientras secaba con delicadeza algunos mechones de mi cabello._

_-Uhm - estaba ante un dilema moral entre lo que debía hacer y lo que moría por hacer. Si era coherente con mis propias palabras, no debía decirle a nadie que tenía una relación con Edward, pero por otro lado ansiaba gritar lo feliz que me sentía a su lado. Decir o no decir... ese era mi problema - uhm estaba cenando con mi novio y la nieve nos sorprendió a ambos._

_Podía sentir la inmensa sonrisa que había en mi rostro al referirme a Edward como mi novio porque, aunque era sumamente extraño, me encantaba este nuevo título. Lo sé, soy una cursi ¿algún problema con eso?_

_-¿Desde cuándo tienes novio niña? - en su tono de voz no pude identificar la incredulidad o el ánimo de obtener algo de cotilleo a costa de mi vida privada como lo hubiese escuchado de Su, Leah y Rosalie, hasta mi madre habría montado un espectáculo con semejante noticia._

_-Desde esta noche - suspiré feliz mientras sentía un rico masaje en el cuero cabelludo, gracias a las suave caricias que nana me estaba haciendo en el cabello con la toalla._

_Después de eso me embarqué en una descripción detallada de los maravillosos detalles que había tenido Edward conmigo aquella noche y de todas y cada una de las emociones que pasaron por mí. Desde las palabras que había dicho en el ascensor hasta la forma tan dulce en que nos despedimos en su coche hace pocos minutos._

_-Estoy tan contenta por ti cariño - terminó de secar mi cabello antes de darme un fuerte abrazo - debe de ser un chico excelente y realmente en tu voz puedo escuchar que estas completamente emocionada y feliz con él. Espero que algún día me lo presentes – me guiñó un ojo antes de soltarnos a reír._

_-Lo es nona, es el chico más dulce y paciente que he conocido – suspiré pensando en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida desde septiembre del año pasado._

_Después de un momento más de plática, donde hablamos de cómo había estado mi trabajo o la universidad, me envió a la cama a dormir ya que mañana debía trabajar temprano._

-Si mamá, solo estaba pensando - sonreí mientras sentía como vibraba mi teléfono en el bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba esa tarde.

-¿Estás segura? porque te noto extraña desde ayer, estás muy pendiente de tu teléfono y perdóname que te lo diga así cariño, pero estás muy contenta - dobló lentamente y ya estábamos prácticamente en frente a la notaria.

Nerviosamente me bajé de la camioneta de un salto y esperé a mamá en la entrada del pequeño edificio. Estaba casi segura de que no seguiríamos con la conversación anterior una vez que entráramos a la oficina, pero en el momento en que la amable secretaria nos dijo que debíamos esperar algunos minutos al abogado, supe que tendría que decirle algo que explicara mi feliz estado de ánimo.

-Y bien Bells ¿qué está pasando? – Nos acomodamos en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera de la oficina ante la atenta mirada de la secretaría.

-Ya te dije que nada, mamá – y en ese mismo momento cometí el más tonto de los errores que podía cometer con Renée. Le llame mamá mientras evitaba su mirada, eso siempre me delataba de niña cuando estaba mintiéndole.

-¿Enserio Isabella? – una sonrisa burlona nació en sus labios antes de acomodarse en su clásica postura de cotilleo - ¿Vas a seguir mintiéndole a tu madre?

-Mamá – gemí sonrojada… odiaba hablar de mi vida con la entrometida de mi madre.

Pero gracias a Dios o a lo que sea que intervino, la secretaría nos avisó que el abogado está listo para recibirnos en ese mismo momento. Aunque no debía de cantar victoria, ya que la mirada de mi madre me decía a gritos que nuestra conversación no quedaría así.

Pasamos a unas de las pocas oficinas en donde nos esperaba un señor bastante mayor acompañado de un chico algunos años mayor que yo, ambos vestidos impecablemente con trajes hechos a medida, para poder dar la impresión de seguridad de que eran personas en las que hay que confiar.

-Buenas tarde señora Dwyer, señorita Swan – el hombre más joven se levantó de su asiento para saludarnos con un apretón de mano a ambas – Soy Martin Cannon, nieto del Nicholas Cannon el notario del pueblo - el hombre mayor nos saludó desde su posición en un sillón detrás de la gran mesa de roble – Por favor tomen asiento.

Nos acomodamos en unas sillas del otro lado de la mesa mientras el señor Cannon rebuscaba algo en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-Como hablé con anterioridad con usted señora Dwyer, hace algunas semanas estamos haciendo una transición en la oficina, ya que mi abuelo está muy mayor y ha decidido jubilar en su empleo, yo tomaré su lugar como notario en esta oficina. Comenzamos a estudiar todos los papeles que habían almacenado a lo largo de los años en la oficina y de casualidad hemos encontrado este sobre que está dirigido para usted y su hija Isabella.

El hombre nos entregó el sobre y mi madre sacó algunos papeles que claramente iban dirigidos para nosotras. Por lo que pude leer, constaba de un seguro de vida y otros papeles que poco y nada logré comprender.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – susurré un poco incomoda por todo este engorroso asunto.

-Bueno, su padre, antes de fallecer contrató diversos seguros de vida en donde las únicas beneficiaras son usted y la señora Renee – Nos mostró los distintos títulos que indicaban que lo que decía el abogado era completamente cierto – de los tres seguros de vida que él contrató, dos son para la señorita Isabella Swan mientras que el tercero corresponde íntegramente a la señora Renee Swan.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que no nos enteráramos de esto hasta ahora? – murmuré un tanto sorprendida – esto debimos haberlo sabido en el momento en que mi papá murió, porque según tengo entendido, los seguros de vida tienen un tiempo de caducidad y de esto ya han pasado casi diez años.

-Eso lo puedo aclarar yo – el señor Nicholas se acomodó en su sillón mientras tomaba un poco de lo que supuse que era café – Charlie y yo éramos muy amigos, puede que Bella no lo recuerde porque era muy pequeña, pero tú lo sabías Renee – mamá afirmo ausentemente mientras el hombre contaba su historia – algunos años antes de que sucediera ese fatal accidente, hablamos de la necesidad de dejarlas protegidas en caso de que sucediera algo grave y su trabajo era vivir siempre con esa duda, sí le pasaría algo o no. Así que después de asesorarse bien, contrató diversos seguros de vida y me dejó un poder notarial para poder realizar los trámites necesarios en caso de que él falleciera, retirar el dinero y depositarlo en el banco o invertirlo para que no se perdiera nada de ello. Pensó que no serías capaz de manejar un asunto así después de su muerte y quiso ahorrarte el mal rato de hacer todos esos papeleos.

Mi padre siempre fue un ser considerado con todo el mundo, pero jamás pensé que llegase a tomarse tantas molestias en un futuro que jamás pensamos que llegaría tan abruptamente. Recuerdo vagamente que días después de su funeral, mamá dijo que papá le había dejado una herencia para que ambas pudiésemos vivir bien algunos meses después de su partida.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando leíste su testamento? – la voz de Renee estaba llena de reproches, después de todo papá le oculto algo bastante importante mientras estaba vivo.

-No me correspondía Renee – el hombre sacó un papel de su chaqueta y se lo paso a mi madre – Charlie dejó estipulado que se les haría entrega de este seguro a ambas en distintas condiciones, y eso era cuando Isabella fuera a la universidad. Quería que su pequeña tuviese la mejor educación sin tener que trabajar y quería que tú disfrutaras del dinero sin preocuparte por Bella. En caso de que ella no hubiese ido a la universidad, el dinero se entregaría de la siguiente forma. Para Renee cuando Bella cumpliese los dieciocho años y para Isabella después de los veinticinco, para que aprendiera el valor del trabajo duro.

Eso era… increíble. No tenía ninguna otra palabra para describir lo que estaba pasando. Papá dejó todo completamente ordenado para que nosotras tuviésemos un mejor pasar.

-Hice todo lo que mi amigo me pidió – el buen hombre suspiró un poco cansado – pero la mente es frágil y más cuando pasas de los setenta años. Con el paso del tiempo y de las múltiples ocupaciones que tiene la vida, me concentré en otras cosas y olvidé lo que mi buen amigo Charlie me había pedido tan fervientemente. Pero gracias a mi nieto y su afán de dejar todo completamente revisado, hemos podido encontrar estos papeles y poder hacer valer todo lo que Charlie quería para ustedes.

-Como bien dice mi abuelo – Martin tomó nuevamente la palabra – después de ordenar nuestros archivos, al encontrar estos papeles nos hemos puesto en contacto inmediatamente con ustedes para informarlas de la situación y ofrecerles de forma gratuita nuestro servicio de abogados para poder realizar todos los papeleos necesarios para hacer efectivo la libre disposición de su dinero. Esto tómelo como una compensación por el olvido de mi abuelo –el hombre le sonrió dulcemente a su abuelo y comprendí que esa era su forma de decirle que él también estaba ayudando a cumplir el propósito de mi padre.

Mi madre y yo estábamos completamente shockeadas. Eran demasiadas cosas que asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

-Señora Dwyer y Señorita Swan, para poder hacer esos papeles, debemos tener un papel notarial que nos de la facultad para representarlas ante las entidades necesarias. Así, en cuanto todo esté solucionado, solamente deberán realizar unas firmas en este mismo lugar.

De forma ausente, dimos las firmas para lo que sea que debíamos hacer. Mi cerebro estaba en una especie de piloto automático mientras pensaba en cómo diablos comportarme después de semejante noticia. Aunque el abogado no nos lo había comentado aún, asumía que la cantidad de dinero que debía y haber en el banco era bastante importante, lo que me dejaba aún más inquieta y asombrada.

-Sé que aún están asimilando toda la información que les hemos contado, pero es necesario que vean este último documento para poder terminar la reunión – Martin nos entregó unos documentos del primer banco de Forks en donde se detallaban las cuentas que estaban destinadas para mi madre y para mí.

-¡OH POR DIOS! – el grito de mi madre llenó por completo la habitación – esto es mucho dinero – jadeó completamente sorprendida – o sea no me volveré millonaria, pero es muchísimo dinero.

Yo aún sostenía el papel con manos temblorosas mientras veía la cantidad de ceros que había en esa cuenta que estaba a mi nombre. No me volvería millonaria, pero con esa cantidad de dinero podía pagar la universidad y vivir tranquila sin tener que trabajar durante el tiempo que duraran mis estudios.

-Esto es un milagro cariño – mamá suspiró antes de abrazarme para tratar de sacarme de shock – papá te ha dado la oportunidad de poder estudiar tranquila mi amor – y antes de poderme dar cuentas, ambas estábamos llorando completamente desconsoladas.

Con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo los brazos cálidos de mi madre envolverme, eleve una plegaria silenciosa para agradecerle a mi padre por todas las molestias que se tomó por asegurarnos un buen pasar a ambas.

Después de algunos minutos, nos despedíamos de ambos hombres agradeciendo por todas las cosas con las que nos estaban ayudando y esperando pronto a escuchar noticias suyas. Volvimos a la camioneta en silencio, cada una meditando tranquilamente sobre todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

Hicimos un viaje silencioso a casa, el cuál mantuvimos una vez llegamos y nos sentamos en la sala admirando todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor. Podía ver, hoy más que nunca, todos aquellos pequeños detalles que nos recordaban a Charlie, como el dibujo de nosotros dos que estaba al lado de la chimenea que hice cuando tenía siete años y quería ser artista. Antes de que mamá llegara papá había hecho su pequeño aporte a mi obra y así nos regañarían a los dos. O también, ese pequeño intento de carpintero de Charlie lo que se veía reflejado en un pequeño reposapiés que estaba a punto de desarmarse y ninguna de nosotras había tenido el corazón para deshacerse de él.

Todo en esa casa gritaba el nombre de Charlie y él siempre, sea como sea, cuidaría de nosotras.

-Él… él – mamá comenzó a susurrar con voz nerviosa – él era un hombre increíble. Siempre un paso adelante y dándonos sorpresas aún después de irse – trató de sonreír, pero un sollozo ahogado salió de su pecho. Me senté a su lado para poder reconfortarla, pero la verdad es que yo también necesitaba ser reconfortada – él siempre fue un hombre generoso, nunca fue egoísta y por esas pequeñas cosas que hacía me enamoré de él aun conociéndolo de toda una vida – se rio amargamente antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos - ¡Lo extraño tanto cariño! – la abracé más fuerte haciéndole saber que el sentimiento era mutuo – daría todo lo que tengo, todo el dinero que nos dejó, con tal de tenerlo con nosotros nuevamente

-Yo, yo también lo extraño mami – escondí mi rostro en su pecho tal cual lo hacía cuando era más pequeña y solo el aroma a mamá me hacía sentir mejor – pero él no querría vernos nunca así, él querría vernos felices, recordándolo con una sonrisa siempre y agradeciendo cada cosa que él hizo por nosotras, ya sea en vida o después de ella – suspiré sintiéndome más segura que nunca de mis propias palabras.

-Sabes, sí aún estuviera vivo, cumpliríamos veinticinco años de casados – sentí como se secó la lágrimas con una de sus manos – recuerdo como él siempre pensaba que en ese día celebraría con todo el mundo lo feliz que era conmigo. Siempre decía que me llevaría de viaje a algún lugar paradisiaco y que nadie nos vería por semanas.

-Lo recuerdo mami – me reí suavemente recordando que cada aniversario de bodas de mis padres, papá decía exactamente lo mismo – pero podrías hacer ese viaje en honor a él.

Lo pensó un segundo, pero casi de inmediato comenzó a negar.

-No creo que eso sea posible – nos acomodamos nuevamente una al lado de la otra y su mano tomó la mía - eso no sería justo con Phil, con la memoria de Charlie ni conmigo misma. Sí hago ese viaje sola podría herir los sentimientos de Phil, sí lo hago con él sería como traicionar a Charlie y a mí misma – gimió suavemente dejando caer su cabeza en el sofá y cerró los ojos suspirando suavemente.

- Puedo preguntarte algo – murmuré suavemente buscando las palabras precisas para poder decir lo que quería sin herir sus sentimientos o hacerla sentir mal. Ella nuevamente suspiro y asintió tranquilamente - ¿Por qué esta con Phil si no lo amas realmente?

Renée abrió sus ojos y me miró atentamente. Se sentó mejor a mi lado y me tomo de las manos antes de hablar suavemente.

-Realmente no amo a Phil, pero sí lo quiero muchísimo. Él ha sido un compañero maravilloso y paciente, jamás me ha exigido más de lo que le estoy ofreciendo ahora – sonrió nostálgicamente antes de mirar la foto que había en la chimenea de ella y papá – Puede que suene frío y hasta cruel, pero la soledad es terrible, más cuando has perdido a alguien a quién amaste tanto. Phil me ofrece compañía y es feliz con lo que le doy. Me siento tremendamente agradecida por todas las cosas que él me da y el hecho que acepte todos los fantasmas que hay en mí, hace que lo quiera aún más – me dio un dulce apretón de manos y se rio – cuando estés en una relación, entenderás de lo que estoy hablando.

Y en ese momento me sentí mal, me sentí la peor hija que había en este mundo. Mamá me habla abiertamente de sus sentimientos y de su relación, pero yo no soy capaz de hablar sinceramente de lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos años. La culpa y el sentimiento de traición me llenaron completamente, sobrepasando absolutamente todo lo que me había dicho esa misma mañana mientras íbamos hacia la notaría.

Debía ser honesta con ella y compartir la felicidad que había en mi desde hace algún tiempo. Suspiré y le sonreí tratando de transmitirle con aquella sonrisa que tenía algo que contarle.

-Uhm… mamá… esto… verás – ¡Por Dios! Porque mi boca escogió este preciso momento para volverme tartamuda – tengo algo que contarte.

-Me dirás porque has andado tan pendiente de tu celular ¿No es así? – ella me miraba con sus ojos un poco hinchados por su anterior llanto, pero en ellos brillaba algo más. La comprensión y la intuición que solo una madre puede tener – Vamos Bella, soy tu madre y me puedes contar todo.

-Verás, hace unas semanas conocí a alguien en Oregón – Renee sonrió emocionada y comenzó a saltar en su lugar – y bueno, es mi novio hace poco.

-¡Bella! – Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba siendo asfixiada por el arrollador abrazo de mi madre quien gritaba, reía y chillaba a todo pulmón – necesito que me cuentes todo ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Cuándo lo conociste? ¿Desde cuándo son novios? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué no sabía de este chico antes?

-Bueno, lo conocí el pasado septiembre y es un chico increíble…

Y desde allí me sumergí en una descripción detallada de todas las cosas que habían pasado en mi vida los últimos cuatro meses. Le hablé de mis nuevos amigos, de la universidad, del sentimiento terrible después de las falsas acusaciones de Edward y de Alice, y de cómo día a día Edward buscó que olvidara cada una de las palabras que tanto me habían lastimado. Le hablé del miedo que tenía a involucrarme con él por el hecho de que se iría de la ciudad en pocos meses y de la inevitable forma en la que caímos en la situación en la que estamos ahora.

Se sentía bien hablar de todo eso con alguien completamente neutra y que no fuese Ángela, ya que ella tenía su propia opinión del tema.

-Eso es simplemente… increíble – Renee estaba un poco pensativa después de semejante historia – déjame decirte que el muchacho no me agrado en un principio por las cosas que te dijo, pero ahora lo amo solo por el hecho de ver ese brillo de felicidad en tus ojos mi amor.

Sentí el sonrojo y las mariposas nuevamente sobrevolar por mí estómago. Me sentía feliz y plena… completamente satisfecha con las cosas que estaba viviendo.

-Sabes una cosa cariño – mamá me abrazo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro – creo que todo se está acomodando para que por fin puedas volver a sonreír – la miré atentamente tratando de entender sus palabras – Desde que papá se fue, te encerraste en ti misma y perdí una parte importante de mi hija que jamás recuperaré. Pero ahora puedo ver que has madurado muchísimo en estos meses, has aprendido muchas cosas y por fin la vida te compensa toda la tristeza que viviste por años al encontrar un chico que se nota que te adora y solo lo sé con lo que me has contado y ahora papá te manda un regalo enorme, vas a poder estudiar sin tener que trabajar mi amor. Estas cosas no pasan por que sí Bella, esto era lo que estaba destinado para ti.

Estaba completamente emocionada con las maravillosas palabras que Renee estaba diciendo. El nudo en la garganta que tenía hizo que mis ojos se llenarán de lágrimas y un sollozo saliera de mis labios.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que nos separáramos abruptamente de nuestro abrazo y ambas riéramos de lo absurdo de la situación. Phil entró a la sala y nos miró a ambas con el rostro lleno de preocupación, así que mamá se levantó para darle un abrazo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que solo eran cosas de chicas, en ese momento decidí que era una buena idea dejarlos solo para que mamá le pueda contar todo lo que nos había pasado aquella mañana.

Como milagrosamente no estaba lloviendo, pero hacía un frío de los mil demonios, salí al patio trasero para tomar un poco de aire y tratar de tranquilizar los volátiles sentimientos que había en mi interior. No podía creer todas las cosas que me habían pasado en la última semana, concentrando toda la emoción en unos pocos días. Era demasiado para mí.

Una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo del abrigo me trajo de vuelta de mis múltiples pensamientos y recordé que más temprano también había vibrado, lo saque rápidamente del bolsillo y vi que tenía dos mensajes de un solo destinatario.

Edward

**Lo siento preciosa, estoy en un pequeño descanso. En dos horas estaré libre. Te quiero.**

**Por fin soy libre hasta el lunes y voy de camino a casa. ¿Puedo llamarte?**

El último fue de hace tan solo cinco minutos. Necesitaba tranquilizarme antes de poder llamarle, notaría que algo me pasa. Respiré profundamente y presione su número de teléfono, después de tres timbrazos pude escuchar su voz

-Hey – Solo de escuchar la alegría de su voz, logró sacarme una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola – susurré comenzando a caminar por el patio trasero que colindaba con el bosque – ha sido un día largo, pero estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Ha sido un día largo – podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz al responder lo mismo que yo – pero te extraño, creo que eso hace todo un poco más pesado.

-No sea exagerado Ed – reí ante sus palabras – todos los días me dices lo mismo y todos los días te digo lo exagerado que eres ¿no te aburres?

-Obviamente que no Bella… ¿Es que acaso no extrañas a tu adorable novio?

Él me hacía sonreír a pesar del abrumante día que había estado viviendo.

-Claro que lo extraño, pero no lo repito todos los días – murmuré un poco avergonzada por admitir que lo extrañaba – pero ese no es el tema.

-Bella, Bella, Bella – se estaba burlando de mí - ¿Por qué te gusta negar lo inevitable? Soy irresistible, nadie puede no extrañarme.

-¡Oh cállate señor hombre vivo más sexy del año! –me burlé un poco de él con el título que se ganó esta semana en la revista People. Me reí descaradamente de mi pequeño triunfo.

-Así y todo me quieres. Por algo estás conmigo aún – podía ver la sonrisa tímida en mi cabeza - ¿Cuándo vuelves? – su voz se transformó y se volvió tal cual la de un niño pequeño.

-El domingo por la mañana – vi que mi madre me estaba esperando en la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa cómplice y los ojos llenos de diversión – Te tengo que dejar amor, me esperan para comer.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – su pregunta me dejó completamente sorprendida ¿Acaso se notaba que estaba un poco… mal cuando comencé a hablar con él?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bella, puedo ser de todo lo que quieras, menos distraído – suspiré suavemente mientras veía como comenzaban a caer las hojas por el suave viento – tu voz sonaba apagada y un poco triste, aunque esté lejos de ti mi misión de ahora en adelante es hacerte sonreír sin importar donde estés.

Y con esas simples palabras, Edward Cullen me tenía en la palma de su mano.

-Pensé que no lo notarías – comencé a caminar hacía la casa antes de que la lluvia que comenzaba a caer me mojara completamente – pero gracias, necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Cuando quieras amor – una sonrisa enorme brotó de mis labios al escucharlo decir esa última palabra - ¿no quieres hablar de lo que te puso así?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Hablar de todo lo que paso hoy sería decir más de mí de lo que estaba dispuesta a entregar en estos primeros días de relación.

-¿Podemos hablarlo cuando vuelva? – entré a la cocina y los deliciosos aromas de las comidas de mamá hicieron que se me abriera el apetito.

-Claro que sí preciosa, sabes que antes de cualquier cosa somos amigos ¿Te veo mañana?

-Sí quieres – me senté en la mesa mientras mamá me veía burlonamente y Phil prestaba atención a todo lo que decía. Seguramente ya estaba enterado de todo gracias a Renee.

-Sabes que quiero mi amor – un suspiro exagerado salió de mí y escuche una pequeña risa de mi novio – Que tengas un buen vuelo y llámame apenas aterrices. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero – y antes de poder cortar la llamada, Renee soltó un vergonzoso chillido que, juro por Dios, se pudo escuchar por toda la península de Olimpyc.

Phil, que estaba sentado a mi lado, comenzó a reír mientras mamá estaba igual que una adolescente saltando de un lado a otro, como si el chico del que estaba enamorada la hubiese invitado al baile de fin de curso. Si me lo preguntan, fue un poco vergonzoso que Ed escuchara esa demostración de emoción de mi madre, pero así era ella y la amaba tal cual era.

Al parecer ella tenía algo de razón, ya era tiempo de que todo el drama se alejara permanentemente de mi vida y me diera suficientes razones para volver a sonreír.

* * *

**Hola, hola!**

**¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo han pasado las fiestas? Primero que todo.. FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TOOODAS! Iba a subir el capitulo el día 25 pero por problemas no pude hacerlo hasta hoy. **

**¿Cómo creen que va la historia? Por lo menos esta Bella ya se está abriendo de a poco, aunque no se acostumbren, no será todo flores y corazones y comas diabeticos por tanta dulzura. Pero no les adelantaré nada más.**

**Mil millones de gracias por todos los review's que recibí en el capitulo anterior. Los leí todos pero he estado un poco corta de tiempo para responderlos. Así que millones de gracias a:**

**Emotica G. W, Isabella Anna Cullen, Ine Flores M, Tata XOXO, Angie Masen, Alejandra Cullen, ALEXANDRACAST, JosWeasleyC, terewee, Katty A Cruz, daniwashere, liduvina, Deathxrevenge, kimjim, Elizabeth, janalez, cintygise, Isabella Solorzano, Esme Mary Cullen.**

**Y recuerden que tenemos grupo en facebook (Rommy Cullen - Fanfiction) allí doy algunos adelantos y muestro señales de vida en mis ausencias :D**

**Millones de besos y abrazos para todas**

**Rommy.**


	24. La vida sigue su curso

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de autoria de Stephanie Meyer. Los demás son míos.**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a la beta más explotadora del mundo. Danii, te quiero muchísimo amiga.**

**Nos leemos abajito **

* * *

_Capitulo 24_

_La vida sigue su curso_

* * *

_BPOV_

Después de un vuelo de unas pocas horas y de esperar cerca de una hora para poder tomar un taxi, por fin estaba camino a mi departamento. Necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible para poder ordenar todo antes de que Edward fuese a cenar esta tarde, ya que seguramente había dejado un completo desastre antes de salir.

Habían sido los tres días más extraños del último tiempo o mejor dicho de mi vida entera y si me ponía a pensar detalladamente en esto, para ser honesta había vivido más cosas en los últimos meses que en los pasados seis años. Jamás pensé que el irme a vivir fuera de Forks traería tantas cosas buenas a mi vida. Trajo consigo nuevos amigos, que ha llenado mis días de risas y buenos momentos; ha traído el amor por muy cursi que eso suene y trajo el enorme regalo que papá nos hizo antes de irse.

Así que debía mostrarme completamente agradecida por cada una de las cosas que estaba viviendo y acallar a esa odiosa voz que estaba hablando recurrentemente en mi cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez, que todo esto no era más que un sueño y que pronto caería en la horrible realidad. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, en cualquier momento todas esas cosas cambiarían y terminaría sola en Forks, lamentándome de mi suerte.

¡Por todo lo sagrado! Necesitaba dejar de pensar cosas negativas porque no era necesario hacerlo, me prometí a mi misma y a la memoria de Charlie que disfrutaría de todo lo que la vida me estaba regalando en este instante, después me las arreglaría para seguir cuando los amigos ya no estén, el dinero se haya acabado y cuando Edward volviera a su vida de súper estrella.

Luego de una hora de viaje, por fin estaba relajada en la comodidad de mi departamento. Afortunadamente, no estaba tan desordenado como esperaba, así que desarmé la pequeña maleta que había llevado y comencé a limpiar algunas cosas que se cruzaban en mi camino. En cosa de treinta minutos ya estaba todo limpio, ordenado y esperando a que vinieran a dejar la comida china que había pedido, estaba demasiado cansada por el viaje como para cocinar.

Mientras esperaba, pensé en Edward y en las ganas que tenía de verlo, así que no espere mucho tiempo y corrí a la habitación para buscar mi teléfono y avisarle que ya había llegado a casa.

-¡Hasta que llamas! – El tono impaciente de su voz me causó una pequeña carcajada – no es gracioso Bella, me dijiste que llegabas a las once de la mañana y son cerca de la una de la tarde. Pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo por el estilo.

-Lo siento – susurré un poquito culpable – pero me retrasé en aduana y después me demoré en tomar el taxi para llegar a casa, pero debería haberte llamado, lo siento muchísimo.

Escuche que soltó un suspiro un tanto enojado, pero esperaba que de verdad no lo estuviera.

-Lo siento amor, no quería hacerte sentir mal pero en verdad estaba preocupado por ti.

-Está bien, olvidémonos de esto – le resté importancia antes de sonreír y animarme un poco - ¿Qué haces?

Lo escuche reír bajito y supe que nuestra pequeña discusión estaba terminada.

-Como no sabía si habías llegado, pedimos unas pizzas para comer con Em y veíamos un juego de futbol americano – ahora que lo decía, presté más atención y logré escuchar a lo lejos como Emmett le gritaba a la televisión.

-Eso suena como una tarde de hombres – Sonó el timbre y con pereza me levanté para recibir mi comida.

-No lo es, es una tarde de hombres solitarios. Rose se fue ayer a Chicago y no vuelve hasta dentro de dos semanas y da la casualidad de que mi novia no estaba en la ciudad – soltó un suspiro exagerado antes de decirle a Emmett "Metete en tus asuntos" porque le estaba molestando por estar haciendo el tonto conmigo por teléfono.

-Que pena por ustedes, creo que deben de estas devastados – murmuré mientras iba a la cocina para poder poner en un plato lo que había pedido – lo que es yo, ahora mismo comeré unos rollitos primavera con carne mongoliana y arroz chaufan. Además estaba pensando en ver una película y estaba pensando si querías acompañarme.

-Esa es una muy buena invitación señorita – pude ver en mi cabeza como estaba sonriendo y me dieron ganas de sonreír con él – y aunque no tuvieses una película para ver, quiero verte lo más pronto posible.

-¿Por qué no terminas de ver el juego con Em y después vienes a cenar?

-Pero faltaría mucho tiempo para verte – y con esas simples palabras, Edward me tenía en su bolsillo. Era completamente increíble lo que ese hombre podía hacer conmigo.

-Entonces ven cuando puedas – sonreí antes de comer el primer bocado de mi comida, estaba realmente deliciosa, tanto así que solté un pequeño gemido un tanto vergonzoso.

-Debe de estar deliciosa la comida para que hagas esos sonidos tan explícitos Bella.

-No te burles Edward Cullen – solté un poco enojada – además, esta riquísima la comida.

-Está bien amor, termina de comer tranquila y estaré allí en media hora.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato – me sonrojé un poco pensando en la palabras que querían salir de mis labios, pero me contuve.

-Nos vemos preciosa, te quiero – y allí estaban esas palabras que tanto miedo me daban decirle.

No me malinterpreten, lo quiero mucho, pero decirlo es muchísimo más difícil que pensarlo. Me daba miedo decirle que lo quería y perderlo de un día para otro. Aunque suene tonto, imaginaba internamente que al decirle "Te quiero" era como entregar algo de ti mismo, un trozo delicado de tu corazón que puede ser arrancado con facilidad cuando la otra persona se va y honestamente no estaba preparada aún para correr ese riesgo.

Terminé de comer tranquilamente mientras veía algo de televisión, no estaba atenta a nada en particular por lo que me estaba quedando profundamente dormida, fue por ello que me sorprendió cuando el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-Diga – murmuré un poco somnolienta.

-Hasta que te encuentro mujer – un chillido desde el otro lado de la línea me sorprendió, hace meses que no escuchaba así de animada su voz.

-Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás? – me senté mejor en el sofá mientras acomodaba mi cabello con los dedos.

-Maravillosamente bien Bella, pero no te llamo por eso, te llamo porque tengo que contarte algo sumamente importante.

-Antes de cualquier cosa Alice – me quedé en silencio un momento para darle más dramatismo – también estoy bien si no te importa.

-Claro que sé que estas bien tontita – escuche una suave risita antes de soltar una gran carcajada – Hablé hace un momento con Edward y me dijo que su, abro comillas, preciosa novia, cierro comillas, estaba maravillosamente bien – Sentí que hasta la punta de mis orejas estaban rojas por la vergüenza - ¿Tienes algo que contarme al respecto pequeña Bella?

-Uhm… bueno, esto… verás – de repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué me sentía tan avergonzada de la mejor cosa que me pasó en los últimos años? Aunque ella no me estuviese viendo, me senté derecha, con la barbilla en alto y con una sonrisa le dije – no tengo nada que contarte, ya te lo ha contado mi novio.

De un momento a otro se escuchó un chillido horroroso que, estaba casi segura, no podía venir de una persona normal, pero después recordé que estaba hablando con Alice y todo cuadró perfectamente.

-Eso es taaaaaaan lindo Bella – sonreí y me levanté para ir a lavarme la cara y quitarme un poco el sueño – de verdad espero que sean muy, muy felices y que se quieran muchísimo por mucho tiempo. Además, me alegro que todo este saliendo bien para ti y para Edward.

-Alice, no me voy a casar, llevamos una semana juntos – me reí mientras escuchaba como el timbre sonaba y mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal al adivinar de quien eran esos golpes.

-Pero no importa, es un hecho importante que estén juntos – me encamine a la puerta y mi sonrisa cayó al ver que no era Edward quien golpeaba, si no Su mirándome un tanto molesta.

-No es que sea descortés Alice, pero me tengo que ir – mi amiga paso a mi lado y se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sofá - ¿Podría llamarte en un rato más y así hablar más tranquilas?

-Lo siento Bells, pero esto es importante, además Edward me dijo que iba a tu casa así que supongo que eso de llamarme en un rato más no pasará hasta que él se marche y eso será bastante tarde.

¡Oh genial! Tengo a Alice en el teléfono, a Su en la sala enojada conmigo por alguna razón que desconozco y Edward viene hacia acá. Esto es simplemente genial. Debía hablar rápido con Alice antes de que Edward llegara y Su le viera e hiciera preguntas que aún no estaba preparada para responder.

-Uhm ¿puede ser rápido? – sí, estaba siendo descortés con ella, pero necesitaba poder sacar a Su del departamento lo más pronto posible.

-Que impaciente - bufó bajito, pero igual logré escucharla – verás, estaba pensando que sería una buena idea reunirnos el próximo viernes para poder despedirme de todos antes de irme a Sudamérica la próxima semana y llamaba para avisarte para que no hagas ningún plan para ese día.

Suspiré un poco más aliviada, al parecer no sería una conversación más larga.

-Claro que no haré ningún plan, de todas formas no seguiré trabajando. Así que tú solo di la hora y estaré allí, Allie

-¡Esa es la actitud Bella! Deberías transmitirle un poco de eso a Edward, que solo puso problemas para decirme que iría – soltó una pequeña risita antes de detenerse por completo – te dejo Bella, me están esperando. Te llamo en la semana para confirmar ¡Adiós!

-Adiós – me dejo con la palabra en la boca, porque antes de siquiera asimilar el torrente de palabras que lanzo en poco tiempo me había cortado.

Dejé el teléfono donde correspondía y me senté al lado de mi amiga, quien se veía más molesta que cuando entró.

-¿Qué pasa? – me miró con ojos furiosos y se levantó de golpe para pararse frente mi con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estuviste el fin de semana? Te llamé y vine todos los días, pensando que te había pasado algo grave Isabella.

Hice una mueca antes de bajar mis ojos para mirar mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo. Con todo lo que paso desde el sábado anterior hasta la semana pasada, olvidé completamente avisarle a mi amiga que saldría de la ciudad. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de mí, era como la hermana mayor que jamás tuve y que siempre desee tener.

-Lo siento Su – sentí como se sentaba a mi lado y me observaba – viajé fuera de la ciudad para visitar a mi madre el jueves y olvide completamente que tenía que avisarte para que no te preocuparas por mí.

Ella tomó una de mis manos y le dio un suave apretón para que la mirara.

-Lo siento, no pretendía sonar como tu mamá, pero sabes que me preocupo cada vez que no estás porque, no me gusta que estés sola, por muy seguro que sea el edificio. Además eres como mi hermana pequeña y está en mis manos procurar que estés segura – Una tierna sonrisa se asomó por sus labios y supe que el sentimiento de hermandad era reciproco – pero bueno, lo importante es que estás bien y en casa ¿Cómo estuvieron los días con tu madre?

Hablamos un rato de como estuvo mi fin de semana y de cómo estuvo el de ella con Dustin. Me extrañaba un poco que su ánimo cambiara tan bruscamente, pero así era ella. Quedamos de acuerdo en que cenaríamos mañana en su casa para ponernos al día con lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas, porque hace semanas que no hablábamos como la gente normal y solo nos veíamos cuando alguna llegaba o salía del edificio.

No pasamos más de diez minutos conversando cuando recordó que Dustin la estaba esperando para salir a cenar y celebrar que Su había encontrado un nuevo trabajo. Me invitó a ir con ellos, pero me libré con la excusa de que estaba cansada por todo lo del viaje y que había ordenado un poco el lugar apenas había llegado.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando el sonido de unos golpes amortiguados en la puerta me hizo prácticamente correr. Sabía que era Edward, porque… bueno, porque podía sentir como las manos me sudaban y una enorme sonrisa brotó de mis labios.

Soy una cursi ¿y qué?

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con ¿Una caja de pizza? Mi sonrisa decayó completamente antes de mirar feo a la caja y a la persona que la traía. Era un tipo más alto que yo, con una ridícula gorra verde fluorescente y unos lentes de sol, lo que no tenía nada que ver con el clima y el cielo gris que había en la ciudad.

-Buenas tardes – al escuchar la voz del chico, una sonrisa enorme salió de mis labios, adivinando quien se escondía detrás de ese ridículo disfraz – Tengo una orden personalizada para la señorita Bella.

-Pasa – me reí antes de tomar una de sus manos y hacerlo entrar al departamento.

Entró cerrando la puerta con su pie y dejó la cena en la mesa del comedor. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y le quité la gorra y los lentes para poder verlo en su totalidad.

No me había dado cuenta, hasta ese preciso momento, de que había extrañado a Edward más de lo que había dicho o pensado. Sus ojos brillaban y una preciosa sonrisa llenaba completamente sus labios, antes de darme un abrazo de esos en los que sientes cuando una persona te extraña y necesita llenarse de ti antes de dejarte. Me quedé apoyada en su pecho, disfrutando del calor de sus brazos al envolverme y del aroma tan delicioso que desprendía. Suspiré feliz de volver a estar junto a él y él solo respondió dejando un suave beso en mi cien antes de mecernos lentamente al son de un ritmo imaginario.

-Dios, como te extrañé – escuché su voz en un susurro, a lo que solo le respondí apretando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura - me estás volviendo un blando Bella, eso va mal con mi reputación y mi imagen de seductor.

Simplemente me reí un poco antes de levantar mi vista y sonreírle.

Jamás pensé que estar con alguien se sintiera así de bien, sentirme así de feliz solamente con uno de sus abrazos.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, también te extrañé y más de lo que te había dicho que lo hacía – dejé un pequeño beso en su pecho antes de volver a acomodarme en él.

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir muchísimo mejor – se separó un poco de mí y antes de que le reclamara me dio un pequeño beso – Me encanta estar así contigo, pero quiero saludar a mi novia como corresponde, no la he visto en una semana y en verdad la extraño.

Sin decir una palabra más, sus labios atraparon a los míos en un beso demandante y lleno de anhelo, de la necesidad de estar juntos en un mismo lugar y no tener que conformarnos con llamadas de teléfono y vernos unas horas una vez a la semana. Puede que suene completamente precipitado, pero quería estar con él todo el tiempo que pudiésemos, verle a cada momento del día.

Dios mio… estoy hecha una completa blanda por su culpa. El amor no es sano para quienes lo experimentamos por primera vez y con esta enormidad de sentimientos y sensaciones que nos desbordan. Se supone que al ser un poco mayores y más maduros no debería sentirme como una adolescente con su primer amor, debería ser más racional y controlada en cuanto a mis sentimientos, pero es completamente todo lo contrario. Me siento como una niña cuando estoy con él y cuando lo siento tocarme o besarme.

De a poco y lentamente terminamos nuestro beso dejándonos una gran sonrisa a ambos, se notaba que realmente estábamos felices por todo lo que estábamos viviendo juntos.

-¿Sabes? Puede que muchas veces veas que me es fácil decirte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que me importas, pero cuando me miras así… con tus ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas, siento que me cuesta pensar y expresar todo lo que me haces sentir.

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, lo estaba besando completamente aferrada a sus brazos. Él no tardo en salir de la sorpresa por mi repentino ataque y regresarme el beso, comenzó a caminar y antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos cayendo de golpe en el sofá, haciéndome reír mientras él se separaba un poco de mi para sonreírme dulcemente.

-Ed, debemos parar un poco con la cursilería o nos volveremos unos blandos – con un dedo delinee sus cejas y su nariz.

-¡Qué manera de matar mi ego y el momento Bella! – se sentó en el suelo mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

-Lo siento – le sonreí dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla – pero no me gustaría que fuésemos una de esas parejas que son todo amor, se hablen como bebés y que estén pegados todo el día.

-Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gustaría, pero lo que te dije hace un momento es verdad. Eso es lo que me haces sentir cada vez que te veo – iba a decir algo pero tapó mi boca con su mano – y puedo ser todo lo cursi y ridículo que quiera porque recién está comenzado nuestra relación, pero ya quiero verte algún día que se me olvide ser dulce contigo y estés reclamando – me miró falsamente enojado mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

-Ok, cuando pase eso me quedaré callada y dejaré que me digas "Te lo dije" – me levanté rápidamente mientras iba a la cocina – pero ahora tengo hambre, así que acomódate.

Escuché que se reía mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se instalaba en la sala.

No demoré más de diez minutos mientras cortaba los trozos, llevaba los platos y unas latas de soda. Él estaba acomodado mientras veía una de las muchas fotografías que habían en la sala, pero aquella la más especial para mí, porque era la última fotografía que tenía de papá en mi cumpleaños número trece. No notó que me senté a su lado, ni que algunas lágrimas se habían juntado en mis ojos pero logré quitarlas antes de que se volviera hacia mí.

-¿Son tus padres? – murmuró pasándome el marco – eres muy parecida a ella, pero tienes los ojos de él.

-Eso sonó casi igual a lo que le dicen a Harry Potter cuando lo conocen – le quité un poco de hierro al asunto – y sí son mis padres – le sonreí a la foto recordando la sensación de amor que sentía cuando los tenía a ambos a mi lado – esta foto es de cuando cumplí trece y papá nos llevó a comer a un restaurante elegante.

-Me gustaría conocerlos – murmuró distraídamente mientras sentía como mi rostro se volvía blanco – amor, no te asustes, no será hoy ni mañana , pero algún día me gustaría conocerlos y agradecerles por la maravillosa hija que tuvieron – de a poco mi corazón volvió a latir a su ritmo normal.

-Les hable de ti – esa era una verdad a medias, les dije que tenía un novio pero no quién era, no creo que alguien pueda creer que Edward Cullen está con una chica tan simple y normal como yo.

-Yo también les hable de ti a mis padres – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a su cuerpo – están deseando conocerte pronto, aunque es un poco raro que tú a ellos los conozcas – su ceño se frunció un poco antes de alejar lo que sea que estuviese pensando.

-Es un poco raro, pero me gustaría conocerlos algún día – me acomodé en su pecho y quedamos abrazados en un cómodo silencio que fue vergonzosamente interrumpido por el elegante sonido de mi estómago.

Después de unas cuantas burlas a la impaciencia de mi estómago, comimos hablando de todas las cosas que nos pasaron en la semana y durante el fin de semana, tratando de llenar los vacíos que quedaban.

-¿Descansaste estos días? – estábamos en la cocina limpiando los platos y hablando de la universidad.

-Sí, fue grandioso estar en casa con mi mamá y ser absolutamente consentida – me sequé las manos y me acomodé a su lado apoyando la cadera en la encimera

-Me gusta que te dejes consentir – tomo su mano con la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos - ¿estabas triste porque debías de volver?

-¿Cuándo he estado triste? – lo miré dudosa y recordé la llamada del día del testamento.

-Creo que fue el viernes - se encogió de hombros – solo quedé un poco preocupado cuando escuche que estabas triste, y me dijiste que lo hablaríamos cuando volvieras.

-Ah – me sentía mal en mentirle, pero sentía que debía hacerlo – Sí, estaba triste porque hable con mamá y ambas terminamos un poco llorosas – me encogí de hombros – me extraña y yo también la extraño, pero todo lo que tengo ahora esta acá. Tengo la universidad, tengo a mis amigos, tengo mi trabajo y te tengo a ti, así que no está en discusión volver a casa.

-Nunca insinué eso, pero me gusta eso de que me tienes a mí aquí.

-Pero mi mamá sí – no lo diría jamás, pero estaba segura de que mamá quiere que vuelva a casa, cosa que no me lo ha dicho directamente porque sabe que eso no está en discusión – además, tengo que aprender a vivir alejada de las personas que quiero.

-Pero eso no será siempre así amor – me alejé de su pecho y solamente lo miré – no me mires así Bella.

-Es que es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a vivir, mi familia está lejos y tú te irás algún día – él me miró seriamente antes de sentarse a mi lado en silencio – sé que recién estamos comenzando esto, pero es necesario que lo hablemos ahora antes de que… que… que tengas que irte.

-Lo haces sonar como si te fuera a abandonar preciosa – tomó mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos – además, sabes que me quedaré un par de meses acá, así que disfrutemos todo esto, por favor.

-Pero Ed, tú mismo lo dijiste… estarás solo un par de meses ¿y después qué? – lo miré y él estaba mirando algún punto lejano en la pared – tendrás que irte y yo no podré seguirte, porque tengo la universidad, mi trabajo y mis amigos. Por mucho que te quiera, no puedo ser impulsiva y solo seguirte.

-Jamás te pediría eso – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso dulcemente – sé que será difícil acostumbrarnos a vernos poco por tus estudios y mi trabajo, pero podemos hacerlo Bella. Te prometo…

-No quiero que me prometas nada – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él se alarmó.

-Haremos que funcione mi amor, no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti ahora que he encontrado a esa persona que hace que mi vida sea especial. Cuando tenga tiempo entre filmación y filmación vendré para estar contigo, en los veranos podemos estar juntos donde sea que esté.

-Edward, eso es hablar a largo plazo y no…

-Claro que me veo contigo a largo plazo – me sonrió y sentí que todo podía estar mejor cuando él sonreía – te quiero, aún no te amo pero sé que llegaré a hacerlo pronto y lucharé contra lo que sea por estar contigo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible – me besó dulcemente antes de agregar – así que quita esas ideas de tu linda cabeza por ahora y disfrutemos lo que tenemos.

Así, con esas palabras y con la sinceridad tatuada en su rostro, pude ver cada una de las cosas que me dijo. Estúpido Edward y su estúpida idea de estar juntos siempre.

-Te quiero Ed.

-Yo también te quiero Bella – nos sonreímos antes de fundirnos en un abrazo.

No quería pensar en todo lo que pasaría cuando él tuviese que volver a su vida normal, llena de viajes y estrellas de cine. Pero por mucho que él me prometiera que podríamos con esto, tenía la sensación de que no sería fácil. Solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos saliera de esto con el corazón destrozado.

Pero… mientras eso estaba en un futuro aún distante, aprovecharía cada segundo a su lado y afrontaría todo lo que se viniera con tal de estar con él tan solo un día más.

* * *

**¡Pero miren quien se ha demorado poco en actualizar! *inserte aquí expresiones de asombro* **

**Antes que todo... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO CON 11 DÍAS DE ATRASO! Espero que cada una de ustedes tenga un 2014 maravilloso y que me sigan acompañando en este nuevo año lleno de historias y nuevas ideas.**

**¿Cómo están? ¿Que les parece como va la historia? Ahora va un poco lento, pero en los siguientes capítulos avanzaremos a grandes espacios de tiempo :D**

**Les recuerdo que pueden agregarme a facebook: Rommy Cullen ó al grupo: Rommy Cullen - Fanfiction**

**Miles de besos para cada una de ustedes**

**Rommy**


End file.
